Unexpected Marriage
by aries queenzha
Summary: AU, HALIYAYA, HALIYING, TAUYA, romance,drama,hurt, slight HaliYing, rate T semi M for theme. Kejadian itu mengubah hidup Yaya. Pria tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkannya. Pernikahan tak terrencana. Terpaksa dinikahi orang yang dia cintai namun mencintai orang lain. Terjebak dalam perjanjian dan kesepakatan. Tapi dia yakin, semua kan indah pada waktunya. CHAPTER 13 UP: Promise
1. Chapter 1

Pernikahan.

Satu kata yang teramat sakral bagi keturunan Nabi Adam.

Setiap manusia apalagi kaum wanita, tentu mengharapkan moment paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu, dipenuhi kesan bahagia agar menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya nanti. Seperti resepsi yang dihadiri orang-orang tersayang, gaun pengantin cantik bak Cinderella, cincin tanda cinta dalam sebuah perkawinan, dan yang terpenting menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu.

Coret hal terakhir dari daftar keinginan normal tersebut. Karena bagi Yaya, harapan itu takkan pernah berlaku bagi dirinya. Angan-angan pupus yang hanya tinggal harapan.

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight HaliYing, TauYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme(?), diusahakan tidak typo. Romance, Drama, Hurt, and maybe Angst(?)**

 **Boboiboy punya monsta, fict ini punyaku.**

Gadis cantik yang tubuhnya terbalut kebaya putih dengan model gaun modern itu menatap kedua punggung tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna serupa dengan busananya. Lebih tepatnya, gadis itu menatap pada tetesan air yang jatuh dari matanya. Menimbulkan bintik-bintik sedikit gelap pada sarung tangan putih itu.

Gadis itu mengusap jejak air pada pelupuk matanya. Hari ini dia akan menikah! Dia akan menjadi seorang istri. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini, demi keluarganya, nama baik keluarganya, dan juga… janin dalam kandungannya.

Walaupun melakukan pernikahan di usia 20 tahun samasekali tidak masuk dalam daftar rencana hidupnya, tapi ini harus. Reputasi ayah dan keluarganya bisa hancur seketika bila public mengetahui putri dari keluarga salah satu pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang ada di Malaysia ini, hamil di luar nikah.

Tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengira hal seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya. Samasekali tidak.

Ini semua gara-gara pria brengsek yang pernah dia anggap sebagai salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Taufan.

Dulu, Yaya begitu bahagia bila berbicara mengenai Taufan. Segala hal tentang pria itu mampu membuat Yaya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas. Taufan adalah pelabuhan tempat Yaya mencurahkan isi hatinya, tentang segala hal. Tak ada satu rahasiapun yang dia tutupi dari pria itu, termasuk perasaannya terhadap kakak kembar mantan sahabatnya itu sendiri.

Ya, itu dulu. Kini, jangan pernah menyebut nama Taufan lagi di hadapan Yaya. Karena nama itu hanya akan menguak kembali kisah terkelam Yaya dalam hidupnya. Malam itu… pemaksaan itu…

Harusnya Yaya tidak akan mengalami pernikahan dini seperti ini. Andai saja waktu itu dia mampu mempertahankan diri, sayang tubuh mungilnya tak memiliki tenaga yang besar. Andai saja waktu itu dia ikut bersama keluarganya. Andai saja malam itu Taufan tidak datang ke rumahnya. Andai saja waktu itu Taufan tidak dalam pengaruh hebat dari alkohol dan sejenisnya. Seandainya… seandainya…

Yaya mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan meremas kedua sisi kepalanya sambil terus menggeleng, hampir membuat hijabnya yang tertata berbagai perhiasan menjadi berantakan.

"Yaya"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yaya, iris hazelnya menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lagi mengintip di balik pintu. Yaya segera membenarkan tampilannya. Bagaimanapun, dialah aktris utama dalam drama pernikahan pagi ini.

Wanita paruh baya yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi ibu mertuanya itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar rias tersebut. Menunduk dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau caantik sekali." Pujian yang begitu tulus terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. "Ayo, sebentar lagi akadnya akan dimulai. Semua orang sudah tak sabar melihat menantuku." Sambungnya lagi, sambil membantu Yaya berdiri dan berjalan menuju wilayah rumah yang menjadi lokasi utama akad nikah.

Keluarga Aba memang tak perlu menyewa gedung besar untuk melangsungkan berbagai acara. Karena halaman dan rumah itu sendiri, sudah terlalu besar untuk menampung ribuan tamu undangan. Apalagi hitungannya kali ini tak sebesar itu. Kurang dari seribu orang yang diundang dalam pernikahan pertama penerus Aba Corporation ini, tentu saja karena minimnya waktu persiapan yang dimiliki kedua pihak.

Sesampainya, Yaya memosisikan dirinya di samping sang calon suami dibantu sang calon mertua. Di depannya ada penghulu dan ayahnya yang bertindak sebagai wali. Dengan penghalang berupa seperangkat peralatan ibadah, dan 270 butir mutiara air laut sebagai maskawinnya.

"Karena mempelai wanitanya sudah hadir, mari kita segera mulaikan acara suci ini…"

Pernikahannya pun dimulai, berbagai acara pembuka telah dilewati. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit untuk tiba pada acara inti.

"Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kita sampai pada ijab kabul, pengantin pria mungkin mau latihan dulu?"

Yaya melirik pada pria tampan di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Lalu dengan mantap menyalami pria di hadapannya yang berstatus sebagai ayah Yaya.

" _Saya nikahkan dan saya kawinkan engkau dengan anak saya yang bernama Yaya binti Yah dengan maskawin berupa seperangkat alat solat, serta 270 butir mutiara. Tunai."_

" _Saya terima nikahnya Yaya binti Yah dengan maskawin tersebut, Tunai."_

"Bagaimana saksi? Sah?"

"Sah"

"Alhamdulillah"

Gema lafadz hamdalah pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Yaya menyalami dan mencium tangan pria yang kini menjadi imamnya tersebut, berharap memperoleh senyum dari suaminya. Namun jangankan hal sesimpel itu, menoleh pun tidak. Oke, Yaya mengubur dalam angannya untuk mendapat ciuman di keningnya, sebagaimana pengantin yang barusaja sah menjadi suami istri.

Cincin pernikahan pun dipasangkan dengan begitu cepat di jari manisnya.

"Cium dong"

Terdengar beberapa sahutan dari para wanita di sekitarnya, termasuk ibu mertuanya sendiri. Yaya hanya tersenyum malu. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari para tamu undangan, karena pengantin pria yang tak bersikap seperti seharusnya. Sang ibu mertua memberi senyuman penuh arti yang diartikan mempelai pria sebagai ancaman.

Dengan terpaksa pria itu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Yaya dan mencium keningnya. Sebentar, tak lebih dari sedetik. Membuat sang ibu mertua kembali melancarkan protes.

"Aduh Halilintar, jangan malu begitu dong. Yaya kan sudah jadi istrimu, ibu yakin kau sudah ahli bersamanya kan." Ujar sang mertua tersenyum mesem-mesem kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan ibu-ibu di sekitarnya, membuat muka kedua mempelai memanas karena malu, terlebih beberapa keluarga lainnya semakin memanasi keadaan. Padahal yang dikatakan sang ibu sungguh jauh dari kata benar.

Dengan lebih terpaksa lagi Halilintar kembali mengecup kening Yaya. Kali ini lebih lama, dan dihiasi dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Tamu undangan pun bertepuk ria.

Selanjutnya adalah acara yang paling melelahkan bagi Yaya. Menyalami hampir seribu orang yang mengantre memberi ucapan selamat tentu pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi Yaya yakin, Halilintar jauh lebih lelah dari dirinya karena 'dipaksa' oleh sang ibu mertua agar terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Hal itu tampak jelas di wajah suaminya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum datar yang sangat dipaksakan, tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Ingin mengajak berbicara, Yaya takut salah ngomong. Akhirnya ia urungkan niat tersebut dan kembali bungkam, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada air muka sang suami dalam diam hingga resepsi tersebut selesai.

 **-o-**

"Hah…!"

Halilintar menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, dilepasnya peci putih yang dia kenakan lalu melemparnya sekenanya. Yaya masuk menyusul Halilintar. Tak seperti lawan mainnya ini, wanita itu kini lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Karena ia berhasil melakukan tugasnya. Walaupun dia tahu, setelah ini, segalanya akan lebih sulit.

Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang telah dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga. Memandang pria yang tampak kelelahan di sofa hadapannya. Walaupun dia tahu pria itu sangat terpaksa menikahinya, Yaya tetap berusaha ingin menjadi istri yang baik.

"Kalau kau lelah, lebih baik-"

"Jangan harap aku akan menyentuhmu!" Halilintar langsung memotong ucapannya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak mendadak amnesia dan melupakan kesepakatan kita kan."

Hatinya serasa tertusuk mendengar pernyataan tegas itu dari suaminya, Yaya mendesah, "Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu mandi agar kau lebih nyaman."

Halilintar mendengus dan segera melepaskan sebagian atributnya dan menyabet handuk menuju kamar mandi.

Yah, perjanjian itu. Yaya takkan pernah lupa, meski dari awal dia memang mencintai pemuda itu, dan kini ia berstatus sebagai istrinya. Wanita ini tetap tak bisa memaksakan perasaan pria yang memiliki dua adik kembar tersebut.

Sembari Halilintar mandi, Yaya sendiri memilih melepas segala atribut yang dikenakannya, menghapus make up tebalnya di wastafel kamar, dan meregangkan badan bersiap mengistirahatkan badannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Halilintar sudah pulas di sofanya. Sementara Yaya, wanita itu masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Wanita itu merenungkan segala hal yang dianggapnya kesialan yang menimpanya selama kurang lebih satu bulan belakangan ini. Sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih ramping, wanita itu mengeratkan kepalanya dengan bantal. Memejamkan mata, berharap segalanya takkan sesulit yang dia bayangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Ya ampun… mimpi apa aku bikin fict begini. Oke aku tau fict ini gak pas banget sama mayoritas pembaca di sini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, idenya udah ada dari dulu dan sekarang cuma ide ini yang bisa ku tulis (gomen buat fict aku yang belum lanjut), aku tau ini pasaran banget. But, aku tetap mau coba sedikit beda.**

 **Oke, meski temanya terlalu dewasa, tak apa kan? Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca, dan tolong jangan nge-flame ya *plakk**

 **Mungkin ada yang bingung, kenapa di awal ada Taufan tapi ternyata Yaya nikahnya sama Halilintar, kalau ada yang mau lanjut, jawabannya ada di chapter depan. Aku udah bikin 2 chapter buat fict ini, dan sengaja chap.1 pendek dulu karena aku gak yakin fictku bisa diterima.**

 **Jadi aku tunggu respon dulu, mau lanjut, atau fict ini aku rewrite dan publish ulang di fandom sebelah. *plakk *authorgakbertanggungjawab *janganditiru**

 **So, ada yang mau review?**


	2. Start of Problem (flashback)

Chapter 2 : start of problem (flashback)

Sebulan yang lalu hidupnya masih normal. Terlahir di keluarga berada nan harmonis. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi berkat otak cerdasnya. Dikaruniai paras cantik. Kompak menyempurnakan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia kembali.

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight HaliYing, TauYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme(?), Romance, Drama, Hurt, and maybe Angst. DLDR**

 **Boboiboy punya monsta, fict ini punyaku.**

* * *

'Yaya, Aku akan pulang. Jemput aku di bandara ya, ada kak Hali juga lho.'

Begitulah chat Line yang dikirimkan sahabatnya, Taufan. Empat tahun belakangan pemuda itu memang tengah menamatkan strata satunya di negeri paman sam, cukup miris mengingat usianya yang menyapa angka 24. Mau bagaimana lagi? pemuda yang sering mengenakan topi miring itu memang berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya. Taufan menyukai kebebasan.

Satu tahun, Taufan hanya menghamburkan uang untuk bersenang-senang. Berbagai teman dia koleksi, dari yang jenius sampai berandalan. Alhasil pergaulannya salah, kegiatannya pun beragam. Surfing, balap motor, hingga minum minuman keras. Bahkan dia pernah diusir dari rumah karena ketahuan menggunakan narkoba. Dan saat itulah dia bertemu Yaya.

Yaya yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, mengubah hidup Taufan. Gadis itu menyadarkan Taufan akan semua kesalahannya. Ajaib. Taufan berubah drastis. Bahkan dia bersedia melanjutkan studynya pada tahun selanjutnya. Tapi dia tetaplah Taufan yang mencintai kebebasan, karena itu Amerika menjadi pilihannya.

Sejak itu, Yaya jadi dekat dengan keluarga Taufan, tak jarang dia diundang oleh pemilik rumah untuk sekedar makan siang atapun memasak bersama. Bahkan yang tak disangkanya, ayah mereka adalah kolega bisnis yang dekat.

'Oke 'Kak' Taufan, kau mau hadiah selamat datang apa? Apa biskuitku cukup?'

Yaya mengetik balasannya dengan gesit sambil cekikikan, dia tahu Taufan tidak suka dipanggil 'Kak' olehnya, tapi lebih tidak suka lagi dengan biskuitnya.

'Sudah ku bilang, berhenti memanggilku begitu, ngeyel ya, dasar anak kecil :p. Oh dan terimakasih tawarannya, simpan saja untuk Gempa.'

Yaya cengengesan membaca balasannya, gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala. Acara chatting itupun berlanjut hingga tengah malam.

'Yaya… Aku boleh curhat?'

Yaya mengernyit, jarang sekali sahabat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu ingin curhat.

'Tentu boleh dong, tumben. Ada apa?'

Tak lama setelah menekan tombol 'send', balasan pun diterimanya.

'Masih ingat Mimmy?'

Sebelah alis Yaya terangkat.

"Mimmy?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yaya berusaha mengingat siapa Mimmy itu.

'Oh, gadis itu? Kau masih bersamanya? Ku kira kalian sudah putus :D'

Yaya merasa haus, kakinya beranjak menuju dapur mengambil segelas air putih. Sekembalinya, dia mendapati pesan panjang dari teman chattingnya itu.

'Taklah, aku masih bersamanya. Tapi, rasanya dia menjauhiku sejak balik dari amrik. Sulit sekali menghubunginya sejak enam bulan terakhir. Sosmednya hampir tak pernah update lagi, ku hubungi lewat e-mail juga sama saja, jarang dibalas. Bahkan terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya sebulan yang lalu.'

Yaya termenung, enam bulan? Selama itu dan Taufan baru bercerita padanya sekarang. Harusnya Yaya lebih peka terhadap perasaan sahabatnya itu. Dia segera mengetik balasannya, setelah menekan tombol send, perlahan rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya.

 **-o-**

Sejak kembali ke Malaysia, hampir setiap hari Taufan berkunjung ke rumah Yaya ataupun mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan. Namun hingga saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh hari, Taufan tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Tok...tok...tok

Yaya menoleh pada daun pintu, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Rasanya orang tuanya pulang besok pagi, adiknya menginap di rumah teman, jadi tidak mungkin mereka.

Tok…tok…tok

Yaya menutup novelnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu, "Sebentar" sahutnya.

Saat pintu dibuka, gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh Taufan…" Yaya bingung, harus mempersilakannya masuk atau mengusir secara halus. Masalahnya dia sendirian, saat dilanda pertengkaran batin tiba-tiba pemuda itu ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Sontak Yaya kaget. Terlebih dengan bau anggur yang menguar dari mulut Taufan.

Tak kuasa menahan bebannya, Yaya memutuskan membawa pemuda itu masuk dan menjatuhkannya di sofa, menimpa novel yang tadi dia baca sambil membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

Pemuda itu mabuk, yah… Taufan sangat mabuk, mulutnya terus meracau tidak jelas.

"Kau minum lagi." Yaya membetulkan posisi Taufan. "Jangan-jangan di Amerika kau selalu begini. Huh, berat juga."

Gadis itu berusaha menghubungi keluarga Taufan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Semuanya sibuk, Yaya berpikir untuk menelpon telepon rumahnya, sama saja. Rasanya percuma menyuruhnya pulang, jadi dia akan membiarkan pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya. Hanya malam ini saja.

"Ini gara-gara gadis itu?"

Sunyi.

"Kau mau tidur di kamar tamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau mau kubuatkan minuman hangat dulu?"

Taufan justru meracau.

"Baiklah kau tidur di sini saja. Aku ambilkan selimut." Bahkan pemuda itu tak bisa diajak bicara.

Yaya kembali dengan selimut tebal di tangannya. Gadis itu dengan sabar menyelubungi Taufan dengan kain hangat tersebut. "Tidurlah, kau bisa menceritakannya besok pagi."

Saat berbalik, lengannya dicengkeram kuat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Mimmy" bisiknya.

"Mimmy…Mimmy…" racaunya lagi, kini Yaya yakin, pasti gara-gara perempuan itu.

Yaya menarik tangannya tapi pegangan itu masih kuat, terpaksa Yaya menariknya kasar. "Aku bukan Mimmy, Taufan." Gadis itu kembali berbalik hendak menutup pintu, tapi tiba-tiba Taufan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Yaya terkejut, Spontan tubuhnya memberontak mendorong Taufan hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Dia menoleh, ternyata pemuda itu mengigau.

"Ups…sorry" Yaya mencoba menaikkan Taufan kembali ke sofa tapi tubuhnya terlalu berat.

"Berat sekali kau, huh! Yasudah tidur di sini saja."

Saat Yaya membetulkan kembali selimut pemuda itu, setengah kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. "Mimmy…" bisiknya, Yaya melirik, gadis itu menarik nafas lega.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, bisa pindah sendiri kan ke kamar tamu. Kau berat tau!"

Bukannya bangun, Taufan malah menarik gadis itu mendekat dan mengelus wajahnya.

"Mimmy jangan pergi…"

Yaya kesal, "Kau sudah bangun dan masih menganggapku Mimmy. Sudahlah, besok lagi kita bicarakan gadis itu."

Tanpa diduga, Taufan justru menyergapnya. "Kau tidak boleh bersama pria itu. Kau milikku Mimmy! Milikku!"

Panik. Itulah yang Yaya rasakan, gadis itu berontak. "Aku bukan Mimmy Taufan! Sadarlah!" Disikutnya perut sahabatnya itu, lalu secepat mungkin dia bangun. Tapi Taufan lebih cepat menangkapnya dan memerangkapnya di sofa.

Yaya mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Akan kujadikan kau milikku sepenuhnya Mimmy." Taufan pun tak lagi menjadi dirinya yang Yaya kenal.

"Hm...Mmph… Taufan…mmph…Jangan!...mmph…" Gadis itu memberontak, namun sekuat apapun dia, pemuda di atasnya lebih kuat darinya.

Malam itu, Yaya memejamkan mata saat hartanya yang paling berharga, direnggut paksa oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang terus menggumamkan nama 'Mimmy'. Air matanyapun bagai sungai yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

 **-o-**

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, lalu duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Sepertinya kemarin dia terlalu banyak minum. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, sontak irisnya melebar.

 _Rumah Yaya? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?_ batinnya, kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

Iris birunya membelalak maksimal saat melihat pemandangan di sofa, reflek dia menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak…tidak mungkin… apa yang ku lakukan?" Taufan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, yah… dia ingat semalam dia mabuk dan tanpa pikir panjang mengarahkan kemudinya ke rumah Yaya, setelah itu dia tak mengingat apapun.

Taufan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tak perlu otak jenius untuk menebak apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Yaya tanpa sadar. Dia merusak gadis itu. Yaya pasti teramat membencinya sekarang. Pemuda itu mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan, lalu duduk bersimpuh di kaki sofa tempat Yaya menenggelamkan dirinya sambil terus berucap kata maaf penuh penyesalan.

Selimut itu bergerak, tanda bahwa Yaya sudah bangun -atau tidak tidur?

"Maafkan aku Yaya, maafkan aku." Taufan masih menunduk, malu mengangkat wajahnya.

Handphone dengan flip biru miliknya berbunyi, semakin membuyarkan pikiran yang sudah kacau si empunya. Diterimanya panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut, didekatkannya handphone itu ke telinganya. Taufan terdiam mendengarkan. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah, senang, cemas, terkejut, dan terakhir…bingung.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Yaya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Begitu terus berkali-kali sambil terus mendengarkan ocehan sang penelpon.

"Iya, aku mendengarmu." Ucapnya.

"Beri aku waktu! tolong…" Taufan berdiri, dia semakin frustasi.

Lima menit berlalu, pemuda itu masih bergeming. Ditariknya nafas berat nan panjang seolah hendak membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Oke!" Taufan memejamkan matanya keras-keras. "Tunggu aku."

Taufan memandang Yaya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah menjauhi perempuan itu. Sesampainya di pintu depan, langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik.

"Maafkan aku Yaya." Pemuda itupun segera pergi meninggalkan mansion milik keluarga 'Yah'.

Yaya mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam selimut, menampilkan wajah sembabnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara mobil Taufan yang akhirnya menjauh. Netra gadis itu memerah. Dia tak menangis, stok airmatanya sudah dia habiskan semalaman.

"Kenapa Taufan…?" lirihnya,

"Kenapa aku?" sambungnya lagi,

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Yaya pun merasakan sesak di dadanya.

 **-o-**

Kejadian dua minggu yang lalu itu mengubah Yaya menjadi lebih pendiam. Meskipun begitu, Yaya berusaha bersikap normal di depan keluarganya. Hidupnya harus berjalan. Kesedihan tak boleh mengganggunya lagi. Dia tak mau keluarganya curiga. Taufan pun tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Yaya tidak tahu kemana larinya pria itu. Walau keluarganya kadang menanyakan Taufan, sebisa mungkin Yaya akan menghindarinya dan mengganti topik pembicaarn.

Awalnya berjalan lancar, sampai akhirnya hari itu tiba.

Yaya merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya, dia lebih sering mual dan pusing di pagi hari. Inilah yang gadis? Atau… wanita itu takutkan.

"Huek…" Yaya menutup mulutnya, pandangan semua anggota keluarganya tertuju padanya.

Sangat tidak tepat, kenapa mual itu harus datang saat keluarganya tengah sarapan bersama.

"Huek…" Yaya merunduk sambil menutup mulutnya lagi, terdengar suara piring dan sendok yang berdenting.

"Ayah berangkat." Ujar pria berbadan tegap itu sambil berdiri membetulkan jas kerjanya. Sang istri segera menyalami suaminya.

"Aku juga, kakak bikin nafsu makanku hilang sih." Totoitoy pun ikutan.

"Hati-hati." Sahut nyonya Yah mengingatkan, suaminya hanya bergumam.

Saat hendak berangkat, ayahnya berbalik dan langsung menatapnya. "Oh…Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya tidak usah masuk kuliah dulu, istirahat saja di rumah. Bila perlu ke dokter."

Yaya mengangguk ragu.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

Pasangan ayah dan anak itupun lenyap dari pandangan.

Nyonya Yah menghampiri putrinya lalu mengelus punggung wanita itu, "Istirahatlah di kamar, mungkin kamu masuk angin, nanti Ibu buatkan teh."

 **-o-**

Langkah kaki itu terus terdengar mondar mandir di dalam ruangan bernuansa pink yang cukup luas. Yaya menggenggam erat benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Tes? Atau tidak? Akhirnya dia memutuskan.

Perempuan yang sudah bersuami mungkin akan berdegup karena berharap hasilnya positif, tapi tidak bagi Yaya. Walaupun tamu bulanannya belum tiba, Yaya berharap hasilnya negatif. Dan ternyata…

Dua garis. Positif. Dia hamil.

Yaya jatuh terduduk pasrah. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri takkan menangis lagi. Kini janji itu dia ingkari.

 _Apa lagi ini? Cobaan apalagi? Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi…_

Batinnya sambil sesenggukan.

 _Apa salahku Tuhan? Apa salahku…? Ini tidak adil!_

"INI TIDAK ADIL !… Argghh" Yaya berteriak histeris, benda kecil itupun dilemparkannya entah kemana. Jilbabnya dia tarik dan dihempaskan begitu saja. Sambil terus bergumam menyalahkan takdirnya.

Wanita itu menarik nafas, "Astagfirullah…Astagfirullah…" dia berusaha menenangkan diri, dielusnya dadanya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata. Bibirnya tak henti-henti mengucap istighfar.

Tangannya beralih pada perutnya sendiri.

Benarkah ada kehidupan yang tumbuh di sana? Benarkah calon penghuni bumi yang sedang mendekam dalam perutnya? Benarkah artinya dia akan memiliki seorang…anak…? Tanpa… suami?

Netranya bergerak-gerak, bagaimana bila keluarganya tahu? Bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Apa dia akan diusir karena dianggap aib keluarga? Atau…

Tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti tertimpa beban berat, pandangannya kabur dan bergeser-geser, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya, dia terjatuh, kehilangan kesadaran.

 **-o-**

Matanya terbuka perlahan, pelaan sekali. Gadis itu berusaha duduk meski wanita disampingnya sempat menahannya. Dia menoleh.

"Ibu?" Yaya mengelus pelipisnya. Kenapa ibunya ada di sini? Ayahnya juga, dan oh terlihat jejak air di pipi wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Yaya mengamati sekitar, dia berada di atas ranjang kamarnya, padahal tadinya dia duduk di lantai. Matanya membulat saat mengingat sesuatu.

PLAKKK!

Gadis itu tersungkur.

"Ayah! Jangan!" Sang Ibu memeluk putri satu-satunya sambil terisak.

"DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA BU! BIAR DIA TAHU DIRINYA SUDAH MENGOTORI KELUARGA KITA!" Teriak pria berusia hampir 50 tahun itu sambil memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Yaya berusaha menahan tangis, tapi dadanya malah sesak sehingga membuat suara nafasnya tercekat.

Wanita itu menatap suaminya, masih membela putrinya.

"Kita dengar dulu penjelasannya Yah, Ibu mengenal anak kita. Tidak mungkin dia…dia…" sang ibu tak sanggup melanjutkan, lengannya kembali mendekap tubuh putrinya yang bergetar.

"PENJELASAN APA LAGI!? SEMUA SUDAH JELAS! TEST PACK ITU MENUNJUKKAN SEPERTI APA SEBENARNYA KELAKUAN ANAKMU INI!" Sang ayah menunjuk tepat ke wajah sang anak, lengkap dengan intonasi bernada tinggi.

Yaya meremas bajunya, lalu tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan sang ibu, pandangannya sayu, bibirnya bergerak penuh getaran.

"Maafin Yaya Bu… maafin Yaya." Kepalanya merunduk menyesal. Sang ibu mengelus rambutnya sambil mengangguk cepat, masih dengan airmata yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ibu yakin kamu gadis yang baik. Ibu kenal anak ibu. Dia gadis baik hati yang kuat." Jari-jari sang ibu mengusap air di pipi anaknya dengan lembut. Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari sang ayah.

"Kita memberinya kebebasan, cinta, harta, dan segala yang dia butuhkan. Kita mendidiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi kenapa jadi begini Bu?"

Tak terdengar lagi nada tinggi pada ucapan ayahnya, hanya ada suara lirih. Pria itu kini justru ikut terduduk di ujung ranjang anaknya, dia lelah. Kepalanya menunduk sebentar. Walau bibirnya tertutup dan sorot matanya tetap tajam. Yaya tahu, pria yang paling dicintainya itu sedang menangis dalam diam.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah, "Ayah…" lirihnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya sang ayah datar. Yaya terdiam.

"SIAPA?" Yaya masih setia dengan kebungkamannya.

"Ayah bilang SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA? KATAKAN!"

Batinnya tertekan, bibirnya bergerak, matanya juga bergerak, otaknya berpikir. Haruskah dia memberi tahu keluarganya? atau menyimpannya sendiri.

"SIAPA BAJ*NGAN YANG MENODAIMU? JAWAB!"

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab nak…" ujar ibunya, "beritahu kami siapa pemuda itu…" tambahnya lagi.

"Ta…Ta…Tau…" kata-katanya tersangkut, dia tak dapat menyelesaikannya.

"Tau…fan?" Tebak sang Ibu dengan telak. Yaya mengangguk. Sang ibu reflek menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan.

BUUK!

Sementara sang ayah meninju tempat tidurnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras, sebelum akhirnya pria itu berdiri.

"Cepat bersiap. Kita akan mendatangi pemuda brengsek itu."

 **-o-**

"TAUFAN!"

"TAUFAN! KELUAR KAMU!"

Sang pemilik rumah kebingungan dengan keributan yang terjadi. Tok Aba segera keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah disusul oleh anak dan menantunya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" pria tua itu angkat bicara. Pria di hadapannya justru mendengus.

"Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa, tolong tenang dulu. Kalau ada masalah, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik." Pria yang Yaya kenal sebagai ayah Taufan itu berusaha menenangkan ayahnya dengan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"Tidak perlu! Mana anakmu yang 'brengsek' itu? suruh dia turun!" Tuan Yah mulai berkacak pinggang.

Ibu Taufan pun angkat bicara, "Maksudnya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si berandalan Taufan!" jawab tuan Yah dengan nada tinggi.

"Jaga mulut anda Tuan! Cucu saya anak yang baik. Anda tak sepantasnya berbicara begitu." Sangkal Tok Aba tak terima.

"ANAK ITU-"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Ayah Taufan menyela, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Taufan di China. Apa yang telah anak itu lakukan?"

Suami Nyonya Yah itu terkejut, "China?" Dihembuskannya nafas kasar. Ayah yang hatinya terluka itu menjawab dengan penuh penekanan, giginya sampai bergemeletuk. "Anakmu itu menghamili putriku."

Semua penghuni rumah itu kaget. Sontak iris mereka semua menatap ke arah Yaya yang dirangkul oleh sang ibu. Kehadirannya terlupakan beberapa saat karena kemarahan Tuan Yah. Kini perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Tidak mungkin…" sahut ayah Taufan yang berhasil meredam keterkejutannya lebih dulu.

Tidak puas, Tuan Yah kembali menambahkan.

"Putriku memperbaiki putra kalian! Tapi putra kalian merusak putriku!"

Mendengar suara ribut yang tak kunjung usai, Halilintar keluar dari kamar, dan menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan tangga. Sementara Gempa yang baru tiba di rumah, merasakan atmosfer ketegangan.

Menantu Tok Aba itu berjalan mendekati Yaya, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

"Apa…itu…benar nak?" Tak kuasa, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Taufan…" Wanita itu menelan ludah, "…menghamilimu?" sambungnya.

Yaya menunduk, tidak berani menatap wanita itu. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak naik turun. Tangis kedua wanita itu pecah.

"Tidak…cucuku tidak mungkin…"

BRUKK

"Ayah!" Tok Aba ambruk, untungnya menimpa sofa. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya –Gempa, segera menghampirinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sementara Halilintar masih mematung terkejut di anak tangga. Yaya juga ingin menghampiri pria tua yang sudah menganggapnya cucu itu tapi ayahnya mencegah.

"Ayah! Ayah!"

"Serangan jantungnya pasti kumat." Tutur pria yang bertatus sebagai anak Tok Aba itu, diselingi suara khawatir dari anak istrinya. "Mama, panggilkan sopir. Halilintar! Papa tau kamu di situ! Hubungi rumah sakit. Gempa, hubungi Taufan." Instruksinya segera dituruti.

"Kalian!" teriaknya pada beberapa maid yang memandangnya, "Cari bantuan!"

Tuan Yah sebenarnya iba melihat keadaan Tok Aba. Tapi egonya menahan dirinya agar tidak membantu.

"Pa… Taufan tidak bisa dihubungi. Semua nomornya tidak aktif. Semua media sosialnya juga ditutup. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak di sana. Katanya Taufan sudah seminggu meninggalkan China."

Kabar yang Gempa ceritakan sukses membuat semua yang di ruangan itu, lupa cara bernafas.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu Pa."

Yaya merasakan jantungnya hampir tak berdetak lagi.

 **-o-**

Empat hari berlalu sejak keluarga Yah mengamuk ke rumahnya. Waktu itu papanya mengatakan akan memikirkan solusinya dalam beberapa hari. Halilintar tidak peduli, toh selama ini dia dan gadis itu jarang berinteraksi. Tapi jika ini solusinya…

"Apa? Salah satu dari kami?" itu Gempa. Halilintar bungkam.

"Iya, Papa, Mama, dan Tok Aba sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kami sepakat, salah satu dari kalian yang akan menggantikan Taufan menikahi Yaya."

Halilintar dan Gempa. Duduk tegang di ruang keluarga rumahnya sendiri, kaget? Tentu. Masalahnya keduanya sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ayah… Aku kan sudah bertunangan, dan-"

Putra Tok Aba itu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Gempa untuk menghentikan protesnya.

"Sebab itu kami sudah memutuskan. Papa juga telah membicarakannya pada keluarga Yaya. Mereka akhirnya setuju. Besok kita sekeluarga akan melamar Yaya secara resmi."

"Besok? Lantas, siapa yang akan-"

"Halilintar."

"Apa?"

Ruby itu membulat. Tak percaya dengan yang didengar telinganya.

"Iya, Hali yang akan menikahi Yaya." Sang Ibu memperjelas.

Halilintar terkejut bukan main, "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

Sang Ibu berusaha meluluhkan anaknya, "Halilintar, mengertilah. Keberadaan Taufan tidak diketahui, sementara Yaya sedang mengandung. Dan itu anak Taufan. Kau tidak kasihan pada Yaya? Pada calon keponakanmu?" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil mengelus punggung sang putra.

"Palingan cuma pura-pura, atau dia hamil dengan pria lain."

"Halilintar! Jaga ucapanmu! Dia gadis baik-baik. Papa yakin ini memang salah Taufan. Papa tahu betul sifat saudaramu itu!" bentak sang ayah.

"Lalu kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Karena Gempa sudah bertunangan."

"Aku juga punya calon Pa!" Halilintar membalas dengan sengit.

Ayah tiga anak itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Siapa? Gadis murahan itu? dari awal Papa tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai calon menantu."

Halilintar mendengus kesal, "Bahkan setelah dia jadi model profesional, Papa masih beranggapan demikian."

"Profesional apanya? Papa yakin dia menjual tubuhnya."

Tangan pemuda beriris ruby itu terkepal, matanya memancarkan kemarahan. "Jaga ucapan Papa! Ying gadis baik-baik. Semua berkat usaha kerasnya. Aku tau betul sifat kekasihku!"

Bosan melihat perdebatan ayah dan anak yang sama-sama keras kepala itu, Gempa mencoba melerai.

"Pa, kalau kak Halilintar tidak mau… Aku bisa menggan-"

"Cukup Gempa! Tidak perlu mengalah. Jangan hancurkan hubungan baik dengan keluarga Hanna." Tegas sang ayah. Gempa membisu.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan menikahi Yaya!" tutur Halilintar penuh penekanan. Dia dan sang ayah saling menatap tajam.

Sang ibu bertindak, digenggamnya telapak tangan anaknya sambil menatapnya penuh kasih, "Atok berharap kamu bisa menikahi Yaya. Nama baik keluarga kita ada di tanganmu Hali…"

Halilintar mendengus, ibunya melanjutkan.

"Apa kau tega membuat kami malu pada keluarga Yah? Kau tega membiarkan keponakanmu lahir tanpa ayah? Kau tega melihat atok berbaring di rumah sakit karena stress memikirkan masalah ini? Kau tega Hali?"

Halilintar diam, ibunya benar. Tapi perasaannya juga tak bisa disalahkan. Dia mencintai Ying, wanita yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya selama 5 tahun. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya! Tidak bisa!

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun Halilintar melengos meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Halilintar! Mau kemana kau! Halilintar!" sang Papa menahan amarah, untungnya ada sang istri yang menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Pa, mungkin Hali butuh menjernihkan pikirannya. Biarkan dia."

Pria itu berdecak, menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa terdekat.

"Kalau dia kabur bagaimana? Mau ditaruh di mana muka kita. Lagipula… Ini kesempatan memisahkannya dengan gadis itu."

 **-o-**

"Jadi kau akan menikahinya?"

Halilintar menggeleng "Tidak akan." Ujarnya.

Gadis itu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Keluargamu bisa marah."

Pemuda itu menaruh dagunya di bahu Ying, "Terserah, aku bisa kabur. Lalu menculikmu."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir gadis oriental itu, tubuhnya memutar 180 derajat agar berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Menculikku? Aku sebatang kara Hali… Mau minta tebusan pada siapa?" Tangannya bersandar pada sebuah meja di belakangnya.

Halilintar menyeringai, "Padamu"

Sebelah alis ying terangkat.

"Kau harus membayar dengan mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu padaku. Seperti memberiku pelayanan setiap malam, asik juga." Sahut Halilintar dengan wajah tanpa dosa, mengakibatkan cubitan kecil melayang di perutnya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Ying melengos, menuju balkon apartemennya. Walaupun mungil dan sederhana, setidaknya bangunan ini hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin malam menerpa pori-pori kulitnya. Rasa hangat kembali menjalar ditubuhnya saat Halilintar memeluknya dari belakang, lagi.

Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Halilintar menghirup dalam aroma surai hitam sang kekasih.

"Menikahlah dengannya Hali…"

Pemuda itu tertawa miris, "Jangan bercanda Ying…"

"Aku serius."

Ying berbalik, memaksa Halilintar menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Nikahi dia…"

Halilintar tertawa, "Kau gila?"

Ying mendekatinya, membelai pipi pria itu, menatap jauh ke dalam netranya.

"Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya ditolak? Aku merasakannya selama lima tahun Hali! lima tahun…" tawa pemuda itu menghilang.

"Lima tahun aku bertahan bersamamu. Lima tahun aku ditolak oleh keluargamu. Lima tahun hatiku terluka karena direndahkan mereka!"

Grepp…

Dibawanya gadis itu ke pelukannya, bibirnya berbisik lirih tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Takkan ada yang menolak ataupun merendahkanmu lagi. Kita berdua akan membangun kehidupan baru di luar Malaysia."

Ying terkekeh, dilonggarkannya dirinya pada perangkap pemuda itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku Hali…"

Halilintar memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kita kabur, mereka akan semakin membenciku. Aku tidak mau Hali…"

Halilintar membisu.

"Mungkin... dengan membiarkanmu menikahi wanita itu, pandangan mereka terhadapku akan berubah. Mungkin mereka bisa berhenti membenciku."

Ying kembali menatap iris sang kekasih, safir bertemu ruby.

"Pikirkan juga wanita itu, aku paham betul rasanya ditolak. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan hal yang sama, dengan ditolak olehmu…" Ying menarik nafas, "Apalagi kondisinya sekarang begitu berat, dia butuh suami untuk menopangnya."

Halilintar mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, "Aku takkan menikahinya, karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

Telak.

Gadis itu melupakan alasan yang tepat atas pernyataan yang merupakan efek terburuk dari permintaannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Ucap Halilintar penuh penekanan.

Ying menghela nafas. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, tangan mungilnya mengusap wajah kekasihnya dari kening hingga ke dagu.

"Aku tak pernah takut kehilangan dirimu, karena aku tahu… lambat laun itu pasti terjadi, entah karena hal seperti ini…ataupun kematian. Satu-satunya yang ku takutkan adalah… kehilangan hatimu…" Tutur Ying sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

Ying melanjutkan, "Lagipula, Siapa bilang kita harus berpisah." _Maafkan aku Hali_ , batinnya.

Halilintar diam, menanti kalimat Ying selanjutnya.

"Kita masih bisa berhubungan…" _Maafkan aku._

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, hingga tawa lega terdengar dari pemuda itu, "Kau benar…" ujarnya. Jemarinya perlahan berpindah ke bibir mungil gadis itu. "Lagipula, aku takkan sanggup melepas ini."

Segera jari itu ditepis. Ying berjalan ke sisi yang lain. Meninggalkan Halilintar satu meter di sampingnya.

"Kau akan memiliki istri, kau bisa mendapatkannya darinya, sebanyak yang kau mau." Matanya terpejam, membayangkannya saja membuat hati gadis itu sakit.

Halilintar menggeser tubuhnya, dirangkulnya gadis berwajah oriental itu, merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu kekarnya.

"Siapa bilang, kau yang akan jadi istriku."

"Hali…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baik, aku akan menikahinya."

Air mata gadis itu menetes, ternyata mendengar pemuda itu sendiri yang mengucapkannya, terasa jauuh lebih sakit dari dugaannya.

"Ku peringatkan. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku takkan menyentuhnya. Takkan pernah. Bahkan meski hanya seujung jari pun."

"Kau tak bisa begitu Hali…" walau Ying merasa senang, tapi tetap saja rasanya dia tidak adil pada calon istri kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya harus menungguku." Halilintar mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Aku akan membuat kesepakatan dengannya."

"Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan apa?" Ying menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Nanti kau akan tau…"

 **-o-**

"Apa ini?" Yaya membolak-balik bagian depan dan belakang berkas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Pernah belajar membaca kan?"

Pemuda itu tetap ketus seperti biasa, padahal tiga hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Yaya segera membuka halaman pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat.

"Ini…"

"Surat perjanjian."

Yaya menggeleng, "A…aku tau. Tapi apa-apaan ini?" Yaya menatap pemuda itu.

"Dengar! Waktuku tidak banyak. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kau menghancurkan mimpi kami. Aku akan menikahimu dengan syarat surat ini sudah kau tanda tangani."

Halilintar berdiri, melemparkan surat perjanjian itu ke hadapan Yaya kemudian merapikan jas dan dasinya. Mulut Yaya menganga tak percaya.

"Aku bersumpah! Seumur hidup takkan pernah menikahimu jika tanda tanganmu belum ada sampai besok!" Nadanya terdengar mengancam, tanpa basa-basi pria itu melengos. Baru dua langkah, dia berbalik.

"Oh, satu lagi. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu. Ini perjanjian kita berdua."

Sosok itupun pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Yaya sendiri di caffe yang dia pikir akan jadi tempat kencan pertamanya dengan sang calon suami.

Gadis itu mendesah tidak percaya.

* * *

"Ngelamunin apa hmm?"

Yaya tersentak saat sang ibu mertua menepuk bahunya.

"Eh… tidak ada Ma, Cuma buat susu hangat… sekalian nunggu Hali."

Ekspresi mertuanya langsung berubah. "Astaga Halilintar belum pulang juga? Kemana sih dia. Gak tau apa istrinya nungguin di rumah." Yaya tersenyum kecut.

"Mama hubungi dia dulu."

"Eh gak usah Ma, mungkin dia lagi banyak kerjaan."

Pandangan sang mertua meneduh, "Kamu memang istri pengertian. Ya sudah, kamu cepetan tidur. Jaga kandunganmu. Mama ke kamar dulu." Yaya hanya mengangguk.

Ya, Yaya memang terlalu pengertian. Dia mengerti suaminya pasti sedang bersama kekasihnya. Tapi Yaya tak berhak melarang. Walau bagaimanapun, gadis itu –kekasih suaminya, turut berperan menyelamatkan reputasi keluarganya. Terlebih lagi, Halilintar takkan pernah menjadi miliknya. Setelah anaknya lahir nanti, wanita itu harus melepaskan Halilintar.

Suka tidak suka. Mau tidak mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Karena lumayan banyak yang mau cerita ini lanjut, jadi saya lanjutkan. Maafkan jumlah wordnya yang mungkin kebanyakan untuk chapter awal, kalau bacanya menikmati, gak kerasa selesai kok *plakk**

 **Sebelumnya maaf atas kata-kata yg tidak pantas. Percayalah, demi kelangsungan cerita.**

 **Well,aku update kilat banget kan. Kenapa? Pertama chapter ini udah jadi 2k+, sisanya dikebut kemarin. Untung chapter ini udah dikonsep. Kedua, aku semangat baca review dan dukungannya. Gak nyangka tanggapannya positif.**

 **Oke, sekian ocehan gaje saya. Gak janji update kilat buat chapter selanjutnya.**

 **So, review please? Biar semangat xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Prove

**Sebelumnya di Unexpected Marriage**

" _Kenapa aku Taufan…?"_

" _Papa, Mama, dan Tok Aba sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kami sepakat, salah satu dari kalian yang akan menggantikan Taufan menikahi Yaya."_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Menikahlah dengannya Hali…"_

" _Lagipula, Siapa bilang kita harus berpisah."_

" _Kita masih bisa berhubungan…" Maafkan aku._

" _Baik, aku akan menikahinya."_

" _Ku peringatkan. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku takkan menyentuhnya. Takkan pernah. Bahkan meski hanya seujung jari pun."_

" _Aku bersumpah! Seumur hidup takkan pernah menikahimu jika tanda tanganmu belum ada sampai besok!" Nadanya terdengar mengancam, tanpa basa-basi pria itu melengos. Baru dua langkah, dia berbalik._

" _Oh, satu lagi. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu. Ini perjanjian kita berdua."_

 **WARNING: HaliYaya, marriage life, rate T semi M for theme, romance, drama, hurt, OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya monsta.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakinya melangkah hingga ke sudut ruangan, menengok sebentar ke luar jendela, tempat di mana biasanya sang suami memarkirkan Lamborgini merahnya. Masih kosong.

Air mukanya semakin cemas, mata cokelatnya sesekali memandangi jam dinding berbingkai burung hantu yang menempel di tembok. Meski besok pagi adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah lagi. Yaya masih sabar menunggu suaminya yang belum juga pulang hingga larut malam

Kalau baru sekali dua kali Yaya masih memaklumi. Namun sudah tiga minggu sejak pernikahan mereka, frekuensi bertemu antara Yaya dengan Halilintar bisa dihitung dengan jari. Inilah yang tidak bisa dimaklumi oleh mertuanya. Yaya takut keluarganya mengetahui kontrak pernikahan mereka. Yaya takut keluarga suaminya curiga. Yaya takut mengecewakan semua orang yang disayanginya.

"Halilintar… kamu di mana sih…?" Yaya mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kakinya sudah lelah mondar mandir di dalam ruangan.

Nafasnya berhembus kasar, "Kau menyulitkan keadaan kita, tau!" Omelnya pada foto Halilintar bersama saudara-saudaranya yang terpampang di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Matanya berhenti pada sosok pemuda bermata biru. Buru-buru Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya Yaya tidak ingin lagi membiarkan Taufan berada dalam ingatannya. Pernah dia berniat menurunkan foto itu atau paling tidak memindahkannya ke tempat lain, tapi Halilintar tak mengindahkan rencananya. Walau bagaimanapun mereka adalah saudara. Meskipun saat ini tidak ada yang tau keberadaan Taufan.

 _Cklekk_

Spontan fokusnya beralih menuju sumber suara, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Yaya segera bangkit menuju pintu hendak menyalami suaminya. Sekalipun dia tahu yang akan dia dapat hanya pandangan masam, tapi Yaya tetap melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

"Akhirnya kau pulang." Yaya mengambil koper dari tangan suaminya.

"Pekerjaanmu di kantor pasti banyak sekali ya, akhir-akhir ini kau hampir tidak pernah di rumah."

Halilintar berjalan melewati Yaya sambil mengendurkan dasinya kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa.

"Ohya, maaf aku tidak menunggumu di pintu depan, Mama memintaku lebih banyak beristirahat untuk menjaga kandunganku." Yaya masih berbicara dengan senyuman walau percakapan mereka terdengar satu arah.

"Kau ingin langsung tidur atau mau ku siapkan sesuatu?" sang suami hanya menggeleng.

Yaya menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, istirahatlah."

Halilintar nampaknya sudah tak mendengar Yaya lagi sejak merebahkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa dengan nyaman.

Tak mendapat respon dari sang suami, sang istri kembali ke kasurnya kemudian menelusuri wajah suaminya yang tertutupi lengan. Hatinya terasa sesak saat menelan semua kalimat amarah yang awalnya ingin dia berikan pada Halilintar. Tapi, tak bisa dia sampaikan.

Yaya berusaha menyusul suaminya ke alam mimpi, ditariknya selimut hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi rasa kantuk itu tak juga menghampiri. Beberapa kali Yaya mengganti posisi tidurnya, dari menghadap kiri, kanan, kemudian kiri lagi, kemudian berakhir dengan pandangannya menghadap sofa. Tetap saja matanya ingin berjaga.

Tik…tik…tik

Suara jarum jam mengusik keheningan yang tercipta. Yaya memandang Halilintar yang nampak tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya menyamping, lalu tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantal tambahan.

"Kemana saja kau pergi saat tidak pulang ke rumah Hali?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya juga bagiku menghadapi ini semua? Bukan hanya kau yang menderita dengan pernikahan ini."

Yaya tau Halilintar tidak akan mendengarnya, karena mungkin pria itu sudah berada di mimpinya yang indah bersama gadis pujaan hatinya yang lain. Yaya menyerong 90 derajat hingga wajahnya menghadap langit-langit.

"Setiap hari aku harus menjelaskan pada Mama dan Papa bahwa kau memang sangat sibuk. Heh, bodohnya aku, Papamu pemilik perusahaan dan dia pasti jauh lebih tau daripada aku masalah pekerjaanmu."

"Lalu, saat mereka bertanya kesibukan apa yang kau jalani, aku harus jawab apa?"

Yaya menoleh pada Halilintar, sungguh saat tertidur suaminya terlihat seperti pemuda yang sangat hangat dan penyayang.

Sang istri menghela nafas lembut, "Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya…"

Yaya masih setia bermonolog.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jangan sampai ada yang curiga dengan hubungan kita, tapi apa kau tidak menyadari banyaknya keganjilan yang kau buat selama tiga minggu pernikahan ini?"

Matanya terpejam, bukan karena kantuk, melainkan otaknya sedang berpikir mengapa dia tidak bisa menyampaikannya langsung pada pria itu.

"Kau memang takkan pernah mengerti."

 **-o-**

Hari yang baru mulai menyambut, rambatan sinar matahari menerobos dari balik jendela. Yaya merasakan kesegaran udara pagi yang menerpa pori-pori kulitnya. Matanya membuka perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat begadang semalam suntuk, syukur satu jam yang lalu dia sempat bangun menunaikan solat subuh.

Yaya mengganti posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, meregangkan badannya, lalu menyibak selimut dan hendak bersiap menjalani hari. Fokusnya beralih pada sofa, Halilintar tak dia temukan di sana, seperti biasa, suaminya pasti sudah berangkat, entah ke kantor atau yang lainnya.

Yaya mengambil handuk lalu segera menyegarkan diri. Ini hari pertamanya kembali berkuliah setelah libur panjang selama satu bulan, sekaligus hari pertamanya ke kampus dengan status sebagai istri orang.

Beruntung keluarganya dan keluarga Halilintar sangat mendukung keputusan Yaya untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya. Pernikahan tidak membatasi pendidikan bukan.

Usai bersiap, Yaya segera turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama. Hal mengejutkan diperolehnya ketika kakinya menginjak pertengahan anak tangga. Halilintar berada di meja makan sedang menyantap roti isi dagingnya dengan lahap.

Yaya menarik kursi yang biasa dia tempati dengan sedikit canggung. Maklum walau sudah tiga minggu menikah ini kali pertama baginya makan pada satu meja yang sama dengan sang suami.

"Papa dan Atok sudah berangkat ke kantor. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Sahut Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk.

"Kau mau roti atau nasi goreng?" sang ibu mertua bertanya pada menantunya yang sedang menatap Halilintar.

"Roti," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mau pakai selai atau daging?"

Yaya menoleh, "Eh, biar ku siapkkan sendiri saja Ma." Tangannya yang berusaha mengambil piring berisi dua helai roti itu segera ditepis dengan lembut.

"Sudah, biar Mama yang siapkan sarapanmu, ini kan hari pertama kamu ke kampus lagi."

"Apa hubungannya Ma?" Gempa mengernyit, sang ibu terkekeh.

"Tidak ada, sudah cepat habiskan rotimu ini, biar Gempa tidak terlambat sampai ke kantor setelah mengantarmu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan piring berisi roti isi keju, telur, dan daging itu pada Yaya.

"Baik Ma."

Yaya sebenarnya bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, dia juga merasa tidak enak jika harus membebani Gempa. Tapi mereka, keluarga Halilintar bersikeras tidak mengizinkan Yaya memegang kemudi sendiri karena takut mengganggu kehamilannya, alasan klise.

Suara piring dan garpu berdenting, "Aku yang akan mengantar istriku." Bagai petir di siang bolong, ucapan Halilintar sukses mengagetkan semua penghuni di meja makan.

"Aku tunggu di mobil." Lalu dengan ringannya pria itu melengos begitu saja meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih kebingungan dalam diam.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Itu benar Halilintar?"

"Ma, jangan bercanda." Jawab Gempa.

"Kemajuan pesat rupanya, Mama pikir dia mau sarapan bersama saja sudah sangat bagus. Ternyata lebih dari itu. Yaya, kau sudah berbicara padanya?"

Yaya tersentak, memang dia sempat menyampaikan isi hatinya, tapi bukankah waktu itu Halilintar sudah tertidur.

Kepalanya dianggukkan dengan ragu.

"Oh, terimakasih Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku supaya pintu hati anakku terketuk." Gempa dan Yaya tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah ibu mereka.

Yaya masih tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Halilintar. Mungkinkah ada suatu jin baik yang tiba-tiba merasuki jiwa suaminya? Atau mungkin semalam memang suaminya belum tertidur. Atau mungkin Halilintar memang ingin berubah dengan kemauannya sendiri. Yaya harap jawabannya adalah opsi ketiga.

Menu sarapannya pagi itu pun dengan cepat masuk ke perutnya, sengaja tak ingin membuat Halilintar menunggu lama.

"Sepuluh menit." itulah frase pertama Halilintar saat menyambut istrinya di dalam mobil.

"Maaf"

Segera setelah mesin dinyalakan, mobil merah itupun meluncur meninggalkan kediaman Tok Aba.

Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Yaya berada dalam satu mobil dengan Halilintar. Dulu saat statusnya hanya sebagai sahabat Taufan, Halilintar kadang mengantarnya pulang, dan saat itu jantung Yaya akan berdegup tidak karuan. Sedikit berbeda dengan saat ini. Tapi keheningan itu tetap sama.

"Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja."

Yaya terlonjak, itu Halilintar? Dia mengajak Yaya bicara lebih dulu? Oh, Yaya berusaha mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"Tidak ada masalah kok, tenang saja." Yaya berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin, tetap saja nada suaranya terlalu jujur.

"Aku benci pembohong."

Entah kenapa saat mendengar kalimat itu, Yaya merasa itu bukan untuknya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang suami, tumben dia bisa memandang Halilintar sedekat ini. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yaya menjelajah setiap ruang ekspresi suaminya.

Datar, seperti biasa, hanya untuk kali ini. Penampilan Halilintar lebih kusut. Kemeja merahnya seperti tidak pernah disetrika, warna dasinya pun tak selaras dengan pakaiannya. Jas hitamnya pun tak terkancing dengan rapi. Apa Halilintar selalu ke kantor seperti ini? Yaya tidak tahu, karena memang Halilintar selalu berangkat kepagian.

Yaya menatap dalam pada iris ruby suaminya, ada semacam tabir yang tidak bisa Yaya baca di sana. Itu bukan pandangan membenci yang ditusukkan Halilintar saat menganggap Yaya sebagai perusak mimpinya. Itu seperti, entahlah. Yaya tidak paham.

"Jangan sok kuat menghadapi masalah sendiri dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku."

Rasanya Yaya ingin tertawa. Siapa yang sok kuat? Dan siapa yang berusaha menyembunyikan apa dari siapa? Bukankah cukup jelas selama ini dirinya berusaha mencari timing yang tepat untuk bicara. Tapi suaminya saja yang tak pernah punya waktu untuknya. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan wanita lain. Itulah yang Yaya pikirkan.

"Semalam kau sudah menceritakannya sebagian."

Oh, jadi karena itu Halilintar sedikit berubah. Harusnya Yaya tidak berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku yang terjadi saat…" Halilintar menjeda kalimatnya, "saat aku tidak bersikap seperti kau ini istriku." Sambungnya yang terdengar sumbang.

Yaya menarik nafas, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang dipaksa.

"Keluargamu menutupi tentang gadis itu dariku."

Satu kalimat yang dia ucapkan mampu menarik fokus Halilintar dalam sekejap.

"Atok beranggapan kau masih sering berhubungan dengan…siapa namanya?-"

"Ying." Halilintar memotong kalimat Yaya dengan cepat.

"Yah, Ying. Tapi kedua orang tuamu membantah argument itu. Mereka bilang kau hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimaku."

Yaya tidak tahu apa kalimatnya barusan yang merubah ekspresi Halilintar atau bukan.

"Apa lagi yang mereka katakan?"

Yaya mengendikkan bahu. "Itu saja, sudah ku katakan bukan bahwa mereka menutupi tentangnya dariku. Di depanku samasekali tidak ada yang membahas Ying."

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Haliintar. Yaya merasa konyol membahas wanita lain dengan suaminya sendiri. Sakit, tentu saja hatinya sakit.

"Tapi masalah sebenarnya…" Yaya menundukkan wajah. "Ayahmu sepertinya tahu sesuatu mengenai perjanjian kita."

Mobil merah itu direm mendadak, membuat Yaya sedikit tersentak ke depan.

"Sudah ku katakan tanggung jawabmu menyembunyikan itu!" nadanya meninggi, suara pemuda itu naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku-"

"Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Papa!"

Yaya kaget saat Halilintar meninju kemudi dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal, hah?"

Kesabaran Yaya mulai menipis, sekarang siapa yang salah dan siapa yang marah-marah.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan ini, tapi kau tidak pernah ada waktu kan. Aku maklumi jika kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis itu. Tapi-"

"Ying sudah pergi." Yaya terkejut.

"Dia menghilang sejak minggu lalu."

Kalimat yang diluncurkan dengan nada yang sangat rendah, tanpa amarah seperti kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya. Hanya sarat penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan di dalamnya. Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan. Hening yang lagi-lagi menguasai suasana. Membiarkan waktu berjalan hingga sampai pada tujuan awal.

Lamborgini itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan bangunan besar bertuliskan 'MALAYA UNIVERSITY' di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang terucap sebelum mobil itu melesat pergi tanpa balasan apapun dari pemiliknya.

Gembira dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

Munafik jika Yaya tidak senang mendengar kabar Ying sudah pergi. Tapi gadis itu juga sedih melihat kondisi Halilintar. Pantas saja suaminya jarang pulang, dia pasti mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu. Apalagi sekarang Halilintar menganggap dirinya yang bersalah atas kepergian Ying. Halilintar takkan sudi menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Hei, jangan melamun."

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundak Yaya dari belakang. Merasa risih Yaya menepisnya dengan segera. Dirinya terkejut saat berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Kak…Fang?"

Tubuhnya mematung. Di depan matanya berdiri sosok seorang mantan ketua BEM tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketua BEM yang penuh karismatik, sedikit arogan, dan ehm…tampan? Yaya benci mengakuinya.

"Jangan terhipnotis dengan ketampananku seperti itu. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi gadis yang terpesona sepertimu saat ini."

Pemuda itu bersedekap dengan tampang sok coolnya yang luar biasa, hampir-hampir membuat roti isi tadi pagi keluar dari perut Yaya. Spontan, Yaya meninju lengan pemuda itu seperti kebiasaannya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Ada perlu apa ke kampus lagi? alumni tidak dibutuhkan di sini." Yaya tersenyum mengejek mengikuti gaya sang mantan senior.

Fang berdehem, memperbaiki posisi kacamata nilanya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Sepertinya kau perlu mata kuliah tambahan bagaimana caranya bersikap di hadapan dosen."

Alih-alih terlihat garang, Fang justru tertawa. Tangannya mengusap kasar kepala Yaya yang tertutupi hijab.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita, Kak." Lengannya bersedekap, memberi pemilik surai raven sebuah tatapan mengancam.

"Kaget ya? Ini hari pertamaku kok." Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tetap saja, kabarmu menghilang dan tahu-tahu sekarang mengaku sebagai dosen." Yaya mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju kelas, disusul oleh sang dosen baru. "Bukan hanya cerita, kau juga berhutang maaf, tau." Ujarnya seraya melirik pada Fang.

"Ya…ya…aku minta maaf, study S2-ku cukup menyita waktu sih."

Yaya mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut. "Alasan"

Fang terkekeh "Sadar umur, mukanya jangan diimutin begitu."

"Memang dasarnya imut." Yaya tertawa kecil menyadari dirinya jadi narsis bila berhadapan dengan mantan kakak tingkatnya ini.

Dia, Fang, sosok yang mampu membuatnya tertawa meski saat berada dalam masalah. Mereka kerap berbagi cerita. Tak hanya Fang, Yaya pun akan setia mendengar kisah sang kakak tingkat dengan senang hati. Karena kedekatan mereka, sempat berhembus gosip bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan.

Yah saat itu keduanya sama-sama single. Yaya memilih sendiri karena memang dia hanya menyukai Halilintar. Sementara Fang, hanya Yaya yang tahu alasan dibalik kejombloan sang senior tampan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tadi itu siapa?" Fang bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Yaya.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang tadi mengantarmu. Dia laki-laki kan. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya, meski samar."

"Oh itu…" Yaya merunduk, mengingat lagi pernikahannya yang terpaksa.

"Dia suamiku."

Seketika langkah Fang terhenti. Membuat Yaya yang berjalan di hadapannya menoleh ke belakang. Ekspresinya berganti, wajah yang tadinya semangat kini tampak murung. Sebuah senyum paksa terulas dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kita impas, kau juga berhutang cerita padaku, Yaya."

 **-o-**

Yaya menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa ruang tengah. Walau masuk hari ketiga perkuliahan, semester ini tidak sibuk di kelas seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, proses kelanjutan penyusunan skripsi dari semester lalu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rumah tampak kosong, sepertinya hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sibuk di belakang. Ibu mertuanya mungkin pergi ke supermarket, mengingat ini awal bulan. Pasti banyak kebutuhan yang habis, dan mertuanya tidak akan mempercayakan hal seperti itu pada pembantu.

Bosan duduk sendirian, Yaya memilih naik menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Setelah melepas jilbab dan mengganti kemejanya dengan baju santai, gadis itu duduk di depan meja rias sambil menyisir rambut sepunggungnya. Dia mengingat lagi percakapannya dengan Fang tempo hari saat di kampus.

Yaya menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Fang, beruntung perutnya belum membesar. Jadi Fang percaya saja dengan ceritanya yang tidak seratus persen benar. Pernikahan ini juga dibuat untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya kan?

 _Kau tau Halilintar? Pemuda yang dulu sering ku ceritakan. Kami dijodohkan, tapi ternyata dia mencintai gadis lain. Dan sekarang gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya._

Yaya memejamkan mata, merenungkan percakapannya dengan sang kakak tingkat yang tak terhitung singkat.

 _Kenapa kau tidak membantu suamimu mencari gadis itu? Bukankah kau merasa bersalah? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kau sering bilang padaku bukan, bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Cinta itu butuh bukti, buktikan kau mencintai suamimu dengan cara apapun._

Iya, dulu saat Fang curhat tentang mantan pacarnya di masa lalu, Yaya selalu bilang bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Kini, kalimat itu dikembalikan padanya. Halilintar tidak pernah mencintainya, jangankan cinta, menganggapnya ada saja mungkin setelah tahu mereka akan menikah.

Bukan gadis itu yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya, melainkan dirinyalah yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka. Suatu fakta yang teramat menyakitkan bagi Yaya. Harusnya dia berterimakasih pada gadis itu yang telah merelakan Halilintar untuk menutupi aib keluarganya. Tidak sepantasnya dia bahagia dengan perginya Ying, kekasih suaminya.

Gadis itu harus bahagia, yah… Yaya tidak boleh egois membangun dongengnya sendiri dengan menghancurkan dongeng orang lain.

Yaya mengusap sedikit air pada pelupuk matanya. Sial! Kenapa dia menangis lagi.

Kursi meja rias itu didorongnya ke belakang, memberinya ruang untuk bergerak keluar dan menjelajahi kamarnya sendiri. Pintu almari milik suaminya dia buka, untung tidak terkunci. Diperiksanya setiap bagian bawah dari susunan pakaian itu. Pasti ada setidaknya satu. Nihil.

Tangannya dengan cekatan berpindah mencari ke sisi ruangan yang lain, di atas tumpukan kertas pada meja kerja suaminya, tidak ada. Di dalam ruang penyimpanannya juga tidak ada. Yaya memutar otak, kira-kira di mana Halilintar akan menaruhnya. Akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sofa yang menjadi alas tidur suaminya selama ini.

Benar saja, ada puluhan foto di lapisan sofa itu. Yaya mengambil beberapa foto kemudian diamatinya satu persatu.

Foto pertama menampakkan Halilintar yang tertawa saat menyubit pipi gadis di sampingnya. Di foto kedua terlihat gadis itu mencium pipi Halilintar dengan mesra. Tak tahan, dikembalikannya lagi foto itu ke tempat semula. Lalu dipilihnya gambar yang hanya berisi gadis itu.

'Jadi ini Ying.' Yaya membatin.

Wajar suaminya jatuh hati pada gadis dalam foto itu, dia sangat manis. Yaya mengusap gambarnya. Jujur saja, dia iri.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Suara baritone di belakangnya membuat Yaya terkesiap. Diputarnya tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di daun pintu, sang suami memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Hal pertama yang Yaya khawatirkan adalah saat ini dia tidak memakai kerudung. Hal kedua yang lebih mengkhawatirkan yaitu arah pandang Halilintar, foto itu. Yaya segera menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuhnya saat Halilintar mendekat.

Pria itu menyisakan jarak satu kaki dari Yaya. Mata tajamnya menatap Yaya tanpa ampun. Iris Yaya bergerak-gerak, jelas sekali gadis itu tidak ingin menatap suaminya sendiri saat ini.

Tangan Halilintar terulur ke belakang tubuh Yaya, merebut selembar foto yang mulai kusut akibat diremas. Halilintar menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan gadis yang lebih pendek satu kepala darinya itu. Lidahnya mendesiskan kalimat penuh tekanan.

"Jangan-ganggu-privasiku!"

Halilintar pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Yaya yang tubuhnya mematung. Baru beberapa langkah, telinganya menangkap suara dari sang istri.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Kakinya terperintah untuk berhenti. Yaya melanjutkan.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mempertemukan kalian lagi."

Pria itu menoleh, tak bergeming dari posisinya, sedetik kemudian tawa meluncur dari tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak butuh simpatimu. Kau tak perlu berusaha sok peduli. Mengerti?"

Yaya berjalan mendekati Halilintar, dengan suara teramat lirih, untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara seintens ini pada suaminya.

"Bukan sok peduli atau apapun. Setidaknya izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku. Izinkan aku bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya."

Sorotan pemuda beriris merah itu mulai meneduh.

"Aku meminjam raga dan statusmu selama sembilan bulan, tapi bukan hatimu." Diberinya jeda pada deretan kalimatnya, "Setelah anakku lahir, kau bisa bersamanya, bersama… kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Yaya menggigit bibir, ternyata mengucapkannya langsung begitu sulit, hingga tak terasa setetes air mengalir di pipinya.

"Saat di luar sana ada gadis yang terluka karena aku merampas miliknya yang berharga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa duduk tenang di sini. Karena itu, ku mohon... Beri aku kesempatan mengembalikanmu padanya." Tangannya terkatup di depan Halilintar, hazelnya menyiratkan permohonan pada sang ruby.

Halilintar merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah sapu tangan. Dilemparkannya pelan benda itu pada Yaya.

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis dalam film."

Gadis di hadapannya melongo menyaksikannya yang akhirnya pergi begitu saja menuju kamar mandi. Halilintar menyabet handuk setelah mengucapkan kalimat, "Bersiaplah. Ikut aku sekarang ke Pulau Rintis."

"Pulau Rintis?"

"Kau mau membantuku mencarinya kan?"

Sedetik kemudian, senyum tulus mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Dia tau ini melukai hatinya. Tapi jika dengan ini dia bisa membuktikan cintanya pada Halilintar. Yaya akan melakukannya.

 **A/N**

 **Hai semua ^^**

 **Duh, berapa lama aku telantarin fict ini? 2 minggu? Ah itu janjinya. Nyatanya udah sebulan lebih kan. Gomenasai minna. Memang author gak becus T.T *janganditiru**

 **Yah, ada 3 faktor utama yang menjadikan fict ini super ngaret. Pertama, aku mulai hilang feel sama Boboiboy. Kedua, mood nulis bener-bener ilang. Ketiga, aku tau mau ngapain tapi gak tau mau nulis apa. Hah. Tapi fict ini gak akan hiatus kok. GAK AKAN.**

 **Ohya, maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet dan chapter ini yg tak sesuai harapan, karena aku sendiri mulai butuh asupan lebih BBBYaya, terutama HaliYaya. Efek kebanyakan fangirlingan sama pair di fandom sebelah. Ada rekomendasi fict HaliYaya yg super romantic? *plakk**

 **Satu lagi, teruntuk 'Secret Admirer', speechless baca reviewmu, tp maaf gak bisa sesuai sama yg kamu mau.**

 **Semoga cerita yang aku buat bisa kalian nikmati.**

 **For the last, review please.**

 **Don't be silent reader okay ^^**


	4. I Love You, You Love Her

Orang bijak bilang cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Munafik, kata Yaya orang pasti ingin orang yang dia cintai berbahagia dengan dirinya sendiri, bukan yang lain. Sekarang, dia harus menelan kalimat itu bulat-bulat. Mungkinkah dirinya tergolong munafik? Dengan membantu sang suami bertemu muka dengan kekasihnya sendiri, sementara luka hatinya semakin tersayat begitu dalam.

 **WARNING: HaliYaya, marriage life, rate T semi M for theme, romance, drama, hurt, OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya monsta.**

 **Happy Reading**

Pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan makin jarang terlihat. Digantikan panorama pasir pantai berwarna putih yang menyilaukan mata, disertai deburan air laut berombak yang riuh riak dari kejauhan sana.

Kaca mobil diturunkan, membiarkan sambutan hangat mentari pagi pulau Rintis menyirami wajahnya. Nyaman. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan gelombang cahaya.

Kerabat dan rekan kerja si gadis china sudah mereka tanyakan perihal keberadaan Ying, tapi tak ada titik terang. Tentu berbicara lebih lembut menjadi tugas Yaya, karena suaminya, Halilintar tak bisa berlaku halus saat orang lain mengecewakannya. Jadi, pilihan terakhir sepertinya memang Pulau Rintis, di mana nenek angkat Ying tinggal.

Yaya bersyukur mertuanya tidak banyak curiga, bahkan cenderung sangat mendukung ketika pasangan pengantin baru itu menyampaikan niatnya berkunjung ke rumah lama keluarga di pulau Rintis. Tentu saja dengan alasan yang terlalu manis, mencoba mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, singkatnya bulan madu mungkin. Hek! Lupakan alasan yang entah bagaimana keluar dari bibir sang suami.

Fokusnya beralih pada kursi kemudi di samping, menelusuri muka sang suami yang tak sedikitpun mengeluh menyetir selama 9 jam nonstop. Bahkan hingga kini, Halilintar tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti walau sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu," usul Yaya, "kau kelelahan."

Yaya yakin suaminya pasti lelah, sekuat apapun keinginannya mencari Ying, tubuhnya tetap butuh istirahat.

"Tak perlu. Sebentar lagi sampai." Sahut Halilintar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Yaya tidak membantah, tahu bahwa itu hanya sia-sia. Pasalnya sejak dini hari Yaya menyarankan untuk berhenti dulu, tapi Halilintar kekeuh. Bahkan Yaya sempat menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Halilintar, namun langsung dijawab dengan deathglare dari suami tersayang.

 _Aku tak selemah itu._ Begitu katanya. Oh, ayolah, Yaya hanya ingin Halilintar memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengumpulkan tenaga, bukan bermaksud meremehkan.

"Kita akan langsung mencari Ying?" Tanya Yaya to the point.

Tak mendapat respon, wanita itu bergumam dengan kesimpulannya. "Ku pikir seharusnya begitu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Lamborghini merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana yang cukup rapi dan terawat. Rumah berwarna biru putih itu terlihat kosong. Yaya mengernyit ketika kakinya menginjak rumput halaman rumah tersebut.

 _Apakah ini rumah neneknya Ying?_ Pikirnya.

Halilintar menghentakkan kaki di keset depan pintu sebelum memasuki rumah, Yaya mengikutinya masih dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Yaya mendudukkan diri di sofa yang bernuansa klasik tersebut, matanya beredar ke sekeliling. Benda-benda didominasi berbahan kayu dengan cat cokelat, kontras dengan warna dindingnya. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah foto yang Yaya perkirakan merupakan Tok Aba.

"Ini rumah lama Atok?" Halilintar mengangguk.

"Ku pikir rumah ini hanya alasan agar mama mengizinkanku pergi."

Halilintar mengisyaratkan Yaya agar mengikutinya.

"Sembilan jam perjalanan, kau butuh istirahat." Jelas Halilintar setelah membukakan salah satu pintu kamar di lantai 2 untuk Yaya.

Gadis itu tertegun. Rupanya laki-laki itu memedulikannya. Hatinya serasa sejuk menerima sedikit perhatian dari sang suami.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sergah Yaya begitu pemuda itu segera berlalu.

"Ada urusan. Nanti ku jemput."

Lalu pemuda itu melengos begitu saja. Yaya mengintip dari balik jendela kamar, mobil itu melesat entah ke mana. Yaya tidak mengerti pikiran pemuda itu. Mau ke mana dia? Tidakkah dia beristirahat lebih dulu? atau suaminya ingin menemui Nenek Ying sendirian? Lantas untuk apa mengajaknya ikut serta. Bahkan Halilintar belum sarapan.

Yaya mengenyahkan segala pemikiran itu dari otaknya. Mungkin Halilintar ada urusan penting, Mungkin.

 **-o-**

Pukul 4 sore, delapan jam setelah Halilintar membawanya kemari dan pemuda itu belum menjemputnya. Yaya bosan. Dia sudah kenyang beristirahat. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan dia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bermain di dekat rumah.

Gadis itu melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengannya. Beberapa sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya. Iri, Yaya akui dia merasa iri. Tapi keirian itu bertambah ketika sebuah keluarga kecil melewatinya.

Yaya mengamati bagaimana kedua tangan mungil si anak yang tengah tertawa ceria digenggam erat oleh orang tuanya di masing-masing sisi. Yaya tersenyum kecut, mengelus perutnya. Mungkinkah suatu hari dia bisa mengalami hal seperti itu juga? Kepalanya menggeleng, seolah tak mau berkhayal terlalu tinggi, karena realita seringkali mengkhianati ekspektasi.

Yaya berpaling sembari terus berjalan sendirian, secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya shock. Itu Halilintar?

Dari jauh terlihat seorang pria berperawakan seperti Halilintar tengah bermain ayunan bersama dua anak kecil, yang perempuan sedang berada di ayunan sambil didorong oleh pria itu sementara yang laki-laki setia berada di punggungnya. Wajah itu… itu memang Halilintar, tapi setelah Yaya berjalan lebih dekat. Oke, iris kuning keemasan itu... apa yang Gempa lakukan di sini?

"Hey! Kakak Ipar…" Gempa melihatnya, tangannya melambai ke arah Yaya.

Kakinya spontan melangkah lebih dekat.

"Gempa, kau sama siapa?" sapa Yaya ramah.

"Itu…" Gempa menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berjalan ke sisinya sambil membawa dua es krim corong.

"Ini untuk keponakan-keponakanku yang paaliing imut." Gadis itu menyerahkan dua es krim tadi pada dua anak yang kini tengah duduk di ayunan.

"Makasih Tante." Sahut anak-anak itu berbarengan, menimbulkan senyum gemas di bibir gadis cantik berambut sebahu itu.

"Kebetulan…Kenalkan Hanna, Ini Kakak Iparku. Kakak ipar, ini Hanna, tunanganku." Gempa mengenalkan keduanya.

"Gempa…sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau kan lebih tua."

Gempa dan Hanna tertawa geli, "Iya deh…Kenalkan, Yaya, Kakak Iparku." Ulang Gempa.

Hanna menyalami gadis berhijab tersebut, "Salam kenal, maaf tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu dan kakak ipar. Aku baru tiba hari ini dari London. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak apa" balas Yaya.

"Sewaktu mendengar kabar kalian berada di sini, dia langsung ngotot mengajakku kemari." Sela Gempa.

"Jadi kalian sengaja ke Pulau Rintis untuk mencari kami?" tanya Yaya.

Hanna mengangguk, "Bukan itu aja sih, sekalian liburan bareng dua kelinciku." Hanna melempar pandangan gemas pada dua makhluk yang tengah asyik bermain ayunan di depannya.

"Ohya, Kak Halilintar mana?"

Yaya terdiam seribu bahasa. Jawaban apa yang harus dia beri? Dia saja tidak tahu di mana suaminya berada.

"Aku belum berkenalan dengan keponakanmu." Dia mengalihkan perhatian.

Yaya berjongkok mendekati kedua bocah itu.

"Yang ini namanya siapa?" tanya Yaya dengan suara yang diimutkan.

"Doni." Sahut si anak lelaki singkat.

"Kalau kamu?" Yaya beralih pada si anak perempuan.

"Namaku Lenata, nama Tante siapa?"

Hanna tertawa kecil, "Namanya Renata, maklum masih cadel."

Yaya mengangguk paham, "Namanya cantik ya, kenalkan nama tante, Yaya."

Si anak perempuan memanyunkan bibirnya "Nama Tante jelek, kayak olang angguk-angguk. Ya-ya." ujarnya sambil mempraktekan, mau tak mau membuat Yaya tertawa gemas dan mencubit lembut pipi anak itu.

"Aku sebenarnya kaget banget waktu tau pengantin Halilintar bernama Yaya, dan bukan Ying."

Yaya terkejut, pergerakannya terhenti. Gempa mendelik tajam pada kekasihnya. Hanna segera menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku salah ngomong ya?"

Gadis berhijab itu berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang pertanyaan di kepalanya terlontar begitu saja.

"Kau mengenal Ying?" Tanya Yaya pada Hanna.

Gempa mengernyit heran, "Kau tahu Ying?" ujarnya pada Yaya.

Tiga pasang mata saling bertatap. Seketika hening di tengah keramaian menghampiri mereka. Semua jadi canggung hanya karena satu nama.

"Ehem…," Gempa mencairkan suasana, "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol."

Kedua perempuan itu pun setuju.

 **-o-**

"Tidak." _Bohong._

Yaya tahu siapa Ying, dia gadis yang teramat sangat dicintai suaminya.

"Ku pikir kau mengenalnya. Dia rekanku."

Hanna menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Tante, aku mau jus tobeli."

Gadis kecil itu, Renata, mendorong susu cokelat miliknya.

"Tadi Rena minta susu cokelat, ini saja ya." rayu Hanna pada sang keponakan.

"Sekalang Lenata maunya jus tobeli." Rengeknya, sampai hampir keluar air matanya.

Gempa turun tangan, "Sudah, pesankan saja." Katanya, sang kekasih menurut.

Sementara manik emasnya tak lepas dari iris Hazel Yaya yang bergerak-gerak. Jari-jari gadis itu saling meremas satu sama lain, matanya seolah menyembunyikan rahasia yang tak boleh dibongkar. Itu yang Gempa perhatikan.

"Kau tahu Ying darimana?" Tanya Gempa. Yaya memutar otak, bukankah sudah jelas dia menyatakan tidak tahu tentang gadis itu? kecuali Gempa membaca kebohongannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya… pernah melihatnya di majalah fashion." _Bohong. Lagi._ Yaya bukan gadis modis, dicari sampai lumutan pun tak akan pernah dijumpai sebuah majalah fashion di koleksi bacaannya. Beruntung dia ingat profesi gadis itu.

Atau buntung.

"Benarkah? majalah yang mana? bagaimana menurutmu busananya? Itu desainku lho."

Hanna masih bertanya antusias, sementara yang ditanya tidak menemukan alasan yang lebih berbobot. Lebih baik menghindari topik yang dia tidak mengerti kan.

"Ah aku lupa nama majalahnya."

Oke, informasi yang baru Yaya pahami. Hanna adalah fashion designer dan Ying adalah salah satu modelnya. Sedikit tidak, Yaya bisa mencari informasi tentang Ying.

"Kau tau dia ada di mana sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang salah.

"M-maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi di majalah minggu-minggu ini." Yaya mengklarifikasi sebelum mereka curiga, tapi tidak berlaku untuk Gempa.

"Dua minggu yang lalu dia menemuiku di London. Katanya dia ingin melebarkan karirnya di dunia modeling."

Yaya mendengarkan dengan seksama sesekali mengangguk saat diperlukan. Oke, jelas pencariannya kemari berarti sia-sia.

"Tapi saat aku mau pulang ke Malaysia untuk mengurus pernikahanku, ku sarankan padanya pergi ke Perancis. Di sana karirnya bisa lebih berkembang. Kau tahu kan Paris itu kotanya para designer terkenal, bahkan bisa saja nanti dia jadi model internasional. Entah dia menerima pendapatku atau tidak…" Hanna mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan endikkan bahu.

"Eh, sayang jangan ngelap di baju, nanti kotor." Diambilnya tisu makan di atas meja. Protektif keibuan gadis itu muncul ketika melihat keponakannya belepotan.

Yaya memutar garpu pada spaghetti miliknya sambil menyelami kalimat-kalimat yang baru dia dengar, hingga tanpa sadar mata tajam Gempa menelusuri lekuk ekspresinya.

"Tante, Om, Doni sudah selesai, Doni mau main lagi."

"Lenata juga mau main lagi."

Kedua bocah tersebut mulai merengek manja.

"Kan sudah sore, besok lagi ya mainnya."

Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak ipar. "Biarkan saja mereka bermain Han, baru jam 5."

Hanna hendak protes, membaca raut sang kekasih, Gempa mengerti. "Kau temanilah mereka." Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yaya, "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kakak iparku."

Hampir Yaya tersedak dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo anak-anak."

Tiga dari lima orang yang duduk di meja salah satu caffe di taman Pulau Rintis itu pun beranjak ke arena taman bermain. Meninggalkan dua orang yang tenggelam dalam hipotesa dan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Baik Yaya, aku mau kamu jujur. Aku menghormatimu selaku Kakak Iparku. Tapi aku juga menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."

Tatapannya melekat hingga membuat Yaya tak mampu berpaling.

"Katakan, kau mengenal Ying? "

Bibir sang gadis terkunci.

"Oke, ku ubah pertanyaanku." Gempa menyelami mata gadis itu, melihat banyak hal yang ditutupi di sana. "Kau tahu tentang Ying? Tahu bahwa dia adalah mantan kekasih kak Halilintar."

Seketika itu, tubuh Yaya membeku.

 **-o-**

Pintu depan terbuka, seseorang yang bukan tamu masuk ke dalam rumah. Disambut tatapan hangat dari dua pasang mata, dan sebuah pandangan mendecih dari pria yang berwajah sama dengannya.

"Gempa…Hanna…"

"Kakak ipar, akhirnya kakak ipar pulang juga." Hanna berdiri antusias, memancing Gempa menarik lengannya agar duduk kembali.

Halilintar berjalan mendekati sofa, sedikit kaget mendapati tamu tak diduga. Hanna maksudnya.

"Kalian ada apa kemari?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Kau bertanya seperti mengusir tamu, Hali. Duduklah."

Sebagai suami yang berpura-pura baik, Halilintar menuruti perkataan sang istri. Diambilnya tempat duduk tepat di samping Yaya.

"Iya Kakak Ipar ni, aku cuma mau ngucapin selamat atas pernikahan kalian kok. Tau deh yang lagi bulan madu, gak mau diganggu." Perkataan menyentil, Hanna salah sasaran.

"Aku baru tahu orang honeymoon tapi suaminya pulang jam sepuluh malam. Sedangkan istrinya ditinggal sendiri di rumah." Tukas Gempa.

"Bicara langsung, jangan pake sindir." Sahut Halilintar.

Gempa memandang Halilintar, cerita Yaya tadi sore membuatnya hampir kehilangan respect terhadap kakak sulungnya. Untung otak jernihnya masih berfungsi. Si bungsu yang memang bijaksana menghela nafas.

"Ku rasa kami sudah tidak ada kepentingan. Hanna sudah mengucap selamat secara langsung pada kak Halilintar, jadi kami pamit dulu." Gempa berdiri, diikuti sang tunangan.

"Eh kenapa buru-buru?" ujar Yaya.

"Sudah malam. Kasihan juga dua anak buah ini." Gempa melirik kepada dua calon keponakannya yang sudah terlelap.

Yaya dan Halilintar mengantar tamu mereka sampai daun pintu.

"Kalian mau langsung ke KL?"

"Tidak, kami menginap di hotel kok."

"Lho, kalau begitu menginap di sini saja." Yaya mengusulkan.

Hanna mendelik pada Halilintar "Ah gak usah, gak mau jadi nyamuk," Hanna berbisik pada Yaya, "hadiahnya jangan lupa dipakai ya."

Yaya menjawab, "Bahkan aku belum membukanya lho. Memangnya isinya apa?"

"Lihat nanti saja." Hanna cekikikan.

"Ayo Han." Gempa sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Kami pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jhaa"

Mobil hitam itupun lenyap dari pandangan. Halilintar segera masuk diikuti Yaya yang tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Kau berjanji akan menjemputku. Lalu kenapa baru pulang?" Yaya memulai.

Halilintar mendengus, lima menit yang lalu gadis ini masih bersikap normal, sekarang tiba-tiba berubah bak singa garang. Dasar perempuan.

"Jangan ganggu. Aku lelah." Tukas Halilintar sambil menyamankan diri tiduran di sofa ruang tamu.

Gadis berhijab itu berusaha menenangkan pikiran, oksigen dihirupnya banyak-banyak lalu dihembuskan perlahan.

"Kau sudah menemui Nenek Ying?"

"Sudah."

Oke, dia gagal.

"Kau menemuinya seorang diri? Lalu apa gunanya aku di sini?" Merasa tak dihargai.

"Kau yang memaksa."

Yaya kehabisan kata-kata. Jika memang kehadirannya tidak diperlukan, seharusnya Halilintar memberitahu sejak awal. Jadi dia takkan seperti orang linglung yang menunggu tidak jelas.

"Kau tega sekali membuatku menunggumu." Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Yaya, tolong…" Halilintar membuka mata, menerawangi netra milik sang istri.

"Aku capek, oke."

Sang istri merunduk, instingnya menyuruh naik ke lantai atas. Begitu sampai di pertengahan anak tangga, sang suami menginterupsi.

"Ucapan menyakitkan Nenek Ying tidak pantas kau terima. Itu alasannya."

Yaya menoleh,

"Dia membenciku. Tapi jauh lebih mem bencimu."

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak dia kenali terang-terangan membencinya. Sebegitu salahnyakah pernikahannya dengan Halilintar?

"Sekarang tidurlah." Perintahnya mutlak.

Yaya berspekulasi, Halilintar belum tahu lokasi Ying yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu Ying ada di mana?"

"Tidak…belum."

"Dia di eropa. Paris."

Halilintar terdiam.

"Kau akan mencarinya ke sana?"

Yaya menunggu jawaban, _katakan tidak katakan tidak._

Satu menit berlalu, dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pria itu…

"Iya."

Cintanya memang tidak akan pernah bertepuk tangan. Sejauh apapun dia mendekat, sejauh itu pula Halilintar menjauh darinya. Andai dia tahu hal ini sejak awal, sejak perasaan itu tumbuh bertahun yang lalu saat dirinya baru mengenal keluarga Taufan, mungkin perasaannya masih bisa dikendalikan. Tapi sekarang, mungkin sudah terlambat.

 **-o-**

Wajah separuh baya itu terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang dibukakan pintu. Yaya tahu tapi bibirnya hanya tertutup tanpa mengucap alasan.

"Cepat sekali, bulan madu dalam sehari?"

Sang mertua langsung nyerocos tepat sasaran.

"Halilintar katanya ada urusan, Ma." Yaya menyalami sang mertua, lalu melepas lelah dengan menghantamkan dirinya ke sofa. Sementara sang suami langsung melengos menuju kamar.

"Urusan apa? Dia diliburkan dari kantor sampai seminggu lho." Wanita paruh baya heran melihat sikap Halilintar, nampaknya belum benar-benar berubah. Padahal kecurigaan keluarga berkurang saat dia bilang mau mengajak Yaya berbulan madu.

"Aku juga harus menggarap skripsiku, Ma." Jawab Yaya tak nyambung, tapi sukses menghindari topik. Menantu tok Aba itu pun duduk di samping Yaya.

"Bagaimana kehamilanmu? Ada masalah? Kau sudah cek up kan? Atau perlu Mama mengantar ke dokter?" kadang Yaya pikir perhatian mertuanya berlebihan.

"Baik-baik saja kok. Hanya mual di pagi hari, ku rasa itu normal." Tapi Yaya tetap bersyukur, semua orang di rumah ini menyayanginya, kecuali suaminya sendiri.

"Tapi kau sudah menemui dokter kandungan yang Mama sarankan kan?"

Yaya menggeleng, jujur, tak enak kalau berbohong.

"Pergilah ke sana. Nanti Mama mintakan Gempa yang mengantar kalau Halilintar tidak mau."

Positif, pasti Gempa yang mengantar.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau harusnya capek sekali setelah perjalanan jauh." Yaya mengangguk menuruti perintah sang mertua, beranjak ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya berada.

Gadis itu terlonjak ketika mendengar suara berdebum saat membuka pintu. Di atas sofa sana ada Halilintar dengan ekspresi benci di hadapan laptop dan dua buku kecil.

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah mengambil handphone. Tak lama berselang amarahnya pun disalurkan.

"Kenapa passport saya diblokir? Masa berlakunya sampai tahun depan kan!" pemuda itu berdiri, Yaya mendekat.

"Alasan tidak logis, saya bisa menuntut ini secara hukum."

Yaya diam, tahu suaminya sedang marah, kalimat sopan namun membuat kesal didengar telinganya. Membuat gadis itu kasihan pada si penerima telepon. Duh… Yaya harusnya dia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang berada di satu ruangan dengan pria itu.

Panggilan diakhiri, berganti dengan yang lain.

"Hallo, Gopal, kau uruskan passportku dan visa ke perancis, ku beri waktu tiga hari. Semua harus siap." Tut…tut… panggilan terputus bahkan sebelum penerimanya sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Tenanglah…" Air putih disodorkan pada sang suami, Halilintar tidak berniat mengambil.

"Air bisa meredam amarah. Membantumu berpikir jernih." Jelas Yaya, tersenyum kecut ketika akhirnya segelas air putih diambil tanpa diminum oleh pemilik ruby.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yaya masih berusaha bersikap lembut.

"Kau sudah lulus sd kan? Harusnya kau bisa membacanya dari percakapanku di telepon."

Kenapa Halilintar harus mengucap kalimat sepedas itu, ah sudahlah… Yaya juga hampir terbiasa.

"Ku pikir menceritakannya langsung membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Gelas tak berdosa beradu bunyi dengan meja kayu. Menyipratkan air hingga jatuh separuhnya ke lantai.

"Aku tidak bermulut banyak sepertimu yang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain."

Yaya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksud-"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau mengadu pada Gempa tentang pernikahan konyol ini kan?"

Yaya ingat dan mulai paham, tapi sungguh dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Halilintar masih saja mencerca, "Kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku tahu Gempa sudah mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu. Tapi itu takkan merubah apapun. Ternyata kau gadis yang mengaku bermartabat tapi kelakuanmu sama liciknya dengan wanita murahan di luar sana."

Hatinya syok, tunggu… dia tidak salah dengar kan? Setega itukah Halilintar menganggapnya? Wanita… murahan?

"Keluargamu terlalu munafik dengan mengatakan Taufan yang memperk*samu hingga akhirnya aku terjebak dalam neraka menggantikannya bertanggung jawab, padahal kalian pasti sudah berkali-kali tidur bersama."

Mata Yaya berkaca-kaca, apa-apaan, dia tidak terima dianggap sehina itu. Halilintar menajamkan irisnya menusuk netra dan hati sang gadis berhijab.

"Kalau tidak harus menikahimu aku tidak akan kehilangan Ying. Aku heran kenapa Tuhan mengirimmu masuk menghancurkan hubungan kami. Kau dan orang tuamu sama saja. Parasit kebahagiaan orang."

"CUKUP!"

Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Tak ingin menjadi istri durhaka, telapak tangannya digenggam erat agar tak melayangkan tamparan keras pada pria berlidah silet ini. Tapi kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Jangan bawa-bawa keluargaku. Kau boleh menghinaku tapi jangan orang tuaku." Bentak Yaya seadanya.

Dia bukan gadis cengeng, jadi sebisa mungkin air mata itu dia usap hingga tak meninggalkan jejak.

"Aku bicara fakta. Hidupku tak pernah tenang sejak orang tuamu mengantarmu ke rumah ini. Taman bunga yang ku bangun bersamanya hancur seketika saat meteor menghujam tanah berumput dengan keras, dan kaulah penyebabnya." Halilintar mengucapkannya sangat lancar, lidahnya tak tergelincir sedikit pun. Begitu sungguhnya dia menghancurkan gadis ringkih di hadapannya.

Yaya sadar posisi. Bukan berarti dia yang salah. Ayolah, mana ada gadis yang mau dihamili lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Pemuda ini apa tidak punya hati? Masih menghujam dan menimpakan amarahnya pada korban, bukan tersangka.

Gadis itu tertawa miris, membuat Halilintar mengernyit

"Baiklah, artinya aku harus pergi dari rumah ini kan? Jika itu tujuanmu kenapa tidak dikatakan langsung? Kau tak perlu buang tenaga dengan menebar beling hanya untuk mengusirku. Aku bisa pergi baik-baik, dan kau bisa betah di rumah." Yaya serius.

Dia tahu tindakannya bodoh, tapi hatinya terlanjur terluka, harga dirinya dan keluarga yang dia pertahankan juga tercemar sudah di mata pemuda ini.

Halilintar diam seribu bahasa. Sorotnya tak bisa Yaya baca.

Yaya mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengemasi baju dan barang-barangnya satu persatu. Di sela-sela itu, Halilintar berucap sambil lalu.

"Pergilah… dan jangan kembali lagi."

Saat itu batinnya berjanji. Yaya akan berusaha dengan segenap jiwa, nama Halilintar tinggal sejarah dalam hatinya.

 **-o-**

Keputusannya pergi dari rumah ternyata bukan hal mudah. Banyak perkara yang akan semakin keruh jika Yaya benar-benar angkat kaki. Beruntung dirinya memiliki adik ipar seperti Gempa yang memberinya petuah agar bertindak lebih matang, dan Yaya pun memutuskan tetap tinggal, tapi takkan seperti dulu.

Yaya tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai istri, walau di belakang panggung mengacuhkan Halilintar adalah pilihan mutlak, satu-satunya opsi yang bisa dijalani. Lagipula Halilintar juga sama tidak menghiraukannya. Seolah menganggap Yaya tidak ada.

Mereka kembali pada perjanjian awal, berpura-pura seperti pasangan suami istri yang normal. Sampai Halilintar rela keramas setiap hari.

Lelah melihat drama Yaya dan Halilintar yang terus berusaha bersikap manis di depan keluarga. Gempa berinisiatif membebaskan mereka.

"Atok punya pengumuman untuk semuanya."

Perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga kecuali Halilintar teralih saat makan malam. Pria tua itu meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas meja.

"Ini kunci apartemen, lengkap."

Anak dan menantunya menghela nafas, mulai menebak maksud dari sang ayah.

"Untuk Yaya dan Halilintar?" Tanya sang ibu mertua.

Mata Halilintar memicing saat namanya disebut. Terlebih ketika tok Aba mengiyakan.

"Ini saran dari Gempa, dan ya… Atok baru terpikir sekarang, kalian masih pengantin baru dan tentunya butuh ruang yang lebih privasi dari keluarga." Ucap Tok Aba sambil menatap Halilintar dan Yaya bergantian, "Jadi ini untuk kalian."

Entah Yaya harus senang atau sedih.

Senang karena artinya dia tak perlu berakting lagi, dirinya bukan aktris yang pandai berlakon. Sedih karena, bisa dibayangkan akan seperti apa sikap Halilintar nanti padanya. Berada di antara keluarga saja sudah sanggup membuat Yaya seperti di tempat penyiksaan batin. Apalagi…

"Baik."

Halilintar menerima begitu saja? Tanpa protes? Mungkin firasat buruk Yaya benar.

Ibu mertua tersenyum sedih, "Mama padahal sangat senang kau tinggal di sini, rasanya seperti memiliki anak perempuan. Tapi Atok dan Gempa benar. Mama akan merindukanmu. Rajin-rajin berkunjung ya." wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Yaya erat.

"Lebaynya mama keluar deh, belum juga pergi." Gempa menyentil dengan candaan.

"Tak apa kan? Yaya itu menantu kesayangan mama." Deklarasi ibu mertua membuat Yaya tersentuh. Terbukti tak semua mertua itu jahat seperti di film-film.

"Jadi kapan bisa pindah?" Halilintar bertanya to the point.

Tok Aba mengendikkan bahu, "Terserah kalian, apartemennya siap ditempati kapan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Besok?" kali ini Papanya yang berbicara.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Tok Aba manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana Yaya? Kau setuju?"

Pihak yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan. Lagipula apapun pendapatnya, jika Halilintar sudah bilang A. Maka tak berlaku opini lain lagi.

 **-o-**

"Ingat jaga kandunganmu, jangan terlalu lelah. Kau tidak perlu membereskan rumah. Minum vitamin, tidur yang cukup, rajin-rajin periksa ke dokter…"

Gadis berhijab itu masih setia mendengar ceramah panjang sang ibu mertua, Yaya tahu itu bentuk perhatian untuknya.

"Ayo kita pulang Ma."

Gempa datang mengacaukan perpisahan mertua dan menantu. Wanita itu memeluk Yaya erat, seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Mama akan merindukanmu," ujarnya sambil mengusap air mata, Gempa dibuatnya memutar mata.

"Mama tolong berhenti lebay, jarak apartemen ini dengan rumah kurang dari 10 km. Mama tetap bisa sering bertemu Yaya kan." Gempa mengoceh dengan watadosnya, menghasilkan gerutuan dari mama tercinta.

"Mama pulanglah, aku dan istriku butuh privasi."

Halilintar datang tiba-tiba, tanpa izin merangkul pinggang sang istri dengan mesra, aktingnya selama 2 minggu rupanya berbuah manis. Hampir semua percaya kalau dia telah melupakan Ying dan mulai menerima Yaya, bahkan Gempa nyaris tertipu, jika saja dia tidak menyaksikan sendiri sikap keduanya di balik layar.

Jangankan Gempa, awalnya Yaya pun tidak percaya saat Halilintar bersikap bak dia ratunya, meski hanya di depan anggota keluarga.

"Kami pamit dulu kalau begitu."

Senyum semanis gula palem terpoles di bibir keduanya. Mengantarkan hingga pintu depan, dan tepat setelah dua orang itu lenyap dari pandangan. Lengan kekar itu menyingkir dengan segera.

Pintu depan tertutup. Hawa dingin menyeruak masuk secara tiba-tiba. Bukan hantu, hanya atmosfer keduanya yang berubah drastis.

Yaya mulai meletakkan pakaiannya di lemari. Kamarnya luas, bahkan lebih luas daripada kamar mereka di rumah. Dia juga sempat berkeliling. Semua perabotnya kualitas terbaik. Panorama malam kota Kuala Lumpur juga terlihat sangat jelas dari balkon maupun jendela mereka. Siapa sangka, malam di KL sangat indah jika dilihat dari sudut yang tepat.

Gempa memang pandai memilihkan, yah kata Atoknya begitu. Apartemen pilihan Gempa ini sebenarnya nyaris sempurna. Hanya kekurangan kamar.

Apartemen berkelas seluas ini hanya memiliki satu kamar, yang benar saja.

"Harusnya aku tak langsung setuju."

Yaya menoleh, itu kalimat pertama yang Halilintar ucapkan padanya tanpa dilihat keluarga sejak mereka bertengkar hari itu.

"Uhm…" gumam Yaya.

Halilintar pasti sepemikiran dengan Yaya mengenai jumlah kamar. Tolong ingatkan dia menghajar Gempa saat bertemu nanti.

"Kau mau tidur di mana? Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau menggunakan kasur ini."

Yaya menyapa normal. Kasihan juga jika pemuda itu terus-terusan mendekam di sofa sementara dirinya enak-enakan di kasur nyaman. Sesekali bertukar tempat tak apalah.

"Untuk kau saja."

Pria beriris merah itu menuju ruang tamu dan menyetel televisi hingga larut malam. Yaya sudah selesai membereskan semua barangnya, gadis itu keluar dan menyaksikan Halilintar yang nampak pulas dengan tv masih menyala. Biarlah, Yaya tak enak membangunkan. Toh mau di manapun tidurnya tetap di sofa.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh remote tv yang masih dalam genggaman Haliintar. Tapi, jemarinya dicegat, diremas erat tak mau lepas.

"Ying…" Halilintar mengigau.

 _Sedang bermimpi rupanya_.

Yaya sudah berjanji takkan peduli lagi pada Halilintar. Cinta itu akan dia kubur, tapi kenapa hatinya masih sakit.

Jeratan telapak tangan Halilintar berhasil dia lepaskan. Mematikan tv demi mengurangi penggunaan listrik berlebih. Hendak kembali ke kamar, namun sayup-sayup suara nyamuk mengusik telinga. Yaya heran bagaimana bisa ada nyamuk di sini.

Ditepuknya nyamuk itu hingga terkapar, Yaya bergidik, segera menuju wastafel mencuci tangan. Oh, rupanya jendela-jendela masih terbuka. Gadis itu menutupnya, tapi terpesona dengan hamparan lampu-lampu gemerlap malam di bawah sana.

"Indah…" Tanpa sadar Yaya bergumam. Membuka pintu menuju balkon kedua selain di kamarnya. Angin terlampau sejuk merasuki kulit seketika, tapi tak berhasil membuat sang gadis beranjak dari tempat. Malah semakin menikmati sambil bertopang dagu hingga nyaris terlelap.

Cukup lama dia berdiri di situ. Dia hanya merasa tenang merasakan sentuhan udara bebas. Antara dunia nyata atau mimpi gadis itu berjalan masuk kembali dengan terhuyung-huyung, belum satu meter tubuhnya hampir ambruk, mungkin kecapekan. Beruntung lengan kekar itu menopangnya dengan segera.

Entah kapan Halilintar tiba di sana.

"Gadis bodoh." Sempat-sempatnya dia mencela.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis saat dengan mudah menggendong gadis yang tidak bisa dia bedakan tidur dan pingsannya ini ala bridal style.

"Kau benar Ying," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Dia seringan kembang gula." _Benarkah karena stress yang dia alami dan juga prilakuku?_

Kakinya berjalan mengantarkan Yaya ke tempat tidur. Entah kesambet apa si Halilintar bersikap begini. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu, lalu ditutupi dengan selimut hingga batas dagu.

 _Maaf telah menyakitimu dengan kata-kata dan tuduhan yang tidak pantas._

Kalimat yang takkan bisa lidah Halilintar ucapkan.

Pemuda itu keluar, kembali tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Agar Yaya tidak curiga dia yang membawanya ke kamar.

Bibirnya bergumam, "Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku, Ying." Seulas tarikan sudut bibir terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Jika tidak mencintai seseorang, setidaknya jangan limpahkan amarah padanya karena telah menjadi bagian hidupmu. Tuhan pasti punya tujuan untuk setiap kejadian. Ikuti saja alur yang mengalir, kau akan menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **Hai… aku datang lagi, berapa lama aku menghilang? Satu bulan? Oh sebentar rupanya *digebukinreader**

 **Ada yang kangen gak? Well, aku yang kangen kalian *plakk**

 **Maafkan saya menelantarkan fict ini, saya emang author gak becus. Kena UTS sampe akhirnya hilang mood dan bingung merangkai katanya. Dan hasilnya… Taraaaa…**

 **Aku tau terkesan aneh, maksa, mengecewakan, entahlah, sebenarnya ini di luar konsep. Nyaris tak satupun adegan yang sama atau setidaknya mirip dengan yang aku bayangin sebelum ngetik chapter ini. But, well, ini hasilnya. Semoga kalian gak kecewa ya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan update lebih cepat.**

 **Akhir kata… don't be silent reader and…**

 **Review please. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Is It Right?

Tubuh mungil itu masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Memeluk guling dengan manja, sesekali menyiratkan senyum bahagia. Entah mimpi apa yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam tidur Yaya. Nampaknya indah sekali sampai dia berharap waktu tak kunjung menjemput fajar.

Tapi alam tak bisa diatur seenak jidat. Sinar mentari menyembul jua di ujung timur. Menerobos menembus jendela kamarnya.

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight HaliYing, FaYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme(?), miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst(?)**

 **Boboiboy punya monsta, bukan punyaku.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan dari pembuatan fict ini.**

Terusik. Matanya menyipit. Terbuka perlahan, menatap sekeliling.

 _Seingatku aku tidak tidur di kamar semalam._

Wanita itu duduk menyandar pada bantal dan langsung menatap jam dinding.

Pukul 7.00 pagi.

Lebih 15 menit.

Yaya tersentak.

"Astaga! Aku kesiangan!" pekiknya.

Kakinya segera diturunkan dari ranjang, bergegas menuju kamar mandi sambil was-was ke kampus terlambat datang.

Oh Tuhan, malaikat apa yang mengirimkan sosok sang suami ke dalam mimpinya hingga tidurnya keenakan. Terlalu nyenyak berbahaya bagi kelancaran agenda. Bimbingan skripsi dijadwalkan hari ini jam delapan, kalau terlambat bisa-bisa molor seminggu atau parahnya hingga sebulan. Tolong… Yaya ingin segera melepas almamater kampusnya.

Langkah dipercepat, sepuluh menit cukup untuk membersihkan diri, lima menit bersiap, lima menit sarapan, lima menit menuruni gedung apartemen, dan sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan. Yaya tidak akan terlambat. Berdoa saja semoga banyak taksi kosong seliweran di daerah apartemennya.

Yaya beralih menuju dapur, membuat roti isi selai dan segelas susu untuk mengganjal perut, beres, tinggal berangkat.

Dilewatinya ruang tamu dengan sofa dihuni Halilintar yang masih terlelap, arloji dilirik. Damai sekali melihat suaminya terlelap begitu, ada perasaan senang, perasaan damai, perasaan takut…takut kehilangan.

 _Masih ada waktu, tidak akan terlambat kalau aku cepat._ Benaknya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke arah dapur. Membuat menu sarapan yang sama seperti lima menit lalu. Walau sederhana dan rasa yang kurang terjamin, setidaknya Halilintar tidak akan ke kantor dengan perut kosong.

Istri yang baik bukan?

Pintu apartemen dibuka buru-buru. Password dimasukkan. Tanpa membuang waktu sang gadis bergegas keluar.

Brakk! Yaya terjatuh.

Sialnya tembok tinggi menghalangi jalan, oh bukan, bukan tembok, melainkan seorang pria dengan kacamata nila yang kini menjulurkan tangan padanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Yaya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Uluran diterima. Cukup terkejut, tapi Yaya tak punya waktu untuk menunjukkannya.

"Oh kak Fang, ku terangkan nanti, sekarang aku sudah terlambat."

Dengan acuh sang gadis berlari menuju lift. Pemuda itu heran lalu mengejarnya.

"Hey Yaya… Tunggu!"

Fang mempercepat langkah, berhasil memasuki lift sepersekian detik sebelum pintunya tertutup.

"Kau tinggal di sini juga? Sejak kapan? Wah…sekarang kita tetangga ya…"

Yaya mengangguk cepat, "Aku juga tidak menyangka Kak Fang ada di sini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Dunia sempit ya." pintu lift terbuka, Yaya bergegas mencari taksi ke pinggir jalan raya.

"Buru-buru sekali. Mau ke mana?" Fang menyamakan langkah hingga di lobi.

"Ke kampus. Hari ini ada bimbingan." Entah sudah berapa kali jam tangannya dilirik.

"Oh kebetulan. Berangkat denganku saja, aku juga mau ke kampus."

Yaya menoleh, diam tapi mengikuti ajakan Fang.

"Siapa dosen pembimbingmu?"

"Ibu Zila"

Fang terkikik, Yaya menjengit.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, ayo…"

Yaya menunggu di depan apartement ketika Fang mengambil mobil. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi jaguar itu untuk mengantar mereka ke kampus Malaya Universiti.

"Maaf ya kak, baru ketemu sudah merepotkan."

"Tak masalah. Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa? Kalau tidak ada yang menjemput, biar ku tunggu hingga bimbinganmu selesai. Aku hanya mengisi satu kelas hari ini."

Beruntungnya punya mantan senior feminist, menawarkan jemputan tanpa Yaya minta. Tapi tetap hati terasa tak enak terlalu sering meminta pertolongan.

"Tidak usah. Kak Fang pasti banyak kegiatan."

"Jangan sungkan. Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja. Nanti ku kabari ya. Aktifkan saja handphonemu. " Yaya ingin menolak, tapi dicegat.

"Sudah sana, hampir jam delapan, nanti kau terlambat."

-o-

Yaya merebahkan diri di sofa, bimbingan hanya setengah jam tapi menguras keringat. Dilihatnya lagi proposal skripsinya, masih harus direvisi. Kepalang penat, Yaya menyingkirkan tas dan isinya ke atas meja.

Terdengar suara ponsel bergetar. Smartphone merah muda dicari, ternyata dari sang bunda, kebetulan sekali, Yaya sedang kangen.

"Hallo…Ibu" Yaya antusias.

"Bu…Yaya kangen…" entah sejak kapan suaranya mulai memanja.

"Iya Bu, kami sudah pindah ke apartemen. Hehe…Maaf tidak memberitahu. Ibu mau main ke sini?"

"Yah, Yaya kira…"

"Tidak apa-apa Bu."

"Tidak…tidak…aku tidak kesepian." Bohong, Yaya merasa lebih sepi di sini ketimbang di rumah keluarga besar suaminya.

"Belum Bu… ya nanti aku belajar masak. Ah sudah dulu ya Bu, masih banyak barang yang harus ku tata."

Sambungan terputus, Yaya tidak bohong. Karena baru pindah kemarin, barang-barang mereka belum diletakkan di tempat semestinya

Yaya berpikir harus mulai dari mana, oh sepertinya ruang tamu. Gadis itu mulai menata ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Tak banyak yang dia lakukan, hanya menambahkan beberapa bunga segar di atas meja, merapikan koleksi dvd, menata pernak-pernik rumah hadiah dari sang mertua, memajang foto keluarga.

Well… Yaya termenung sejenak, menimbang apa Halilintar tidak akan marah bila ia memajang foto pernikahan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Nampak jelas senyum paksa yang Halilintar sunggingkan di foto itu. _Mungkin… iya, Halilintar akan marah._

Keputusannya foto tersebut di simpan di dalam laci.

Acara beres-beres kembali dilanjutkan hingga berakhir di dapur. Hal pertama yang diperiksanya adalah kulkas, bahan makanan tinggal sedikit, mungkin dia harus segera belanja. Selanjutnya banyak kebutuhan lain yang juga tidak ada, seperti mereka kekurangan piring makan misalnya.

Yah, Yaya akan pergi ke supermarket. Jangan kira dia tidak ahli soal hal begini. Hanya kemampuan memasaknya yang di bawah nalar, selebihnya dia pandai dalam segala hal. Apalagi mengurus rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong perihal memasak, Yaya baru menyadari ketika akan merapikan meja makan. Terdapat sepucuk surat –lebih tepatnya tisu yang penuh tulisan- diselipkan di bawah piring bekas sarapan.

Penasaran, dia membuka lipatannya. Tulisan tangan, besar, bunyinya sederhana.

 **Rotinya lumayan, tapi aku baru tahu seleramu mencampur selai seburuk itu, kacang dan strawberry itu tidak cocok. Besok-besok coba yang lain.**

Yaya cukup sedih membaca komentar suaminya. Tapi dia lebih bahagia karena Halilintar mau menyantap sarapan yang disediakannya. Yaya jadi bertekad harus pandai memasak demi menyenangkan sang suami.

 _Aduh…aduh…pikiranku ini._

Yaya merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa membenci pria tersebut. Baru dua minggu lalu dia mengatakan akan menjauhi dan tidak memedulikan Halilintar. Sekarang justru pria itu kembali menjadi pusat gravitasi pikirannya.

Lelah berspekulasi, wanita itu segera mencatat apa saja yang dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah… kita mulai dari membeli bahan makanan."

Baru saja Yaya mulai fokus, suara bel justru mengganggu. Oh pasti tetangga baru.

Bergegas membuka pintu. Yaya awalnya ingin menyapa sang tamu ramah. Ternyata si mantan kakak tingkat.

"Suamimu ada di dalam?"

Yaya menggeleng, "Kak Fang mengenal Halilintar? Ada urusan apa?"

"Tidak ada… baguslah." Fang melenggang masuk tanpa izin, tidak mendengar kalimat protes yang Yaya luncurkan.

"Bukannya aku mau mengusirmu, Kak… tapi…"

"Apartement kalian masih kosong ya… belum beli souvenir?" Fang melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

"Berkunjungnya besok saja ya, aku-"

"Oh lihat, ornament ini bagus juga." Fang memegang sembarangan benda-benda kecil yang dipajang di dalam kotak kaca.

"Itu milik Halilintar, tolong letakkan kembali."

Fang masih tidak mendengar. Yaya heran bagaimana pemuda ini terkadang bisa begitu dewasa dan kadang lagi bisa sangat menjengkelkan. Tak mempan dengan kata-kata, Yaya beranjak ke belakang pemuda itu dan mendorong punggungnya ke pintu keluar. Tak sopan memang, namun dia sendiri memang harus pergi.

"Hey…hey… teganya kau mengusirku, Yaya. Apa salahku sih?"

Yaya tak menghiraukan, tangannya mengambil tas selempang dan selembar catatan belanja yang sudah disusunnya.

"Aku mau pergi. Kak Fang juga tak bisa berkunjung sekarang, suamiku sedang tidak ada."

"Wow… lihat siapa gadis kecil yang sudah berubah menjadi istri solehah ini."

"Jangan menggodaku. Moodku sedang tidak bagus." Apartement terkunci, Yaya berjalan santai.

"Baiklah, mau ke mana? Biar ku antar." Fang mengikuti.

"Aku tidak memintamu jadi supirku, Kak."

"Tidak diminta bukan berarti tidak bisa menawarkan diri kan. Lagipula aku kasihan kalau kau pergi sendirian, nanti ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Oh, jadi kau mengasihaniku?" Yaya mendelik, memasang senyum setengah merajuk.

Pintu lift terbuka, isinya sudah cukup sesak.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aduh kenapa wanita itu rumit sekali."

Fang menggaruk rambut ravennya, Yaya cekikikan perlahan.

"Oke…oke, jadi kau mau ke mana?"

"Supermarket."

Mereka dan kelima orang lainnya tiba di lantai dasar.

"Aku antarkan."

-o-

"Hey, ini bagus…"

Fang masih setia mengikuti Yaya berbelanja, padahal Yaya sudah bilang tidak apa jika ditinggal sendiri. Tapi Fang bersikeras ingin menemani.

"Ini juga bagus, pilih ini saja Yaya."

Atau merecoki.

"Aku tidak suka kiwi, Halilintar juga. Kau saja yang beli."

Fang melepaskan buah-buah itu dari tangannya.

Yaya memilih masing-masing 10 ons apel, strawberry, anggur hijau, dan jeruk. Selanjutnya pindah ke bagian sayuran.

"Ada lobak merah."

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu begitu antusias ketika melihat tumpukan wortel atau yang biasa disebutnya lobak merah berjejer di deretan sayur-mayur.

Yaya mengamati Fang yang sedang mengagumi para wortel, tampak menggoda, Yaya juga akan membeli beberapa. Usai memilih dan menyimpannya di troli, gadis itu mengecek seluruh belanjaannya.

Mulai dari bumbu dapur sampai buah-buahan sudah diperolehnya, roti dan selai juga sudah masuk troli, yang belum tinggal…

Tinggal dibayar ternyata.

Yaya bergegas mengajak Fang menuju kasir, namun pemuda itu masih setia memuja lobak merahnya yang berharga.

"Ayo kak…"

Tersadar, Fang segera mengembalikan wajah cool-nya. Yaya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan mantan ketua BEMnya ini. Padahal sudah dewasa, tapi kadang bisa bersikap kekanakan. Selain itu dia sangat menyukai wortel, tapi tetap saja tak terhindar dari kacamata.

Antrean panjang di kasir rupanya tak terelakan. Nyaris semua nomor penuh. Sarat kebosanan dirinya beralih menonton televisi yang memang disediakan gratis untuk dinikmati pengunjung yang bosan menunggu karena tempat pembayaran mengular.

Berita gosip, Yaya tak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia selebriti, dia lebih menyukai dunia yang lain seperti olahraga, dan yang lain. Baginya dunia artis itu terlalu banyak kebohongan, dan kepura-puraan. Ah Yaya lupa bahwa dirinya pun sedang melakoni itu bersama suaminya. Pura-pura saling mencintai.

Tapi tunggu…

Ada yang menarik penglihatan Yaya ketika membaca tajuk gosip tersebut.

 **Artis pendatang baru dari Malaysia berkencan dengan produser terkenal asal Inggris.**

Yaya menajamkan mata saat melihat wajah yang terpampang di sana. Sekilas memang mirip dengan kekasih suaminya, tapi penampilannya sangat berbeda.

Mata sipit tanpa kacamata. Rambut lurus sepunggung.

 _Bukan…itu bukan Ying._ Yaya membatin meyakinkan diri.

 **Artis bernama lengkap Ying Shee dikabarkan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan produser ternama dari Inggris. Apakah hal itu benar? Atau tidak? Kita semua akan segera tahu setelah yang mau lewat ini…**

Ah lama, presenternya terlalu lama berbasa basi, mana sanggup dia menunggu iklan. Yaya bergegas mencari majalah atau koran gosip terdekat, untungnya dia memilih supermarket di dalam mall.

Dicarinya tajuk yang berkaitan dengan gosip tadi, pasti ada.

Yaya membolak balik beberapa halaman, menelusuri kalimat per kalimat. Tidak ada. Sampai habis pun dia buka tetap tidak ada. Mungkin di majalah yang lain.

"Berita terhangat… artis Malaysia go internasional. Berita terhangat."

Telinga Yaya menangkap suara si penjual yang mempromosikan majalahnya.

 _Oh itu dia_

Wanita itu segera menghampiri bapak-bapak yang berteriak tadi, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Ini yang dia cari. Tak sabar, dia langsung mengambilnya dari tangan si pedagang.

"Bayar dulu neng…"

Ah Yaya hampir lupa, tak ingin berurusan lama gadis itu segera menyelesaikan transaksinya, tampaknya orang ini juga bukan orang Malaysia, ah sudahlah, Yaya tak peduli.

Dibukanya halaman pertama majalah tersebut. Ternyata benar. Yaya nyaris tak percaya dengan indra penglihatannya. Wanita di foto itu memang Ying, tampak dua fotonya yang disandingkan terlihat berbeda. Tapi dia memang Ying, wanita yang dicintai suaminya.

Bibirnya membaca cepat, matanya bergerak cepat. Tajuk tersebut memang hangat. Jarang-jarang ada artis lokal bisa go internasional. Inggris pula. Harus ia akui gadis ini hebat.

Tapi yang lebih dipikirkan Yaya saat ini. 'Apakah Halilintar sudah mendengar gosip ini?' 'Bagaimana tanggapannya?' Halilintar pasti sangat sakit bila tahu ini semua.

-o-

 **Artis bernama lengkap Ying Shee asal Malaysia ini dikabarkan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan produser ternama dari Inggris. Kabar ini merebak pasca pengumuman film baru garapan rumah produksi Star Production yang akan dibintangi oleh Ying Shee.**

 **Ying Shee atau yang akrab dipanggil Ying sebelumnya adalah seorang model di Malaysia yang kini mencoba terjun ke dunia seni peran. Dalam waktu singkat, karirnya cukup gemilang di belantika film tanah Inggris. Ini prestasi yang membanggakan bagi artis kita. Namun di mana ada jalan di situ ada batu sandungan.**

 **Kabar tak mengenakan pun kian merebak. Ying Shee digosipkan tengah menjalin cinta dengan produsernya. Yang menjadi permasalahan si produser tersebut masih memiliki istri sah. Bagaimana karir Ying Shee selanjutnya? Benarkah gosip tersebut diturunkan untuk mendomplang film yang akan dibintanginya? Ataukah hal itu memang kenyataan?**

 **Hingga berita ini diturunkan, Ying Shee masih tetap bungkam. Hanya senyum yang dibaginya ketika para wartawan menemuinya saat mengunjungi rumah sang nenek di Pulau Rintis.**

PRANKK!

Gelas tak bersalah jadi korban. Pecahan beling kecil bercecer di mana-mana. Para karyawan yang kelewat penasaran berusaha mencuri dengar dari balik pintu dengan perasaan takut.

Sebagian besar dari mereka tahu siapa Ying Shee. Gadis yang sedang menjadi perbincangan pagi ini di media tak lain adalah mantan kekasih sang direktur muda.

Tak sedikit yang sering menggosipkan hubungan keduanya yang tak direstui pihak keluarga Aba. Walau ruangan sang direktur terpasang alat kedap suara, namun bunyi pecahan gelas yang bagaikan pesawat mendarat itu menembus hingga gendang telinga.

Kepalang penasaran akhirya karyawan banyak yang berjongkok untuk mengintip dan menguping, hingga tanpa sadar pintu terbuka oleh si empunya.

Terkejut. Para penguping yang tertangkap basah memasang cengiran dikombinasi rasa takut amukan singa. Melesat keluar dari ruangan sekretaris dan duduk ke posisi semula. Takut kalau-kalau pedang kematian menggantungi leher mereka, masih sayang nyawa katanya.

"Aku keluar. Katakan aku sedang sibuk pada siapapun yang mencariku."

Sepuluh kata tertitahkan, pada sang sekretaris yang paling sering menjadi korban saksi dengar amukan pangeran muda kerajaan bisnis Aba.

Halilintar membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Sungguh siapapun yang menulis berita itu ingin dia enyahkan sekarang juga.

Pedal gas diinjak sembrono.

Beraninya berkata macam-macam tentang kekasihnya. Tapi…

Tunggu dulu, Ying bahkan tak menampik kabar tersebut. Tak ada kalimat penolakan yang dia tuturkan. Jadi ada kemungkinan berita itu benar. Halilintar memukul setirnya, melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya.

Kurang apa rasa cintanya pada gadis itu, bahkan semalam dia mengunjungi mimpinya. Malam yang sangat indah, bertemu dengannya, mendekapnya, memilikinya.

Rupanya itu sapaan akan harinya yang takkan menyenangkan.

"ARRRGHH!" Halilintar berteriak frustasi. Sebulan lebih dia ditinggalkan gadis itu, gadis yang sudah berjanji akan menunggunya, menunggunya mengakhiri pernikahannya.

Hampir gila dia mencari gadis itu, seperti orang bodoh bertanya ke sana kemari tapi tak ada yang mau membantu. Rupanya ini yang terjadi.

Setir pun dilajukan tanpa arah. Entah ke mana tujuannya.

-o-

"Yaya, bisa sabar sebentar."

Gadis itu tahu tak seharusnya dia merepotkan Fang sampai seperti ini. Apalagi hingga membiarkan pria itu membawakan hampir semua belanjaannya.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun, prioritasnya pada Halilintar adalah yang tertinggi sekarang. Dia takut suaminya akan bertindak aneh seperti merusak atau menyegel percetakan. Dia juga khawatir pada suaminya. Dia tahu betul watak Halilintar sekalipun belum lama bersama.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat parkir.

"Bisa antar aku ke kantor suamiku Kak?"

"Aba Corporation?"

Tanpa perlu sahutan, Fang sudah mengerti.

"Tentu saja."

Mobil itu pun melesat di jalan raya.

Keheningan mengisi suasana, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yaya sibuk memikirkan Halilintar, dan Fang, entah… Yaya tidak tahu apa yang pemuda raven itu pikirkan.

Sesampainya di kantor sang suami, Fang bertanya.

"Mau ku tunggu?"

Ingin rasanya Yaya menjawab tidak, tapi semua barangnya ada di bagasi pemuda itu.

"Kau keberatan, Kak? Tidak apa-apa kalau pulang duluan."

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu justru terkekeh, "Masuklah, aku menunggu di sini. Telpon aku kalau dia menyakitimu."

Senyum tipis mengembang, Yaya melesak masuk ke dalam gedung raksasa. Sementara, perlahan senyum tipis itu berkembang menjadi tawa kecil.

Yaya berjalan nyaris berlari mencari ruang kerja suaminya. Ini kali kedua dia kemari, jadi jangan salahkan bila dia belum hafal apapun tentang kantor ini.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Yaya segera bertanya pada resepsionist "Pak Halilintar ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, ada keperluan apa?" Tombol telepon ditekan.

"Keperluan mendesak" jawab Yaya spontan, menunggu resepsionist mengakhiri panggilannya.

Telepon ditutup. "Maaf, pak Halilintar sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa diganggu."

Yaya berdecak, "Tolonglah, ini penting."

"Maaf tidak bisa Bu."

Nafas kesal dihempaskan. Yaya nyaris pergi saat salah seorang karyawan pria memanggil dirinya.

"Ibu Yaya…Ibu…" Yaya berbalik.

"Sebaiknya, Ibu langsung ke ruang kerja Pak Halilintar di lantai 35…" seorang satpam ditariknya secara acak, "Dia akan menunjukkan tempatnya."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Bu."

Pria itu masih saja tersenyum sekalipun Yaya sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Resepsionist itu dirutukinya jelas.

"Kamu sih, untung aku datang." Resepsionist tadi masih kebingungan.

"Emang dia siapa sih?"

"Istrinya Pak Halilintar, menantu kesayangan keluarga Aba."

Gadis tadi terbelalak, "Benarkah? Astaga… aku tidak tahu, aduh… aku kan masih baru."

"Makanya, belajar sama yang pengalaman… biar gak salah sasaran." Ujar pria tersebut membanggakan diri.

-o-

"Ibu Yaya…"

Sang sekretaris yang mejanya tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak terduga, terkejut.

"Pak Halilintarnya ada?"

Perempuan yang usianya lebih tua dari Yaya itu menimbang-nimbang, dia ingat pesan bosnya, tapi yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah istri bosnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Jawab setahunya sajalah.

"Pak Halilintar keluar satu jam yang lalu. Saya tidak tahu ke mana." Akunya jujur.

"Setelah membaca surat kabar…" lanjutnya lagi, kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Yaya merunduk pasrah, _surat kabar._ Halilintar pasti sudah tahu, yah… dia sudah tahu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Dia pun beranjak dari ruangan itu, sia-sia kedatangannya kemari kalau sudah terlambat. Sementara dalam hati karyawan yang melihatnya, mereka menaruh simpati pada gadis itu. entah harus kasihan atau apa, yang pasti mereka tahu betapa tidak menyenangkan posisi Yaya saat ini.

"Ketemu?"

Yaya masuk ke mobil dengan lemas. Menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia sudah pergi."

Tercetak rasa khawatir yang begitu jelas di wajah wanita itu. Fang menepuk pelan pundaknya memberi dukungan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan… Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"Semoga…'

"Yakin, Halilintar bukan orong bodoh."

Penenangan diri gagal, Yaya malah gusar. "Aku hanya takut dia berbuat sesuatu yang ceroboh, Fang… Waktu itu saja dia langsung berniat menyusul gadis itu ke luar negeri. Terimakasih pada passport dan visanya yang diblokir mendadak."

Kepala ditepuk pelan, "Gadis kecil ini bisa mengkhawatirkan orang juga rupanya."

"Aku juga khawatir dia melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Tenangkan dirimu juga, dia akan membutuhkannya darimu nanti."

Amarah dikendurkan, dalam hati Yaya bersyukur Fang mau menemaninya hingga sekarang. Ah sungguh betapa asyiknya punya kakak lelaki seperti Fang.

Sayangnya yang terlihat seringkali tak sama dengan fakta.

-o-

Baru hari pertama mereka tinggal di apartement ini, masalah sudah merundung berdatangan. Well hanya satu sih, tapi itu berat bagi Halilintar. Mungkin mereka tidak cocok tinggal di sini. Tidak salah kan Yaya berpikir begitu, ah padahal baru 24 jam yang lalu dia memuji tempat ini.

Dasar perempuan.

Seringkali tidak konsisten saat berbicara, terkadang sekarang mereka berucap A, esoknya berganti jadi B. _rahasia umum!_

Tapi Yaya yakin, Ying bukan orang seperti itu. Suaminya tidak akan mencintai gadis yang biasa saja. Dia yakin gosip itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yaya saja yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu bisa percaya, masa iya suaminya yang telah memadu kisah bertahun-tahun tidak.

Ah…Halilintar masuk lagi ke pikirannya. Yaya menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa karena memikirkan Halilintar. Sudah berapa kali ya suaminya itu tidak pulang? Yaya sampai lupa. Apa pria itu tidak pernah tahu rasanya mengkhawatirkan orang?

Bodoh…bodoh…bodoh…

Tentu saja Halilintar pernah merasakannya. Memangnya apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan selama sebulan ini kalau bukan karena mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, gadis yang dicintainya, bukan Yaya.

Tap…tap…tap

Langkah kaki terdengar, telinga yang terlampau peka segera mengirimkan informasi ke otak.

Yaya bangun, yakin itu pasti Halilintar.

Pintu segera dibuka antusias meski belum diketuk.

"Hali…" Yaya terdiam, menyaksikan bukan suaminya yang datang walau wajah dan perawakannya sama persis.

"Lintar…"

Yaya mengerjap mendapati adik iparnya di pintu depan.

"Gempa? Ada apa? Tengah malam begini"

 _Firasat apa ini…_

Gempa tidak protes tak dipersilakan masuk. "Yaya…" suaranya lirih.

 _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…_

Gempa yakin Yaya bisa merasakannya, terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hali kecelakaan."

Yaya mematung. Tubuhnya kaku. Apa barusan? Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Seketika dunianya terasa runtuh, bukan sok berlebihan, walaupun pria itu tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Tapi Yaya masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. _Jujur._

"Di-dia…di-"

Seolah tahu pertanyaan sang kakak ipar, Gempa memotong. "Dia ada di Rs. Harsan. Papa dan Mama sudah ke sana.

"Aku diminta menjemputmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys ^^ maaf sudah menelantarkan fict ini begitu saja. Tugas kuliah menuntut diperhatikan, terlebih feel terhadap kartun ini yang mulai awut-awutan. Tapi berhubung kemarin habis nonton episode barunya. Jadi dapet feel deh, so… aku bela-belain update nih, padahal lagi uas *curcol.**

 **Well, Saya harap cerita ini masih bisa dinikmati. Saya tidak tahu feelnya nyampe ke pembaca atau nggak, saya bertekad mengupdatenya hari ini sih, so, it's the result.**

 **Satu hal yang saya mau tanya. Menurut kalian kondisi Halilintar selanjutnya seperti apa? *ni author malah balik nanya.**

 **Well, saya bertanya juga karena belum tergambar ini kelanjutannya bagaimana. Chapter ini saja dipikir saat ngetik. Jadi aku sama gak tahunya dengan kalian. #plakk**

 **Chapter selanjutnya: update tercepat: 10 Januari, terlambat 17 Januari 2016. insyaAllah ^^**

 **Spoiler: Full HaliYaya, slight FaYa**

 **Well… saya kebanyakan cincong,,, for the last.. Review please ^^**

 **Don't be silent reader okay… ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Batas

_Sebelumnya di Unexpected Marriage_

" _Berita terhangat… artis Malaysia go internasional. Berita terhangat."_

 _Artis pendatang baru dari Malaysia berkencan dengan produser terkenal asal Inggris._

" _Aku keluar. Katakan aku sedang sibuk pada siapapun yang mencariku."_

" _Hali kecelakaan…_ _Aku diminta menjemputmu_."

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight HaliYing, FaYa, OOC, rate T+, disarankan untuk anak di bawah umur agar meminta bimbingan orang tua *plakk *becanda, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst(?)**

 **Boboiboy punya monsta, bukan punyaku.**

 **Happy reading**

…

Mata itu masih terpejam. Nampak enggan terbuka walau hanya sebentar. Wajah yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi benci kini terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Tubuh yang terbaring lemah juga dipasangi berbagai alat bantu penopang kehidupan. Tak ketinggalan perban yang rutin diganti masih membalut kepalanya.

Yaya tanpa sadar mengelus lengan sang suami yang setia tak bergerak sejak tiga minggu lalu. Iris cokelatnya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan jumlah masukan intensitas cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu putih khas rumah sakit. Bau obat yang menyengat seolah sudah jadi santapannya setiap pagi.

Pagi itu, hari ke dua puluh satu Yaya menginap di rumah sakit.

 _Cklek…_

Yaya tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Kepalanya menggeleng, seolah mengetahui kalimat pertama yang akan dilontarkan oleh tamunya.

"Belum ada kemajuan."

Pemuda itu menduduki sofa di belakang Yaya tanpa dipersilakan. Yaya berbalik.

"Kak Fang harusnya tak perlu repot-repot menjenguk Halilintar setiap pagi."

Pria berkacamata nyaris tak memperhatikan ucapan Yaya. Tangannya sibuk merogoh tas punggung yang dia bawa. Mengeluarkan satu kotak makanan dan sebotol air kemasan.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku datang menjengukmu, bukan Halilintar."

Kotak makanan dijulurkan pada gadis berhijab di depannya. Yaya melihat kotak itu bergantian dengan pemberinya. Tangannya walau enggan namun tetap mengambil kotak tersebut, tak baik menolak kebaikan hati seseorang.

"Makanlah, kau ada bimbingan pagi ini. Aku tahu semalaman kau terjaga demi menggarap skripsi hingga lupa makan."

Fang menggigit potongan roti di tangannya, mengunyah perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Yaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru. Memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud menanyakan hal yang ingin diketahui otaknya sejak tiga minggu lalu.

"Kenapa Kakak melakukan ini?"

Fang tetap tak bergeming. Potongan roti isi kacang terlihat lebih menarik untuk disantap ketimbang menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Aku hanya takut keluarga berpikir macam-macam. Kau terlalu baik padaku, Kak." desisnya.

Fang mendengus geli. Cengiran tak terelakkan muncul di wajahnya.

"Yaya…"

Ditatapnya wanita itu serius.

"Kau takut keluargamu berpikir aku ingin merebutmu dari Halilintar, begitu?"

Yaya menerka-nerka kalimat tersebut.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti perempuan yang terlalu ke-geer-an, kak."

Fang terkekeh, merubah posisi duduknya di sofa agar lebih santai. "Walau Halilintar pernah mengambil milikku, aku takkan membalasnya dengan perlakuan serupa."

Yaya mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Kedua sudut bibir sang pemuda tertarik, "Kau tanyakan saja padanya nanti kalau dia sudah sadar." arloji dilirik. "Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu, sebelum kita terlambat ke kampus."

Wanita itu masih kebingungan, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkelebat hinggap di kepalanya, tapi itu bisa dibicarakan nanti. Karena sekarang, Fang benar. Dia nyaris terlambat untuk bimbingan.

Ditatapnya tubuh yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang tersebut sebelum bersiap berangkat. Yaya meneguhkan hati bahwa suaminya akan segera bangun.

Kegalauan mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang bukan isapan jempol belaka. Menyelesaikan skripsi di bawah tekanan dosen pembimbing yang bertindak sesuai mood tentu menjadi beban, termasuk bagi Yaya. Terlebih dengan kondisi fisiknya sendiri yang tengah hamil muda. Ditambah sang suami yang koma nyaris sebulan di rumah sakit. Benar-benar paket lengkap pemicu stress.

Saat bimbingan pun Yaya masih membagi atensinya dengan kondisi Halilintar. Tiga minggu suaminya berada di antara garis hidup dan mati. Istri mana yang tidak khawatir. Padahal selama pernikahan mereka Halilintar tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai istri, malah justru nyaris selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Akan tetapi Yaya tidak pernah bisa tidak memedulikannya.

Yaya lebih memilih menghadapi kemarahan dan keacuhan Halilintar ketimbang melihatnya terbujur lemah di rumah sakit.

"Ini tinggal kau lanjutkan. Sudah bagus, hanya perlu sedikit perbaikan di bagian yang sudah ku tandai."

Suara manis sang dosen pembimbing yang sikapnya tak semanis suaranya menginterupsi Yaya dan lamunannya.

Dosen yang terbilang masih muda itu menunjuk beberapa kalimat selanjutnya yang memiliki makna ganda.

"Oke, hari ini cukup. Kita bimbingan lagi minggu depan ya. Nanti kau hubungi saja Ibu bila ada perubahan."

Yaya mengangguk hormat sebelum sang dosen beranjak dan meninggalkannya sendiri di meja bundar taman kampus. Dosennya yang satu itu memang fleksibel, siap membimbing di mana saja tapi tidak kapan saja.

Yaya membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Laptop, handphone, hingga kertas-kertas yang berceceran tak luput dari perhatiannya. Setelah selesai, Yaya bergegas meninggalkan kampus berhubung sudah tidak ada kuliah. Tujuannya yaitu apartemen, mengemas barang seperlunya, lalu segera ke rumah sakit.

Mungkin karena terlalu buru-buru atau memang kecapekan, Yaya sampai jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Menghamburkan kembali barang-barangnya ke tanah berumput.

Otomatis kakinya berlutut untuk memungut benda-benda itu. Yaya yakin dirinya butuh aq*a karena kurang konsentrasi, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari siapa orang yang membantunya membereskan barang.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya singkat kemudian hendak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya terhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Fang tengah memegang amplop berisi surat hasil pemeriksaan kehamilannya. Kebetulan yang sangat 'manis'.

 _Oh! Great!_

"Kemarikan." Yaya berusaha merebutnya, Fang yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Yaya dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Setengah menit kemudian setelah Fang puas membacanya, surat itu dikembalikan pada Yaya.

Akan tetapi, tatapan itu… mengapa Fang menatapnya seperti itu. Yaya tahu dia salah sudah merahasiakan ini. Tapi ekspresi Fang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa…? Iya aku hamil Kak. Maaf sudah merahasiakannya darimu."

Yaya khawatir mantan kakak tingkatnya itu akan marah. Walau bagaimanapun Fang sudah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Fang masih terlihat syok. Bola mata dibalik lensa itu jelas nampak bergerak-gerak tidak percaya.

"Kau hamil… empat belas minggu?" Getaran suaranya tak dapat disamarkan.

Yaya yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk. Tidak menyangka justru pemuda itu kaget dengan usia kehamilannya.

"Bukankah kau dan Halilintar baru…" kalimatnya terputus, menggantung, oke Yaya mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya dia harus menceritakan semuanya demi nama baik keluarganya dan juga Halilintar.

"Ku jelaskan nanti." Yaya bergegas meninggalkan Fang yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

 **-o-**

"Jadi, itu bukan anak Halilintar?"

Suara Fang memecah kesunyian di mobil setelah beberapa saat terdiam pasca penjelasan panjang yang diterimanya. Yaya tak menyangkal fakta tersebut walau sebenarnya dia malu.

Terdengar suara karbondioksida yang dihembuskan panjang oleh pemuda di kursi kemudi sebelahnya.

"Terus sekarang Taufan di mana? Kalian benar-benar _lost contact_?"

Senyum masam terukir, Yaya menggeleng, antara menjawab atau enggan membahas Taufan, atau keduanya.

"Entah…"

"Jadi, sampai sekarang Taufan tidak tahu tentang semua ini?"

Yaya diam. Jawabannya sudah jelas kan.

"Termasuk kehamilanmu?"

Entah kenapa Yaya mulai merasa jengah disodori pertanyaan seputar masa lalunya, terlebih mengenai Taufan. Dia sudah melalui masa-masa sulit itu sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, aku enggan." Sirat tak suka tidak lagi ditutupi.

Sebelah tangan Fang terangkat, "Oke…maaf…maaf."

"Syukurlah. Ku kira dia mengkhianati Ying." Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?"

Menyadari bibirnya bicara diluar kendali, Fang jadi gelagapan. "Eh…tidak ada."

"Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, kak. Tadi kau bilang apa? Ying? kenal dari mana?"

Fang kekeuh pendirian. "Hah? Tidak, kau salah dengar."

Sang hazel memicing, "Kau bohong." Kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada. Bibir sedikit dimajukan. Bukannya mendapat pengakuan, justru jepitan hidung yang diterima.

"Aw… apaan sih"

Yaya mengelus hidungnya yang jadi korban, sementara pelaku malah tertawa cengengesan.

"Jangan ngambek sok imut begitu, sadar udah mau jadi ibu."

Pukulan kecil mendarat di pundak sang pemuda.

"Kakak menghinaku? Mau ngatain aku tua, begitu?" aksi ngambek dilanjutkan. Fang terkekeh geli.

"Kau curang." Fang melirik.

"Masalahku ku ceritakan, masalahmu kau simpan." Sahut Yaya serius.

"Memangnya aku terlihat bermasalah?" ujar Fang masih dengan senyum yang tersungging.

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Kak. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Harusnya jika kau bersedia jadi tiang penyangga untukku, kau juga harus bisa menganggapku pilar untukmu."

Senyuman itu menghilang perlahan dari bibirnya. Ditolehnya gadis berhijab tersebut, seraya menepuk lembut pucuk kepalanya yang terbalut hijab.

"Jangan sok kuat. Masalahmu sendiri sudah banyak."

"Tapi-"

"Sstt… Jangan banyak protes, okay? Aku tidak punya masalah yang ingin ku bagi."

Yaya melenguh pelan. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Fang, tapi mungkin itu memang bukan urusannya. Selain itu Fang benar, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang lain, karena perhatian utamanya saat ini adalah kesembuhan Halilintar.

"Bisa mampir di toko bunga di depan, Kak?"

Yaya ingat bunga di kamar rawat Halilintar sudah dua hari belum diganti.

"Oke."

Yaya memilih bunganya dengan cepat, dan pilihannya jatuh pada mawar merah, lagi.

Alasannya sederhana, Halilintar menyukai mawar merah. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta ini dari sang ibu mertua. Seorang Halilintar, menyukai bunga, mawar merah pula. Apa dunia mau kiamat? Tapi Yaya tidak mempermasalahkannya, sama sekali tidak. Dia justru semakin penasaran dengan sisi lembut pria yang menjadi suaminya itu.

 **-o-**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Satu-satunya penghuni yang menemani pasien menoleh. Sang ibu mertua dengan wajah khawatir dan tampang kepayahan menggeleng.

Yaya meletakkan tasnya dan mengganti bunga di meja samping tempat tidur Halilintar.

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah, jangan kemari dulu."

Yaya menghampiri sang mertua dan duduk di sampingnya, punggung dielus lembut, tanggapannya hanya senyum getir yang dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersantai saat suamiku sedang koma, Ma."

Pandangan cemas dilancarkan kedua perempuan itu pada satu pria yang sama.

"Kau menemani Halilintar tanpa absen. Istirahatlah sesekali, jaga kondisimu. Biar kami yang menjaganya di sini."

"Tidak bisa, Ma. Hatiku tidak tenang jika tidak menemaninya secara langsung. Dia suamiku."

Entah Yaya pantas berkata begitu atau tidak.

"Mama sudah makan? Tadi aku beli nasi kotak di kantin rumah sakit." Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, pembicaraan dialihkan. Yaya mengeluarkan kotak nasi berukuran sedang dari tasnya.

Yaya dapat merasakan tatapan mertuanya sungguh meneduhkan.

"Halilintar sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu." Pipinya dielus lembut, Yaya sedikit tertegun. Mungkin itu opini dari sudut pandang orang. Tapi Yaya sangat paham, Halilintar tak pernah merasa beruntung memilikinya.

Tok…tok…tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk" wanita yang lebih tua menginstruksi. Dibalik pintu, muncul sosok serupa suaminya.

"Gempa…" ucap Yaya lirih.

"Belum ada perubahan ya?" ujarnya to the point.

"Begitulah."

Iris emas itu mengamati sang saudara kembar. Mengingat ketika dulu saat dia pernah masuk rumah sakit karena demam berdarah, Halilintar lah yang sering menjaganya. Halilintar mungkin cuek dan terkesan kasar, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia adalah kakak yang baik.

Pandangannya beralih pada Yaya.

"Yaya…terimakasih sudah menjaga kak Hali."

Mendengarnya justru membuat Yaya terkekeh, "Sudah tugasku."

"Aku juga minta maaf, kedatanganku tidak lama. Aku mau menjemput Mama."

Sang ibu menoleh, "Eh? terjadi sesuatu pada Atok?"

Gempa terdiam.

"Atok sakit? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yaya.

"Sejak minggu lalu kondisinya tidak stabil. Kadang sehat, kadang sakit."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" protes Yaya. Walau bagaimanapun dia merasa tersinggung. Tok Aba sudah seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah kerepotan mengurus Halilintar, kami tidak mau semakin membebanimu." Jelas Ibu mertua.

"Lantas Atok dirawat mana?"

"Di rumah."

Mata Yaya menyipit. "Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Atok tidak mau mencium bau rumah sakit, bosan katanya."

Sang mertua bersiap-siap beranjak mengikuti sang putra.

Sebenarnya wanita itu ingin lebih lama di sini, menjaga anaknya. Tapi mertuanya juga tidak ada yang menjaga di rumah, selain itu, di sini sudah ada Yaya. Hatinya bisa lebih tenang.

"Mama pulang dulu ya, besok Mama ke sini lagi. Beritahu segera kalau ada apa-apa." ujarnya seraya memeluk sang menantu.

"Iya Ma…"

"Pulang kantor aku ke sini lagi." sahut Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati…"

Kini dirinya sendiri lagi di ruangan itu, bersama Halilintar. Kakinya beranjak mendekati ranjang suaminya. Menyentuh rambutnya pelan, membisikkan kata-kata yang setiap hari Yaya ucapkan.

"Tidurmu masih nyenyak, Hali…?"

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban.

Tangan besar Halilintar diraihnya, menggenggamnya erat. Hal yang tidak pernah Yaya lakukan saat pemuda itu dalam keadaan normal.

"Bangunlah Hali… Aku membutuhkanmu… Keluarga membutuhkanmu." Bisiknya lirih.

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah suaminya, terlihat begitu damai. Tapi Yaya lebih menyukai saat wajah itu menampilkan beragam ekspresi, marah sekalipun tak apa.

"Apa kau bermimpi indah, Hali? Apa kau bertemu dengan…'dia' sampai kau betah terus tertidur?" tenggorokannya tercekat, enggan menyebut nama gadis itu.

Kadang terbersit pikiran untuk membawa Ying ke hadapan Halilintar. Membongkar semuanya di hadapan keluarga, dan mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Halilintar bukan pengemudi yang asal-asalan, artinya pikirannya sedang benar-benar kacau saat dia kecelakaan. Dan penyebab kekacauan itu adalah wanita yang kini bahkan tidak tahu tentang kondisi suaminya. Tapi pikiran itu segera dia enyahkan. Egois memang, karena lubuk hatinya berkata dia tidak ingin kehilangan Halilintar.

Iya, Yaya masih mencintai Halilintar.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan ini. Yaya tiba-tiba memajukan badannya. Condong ke tubuh Halilintar yang masih terlelap. Sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengecup perlahan dahi pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya tersebut.

Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum getir, hingga tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi pipi Halilintar.

"Maaf…maaf…maaf…"

Yaya merasa bersalah telah mencuri ciuman di kening pemuda tersebut. Bila Halilintar tahu, pasti dia sangat marah, pikirnya. Gadis itu hanya tak kuat menahan emosinya.

Sempat Yaya merasa hidupnya terlalu kejam. Setiap hari dia berdoa agar Halilintar segera sadar, menemaninya setiap saat, memperhatikan setiap detil kecil perubahan kondisinya, tapi Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya jua.

Suaminya masih betah berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

 **-o-**

Hari terus berganti, rumah sakit kini bukan sekedar rumah kedua bagi Yaya. Nyaris dia selalu menginap di kamar rawat suaminya. Bersikeras tak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu, dengan alasan setidaknya waktu Halilintar membuka mata, ada seseorang yang dilihatnya.

Padahal keluarga sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan agar Yaya menjaga kandungannya. Alhasil karena terus membangkang, kondisinya sendiri yang ambruk.

"Stress, kecapekan, kandungan melemah. Ini yang kau cari?"

Yaya menoleh pada sumber suara. Menemukan pemuda berkacamata nila dengan sekeranjang buah di tangannya.

"Baru sekarang kau menjengukku Kak? Padahal sudah tiga hari aku dirawat."

Mengabaikan rajukannya, pemuda itu justru mendekatinya.

"Maaf , aku benar-benar sibuk. Bagaimana kondisimu?" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah baikan, kata dokter aku boleh pulang besok."

Kening disentil, "Pulang? Palingan kau cuma pindah ruangan ke kamar sebelah."

"Kau ini terlalu setia ya, sampai-sampai sakit pun tidak mau jauh dari suami, ck." Fang berdecak, entah kagum entah menggoda, Yaya tidak tahu.

Pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk. Mengejutkan kedua anak nabi adam di ruangan tersebut. Di balik pintu Gempa muncul dengan sirat wajah tak terdefinisi. Mengalihkan atensi dua pasang mata agar fokus padanya.

"Ada ap-"

"Hali…Ha-halilintar siuman."

Yaya tertegun. Terlonjak senang dengan kabar yang diterimanya. Telinganya tidak salah dengan kan? Hali…Halilintar sudah sadar?

Yaya bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan infus yang masih menancap di tangan.

"Pelan-pelan" Fang reflek menangkap Yaya yang nyaris terjatuh.

Gempa lekas menghampiri, membantu Yaya dengan hati-hati. Memapahnya menuju ruang rawat sang suami.

 _Terimakasih Tuhan…terimakasih._

Akhirnya, Tuhan mendengar doanya, tak henti-hentinya Yaya merapal kalimat syukur dalam hati. Dirinya sudah tak sabar melihat orang yang dicintai.

"Halilintar…"

Ruby itu berusaha menoleh ke arahnya, tapi dokter melarang dengan alasan Halilintar belum boleh banyak bergerak.

Dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa kondisi Halilintar beranjak keluar ruangan, membicarakan kondisi Halilintar bersama Gempa.

Sementara Yaya, kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri mendekati sang suami hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Ingin menggenggam erat tangannya namun urung dilakukan, takut Halilintar menolak.

"Terimakasih…"

Itu kali pertama kata 'terimakasih' terucap dari bibir seorang Halilintar untuk Yaya. Wanita itu pun tak kuasa menahan gejolak bahagia di batinnya. Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Mata itu, mata yang sudah lama Yaya rindukan, melirik ke punggung tangannya.

"Darahmu menjalari infus…"

Bahkan Yaya baru menyadarinya.

"Oh ini, tadi… aku... sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kembali ke kamarmu lalu panggil suster."

Baru saja sadar, naluri memerintahnya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, aku mau di sini."

"Kondisimu juga masih lemah. Keluarlah."

"Aku baik, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yaya bersikeras ingin menemani Halilintar.

"Aku bilang keluar." Suara seraknya mulai meninggi.

"Keluar!" oke, kali ini dia sudah diusir.

Gempa yang baru selesai berbicara dengan dokter sekaligus menghubungi keluarganya, menginterupsi keributan yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, Kak?"

Halilintar memejamkan mata, mungkin menahan sakit fisik yang masih terasa.

"Astaga, Yaya…" Gempa melihat tangan sang kakak ipar yang infusnya sudah tidak terpasang dengan baik.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar ku panggilkan suster." Pemuda beriris emas itu pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" Bentak Halilintar lagi.

Jengah menjadi penonton, Fang yang sedari tadi berdiam di pojok sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Halilintar. Wanita yang menunggunya sampai jatuh sakit tidak pantas menerima bentakan kasar seperti itu.

"Rileks Bung." Fang berdiri di antara Halilintar dan Yaya.

"Jangan kasar terhadap perempuan."

Iris ruby itu membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Fang tahu bukan saat yang tepat muncul di hadapan Halilintar sekarang, tapi ayolah… mana tahan dia melihat Yaya dibentak di hadapannya langsung.

"Fa-Fang…?"

Bukan hanya Halilintar, Yaya sendiri juga tidak kalah terkejut. Ternyata _feeling_ nya benar, Halilintar dan Fang sudah saling kenal sebelumnya. Tapi apa relasi mereka?

"Ayo, Yaya. Ku antar ke kamarmu."

Fang menyabet lengan Yaya tanpa izin, bermaksud memapahnya agar wanita itu tidak begitu kesulitan. Seolah terhipnotis, Yaya hanya menurut tanpa protes.

Selesai dengan infusnya, Yaya memutuskan berbaring sejenak di ranjang ruang rawatnya. Mungkin Halilintar masih tidak ingin menemuinya, walau bukan seperti itu yang Yaya baca di iris ruby pemuda itu. Yaya berusaha memaklumi meski dia tidak tahu salah apa.

 **-o-**

Wanita berhijab itu termenung sendiri di depan laptop berstiker hello kitty miliknya. Berniat melanjutkan skripsi dengan damai di dalam apartement namun pikirannya mengkhianati dengan melayang pada sang suami. Sudah seminggu sejak Halilintar sadar dari koma, Yaya tidak pernah lagi menemuinya. Wajar dong, kalau dia kangen?

Yaya bukannya tidak ingin bertemu, hanya saja dia takut kondisi Halilintar drop lagi. Waktu itu saja keadaannya langsung menurun. Padahal dokter sudah menyatakan dia boleh pulang tiga hari lagi. Eh, malah diperpanjang jadi satu minggu, dan itu artinya adalah hari ini.

Wanita itu tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang ditekan beruntun. Bergegas membuka pintu mengira-ngira siapa yang datang bertamu.

"Halilintar?"

Tidak pernah ada yang memberitahu bahwa Halilintar akan pulang kemari. Yaya pikir dia akan tinggal di rumah keluarganya untuk sementara waktu. Dan apa-apaan itu, Halilintar duduk di kursi roda?

"Papa, Mama, Gempa." Yaya mengabsen seluruh tamunya yang menunggu di luar.

Keempatnya langsung masuk tanpa diminta. Sementara Yaya masih kaget, tidak menyangka Halilintar akan datang dengan kursi roda. Sebegitu parahnya kah? Seingat Yaya, sewaktu dia di rumah sakit, dokter tidak mengatakan apa-apa perihal kaki suaminya.

"…Ini hanya sementara, mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi Halilintar sudah bisa lepas dari kursi roda."

Yaya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan panjang dari ayah mertua. Sementara Halilintar sudah diantarkan ke kamar oleh Gempa.

"Tadinya kami berpikir sebaiknya kau dan Halilintar tinggal di rumah dulu. Tapi anak itu ngotot tidak mau kembali ke rumah." Tambah sang ibu mertua.

Gempa yang baru keluar dari kamar Halilintar dan Yaya langsung menghampiri ketiganya. Diliriknya sang papa dan mama.

"Atok sendirian di rumah. Tolong jaga diri kalian." Pesan ayah mertua sebelum beranjak keluar. Sementara ibu mertua memeluk Yaya dengan erat kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Jangan kecapekan, tidak usah beres-beres. Pelayan suruhan Mama akan datang setiap hari mengurus kebutuhan rumah, kau mengerti?"

Kepala dianggukkan.

"Kami akan mengunjungi Atok saat kondisi Halilintar sudah membaik." Balas Yaya.

" Baiklah, kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati" ujar Yaya sampai ketiga entitas itu hilang dari pandangan mata.

Yaya kembali memasuki apartementnya. Rasanya seperti hari pertama mereka mendiami tempat ini.

Langkahnya otomatis menuju kamar untuk melihat kondisi Halilintar. Bermodal cahaya samar dari lampu tidur, Yaya dapat melihat jelas bahwa pria itu sudah tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Yaya tersenyum sambil mendekat ke tempat tidur, berinisiatif mengambil bantal untuk tidur di sofa.

Namun niat diurungkan ketika seseorang menarik lengannya saat hendak berbalik.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Eh?"

"Tidurlah di sini."

Tertegun, "Lalu kau?"

"Masih ada sofa."

Yaya tertawa menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidurlah di sini. Gantianku di sofa." Menolak halus, Yaya bermaksud melepaskan genggaman di lengannya.

Tapi Halilintar masih lebih kuat.

"Jangan membantah, ini perintah suami."

Seseorang tolong tampar Yaya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Halilintar mengakui dirinya sebagai suami Yaya?

"Sudahlah Hali, aku tidak masalah tidur di sofa. Lagipula aku tidak kuat mengangkatmu pindah tempat."

Kekehan geli meluncur dari pemuda beriris merah.

"Aku bukan banci yang membiarkan wanita hamil sakit secara fisik."

Sepertinya Yaya perlu memutar video perlakuan Halilintar selama tiga bulan mereka menikah. Itu jauh lebih parah daripada sakit fisik biasa. Setelah itu dengan apa Halilintar akan menyebut dirinya sendiri? Apa yang lebih parah dari banci? Waria sakit jiwa? Sayang Yaya tidak merekamnya.

"Sofa di sini empuk."

Lengan ditarik pelan hingga wanita itu terduduk di bibir ranjang.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu keras kepala?"

Memangnya sudah sejauh mana dia mengenal Yaya sampai berkesimpulan wanita itu penurut.

"Hentikan, Hali. Sudah malam, waktunya kau tidur agar cepat sembuh, ok. Good night."

Yaya menyambar bantal terdekat lalu bergegas pergi, sayang lengannya masih tertahan sekuat apapun dia berusaha sentakkan.

"Kau berani membangkangku sekarang. Siapa yang mengajari? Fang?"

Yaya sedang enggan membahas pria itu. Yah, setelah membelanya di rumah sakit pemuda itu tidak pernah menghubungi atau membalas pesan Yaya lagi. Kata orang-orang di kampus dia sedang pergi ke luar kota.

"Tidak ada kaitannya dengan dia. Ayolah Hali, jangan mempersulit. Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli padaku."

Tangan disentakkan. Genggaman di lengannya melonggar. Memancing Yaya menoleh pada pemilik iris ruby.

"Menurutlah, Yaya… Kau sedang hamil, tidurlah di tempat yang nyaman. Jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah pada calon keponakanku."

Yaya tertegun. Heh. Tentu saja, wajar bila Halilintar mengkhawatirkan kehamilannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ini masih bakal keponakannya. Bodohnya Yaya yang sudah berpikir bahwa Halilintar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Halilintar merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Menggapai kursi roda di samping ranjang dengan susah payah sampai Yaya membantunya.

"Aku mau nonton tv di luar. Kau tidur saja duluan." Sahut Halilintar mantap. Menggerakkan tuas kursi roda otomatisnya.

Yaya hanya bisa melongo di tempat, merasa gagal sebagai istri. Mana bisa dia enak-enakan sementara suaminya yang kondisinya masih lemah berjaga di luar. Masalah tempat tidur pun bisa jadi besar. Ingatkan Yaya untuk memesan sebuah ranjang di toko online besok pagi.

"Halilintar…" Yaya bergegas menyusul sang suami keluar kamar sambil membawa selimut. Yang didapatinya adalah sosok tersebut sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Persis seperti malam pertama mereka pindah ke apartement ini.

Yaya tersenyum hangat seraya melangkah pelan mendekati suaminya. Dia tahu Halilintar pura-pura tidur. Tidak mungkin secepat itu pulau kapuk digapainya.

Yaya melebarkan bed cover yang dia pegang ke seluruh bagian sofa.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Asal jangan koma lagi." Bisiknya sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Gadis itu kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Berbaring di atas kasur seraya berpikir untuk pindah ke sofa di depannya saja agar sama seperti Halilintar. Tapi urung mengingat dia tidak mau mengecewakan Halilintar. Apalagi ini kali pertama pria itu sedikit memperhatikannya.

Sebelum menjemput mimpi, Yaya sempat tersenyum miris. Mereka sudah menikah, tapi masalah tempat tidur saja diributkan. Padahal solusinya sangat gampang. Tidak ada larangan kan bagi suami istri untuk tidur bersama. Sayang keduanya terlalu naif dan tidak mau melewati batas-batas yang telah tercipta dari awal.

Entah kapan tembok pemisah itu akan runtuh.

Tapi… Tembok berlin saja bisa hancur, apalagi tembok pembatas yang hanya terbuat dari emosi dalam diri manusia kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila chapter ini tidak sesuai perkataan saya yang bilang full HaliYaya.**

 **Sorry guys atas keterlambatannya. Iya saya tahu saya tukang PHP. Jangan timpukin. Gomennasai, maaf, lagian telatnya cuma empat hari kan ya? *lirik kalender *ngeles *ditimpuk reader.**

 **Okay, tanpa banyak cincong. How do you thing about this chapter?**

 **Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review yah ^^**

 **Don't be silent reader, ok?**

 **See you in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sesal?

Suara sepatu pantofel berdetak di atas jalan paving blok. Pria dengan pakaian formal melangkah pasti menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Berniat menghampiri seseorang yang berada di samping kursi taman tersebut.

"Hai."

Sapanya pada pria yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda. Sayang panggilannya diacuhkan, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk muncul di hadapan pemuda itu. Tapi, kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

"Boleh duduk di sini kan?"

Ujarnya sembari menyentuhkan pantat dengan kursi memanjang di samping sang pemuda. Kali ini ada kemajuan, setidaknya dia direspon meski hanya berupa gumaman.

Nafas dihembus kasar.

"Kau masih angkuh seperti dulu, Halilintar."

Pemilik nama masih memandang lurus ke depan. Lebih tertarik memperhatikan pancuran air di kolam ikan hias ketimbang pria dengan surai layaknya pantat ayam.

"Apa maumu?"

Pria yang diketahui sebagai pihak yang harusnya berhak acuh malah tertawa kecil.

" _To the point_ sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Hali." Lawan bicaranya mendengus.

"Masih sama seperti ketika kau meminta paksa Ying dariku, lima tahun yang lalu."

Satu kalimat yang menampar sang iris ruby dengan sangat tepat sasaran. Sukses membuatnya menelan kembali rangkaian kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Dia –Halilintar, kalah telak.

Sampai belasan menit berselang, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk mengalah. Mengalah untuk menang.

" _By the way_ selamat atas-"

"Aku minta maaf."

Kalimatnya terputus. Fang menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih tidak mau memandangnya tersebut. Sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan. Jarang-jarang seorang Halilintar meminta maaf. Ah, Fang menyesal tidak merekamnya. Lumayan buat kenang-kenangan.

Pemuda yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih bergaris biru tua lengkap dengan dasi berwarna senada itu bangun dari tempat duduknya. Memajukan kakinya beberapa langkah seraya bersedekap.

"Tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk menagihmu kata maaf." Halilintar mendengarkan.

"Oh ayolah, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama. Aku bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya dihunus sahabat sendiri, malah bukan dari belakang lagi."

Berniat sarkas Fa _ng?_

Jengah disindir, Halilintar memutus langsung pada intinya.

"Jadi, katakan apa tujuanmu."

Raut wajah sang pemuda berkacamata meneduh.

"Hanya menyapa sahabat lama." Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum kalimatnya dilanjutkan. "Jadi… Apa kabar, Halilintar?"

Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku sedang malas berbasa-basi."

Tawa meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap.

"Lucu sekali, harusnya aku yang marah di sini."

"Sudah ku katakan maaf tadi."

"Tidak semua kata maaf bisa menyembuhkan luka, terlebih luka hati." Fang bertukas dengan serius.

"Sama seperti jika kau menancapkan satu persatu paku ke tembok. Temboknya akan retak, bahkan meski pakunya sudah kau cabut, tembok itu masih menyisakan lubang yang menganga. Singkatnya tembok itu sudah tidak sama lagi seperti semula." Tambahnya panjang lebar.

Halilintar hanya tertawa kecil seraya menoleh perlahan ke samping.

"Ternyata kau laki-laki yang sangat sensitive, Fang."

Mendengar komentar pedas Halilintar. Fang lantas berbalik, menyorot sempurna pada iris ruby yang masih acuh. Kemudian langsung menghampirinya dan menarik leher kaos pemuda tersebut. Mendesiskan kalimat-kalimat ancaman dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Dengar, aku kemari memperingatkanmu. Jangan sekalipun kau sakiti Yaya lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku. Aku tidak percaya pernah menyerahkan Ying pada pria berhati batu sepertimu. Oh bahkan aku yakin, Ying pasti menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang sekasar ini."

Fang melepas tarikannya pada baju Halilintar. Telinganya menangkap dengusan tertahan dari pemuda tersebut.

Halilintar sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak takut dengan ancaman Fang. Dan juga bukannya dia tidak tahu Yaya telah banyak berkorban untuknya sampai kondisinya sendiri yang ambruk. Tapi dia adalah Halilintar. Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturnya. Sekarang yang menarik perhatiannya adalah…

"Apa kaitanmu dengannya? Peduli sekali kau."

Halilintar membalas tak kalah tenang. Fang menjawab dengan santai.

"Tidak peduli siapa aku baginya, Yaya sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Siapapun yang melukai keluargaku… akan ku hancurkan."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Entah apa yang menggerakkan bibir Halilintar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Pertanyaan Halilintar seketika bagai kilat yang menyambar Fang. Menyukai Yaya? Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya 'Yaya' dan 'Suka' akan berada di kalimat yang sama. Jelas itu tidak mungkin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang lidahnya mampu ucapkan.

"Oh, kau mencintainya. Iya kan?"

Keluarganya sudah menceritakan segala yang terjadi selama dia koma, termasuk tentang Fang yang selalu mengantarkan sarapan untuk Yaya setiap pagi.

Mereka samasekali tidak terusik akan hal itu, justru berterimakasih karena menganggap Fang sudah membantu Yaya mengurusinya. Tapi tidak bagi Halilintar.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan urusanmu." Pemuda itu lantas berdiri, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku masih banyak urusan. Ingat pesanku tadi baik-baik. Permisi."

Sebelum jarak mereka melebar, Halilintar kembali melontarkan satu pertanyaan untuknya. Entah kenapa hal ini masih mengganggu pikirannya sejak lama.

"Kau masih mencintai Ying?"

Langkah kaki terhenti. Wajah yang awalnya mendongak dirundukkan. Senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan sampai mati pun aku akan tetap mencintainya." Sahut Fang sebelum kembali menjauh dari taman.

Sementara pemuda berambut raven itu telah jauh meninggalkan rumah sakit, Halilintar masih betah berdiam di tempat. Merenungkan segala yang terjadi hari ini. Ditemani awan jingga dan matahari yang mengintip di ujung barat.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi ketika dia baru sadar dari koma sampai saat ini.

Perlakuan Fang terhadap Yaya itu seperti ada udang di dalam bakwan. Sedekat apapun seorang teman, tidak akan seperhatian itu sampai mengantarkan makanan dan menawarkan jasa antar jemput gratis setiap hari. Pasti ada uang ada barang.

 _Oh shit!_

Apa yang Halilintar pikirkan? Itu bukan urusannya kan. Lalu kenapa kepalanya repot-repot menganalisa sampai sakit begini. Harusnya dia memikirkan kalimat Fang yang bilang bahwa dia masih mencintai Ying. Ah, walaupun itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun, sebab dirinya tahu bahwa Ying hanya mencintainya.

Benarkah? tunggu dulu, nampaknya Halilintar lupa gara-gara apa dia kecelakaan sampai koma sebulan.

Sakit di otaknya semakin menjadi. Halilintar meremas keras tempurung kepalanya. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Padahal dokter sudah bilang kondisinya masih lemah, alhasil dia harus merasakan akibatnya dengan ditahan pihak rumah sakit seminggu lagi.

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight HaliYing, FaYa, OOC, rate T+, disarankan untuk anak di bawah umur agar meminta bimbingan orang tua *plakk *becanda, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst(?)**

 **Boboiboy punya monsta, bukan punyaku.**

"Ku letakkan di sini."

Yaya berujar lembut, meninggalkan empat butir benda kecil berbagai ukuran yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pemuda yang duduk di sofa melirik malas. Enggan kembali menelan benda-benda bernama obat yang senantiasa mencekoki tenggorokannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Tongkat aluminium diraih untuk menyangga ketiak (Halilintar sudah tidak menggunakan kursi roda). Berjalan tertatih menuju balkon apartemen. Menikmati lebatnya hujan yang masih turun di luar ruangan.

Bahu ditepuk. Halilintar menoleh, mendapati wajah sang istri yang sejuknya tak kalah dari rinai air yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kenapa obatnya tidak diminum."

Bukan pertanyaan. Yaya ingin memastikan suaminya tidak jadi anak bandel lagi yang malas minum obat.

Gelas berisi air hangat disodorkan bersama empat butir benda keluaran apotek.

"Apa susahnya sih, Hali... Tinggal meminumnya saja, selesai. Atau perlu ku bantu? Butuh pisang seperti keponakanku yang tidak bisa minum pil?"

Tawar Yaya dengan senyum, berniat menggoda. Halilintar memutar mata bosan.

Barang-barang di tangan Yaya diambilnya dengan segera. Meminum satu persatu dari ketiga obat berukuran jumbo secepat kilat sembari memejamkan mata. Sirat tersiksa tampak jelas di rautnya. Terakhir, satu butir yang paling kecil ikut menyusul seraya meneguk air di gelasnya tanpa sisa.

"Puas?"

Halilintar memandang Yaya yang kini mengambil alih gelas di tangannya. Gadis itu melesak masuk ke dalam. Halilintar tidak peduli. Ya, lebih baik Yaya jauh - jauh darinya, ketimbang harga dirinya dinodai terus lantaran diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Mau ku buatkan teh? Atau jahe hangat?"

Yaya menyahut dari dalam.

"Tidak usah." Padahal dalam hati sih, Halilintar ingin menjawab ' _iya'._ Hujan-hujan begini enaknya kan minum yang hangat-hangat.

Yaya kembali hadir di balkon dengan sepiring cemilan dan dua cangkir teh di kedua tangan. Meletakkan kudapan tersebut di atas meja kemudian duduk santai di atas kursi kayu di sebelahnya.

Halilintar menengok.

"Diminum Hali, nanti keburu dingin."

Yaya menyeruput pelan teh miliknya yang masih panas. Memandangi awan yang setia menemani langit suram. Awan yang senantiasa bersama langit bagaimanapun keadaannya. Seperti dirinya untuk Halilintar.

"Hali, jangan ke pinggir situ, nanti kau kena air hujan."

Sekarang Yaya terlihat seperti ibu cerewet yang menjaga anaknya. Tidak berlebihan bila dia dikatakan seperti itu, karena faktanya selama Halilintar sakit, Yaya nyaris tak pernah bernafas tenang.

Semua keperluan Halilintar dia yang mengurusi. Dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Beruntung ayah mertuanya mengerti dengan melarang Halilintar ke kantor semenumpuk apapun pekerjaannya. Dia takut suaminya jatuh sakit lagi.

Halilintar jengah, lelah terus diperlakukan seperti pria rapuh yang harus dilindungi. _What the hell!_ Dia tak selemah itu.

"Hentikan sikap konyolmu, Yaya. Aku muak."

Seolah telinganya sudah kebal, Yaya tidak berniat membalas.

Yaya Yah…

Seorang wanita yang tengah berbahagia karena baru kali ini merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang istri.

Lebih dari tiga bulan dirinya menyandang status wanita bersuami, tapi tak sekalipun melakukan perannya sebagai istri. Selama ini, dia jarang bertemu Halilintar yang sibuk mencari sang mantan kekasih. Kini, setidaknya Yaya bisa berbakti dengan memenuhi setiap kebutuhan suaminya.

Mulai dari menyiapkan sarapan hingga makan malam (walaupun kebanyakan makanannya hasil beli di luar sebab Yaya tidak bisa masak), mengingatkan minum obat, hingga rutin menyuruhnya beristirahat (padahal Halilintar hanya menonton televisi). Sungguh merupakan kemajuan pesat sebab Halilintar tak banyak protes walau nada bicaranya terkadang masih ketus.

Selain itu, Halilintar juga masih anti bersentuhan dengan Yaya. Padahal sang istri hanya menawarkan jasa pijat karena kasihan melihat suaminya mengalami keram punggung sewaktu masih menggunakan kursi roda.

Beruntung tak perlu waktu lama untuk lepas dari kursi roda tersebut, walau setelahnya Halilintar tetap harus menggunakan tongkat sebab kakinya masih digips.

Oleh karena itu, dokter melarangnya terlalu banyak bergerak maupun beraktifitas berat, termasuk melakukan pekerjaan kantor. Namun, dasar Halilintar, mengatai orang lain keras kepala padahal dia sendiri sama ngeyelnya.

"Assalamualaikum…"

Yaya yang baru pulang bimbingan skripsi mengedarkan pandangan kesal ketika mendapati meja ruang tamu penuh kertas berisi beragam tulisan dan laptop yang masih menyala. Halilintar, si pemilik berkas-berkas tersebut yang baru datang dari kamar dengan segepok kertas lainnya langsung duduk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Jelas-jelas Halilintar harus istirahat total selama masa pemulihan.

"Astaga Hali, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Mungkin itu kali pertama Yaya meninggikan suaranya pasca pindah ke apartement ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Deretan angka dan huruf lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Yaya lekas mendekat. "Biar ku bantu, oke?" tawar Yaya.

"Ini bukan bidangmu, kau takkan mengerti." Fokus iris ruby pada laptop belum teralihkan.

Yaya benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Padahal dia salah satu mahasiswa tercerdas di kampus. Kalau begini, Yaya hanya merasa semakin tidak berguna di depan suaminya.

Tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa tangan mungilnya dengan terampil menyusun kembali kertas-kertas berserakan tersebut.

"Hey…hey…Yaya! Apa-apaan kau!" Tidak terima pekerjaannya diganggu, lengan wanita itu disentaknya kasar.

"Melarangmu bekerja. Kau harus istirahat total sampai dinyatakan seratus persen sembuh." Tak peduli pada reaksi yang diterimanya, Yaya melanjutkan aksi merapikan kertas dan menumpuknya menjadi satu.

Halilintar hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Tidak menyangka istrinya yang terlihat sangat penurut berani melawannya. Jadi kau sudah mengakui Yaya sebagai istrimu, Hali? Huh?

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" sahutnya sinis.

Halilintar mencari dokumen yang dia buka sebelumnya.

"Biar Gempa yang _handle_ sampai kau pulih." Jawab Yaya tidak nyambung.

Map berwarna kuning ditemukan. Halilintar kembali memusatkan atensi pada pekerjaan.

"Sudah ku katakan, biar Gempa yang-"

"Gempa juga harus mengurus yang lain. Berhenti merecokiku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Halilintar mengucapkannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Yaya tidak menyerah, berusaha direbutnya dokumen berharga itu dari Halilintar sekalipun sang suami masih memegangnya dengan erat. Bertekad melarang suaminya bekerja sebelum pulih total.

"Yaya…hentikan!" Halilintar menyentak. Map kuning beserta isinya sobek meski masih bisa dibaca.

Iris merah berkilat marah. Dikasih hati minta jantung rupanya, pikir Halilintar. Selama ini dia berusaha bersikap baik pada Yaya sebagai wujud terimakasih sebab perempuan itu sudah banyak dia repotkan. Tapi bila dia mengusik Halilintar, itu lain cerita.

Laptop menyala ditutup hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Manik merah menusuk iris hazel yang memancarkan rasa bersalah. Sungguh Yaya tidak bermaksud mengacaukan pekerjaan Halilintar.

"Lihat? Sudah puas?" Halilintar berusaha meredam amarah. Takut lidahnya kebablasan menelurkan kalimat-kalimat setajam bilah pisau.

Dirinya beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar. Menyentak lengan Yaya yang bahkan hanya ingin membantunya bangun.

Yaya merasa bersalah tapi tidak menyesal. Setidaknya Halilintar menghentikan pekerjaannya. Yaya tak masalah Halilintar membencinya sekalipun asalkan kondisi pemuda tersebut tetap stabil, toh dia sudah biasa. Lagipula kertas yang sobek tersebut bisa di- _reprint_.

.

 **-o-**

.

Siang itu, Yaya berjalan mengendap menuju ruang kerja sang suami, maklum ini kali pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Dilarang sekeras apapun, memang Halilintar tetap ngeyel, dirinya lebih suka menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan ketimbang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tak peduli meski tiga hari ini dia masih didiamkan karena insiden rebutan map tempo hari, Yaya tetap mengajak Halilintar bicara seperti biasa.

"Belum bersiap?" sapanya. Kakinya mengikis jarak dengan meja kerja dari kayu jati.

"Kita janjian jam sebelas."

Halilintar melirik jam dinding, pukul sepuluh, dia masih punya satu jam.

"Hm…"

Berkas-berkas dibereskan, pekerjaan ditutup walau belum usai. Dalam hati Halilintar berterimakasih pada Yaya telah mengingatkan, dirinya bahkan nyaris lupa hari ini jadwalnya untuk melepas gips.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, pasangan muda tersebut langsung menemui dokter yang menangani Halilintar sebelumnya. Halilintar bernafas lega saat kakinya telah terbebas dari balutan gips. Walau kakinya masih terasa kaku, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada bergantung pada kursi roda ataupun tongkat.

"Kakinya sudah pulih, tapi masih perlu dilatih." Dokter tersebut menuliskan catatan resep untuk sang pasien.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kalau masih sakit tongkatnya pakai saja dulu." Tambahnya sembari memberi petuah lainnya untuk Halilintar.

Sementara sang dokter masih sibuk dengan sang suami, Yaya beranjak meninggalkan dua entitas tersebut.

"Mau ke mana?" sela Halilintar, rupanya menyadari pergerakan Yaya sekalipun kakinya tengah diperiksa.

"Aku cuma sebentar, kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Aku tanya kau mau ke mana?"

Yaya menghela nafas, "Dokter kandungan."

"Tunggu sebentar, biar ku temani."

Berusaha mencegah, "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, Hali. Dengar kata dokter, kakimu belum boleh bergerak banyak." tukasnya.

"Dok, tidak masalah kan kalau kaki ini saya gunakan untuk berjalan, sekarang?"

Sang dokter menjawab sangsi, "Yah…selama tidak sakit dan masih pakai tongkat."

Tidak masalah bagi Halilintar. Kasihan juga dia melihat Yaya yang perutnya mulai membesar pergi sendirian.

"Oke, ayo."

Tangannya meraih lengan Yaya. Gerakannya direspon kaku oleh si empunya lengan. Wajar, Halilintar tumben tidak alergi menyentuh Yaya.

Kini keduanya berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dari luar mereka terlihat seperti keluarga sempurna nan bahagia. Lihat saja banyak pengunjung berupa ibu-ibu yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

Mulai dari betapa tampannya pihak suami hingga betapa cocoknya pasangan tersebut. Telinga Yaya memanas. Bukan karena malu atau apa, mungkin sebab dia terlalu senang, oh ayolah… tumben Halilintar mau mengantarnya memeriksa kandungan, biasanya dia tak pernah peduli.

"Hmph…"

Dokter kandungan berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut memijit pelipis saat membaca hasil pemeriksaan. Melirik Yaya dan Halilintar bergantian.

"Sudah berapa lama ibu tidak periksa kandungan?"

Yaya berpikir sejenak, terakhir kali periksa sih sewaktu Halilintar masih koma.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

Sang dokter manggut-manggut. Kemudian menatap pasangan muda di depannya dengan serius.

"Selama sembilan belas minggu masa kehamilan, ibu sudah periksa berapa kali?"

"Dua kali." Aku Yaya, jujur. Tanpa menyadari lirikan dari manik ruby.

Dokter tersebut diam sejenak, menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk pasangan muda ini.

"Bagaimana kandungan saya, dok? Tidak ada masalah kan?"

Pria berjas putih sebenarya ingin menjawab 'tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan', kasihan pada ibu muda tersebut. Tapi sebagai dokter, sepahit apapun kenyataan, dia tetap harus menyampaikannya.

.

 **-o-**

.

Fokusnya tidak bisa penuh pada jalan raya. Manik hazelnya masih menerawang kosong ke sudut-sudut jalan. Pikirannya terus menyuarakan kata-kata dokter di rumah sakit.

Salahnya memang, harusnya dia lebih memperhatikan kandungannya. Walau sejak awal dia memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran anak ini, tapi dia tetap anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

" _Kandungan ibu sangat melemah. Sudah sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Kondisi bayi dalam kandungan juga. Saya menyesal ibu baru memeriksakan sekarang."_

Yaya masih termangu.

" _Saya menawarkan ibu sebaiknya dirawat inap dulu. Saya akan menuliskan resep untuk menguatkan Rahim. Ibu tenang saja, tapi perlu banyak istirahat dan makanannya harus dijaga. Vitamin juga harus rutin dikonsumsi."_

Halilintar menoleh pada Yaya. Tahu betul penyebab keresahan di balik wajah tersebut. Halilintar menyesal terlambat menyadari betapa dia mengabaikan Yaya selama ini. Wanita itu bahkan selalu mengurusnya tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Tapi timbal balik serupa tak pernah Halilintar berikan.

"Mau makan dulu? Aku tahu restoran enak sekitar sini."

Tumben Halilintar yang mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu.

Yaya mengangguk mengiyakan, sudah masuk jam makan siang rupanya. Lebih baik makan di luar sekalian, toh di rumah pun mereka palingan beli.

Lamborghini merah terhenti di tanah lapang tepi jalan. Katanya ini restoran favorite Halilintar karena dekat dengan kantornya. Halilintar dan Yaya berjalan masuk menyusuri tempat kosong yang bisa ditempati. Tanpa sengaja hazelnya justru menangkap entitas serupa sang suami.

Adik ipar dan calon adik ipar.

Sang gadis melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku dengar kalian masuk rumah sakit ya? Duh maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguk, kegiatanku padat sekali sih di London. Pernikahanku pun sampai tertunda. Ini saja aku curi-curi waktu." Oceh Hanna panjang lebar, padahal mereka baru saja duduk di meja yang sama.

"Tidak ada yang tanya." cetus Halilintar.

Lengannya disikut pelan oleh Yaya. Hanna mengerucutkan bibir.

Selang beberapa detik, pelayan restoran menghampiri keempat orang di meja nomor 17 tersebut. Sementara Halilintar dan Yaya memilih-milih daftar menu, Hanna dan Gempa melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Usai menentukan pilihan, Yaya kembali memperhatikan pasangan di depannya.

"Kalian tidak pesan?"

"Sudah tadi. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kak Hali sudah baikan?" tukas Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk cepat, enggan menatap. Matanya risih melihat Hanna yang terus bergelayut manja di lengan sang tunangan.

Baru sadar dengan meja yang penuh lembaran brosur makanan, Yaya menyimpulkan kedua sejoli ini nyaris berujung di pelaminan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya? Sudah berapa persen?" goda Yaya dengan senyum semanis gula.

"Tujuh puluh." Jawab Gempa singkat.

"Wow, lagi sebentar dong, undangannya ditunggu loh."

"Tentu… kak Halilintar dan kakak ipar harus datang di setiap rangkaian acara, akad nikah, resepsi, termasuk saat pesta eksklusive di Lombok."

Sejak kapan Hanna tertular Gempa memanggilnya kakak ipar.

"Panggil Yaya saja."

Hanna tertawa kecil, "Ups… maaf, gara-gara Gempa sih, kalau ngomongin ka –maksudku Yaya, pasti nyebutnya 'kakak ipar'."

Yaya mendelik pada sang tersangka, dia tidak mau dipanggil begitu, kesannya terlalu tua. Walau bagaimanapun bila dipandang dari segi umur, dia yang paling muda di sini.

Pesanan datang, Hanna senyum sumringah karena perutnya sudah berdendang sejak tadi. Gempa dan Yaya mulai menikmati makanannya tanpa suara, begitupun Halilintar.

"Tadi kalian bilang mau mengadakan pesta eksklusive di Lombok? Itu negara mana? tumben denger."

Sontak Halilintar langsung diserbu tiga pasang mata berbeda warna. Masa iya sih seorang CEO perusahaan besar tidak tahu Lombok, dan oh, Lombok itu pulau yah, bukan negara.

"Kak Halilintar tidak tahu? Astaga… tak ku sangka, pelajaran geografi dulu dapet berapa Kak?"

Hanna menggunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin, kapan lagi bisa membully seorang Halilintar.

Halilintar tersenyum sinis, "Tidak lucu."

Yang lain terkikik kecil. Yaya menyeruput jusnya sebelum bersuara, tidak salah sih bila Halilintar tidak tahu, sebab Lombok memang tidak seterkenal Bali.

"Lombok itu-"

"Tetangganya Bali."

Ucapannya terpotong saat Gempa mulai menjelaskan.

"Kak Hali tahu Bali kan?"

Halilintar mengangguk, dia pernah ke sana untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"Orang rumah sudah kau beritahu?"

Gempa mengangguk.

Selanjutnya situasi hening mulai merayap. Keempatnya asik menghabiskan makanannya sendiri. Oh ralat, hanya dua orang yang makan dengan khidmat, dua lainnya makan sambil tebar kemesraan, membuat para jomblo sukses gigit sendok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon pasangan pengantin baru.

Diam-diam Yaya mencuri pandang keduanya dengan lirikan iri. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah bersikap demikian pada siapapun kecuali ibunya. Melihat pasangan yang bermesraan di depannya mau tak mau membuatnya berkaca pada rumah tangganya sendiri.

Kalau Gempa dan Hanna suap-suapan, dia dan Halilintar justru diam-diaman.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ketiga lainnya memandang piring kosong milik Halilintar.

" _Cepat sekali"_ batin ketiganya.

Entah lapar, entah gerah, bisa jadi keduanya, Halilintar hanya ingin segera meninggalkan pasangan kasmaran tersebut.

Yaya yang jatahnya belum habis mempercepat gerakan sampai tersedak.

Pria dengan iris emas reflek menyodorkan minuman. Adik ipar yang perhatian.

"Makannya pelan-pelan. Jangan hiraukan kak Halilintar, biar dia pulang bersamaku."

Pemilik nama melirik.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, tak masalah kan Yaya, kalau ku titipkan Hanna bersamamu?" sambung Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk mengiyakan, tak masalah baginya.

"Ah ide bagus, kakak ipar nanti bisa membantuku mencari souvenir." Putus Hanna sepihak.

"Kak Hali bisa sendiri? Perlu ku bantu?" niat baik tak selamanya dianggap baik. Halilintar menepis.

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Gempa dan Halilintar pun beranjak dari restoran tersebut.

.

 **-o-**

.

Kedua pemuda berwajah serupa duduk hening di dalam sedan hitam. Bosan dengan keheningan, siaran radio diputar oleh si pemilik kendaraan. Gempa menyetel channel berisi curhat-curhatan.

"Tak disangka ya Kak, siaran ini masih mengudara hingga sekarang."

Senyum hangat terpoles di wajah si bungsu. Sementara pikiran si sulung menerawang pada beberapa tahun silam, di masa ketika dia dan adik-adiknya masih berstatus remaja SMA.

Gara-gara adiknya yang paling bandel –Taufan tentu saja, Gempa dan Halilintar sampai ikutan terseret dalam acara 'Curhatan Lima Menit' yang kini mereka dengarkan.

Halilintar hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Hening lagi-lagi tercipta. Gempa melirik sang kakak lewat kaca depan.

"Masih memikirkan Ying?"

Manik ruby tersentak. Dia tidak pernah lagi membahas Ying dengan siapapun kecuali saat bersama Fang waktu itu. Tapi kembarannya yang satu ini bisa dengan mudah membaca bebannya.

"Tebakanku benar?" mata emas melirik sekilas.

Halilintar memilih memusatkan atensi pada pepohonan di pinggir jalan sebagai pengalihan, enggan menjawab pertanyaan.

"Berhentilah mengharapkannya, Kak. Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang." Tukas Gempa sembari fokus pada kemudi.

Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi sarat kebosanan ketika dirinya hanya bisa mendekam di dalam apartement memaksa otak dan hati kecilnya berkhianat.

"Jangan ikut campur, urus saja pernikahanmu biar cepat kelar." Ketus Halilintar.

Gempa hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan seolah berkata 'terserahlah'

"Ohya, bagaimana kondisi Atok?"

Gempa ingin jujur, kondisi atoknya benar-benar tidak baik. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

"Begitulah… Kau sendiri, ada perkembangan dengan Yaya?"

Decihan pelan terdengar. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Tidak sama sekali, cuma mau mengingatkan, Kak Hali banyak hutang maaf sama Yaya."

Sebelah alis terangkat.

"Salahku apa lagi?"

Bukannya tidak sadar akan kejahatannya, Halilintar hanya terlanjur menganggap sejak awal dialah yang jadi korban.

Gempa terkekeh miris. Sedikit heran dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

"Kak, kondisi Yaya itu sampai drop gara-gara menemani Kak Hali terus di rumah sakit. Terus waktu sadar, kau malah membentaknya. Kak Hali benar-benar-"

"Aku tahu." Potongnya cepat.

"Tak perlu mengataiku hati batu." Tambahnya ketika mengingat ucapan Fang.

Rambu lalu lintas terakhir menuju apartement Halilintar menyala merah. Gempa menghentikan mobil tepat di bibir garis zebra. Kepalanya menggeleng sembari kepala disangga lembut oleh tangan kiri.

"Dunia memang tak pernah adil. Kau mencintai gadis yang kini sudah bersama orang lain."

"Jaga bicaramu, Gem-"

"Sementara masih ada perempuan lain yang tulus menyayangi pria sepertimu, dan kau tak sekalipun melihat ke arahnya."

Iris merah mendelik. Warna merah pada lampu berganti menjadi hijau. Kaki menekan gas dengan perlahan.

Si sulung menatap si bungsu dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau laki-laki yang beruntung, Kak."

"Jelaskan."

"Kau tidak sadar juga? Astaga, kakakku yang macam ranger merah kalau berurusan dengan pekerjaan malah tidak mengerti hal semudah ini." Gempa berdecak.

"Tadi tunanganmu, sekarang kau mau ikut-ikutan mengejekku? Sudah bosan hidup?"

Ups, Gempa salah bicara. Jarang-jarang tatapan menusuk itu tertuju untuknya, biasanya dulu Taufan yang sering jadi sasaran.

Oksigen dihirup pelan, bertukar dengan karbondioksida.

"Menurutmu kenapa Yaya melakukan semua itu untukmu?"

Tidak jelas konteks 'semua' yang dimaksud. Tapi Halilintar yakin, jika itu Gempa, dia tidak bicara sembarangan.

"Pengabdian sebagai istri?"

Gempa menggeleng, "Selain itu?

Bahu kokoh diendikkan, sementara Gempa terheran.

Kakakknya ini masih mencari secuil alasan untuk meyakinkan bahwa Ying masih mencintai dirinya. Sementara alasan menggunung untuk melihat cinta kasih dari istri sendiri malah lenyap dari pelupuk mata. Penyebabnya hanya satu kata semu bernama 'cinta'.

Sungguh hidup memang tidak adil.

"Yaya mencintaimu."

Ketimbang greget sendiri melihat rumah tangga sang kakak, lebih baik Gempa sedikit membantu mereka.

Gelegar tawa yang teramat jarang dipamerkan meluncur dari bibir seksi sang pemilik iris ruby. Gempa langsung menoleh, takut-takut mobilnya harus berputar arah menuju rumah sakit jiwa.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, adikku sayang."

Seseorang tolong korek telinga Gempa, dia tidak salah dengar kan? 'adikku sayang'? Oh ini hari bersejarah baginya. Otak encernya mematri ingatan tanggal berapa sekarang. Harus dicatat. Tak boleh terlupa.

"Aku serius, Kak Hali." Ujarnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Kekehan geli masih hinggap di telinga walau volumenya sudah mengecil.

"Kau tau darimana? Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Sumpah, Gempa mulai gedek sendiri. Sekeras apa sih hati kakaknya, masa iya cuma cinta Ying yang bisa dia lihat.

"Yaya sendiri yang bilang, sewaktu aku menembaknya dua tahun lalu."

Tawa itu seratus persen menghilang. Hening menyambar seenak jidat.

"Becanda." Tukas Gempa, tak enak terlalu jujur walau di depan kakak sendiri. Dulu dia memang pernah menyukai gadis itu. Tapi sudah tidak lagi semenjak Hanna memasuki hidupnya.

"Tapi dulu Yaya memang pernah bilang bahwa hanya Kak Hali yang bisa mengambil hatinya."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Halilintar.

"Begitukah..." lirihnya tak terdengar.

Selama ini dia melihat Yaya sebagai gadis sholehah berhijab yang berpegang teguh pada agama, terlepas dari segala tuduhan yang pernah dia lontarkan sepihak karena emosi semata.

Jadi wajar saja kalau wanita itu tak banyak protes dengan perlakuan kasar maupun tindakan sewenang-wenang yang dia lakukan –Halilintar bukan pria berhati batu yang tidak sadar bahwa dia salah. Pria beriris merah ini hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kesalahannya.

Tak sekalipun hinggap di benak Halilintar ternyata gadis itu memendam perasaan untuknya. Bohong kalau dia tidak terkejut.

"Sudah sampai, ayo."

Pintu mobil terbuka, Gempa membantu memapah Halilintar yang kakinya belum bisa bebas bergerak.

.

 **-o-**

.

"Bagus-bagus yah, menyesal aku tidak ke sini sejak kemarin."

Yaya setia mendengar ocehan sang calon adik ipar yang masih menggebu-gebu dengan ceritanya mengenai betapa banyak toko souvenir yang pernah dia datangi tapi tak satupun yang memuaskan.

Kedua perempuan cantik itu kini tengah memasuki lamborghini merah dengan Yaya duduk di kursi kemudi. Sedikit heran ternyata wanita karir yang cantik dan pintar seperti Hanna tidak bisa menyetir. Trauma katanya.

"Ah, iya… Yaya aku lupa harus mengambil kain tambahan untuk gaun-gaunku nanti. Sudah ku bilang kan aku membantu proses desainnya, ini harus cepat ku selesaikan. Tak masalah kan putar sebentar ke toko tekstil Sutera World?"

Siapa sih yang bisa menolak Hanna dengan _puppy eyes_ nya? Pantas Gempa takluk.

"Setelah lampu merah kan? sebelah kiri jalan."

Hanna mengangguk antusias.

"Oke."

Mobil merah berputar meninggalkan lokasi. Yaya tahu tempat itu karena kebetulan berada di kawasan sekitar kampusnya. Tak susah mencari toko yang dimaksud.

"Aku tunggu di sini ya, tak apa kan sendiri, Hann?"

Sebenarnya Hanna ingin ditemani oleh calon kakak ipar, lebih enak kan kalau belanja bersama. Tapi Hanna tahu diri dan kondisi. Wajah Yaya sedikit memucat, mungkin kecapekan, namanya wanita hamil ya wajar.

"Tak masalah, aku cuma sebentar. Tunggu yah."

Sosok berambut sebahu itupun melenggang.

Yaya bersandar pada kursi mobil sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Kepalanya berduyun sakit sejak tadi. Rasanya ingin segera merebahkan diri di kasur nyaman. Tapi tak enak menolak permintaan calon adik ipar.

Mata hazel yang mulanya terpejam kini terbuka dan menangkap sosok anak-anak penyandang disabilitas yang kesulitan menyeberang selokan di pinggir jalan sana. Selokan itu dipasangi jeruji besi yang memang menyulitkan bagi penderita cacat kaki.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepala, Yaya membuka pintu mobil dan menyeberang jalan dengan hati-hati. Menyapa anak-anak tersebut yang langsung menyampaikan masalahnya. Otaknya berpikir sebentar. Ada gerbang yang bisa diputar hingga tepi selokan lainnya.

Lampu imajiner hinggap. Yaya menginstruksikan anak-anak itu untuk mengikuti arahannya.

Dua anak dibantunya menaikkan kaki pada celah-celah pagar besi. Didorongnya pagar itu dengan hati-hati agar dua anak tadi sampai di seberang selokan dengan selamat. Begitu seterusnya hingga keenam anak penyandang disabilitas berkumpul di sisi yang sama.

Anak-anak itu menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya saat ibu panti yang mengurus mereka baru tiba di tempat. Yaya membalas dengan senyum tulus bak malaikat, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang bersandar pada mobil di ujung jalan sana ikut memperhatikan dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tak kendur dari tarikan.

"Terimakasih, Kakak."

 _Cup_

Yaya tesentak ketika seorang anak perempuan yang paling kecil menarik lengan kemudian mencium pipinya. Membuatnya memajukan bibir gemas dan balas mengecup pipi gadis kecil tersebut.

Pria dengan surai berwarna ungu gelap yang masih menyaksikan aksi itu dari jauh mau tak mau dipaksa menarik sudut bibir lebih lebar lagi, hingga berubah jadi tawa kecil.

Yaya berpamitan kembali ke mobil yang diparkirnya di seberang jalan raya.

Menyusuri jalanan yang tak terbilang ramai.

Namun, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut. Lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Yaya meremas rambut yang tertutup hijab.

Senyuman di wajah Fang bertukar dengan raut khawatir.

Sementara sakit masih menyerang kepalanya, Yaya tak menyadari ada motor ugal-ugalan yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Yaya! Awas!" Fang berteriak. Berlari sekencang mungkin menghampiri tubuh terbalut pakaian merah muda yang mematung di tengah jalan.

Pandangannya mengabur, semua benda terlihat ada dua. Yaya benar-benar tidak kuat menahan sakit kepala. Kakinya pun seolah terekat tak mau beranjak.

 _BRAKKK!_

Sepersekian detik, Yaya jatuh tersungkur. Pengendara motor lari begitu saja tak bertanggung jawab. Kini giliran Fang yang mematung di tempat.

"Arggghhh…"

Yaya meremas perutnya yang menyentuh aspal. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Bibirnya tak henti merintih hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

"YAYA!" Fang dan orang-orang di pinggir jalan lainnya lekas menghampiri. Tubuh ringkih itu dikerubungi banyak orang. Fang memangkunya panik. Seorang gadis nekat menyisir kerumunan. Berteriak histeris mengetahui firasatnya benar, itu memang Yaya.

Gadis itu bingung, panik, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Fang membopong tubuh kurus itu ke mobilnya sendiri.

Hanna hendak protes sebab dia tak mengenal orang ini, tapi urung dilaksanakan mengingat keselamatan sang kakak ipar jauh lebih penting.

"Yaya…" rapal si gadis tanpa henti sembari mengikuti Fang hingga ke dalam mobil.

Fang tidak peduli pada gadis asing yang duduk manis di kursi belakang mobilnya tanpa izin. Setidaknya dia berguna untuk menjaga tubuh Yaya agar tidak terjatuh.

Gas langsung ditancap menuju rumah sakit terdekat tanpa bait basa basi.

 **-o-**

Jari-jarinya terkepal erat. Tak peduli pada bekas merah yang bisa mampir di kulit telapak tangan. Ragu untuk mengetuk pintu.

Dirinya juga agak heran dengan sambutan para satpam dan pelayan yang bekerja di 'rumahnya' ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang 'tuan muda' disambut dengan pandangan seolah dia maling yang kabur dan kini tengah menyerahkan diri, oleh pelayannya sendiri pula.

 _Tidakkah mereka merindukanku? Padahal aku sudah memasang wajah seceria mungkin._ Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Enggan menggunakan otaknya berpikir lagi, pemuda itu memantapkan hati.

Mengetuk pelan pintu besar bercat cokelat. Memasang cengiran selebar mungkin agar tak ada yang tau luka hatinya.

Awalnya dia ingin kembali dengan buah tangan berupa calon istri. Namun, apa daya. Sang calon memilih pria lain. Berbulan-bulan meyakinkan agar sang pujaan hati mau kawin lari bersamanya. Dia kurang apa sih? Cakep, centang. Humoris, centang. Kaya, centang. Oke, yang terakhir kurang tepat, keluarganya yang kaya.

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang maid. Di sofa sana ada sang Mama yang pertama kali bersitatap dengannya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Taufan…" lirih sang wanita paruh baya.

"Hallo Mama, Taufan kangen." Tubuh sang wanita yang lebih kecil darinya dipeluk erat.

"Aku bawa banyak oleh-oleh nih…" ujarnya sambil meletakkan barang bawaan di atas meja.

Taufan masih asik berceloteh sendiri.

"Ugh… capek juga, pegel, butuh pijatan si Gempa." Tukasnya sembari memijit bahunya sendiri.

"Mana yang lain, Ma? Anak kesayangan pulang kok gak disambut sih. Eh iya… itu pembantu di depan pada kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngelihat aku kayak hantu. Tidak sopan banget."

Sang ibunda masih syok. Bukannya tidak senang, hanya tidak menyangka Taufan masih mau pulang ke rumah ini.

Tangan terulur menyentuh pipi sang anak.

"Taufan…" Si ibu menghambur ke pelukan anaknya. Menangis, entah terharu, entah menyesal, entah keduanya, entah bukan keduanya. Yang pasti perasaannya campur aduk.

Pemuda bermanik biru mengulas senyum tipis, bukan Taufan sekali. mengelus surai halus sang ibunda.

Matanya melirik ke ujung anak tangga terbawah. Didapatinya entitas yang sudah beruban.

Taufan melepas pelan pelukan sang mama. Berjalan mendekati sang atok kesayangan. Bermaksud memeluk demi menyampaikan rindu yang memberati dada. Keluarga memang tempat terbaik untuk kembali.

"Atoook!... Taufan kangen tok."

 _PLAKK_

Belum sempat memberi pelukan. Pipi si pemuda lebih dulu merasakan sentuhan kasar dari kulit yang lebih tua.

Taufan menyentuh pipinya yang kena tampar. Sang mama hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan air yang menggenangi sudutnya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali ke rumah ini!"

Jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. Sementara Taufan masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan selamat datang berupa bentakan.

"Atok…" bibirnya melirih. Reflek memalingkan wajah ketika tangan yang sama terangkat sekali lagi.

"Ayah… jangan! Cukup Yah, cukup…"

Menghampiri kedua pria yang bersitegang. Hasrat alaminya sebagai seorang ibu bertindak, berusaha melindungi anaknya.

"Kau masih peduli padanya, Ranti? Setelah semua perbuatannya yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita? Ayah malu punya cucu seperti dia."

Tok Aba mulai hilang kendali, takut jantungnya kumat lagi. Sang menantu mengelus punggung bermaksud menenangkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya sebagai perempuan? Merasakaan penderitaan Yaya gara-gara anak ini?"

DEGG

Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya yang ditunjuk kasar oleh sang kakek, tapi nama yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Taufan merasakan firasat buruk.

"A-apa hubungannya dengan Y-Yaya."

Sahutnya terbata-bata. Takut apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini jadi nyata.

Dia tak pernah lupa pada kejadian sebelum dia pergi, waktu itu.

Tok Aba yang kini sudah terduduk di sofa tak mampu berkata lagi. Khawatir pada jantungnya bila berteriak sekali lagi.

Telapak tangannya mengusap wajah. Tok Aba enggan melihat wajah cucunya sendiri.

"Ma?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Taufan memberi kode pada sang bunda. Taufan memang harus tahu, wanita itu sadar lambat laun ini pasti terjadi.

"Yaya…hamil. Anakmu."

Pedang kilat seketika menyambar kesadaran. Taufan jatuh bagai tersengat listrik ribuan watt. Lututnya lemas. Kepala menunduk, kakinya tertekuk tanpa sadar hingga berlutut di hadapan sang atok dan mama.

Apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Taufan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Pria brengsek yang lari tanggung jawab. Sebutan apa lagi yang lebih buruk untuknya?

"Lantas, Ma…Ya-ya… bagai-mana-." tenggorokannya tercekat. Kosakata hilang dari daftar.

"Dia sudah menikah,"

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Terlebih ketika mendengar sambungannya.

"dengan Halilintar."

Safir membulat sempurna tidak percaya.

.

.

 _Penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir. Tiada guna mengutuk diri maupun berharap kembali ke masa lalu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memperbaikinya dan terus menatap ke depan._

 _Percayalah ada hikmah tersembunyi dibalik setiap kejadian._

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Saya minta maaf karena update lelet kayak keong. Percayalah sebelumnya saya bertekad menyelesaikan chapter ini seminggu yang lalu, tapi terpaksa tertunda karena ada kendala di rl, sama seperti note kecil tadi. *laughed***

 **Yosh… chapter ini cukup panjang. Semoga tidak membosankan.**

 **Oh ya, itu scene awal (yang sebelum tanda warning) kejadiannya setelah Hali baru sadar dari koma ya.**

 **Dan nama ibu Boboiboy aku karang aja.**

 **Kali ini aku mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di review seputar cerita fict ini.**

 **Jumlah chapter sampai fict ini end belum diketahui. Dikarenakan author sendiri meramu plotnya saat mengetik *plakk. So let's see sejauh mana aku bisa bawa, namun aku usahain kurang dari 15 walau rasanya gak mungkin *cried***

 **Taufan dan Ying adalah kunci konflik dari awal. Masa iya mereka mau lempar batu sembunyi tangan gitu aja, nanti aku tarik telinganya ke sini, lumayan buat nambah konflik *digerudiTaufancomboKelajuanmassa. Yang Taufan itu udah ya, buat Ying gak sekarang.**

 **Gempa, Gopal, Hanna, dan segala karakter yang sudah aku sebutin sebelumnya punya porsi sendiri-sendiri kok, they have their own part.**

 **Pertanyaan yang lain jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini. Pertanyaan lainnya yang belum terjawab akan terbongkar di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

 **Oke, sekian dari aku. See you in chapter 8.**

 **Jangan lupa beri tanggapan,kritik,saran,maupun unek-unek di kotak review yaa… Aku gak masalah reader mau nulis apa aja. Justru aku suka baca review panjang dan lepas xD.**

 **The last, if you don't mind.**

 _ **Review please…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Right Decision

Shock. Bingung. Sesal.

Tiga kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi hati Taufan.

Rintik hujan di tengah malam menjadi saksi bisu bagi nyanyian batinnya yang berkecamuk.

Menghamili gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri.

Pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab, bahkan dia baru tahu kebejatannya malam itu membuahkan aib bagi semua orang.

Sekarang, dia kembali seenak jidat. Mengacaukan keadaan. Tok Aba sampai harus dirawat karena jantungnya kumat. Terlebih Yaya, gadis malang itu…kecelakaan. Taufan tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Kurang brengsek apa dirinya?

Seandainya dia tidak lari waktu itu, Yaya takkan menderita seperti ini.

Sebab Taufan yakin, sejak pertama kali mengetahui Halilintar adalah orang yang bersedia -atau terpaksa- menikahi Yaya. Bisa dipastikan hidup gadis itu tak jauh beda dengan neraka.

Ah…Kalau saja bisa mengulang waktu. Taufan berharap mati saja sebelum dilahirkan.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya…maafkan aku."

Wajah yang biasa memasang keceriaan tak lagi berpura-pura. Bibirnya ribuan kali merapal kalimat serupa sarat penyesalan.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Taufan baru tahu makna pribahasa tersebut semenyakitkan ini.

Setir tak bersalah jadi korban untuk kali ke sekian. Kepalan tangan yang memerah tak dihiraukan. Taufan berharap Yaya mau memaafkannya.

Lahan parkir lekas ditelusuri tanpa banyak pikir. Langkah kaki segera beranjak menjajaki lantai bangunan bernuansa putih. Tak membuang waktu untuk menanyakan ruang rawat Nyonya Yaya Yah.

 _Vip Autumn 03B_

Taufan hafal di luar kepala. Saking kuatnya hasrat meminta maaf dan bertemu dengan Yaya sekalipun keluarga sudah bilang jangan.

Koridor demi koridor dilewati. Taufan sudah sampai di lantai yang sama dengan kamar tujuan. Derap tak sabaran menggalang bunyi detak keras. Taufan sudah menyiapkan diri menghadapi respon terburuk yang mungkin didapat.

 _Brukk!_

Pantat mendarat mulus menyentuh lantai marmer. Dari sekian banyak penghuni rumah sakit. Kenapa Taufan harus bertubrukan dengan orang ini. Rumah sakit tak selebar daun kelor kan?

"Kak Hali…" bahkan bibirnya tak mampu terkatup setelah mengucap kata pertama.

Iris ruby menyorot penuh intimidasi. Tidak terkejut sama sekali. Sebab dia sudah tahu perihal kembalinya Taufan. Hanya saja…manik berwarna merah tersebut menyimpan terlalu banyak kalimat yang sangat kompleks bila diucapkan.

"Bangun."

Sebelah tangan diulurkan pada korban yang terjatuh. Taufan menatap ragu pada telapak tangan sang kakak. Terkejut tidak mendapati aksi minimal pitingan seperti waktu kecil. Walau bagaimanapun, Taufan sangat sadar, dirinya pasti telah jadi penyebab rusaknya hubungan sang kakak dengan kekasihnya. Siapa namanya itu? Ying?

Juluran tangan diraih. Taufan berdiri sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Samasekali tidak siap ketika tubuhnya didorong dan dihantamkan ke tembok terdekat. Kerah baju ditarik. Manik merah menyalang menyalurkan amarah.

Entah apa yang merasukinya. Satu jotosan keras mendarat mulus di ujung bibir yang lebih muda.

Taufan tidak mengelak ketika kepalan tangan itu melayang sekali lagi, hendak menyentuh kasar tulang hidungnya. Dia tahu, dia pantas menerimanya.

Rasa sakit tak kunjung menyentuh saraf. Taufan membuka mata yang sempat terpejam. Mendapati sang kakak dengan tatapan yang masih sama seperti satu menit lalu, dengan buku-buku jari yang mengepal hingga bergetar, tepat satu centimeter dari hidung Taufan.

"Itu salam penyambutan dariku. Selamat datang kembali, Taufan."

Kekehan terlontar mulus dari bibir yang ternodai darah segar. Pekat rasa besi tak dia hiraukan. Taufan meraih jabat tangan yang diulurkan Halilintar.

"Aku kangen Kak Hali."

Kedua saudara itu berangkulan satu sama lain. Halilintar memukul-mukul pelan punggung sang adik yang paling bebal.

"Aku…aku…tidak tahu bagaimana harus meminta maaf pada kalian semua. Padamu, pada ayah, pada atok, terutama pada-"

Taufan memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku tadi berharap Kak Hali langsung membunuhku saja bila itu bisa membuat kalian lega."

"Jangan buat atok dan ayah malu. Mereka tidak mendidik kita menjadi seorang pengecut."

Tersenyum miris, Taufan sadar, dirinya sumber aib keluarga.

"Karena itu aku ke mari, untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatanku."

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight TauYa, FaYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst.**

 **Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buka mulutmu, Yaya…"

Bibir mungil itu masih tertutup rapat disertai gelengan kepala cepat. Tangan yang memegang sendok berisi makanan lunak nan sehat sekali lagi ditolak.

"Ayo, kau harus makan…nanti magh-mu bisa kambuh."

Respon yang diterima masih serupa.

Yaya Yah, 20 tahun, ngotot tidak mau makan.

Padahal dokter sudah bilang kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Beruntung calon bayinya tidak apa-apa. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, benturan itu cukup keras. Kondisinya harus terjaga agar tetap stabil. Karena, kesalahan sedikit saja, bisa berakibat fatal.

"Aku sudah bilang Kak, aku mau makan kalau diperbolehkan menggarap skripsiku. Aku ada bimbingan lusa, dan belum merevisi pembahasannya."

Pendirian diteguhkan. Yaya tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Kepala berhijab disentil pelan dengan telunjuk. Iris di balik lensa memandang keheranan. Oksigen ditarik dalam-dalam.

"Kau ini…mengatai suamimu sendiri ngeyel soal minum obat, nyatanya kau sama keras kepalanya dengan dia."

Fang, 25 tahun, tertawa kecil pasca menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jadwalmu sudah ku atur. Tidak ada bimbingan hingga dua minggu ke depan. Kau harus istirahat total, mengerti?"

Ketegasan tersirat jelas pada tensi bicaranya. Yaya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kak Fang merubah-" Tercekat, Yaya melanjutkan.

"Sejak kapan kak Fang jadi asisten pribadiku. Seenaknya mengubah jadwalku segala. Aku tidak suka."

Bibir mengerucut, hazelnya berusaha menusuk, namun iris violet membalas dengan senyum seaduhai getuk. Fang tidak peduli, karena yang terpenting adalah kondisi wanita ini. Terserah mau diberi lengkungan bibir ke bawah setiap hari karena berpotensi menggagalkan target lulus tiga setengah tahun sang gadis, Fang terima saja.

"Jangan cerewet, sekarang ayo makan. Memangnya kau mau jadi gendut kalau makan di atas jam delapan malam."

"Kau tidak kreatif mencari kalimat bujukan, Kak. Ini sudah jam sembilan."

"Nah, sudah tahu begitu. Lantas kenapa masih keras kepala juga. Ayo sini buka mulutmu, jarang-jarang seorang Fang mau menyuapi orang lain. Kau patut bangga lho…"

Narsisnya keluar lagi. Kadang Fang bisa menjadi seorang yang begitu kalem, kadang juga sebaliknya. Pikir Yaya.

Aksi memaksa makan itu terus berlanjut. Kali ini alasannya berbeda lagi. Yaya sebal dengan Fang yang seenaknya membatalkan jadwal bimbingannya. Jadilah skripsinya harus tertunda. Alasan fiktif.

Sebenarnya sih, Yaya hanya suka melihat wajah Fang dengan gurat khawatir saat pria itu memandangnya.

Bukan kejam atau apa, hal itu membuat Yaya merasa disayangi. Dia bukan anak manja. Tapi tak salah kan kalau dia menikmati sedikit perhatian dari orang-orang tersayang. Meski bukan dari suami –yang pasti tidak mungkin menurut Yaya- maka dari teman pun tak apa. Dan Fang adalah figur teman sekaligus kakak bagi Yaya. Hampir sama seperti Taufan.

Ah…kenapa Yaya memikirkan pria itu lagi. Anggap saja dia sudah mati. Taufan hanya mimpi buruk bagi Yaya.

"Makananmu belum tersentuh?"

Suara baritone menginterupsi. Kedua entitas yang lebih dulu berada dalam ruangan tidak menyadari adanya sosok yang baru menjejakkan kaki.

Gerakan tangan menyuapi bibir sang wanita langsung terhenti. Fang meletakkan sendok kembali ke piring berisi sajian yang dikatakan masih utuh.

Yaya memandang Halilintar.

"Dia tidak mau makan." Fang meletakkan piring di atas meja samping ranjang rumah sakit. "Kau bisa bantu? Aku sudah pusing."

Enggan menjawab, Halilintar memajukan langkah hingga berdiri di samping kepala sang istri. Tepat di seberang meja kecil. Berlawanan sisi dengan Fang. Tanpa komentar ataupun sekadar menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi, piring berisi makan malam khas rumah sakit, disambarnya perlahan.

Paham akan situasi, Fang pamit keluar dengan alasan ada kelas pagi keesokan harinya. Yaya membalas dengan senyum, sementara Halilintar hanya berupa gumaman.

Meskipun menjaga Yaya bergantian di rumah sakit. Namun hubungan keduanya tidak juga mencair. Masih sebeku es. Sekalipun Fang tetap bersikap normal, tapi Halilintar tidak menunjukkan sikap 'welcome'.

Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Saat dia bertanya pada Fang, jawabannya selalu sama.

" _Tanyakan saja pada Halilintar."_

Yaya tersentak saat ujung aluminium terasa menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya melirik pada nasi dan sayur tanpa rasa, kemudian beralih menyusuri lengan si pemegang sendok makan.

"Malah melamun, buka mulutmu."

Suaminya itu memang mulai merubah sikap. Sejak dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit, Halilintar jadi lebih memperhatikan Yaya. Selama seminggu ini Halilintar dan Fang akan bertukar menjaganya, sesekali bergantian dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Senang? Tentu saja. Berharap? Tidak. Yaya cukup tahu diri, cukup pintar sehingga sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Halilintar hanya membalas budi.

Bagai terhipnotis, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mungilnya terbuka. Sesuap nasi masuk ke mulutnya. Yaya mengunyah pelan, pelaaan sekali. Masih tidak percaya dengan perlakuan sang suami.

Halilintar menyuapinya.

"Jangan melihatku seolah kau memandang hantu."

"Aku tidak merasa begitu. Kau bukan hantu."

 _Hantu tidak pernah menyakitiku. Berbeda denganmu._ Sambung Yaya dalam hati.

Halilintar mengaduk-aduk santapan dengan sabar, tangannya dengan cekatan menodongkan suapan lainnya ke mulut Yaya.

Menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sikap 'sok ngambek' dan 'ngeyel tidak ketulungan' yang ditunjukkannya di hadapan Fang sirna seutuhnya di depan Halilintar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Fang?"

Kenapa Halilintar tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Bukankah kalimat itu harusnya tercetus dari bibir Yaya untuk Halilintar sendiri?

"Baik. Kami sudah tak ada masalah. Kemarin dia ke luar kota. Makanya tidak pernah menghubungiku."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, hubungan kalian itu bagaimana? Seperti apa?"

Yaya mengernyit, tumben Halilintar menanyakan hal demikian. Yaya berusaha menjawab sejujur mungkin.

"Dia kakak tingkatku dulu di kampus. Dia baik, dan kami berteman dekat."

"Memangnya kenapa, Hali?

Yaya memiringkan kepala. Penasaran apa motif dibalik pertanyaan tersebut. Takutnya Halilintar malah berpikir Fang orang jahat yang hendak memanfaatkan Yaya karena masa lalu mereka berdua –Fang dan Halilintar.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kunyah lebih cepat. Aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor."

Tak mau berlama-lama, Halilintar memutus pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"Mau balik ke kantor lagi?" Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Hali…" desisnya, melupakan pertanyaan pertama yang dia lontarkan. Sadar Halilintar tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Kau ini baru sembuh. Kondisimu baru stabil. Dokter mengatakan-"

"Aku tahu, Yaya."

Helaaan nafas Yaya atur agar tak terdengar kesal.

"Minum."

Gelas berisi likuid bening disodorkan. Yaya mengangkat leher agar air tidak jatuh mengenai baju dan tempat tidur. Halilintar sigap, menopang kepala belakang Yaya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Tanpa sengaja telapaknya menyentuh tengkuk sang istri, sebab hijab Yaya yang tersingkap di bagian belakang belum sempat diperbaiki.

Seketika aliran darahnya berdesir. Puluhan kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di sekitar lehernya. Yaya dapat merasakan semburat merah menjalar di pipinya yang hangat. Adegan itu serasa berjalan dengan amat lambat. Sesekali Yaya melirik iris merah yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari hazelnya.

Mata itu tidak menunjukkan gurat ekspresi berbeda, masih sama seperti biasa. Berbeda sekali dengan Yaya. Bahkan hingga bibir gelas menjauh pun wanita itu masih merutuk kenapa dirinya bisa terpesona dan salah tingkah seperti tadi. Padahal Halilintar bersikap biasa saja, tidak terpengaruh apapun.

Tapi Yaya tidak tahu. Pria itu juga setengah mati menahan degupan jantung yang berdetak di atas normal.

Pertama kalinya, Halilintar merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi, setelah lima tahun saat kali pertama telapak tangannya berjabat dengan jari lentik milik sang gadis china.

Halilintar menepis pemikiran itu dengan segera.

"Tidurlah…"

Badan kembali direbahkan. Halilintar menarik selimut untuk melindungi kulit sang istri dari udara dingin. Ditariknya kain lembut sampai batas dagu. Yaya mulai memejamkan mata yang semakin berat.

Halilintar mengulas senyum tipis ketika memandang wajah sang istri. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperhatikannya sejak dulu? Sungguh, sejak empat bulan menikah. Baru kali ini Halilintar menyadari satu hal.

Istrinya sangat cantik.

Menggeleng pelan tanpa menghapus tarikan bibir. Halilintar beranjak mematikan sumber penerangan. Meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Mimpi indah, Yaya…"

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggung di balik pintu. Melonggarkan dasi, menengadah pada cahaya putih di langit-langit lorong. Iris ruby menutup perlahan. Secercah rasa bersalah kembali menyesap ke dalam dadanya. Menyadari betapa buruknya perlakuan yang dia berikan pada Yaya.

Bukan salah gadis itu bila Ying memilih pria lain. Bukan salah gadis itu bila hubungannya dan Ying berakhir. Bukan salah gadis itu pula sampai hamil di luar nikah. Semuanya salah Taufan. Ah tidak…adiknya juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia di bawah kontrol alkohol, sedang mabuk dan kalut.

"Hah…!"

Nafas panjang dihembuskan.

 _Inikah takdir Tuhan?_ Batinnya bersuara. Nuraninya tersentuh ketika mengingat Sang Pencipta.

Manik ruby menyentak terbuka. Halilintar baru ingat satu hal. Yaya belum tahu mengenai kembalinya Taufan.

.

 **-0-**

.

Sosok pria berbadan tegap berdiri di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Autumn 03B'.

Tampak mencurigakan bila terlihat oleh orang yang kebetulan berlalu lalang. Untungnya sudah tengah malam. Bunyi hanya timbul dari derap langkah pemuda itu sendiri. Lorong-lorong kosong membentang di sepanjang sisi.

Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Taufan memantapkan diri. Dia tak bisa menunggu hingga esok hari. Dia harus melihat Yaya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ragu-ragu, tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Senyuman penuh arti mengembang di bibirnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Taufan menyeret langkah hingga mendekati bibir ranjang.

Diamatinya tubuh ringkih itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Nyaris emosinya pecah.

Seingatnya dulu Yaya tidak sekurus ini. Padahal kini wanita itu sedang hamil.

Taufan merundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal kuat ingin meninju diri sendiri. Ini hasil perbuatannya. Gadis itu sebegini menderita karena dirinya.

Diliriknya abdomen sang gadis yang tertutupi selimut tebal.

Taufan tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia memang belum siap, tapi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Pemilik manik safir tiba-tiba mengumbar tawa kecil, takut suaranya membangunkan bidadari yang sudah dia rampas sayapnya.

Taufan meraih kursi terdekat. Tanpa permisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Yaya.

"Dosaku padamu terlalu banyak, Yaya."

Taufan memulai monolognya.

"A-aku…aku bahkan tidak tahu masih pantas atau tidak berada di sini."

"Tapi…kau masih mungkin memaafkanku kan? Yaya…" Taufan menyudahi. Terdiam beberapa lama. Memandangi wajah sang gadis yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari bulan yang mengintip di luar jendela.

Jemari lentik diraih, Taufan menggamitnya sepihak tanpa ijin.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yaya…Aku menyayangimu…kenapa aku malah merusak seseorang yang harusnya ku jaga? Bodoh! Tolol! Brengsek! Aku pantas mendapat sebutan itu, Yaya. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Mulai lepas kendali. Taufan tak peduli lagi bila gadis itu terusik. Justru lebih bagus, Taufan ingin segera meminta maaf bagaimanapun caranya.

Likuid bening mulai mengalir di pipi sang pemuda. Menumpahkan sesak yang menggerogoti rongga dada. Safirnya menyiratkan penyesalan demi penyesalan.

"Andai aku tidak bodoh dengan mengejar Mimmy waktu itu…" bisiknya pelan.

Taufan sadar hatinya masih terikat pada gadis itu. Tapi, dengan Yaya di hadapannya kini, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Taufan tahu Halilintar sudah berbaik hati mau bertanggungjawab untuknya. Tapi fakta bahwa Yaya mengandung anaknya tidak bisa dipungkiri. Itu calon bayinya, darah daging Taufan. Entah hasrat darimana, Taufan mulai tidak ingin miliknya diambil orang lain lagi. Sengaja maupun tidak. Dengan keinginan maupun penolakan.

Cukup Mimmy yang lepas dari genggamannya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

.

Bola hazel terbuka pelan. Cahaya menyeruak masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Yaya membiasakan mata dengan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Baru kali ini Yaya merasa lengannya menumpu beban berat ketika bangun di pagi hari. Hazel melirik, senyum tipis berkembang di wajah manisnya.

Satu tangan lain yang dipasangi infus meraih surai hitam si pelaku.

 _Rupanya Halilintar menungguku sampai ketiduran? Dasar…! Katanya mau ke kantor._

Yaya tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan detik ini bunga-bunga berbagai warna tengah bermekaran di tiap sudut hatinya. Dia bahagia. Sangat.

Jari-jari si pemuda yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Yaya mulai bergerak disusul lenguhan pelan.

Yaya tersenyum simpul memandangi sosok yang ia perkirakan adalah suaminya. Jarang-jarang melihat wajah Halilintar ketika baru bangun tidur.

Tapi, Yaya merasa sedikit tidak asing. Suara itu…

Taufan mengerjap beberapa kali. Menguap, meregangkan badan, lalu memandang ke arah hazel yang menatapnya tajam.

Yaya terbelalak ketika manik safir itu terbuka sempurna.

"KAU!"

Yaya menyingkirkan tangannya agar jauh-jauh dari objek semula. Alergi.

"Sudah bangun Tuan Putri. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Taufan menyapa dengan kalimat yang dulu biasa dia ucapkan. Sengaja, karena hanya itu yang saat ini bisa lolos dari tenggorokan. Kalimat yang lain, semua tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sang gadis memalingkan muka. Tidak mau melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Yaya…Aku-"

"PERGI KAU!" reflek, kaki Taufan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yaya…"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu! PERGI!"

Tak peduli tangan masih terpasang infus. Vas bunga terdekat diraihnya dan langsung diarahkan ke posisi si pemuda.

"Yaya…tunggu…aku tahu aku salah, aku brengsek. Tapi tolong jangan begini. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Yaya berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Pergi ku bilang…!"

Taufan mematung. Tidak menyangka safirnya akan melihat sisi lain dari gadis yang selama ini selalu bersikap lembut pada siapapun. Terlebih lagi…penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Yaya…"

"Hiks…"

Air mata sang gadis tumpah. Padahal sebelumnya tak terbendung sama sekali. Hanya dengan melihat wajah orang itu seketika memeras otaknya memutar kejadian tempo hari. Saat pemuda itu mengotorinya. Dengan kasar bertindak semaunya tanpa menghiraukan jerit tangis yang susah payah ia rintihkan.

Lalu pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Maunya apa?

"KELUAR!"

Vas bunga dari keramik sukses menghantam pintu. Menimbulkan bunyi keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Yaya"

Pintu bercat putih terbuka cepat. Surai raven menyembul dari sana.

"Apa yang-" Fang tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat entitas lain di ruangan itu.

"Taufan…"

Sang pria yang dimaksud menipiskan jarak dengan Yaya. Sebelah telapak tangannya menangkup pipi kiri sang gadis.

"Yaya…ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku salah. Aku brengsek. Kau boleh membunuhku bila kau mau. Tapi jangan membenciku seperti ini, Yaya…Tolong…Tatap mataku kali ini saja, Yaya...ku mohon."

"Bung…menjauh darinya. Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Fang berinisiatif melerai.

"Kau siapa? Aku ini ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya!" nadanya naik beberapa oktaf. Orang-orang di sana sudah lupa mereka berada di kawasan di mana berteriak adalah hal terlarang.

Tidak perlu diberitahu pun Fang sudah tahu. Dia bukan pria bodoh seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ya benar. Tapi apa matamu tidak bisa melihat dia gemetar?"

Fang menunjuk ke arah Yaya, dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari si pemuda safir.

Taufan menengok. Dia benar. Setelah puas meneriakinya, gadis itu kini diam seribu bahasa. Taufan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka.

Melihat sekali lagi pada gadis tersebut sebelum mengambil langkah menjauh.

Pemuda berlensa nila menghampiri Yaya di tempat tidur.

"Kak Fang…"

Fang memeluk Yaya untuk menenangkannya. Dielusnya surai sang gadis yang tertutupi hijab. Yaya menyamankan diri di dekapan hangat pemuda tersebut.

Keadaannya kacau. Emosinya tidak stabil. Yaya tidak siap bertemu pria itu.

"A-aku-"

"Ssstt…sudah…tidak apa-apa."

Kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Taufan sadar. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah. Kakinya beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Berpapasan dengan Halilintar dan beberapa suster di ambang pintu.

Keduanya bersitatap panjang sebelum Taufan pergi dan menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Halilintar beralih menatap sang istri yang berada di pelukan pria lain. Jengah, jarak dieliminasi.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Bahu ditepuk. Fang menoleh. Melepaskan Yaya dari dekapannya.

"Jangan menuduh! Aku hanya menenangkannya. Salahkan adikmu yang membuatnya seperti ini."

"Bukan berarti juga kau bisa menyelam sambil minum air kan?"

"Kau pikir ini kolam?"

"Sudah tau bukan, lantas untuk apa kau masih di sini. Ayo keluar."

"Astaga Hali..."

"Permisi mas-mas, silahkan keluar dulu. Pasien butuh ketenangan."

Suara halus sang suster mengingatkan keduanya. Yaya sudah kembali terlelap dengan bantuan obat penenang.

Dalam hati Halilintar bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Taufan sampai Yaya sebegini lepas kendalinya.

Mengangguk patuh. Kedua pria tersebut pergi dari tempat.

.

 **-0-**

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kak. Sungguh. Yaya hanya masih…"

"Masih apa?"

"Dia, masih trauma melihatku."

"Sudah ku duga. Maaf Taufan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Yaya padamu."

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya Kak Hali sudah setuju? Kak Hali sendiri yang bilang tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu kan? Aku juga membantu Kak Hali kan."

"Sudahlah Taufan…Di sini bukan cuma kau yang merasa bersalah. Aku juga."

"Oh Kak Hali sudah tidak berhati batu lagi ternyata."

"Kau mau ikut-ikutan Gempa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Kak Hali sudah sepakat akan menceraikan Yaya dan membantuku menikahinya."

"Tidak semudah itu. Yaya sudah terlanjur benci padamu."

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu. Yaya tidak pernah protes sekalipun kau memperlakukannya bagai sampah. Berbeda sekali denganku."

"Taufan!"

Meja digebrak. Seisi kafe melihat. Taufan masih memasang wajah santai sementara Halilintar berusaha menahan amarah. Perkataan sang adik memang benar, sangat malah. Karena itu dia belum mau melepaskan gadis itu. Setidaknya beri Halilintar kesempatan untuk membalas kebaikan Yaya.

"Apa? Kak Hali tidak ingin menceraikannya karena mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Begitu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Kopi panas disesap paksa. Pandangan mata dialihkan.

"Yaya terlalu baik untukmu."

Taufan terkekeh, "Lantas Kak Hali merasa cukup baik untuknya?"

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan begitu. Harus berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak punya perasaan apapun untuknya!"

Kekehan mengesalkan berubah jadi tawa menjengkelkan. Taufan puas memancing sang kakak.

Banyak yang mengatakan ikatan batin antara saudara kembar, terlebih kembar identik itu lebih kental daripada ikatan ibu dan anak. Taufan memahaminya dengan sangat baik. Dia mengenal Halilintar lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan ibunya sendiri.

"Lalu apa susahnya, Kak? Aku janji akan membahagiakan dia. Aku, Yaya, dan anak kami akan hidup bersama menjadi keluarga bahagia. Kak Hali tinggal mendukung saja."

Tawa meremehkan meluncur dari bibir Halilintar. "Membahagiakannya? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membahagiakannya? Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku? Mencintainya saja tidak! Jangan bergurau Taufan."

Satu sudut bibir tertarik. Alih-alih tersenyum, Taufan malah menyeringai.

"Ralat, Kak. Bukan 'tidak', tapi 'belum'. Cinta itu bisa tumbuh sepanjang jalan. Aku yakin mencintai gadis seperti Yaya akan sangat mudah."

Benarkah? lantas kenapa Halilintar tidak bisa mencintai Yaya meski gadis itu sudah berkorban banyak untuknya?

Atau justru Halilintar yang tidak juga menyadari perasaannya sendiri? Setahunya hingga saat ini, di hatinya masih terukir nama Ying.

"Baiklah. Hanya jika Yaya setuju."

Taufan berdiri dengan sirat puas. Memeluk sepihak sang Kakak yang jelas tampak risih.

"Thanks, Kak. You're my best brother."

Halilintar membalas dengan senyum tipis.

.

 **-0-**

.

Sejak hari itu, Taufan rutin mengunjungi Yaya di rumah sakit. Tiga kali sehari. Seperti dosis umum meminum obat.

Pada awalnya respon yang diberikan masih sama. Yaya akan ketakutan dan melemparinya dengan berbagai macam barang. Tapi mungkin sudah lelah.

Hari ini, pemuda itu dibiarkannya menjejakkan kaki di ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang kan?"

Yaya melirik pergelangan tangan. Jarum infus tak lagi bertengger di sana.

Begitu sampai, Taufan langsung mengemas barang-barang Yaya. Pakaian kotor. Handphone, dompet, tas, sepatu, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau sudah selesai bersiap? Sebentar lagi Mama akan menjemputmu. Ah atok pasti senang sekali saat kau tiba di rumah."

Sebelah alis terangkat. Ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan. Yaya masih enggan berbicara dengan Taufan.

"Ohya, ini sebelah kaus kakimu kemana? Kok cuma satu sih?"

Tangan kiri mengangkat satu kaus kaki yang menghitam, sementara yang kanan dipergunakan untuk menjepit hidung. Menghalau bau yang menguar agar tak menusuk indra penciuman.

Seketika lemparan bantal mendarat mulus di wajah Taufan. Sejauh ini, itu hal paling ringan yang pernah digunakan untuk melemparinya.

"Jorok ih. Buang!"

Yaya ikut-ikutan menjepit hidung.

"Tapi ini kan punyamu."

"Bukan! Enak saja. Kaus kakiku tidak ada yang hitam begitu." Yaya bersungut. Tak terima dikatakan perempuan jorok secara tak langsung.

"Lantas ini milik siapa? coba dicium dulu. Mungkin kau lupa wanginya."

Taufan menyeringa, mendekat, Yaya sigap.

"Jangan coba-coba ke mari. Taufan…ku peringatkan kau! Taufan!"

Yaya nyaris terjerembab dari atas kasur. Beruntung Taufan gesit menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Safir dan hazel beradu.

Selama ini Yaya hanya sosok adik kecil yang manis bagi Taufan. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam benaknya gadis kecil itu akan berkembang menjadi bidadari.

Di matanya, Yaya memang nampak seperti seorang peri. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam sekali ayun. Dulu, gadis itu yang membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan. Sekarang gadis itu juga yang menjerumuskannya dalam benang kusut kehidupan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sontak, Yaya membulatkan mata. Apa-apaan.

Seketika tubuhnya reflek membebaskan diri dari lengan si pemuda.

"Kau gila?!" wajah itu didorongnya menjauh, menyisakan jarak puluhan centimeter.

"Aku serius, Yaya. Aku akan bertanggungjawab terhadap perbuatanku."

Terkekeh geli, Yaya menolehkan wajah ke kaki sofa di bawah jendela beberapa detik, sebelum lidahnya mendesiskan suara batinnya yang bergejolak.

"Terlambat, Taufan…Terlambat."

"Kemana kau waktu itu? kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Tapi apa?" Kepala digelengkan perlahan. Yaya masih sakit hati bila mengingat perilaku Taufan.

"Yaya…aku tidak tahu kalau perbuatanku saat itu akan-." Taufan tercekat. Matanya memperhatikan perut Yaya yang membesar.

"Sungguh kalau aku tahu, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Yaya."

"Lantas kenapa kau mengunjungi rumahku waktu itu? Hah?"

Taufan bingung. Saat itu kepalanya pening dan otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa setir mobilnya berganti haluan dari bar kota menuju rumah gadis itu.

"Jawab Taufan!"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, Yaya."

Mendengus, bukan itu jawaban yang Yaya inginkan.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan lagi. Dulu, kau melakukan itu padaku karena menganggapku sebagai Mimmy. Sekarang kau seenaknya ingin menikahiku karena Mimmymu itu menolak lamaranmu kan? Iya?"

Taufan kehilangan kosakata dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar kan?"

"Sudahlah Taufan. Kau tidak perlu bertanggungjawab. Aku bisa memaafkan semua perbuatanmu. Hanya masalah waktu. Aku juga tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Pergilah, dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Kau tetap sahabatku. Takkan ada yang berubah."

Yaya bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Luka hatinya memang bisa sembuh, tapi harga dirinya sudah terlanjur terkoyak. Dipikirnya dia ini barang?

Statusnya saat ini masih istri Halilintar. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan orang lain seenaknya mengajaknya menikah. Yaya bisa gila memikirkan semua masalah ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka memecahkan keheningan. Menampilkan sosok sang Mama dan si bungsu. Wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekati sang anak dan menantu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yaya?" pipi sang menantu diusap pelan. "Gempa, kau yakin Yaya sudah boleh pulang?" Nyonya Ranti melirik sang putra. Gempa mengangguk mantap.

"Iya Ma, dokter bilang Yaya sudah pulih. Lagipula aku sudah bosan menghirup bau rumah sakit." Senyum manis diumbar. Yaya enggan menunjukkan wajah masam hasil perdebatan. Biarkan dia sendiri yang menyimpan semuanya.

"Tapi kau pucat sekali…"

Menggeleng pelan, "Aku cuma butuh istirahat."

Menarik nafas lega, sang mertua memapah menantunya turun dari kasur.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya Taufan khawatir.

"Bisa."

"Pelan-pelan."

Keempatnya meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah mengurus semua administrasi. Gempa mengatasi pembayaran. Mamanya dan Yaya menunggu di pintu depan. Sementara Taufan sudah beranjak menuju mobilnya sendiri.

Memikirkan kata-kata Yaya tadi. Benarkah dia hanya menjadikan Yaya sebagai pelampiasan? Jika Mimmy menerima lamarannya, akankah dia sengotot ini ingin menikahi Yaya?

Taufan mengacak rambut frustasi. Pikiran jernihnya lenyap entah ke mana.

.

Awalnya Yaya ingin menolak saat mertuanya mengatakan dia akan tinggal di rumah keluarga untuk sementara. Tapi Halilintar katanya sudah setuju. Selaku istri yang baik, Yaya menurut saja.

"Kalian tidur di kamar yang sebelumnya ya. Masih sama kok, tidak ada yang berubah."

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan Halilintar."

"Oh…"

"Kau istirahatlah di atas. Gempa, bantu bawakan barang-barang Yaya."

"Biar aku saja, Ma." Menawarkan diri. Taufan melirik Yaya penuh arti.

.

 **-0-**

.

Halilintar memandangi surat cerai di tangannya. Sesuai kesepakatan, dia menikahi Yaya hanya untuk menutup aib keluarga. Pasca bayi itu lahir, mereka akan berpisah secara resmi. Walau selama ini aslinya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bersama.

Tanda tangan sudah ia bubuhkan di atas materai. Berkas itu dilempar ke atas meja.

Tinggal menunggu tandatangan Yaya, maka mereka resmi bercerai secara hukum. Dan Halilintar hanya harus menuntaskan tugasnya dengan menalak Yaya tiga sekaligus sebagai formalitas dalam agama. Bercerai sekarang atau besok, sama saja kan. Toh Taufan sudah kembali.

Punggung disandarkan pada kursi goyang. Lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor dan urusan pribadi, Halilintar menengadah sembari memejamkan mata, hingga dering telepon menginterupsi telinga. Tombol hijau ditekan. Suara seraknya tak dapat ditutupi.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang."

Tak sampai lima menit, tubuh gempal sudah menyembul di balik pintu. Tangan kanan Halilintar, baik dalam urusan bisnis maupun urusan pribadi. Gopal Kumar.

"Ini berkas-berkas pelengkap yang kau minta." Gopal menyodorkannya beberapa map berbeda warna.

Halilintar memeriksa satu persatu. Sempurna. Kerja Gopal memang selalu memuaskan. Perceraiannya sudah didaftarkan. Bahkan surat yang mengatur pembagian harta bersama juga sudah siap. Tinggal menjatuhkan talak dan Halilintar akan terbebas dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Halilintar?"

Gopal menyela sang atasan dari pikirannya. Halilintar hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Maksudku…aku pernah melihat istrimu, dia cantik loh."

Halilintar tahu itu, walau dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Halilintar sendiri tidak mengerti apakah semua ini dilakukan atas kehendaknya sendiri atau hanya karena mengikuti alur sesaat.

"Wanita cantik banyak di luaran."

"Tapi istrimu cantik luar dalam Hali. Dia berhijab kan? Sungguh kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan melepaskan wanita seperti itu."

Gopal memanasi tanpa maksud apapun, murni karena merasa prihatin pada nasibnya sendiri yang belum dipertemukan dengan jodoh.

"Oh Tuhan kirimkanlah aku kekasih yang baik hati, yang mencintai aku apa adanya." Gopal bergumam sendiri alih-alih memanjatkan doa.

Halilintar geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan si asisten pribadi.

Gempa pernah mengatakan bahwa Halilintar adalah orang yang beruntung. Halilintar tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu.

Yaya mencintainya. Dulu. Entah sekarang.

Tapi tidak dengan Halilintar. Untuk apa pernikahan dipertahankan bila tak ada cinta atau keadaan yang mengharuskan. Taufan sudah kembali. Halilintar bisa lepas tangan. Cinta? Benarkah secuil pun perasaan itu tidak ada dalam benaknya untuk Yaya.

Halilintar memijat pelipis pertanda otak mulai penat.

"Psstt…Hali…"

"Hm…"

"Kau serius ingin bercerai-"

"Tentu saja."

"-tanpa pernah menyentuhnya?"

"Apa?"

Gopal yang awalnya ikut-ikutan duduk menyandar memajukan tubuh hingga menyondong pada sang atasan.

"Kau pasti taulah maksudku…kita sudah sama-sama dewasa kan."

Ini sudah keluar topik. Andai saja pria di hadapannya bukan orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya. Halilintar pasti sudah melemparnya ke luar jendela hidup-hidup.

"Jangan ngawur, Gopal."

"Oh ayolah Halilintar…sudah empat bulan menikah dan kau belum merasakan malam pertama? Miris sekali. Aku saja yang belum laku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali."

Seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat Halilintar. Asbak tak terpakai di bawah meja diraih segera. Dilemparkan secepat kilat pada sang asisten yang sudah lari duluan.

"Urus pekerjaanmu sana. Mengganggu saja."

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan Gopal itu, jangan samakan Halilintar dengan dirinya. Mereka jelas berbeda.

Jari-jari terkait menjadi sandaran dagu. Malam pertama yah? Jangankan itu, tidur seranjang saja tidak pernah.

Pemberitahuan pesan masuk berbunyi dari ponsel pintarnya. Halilintar melirik, rupanya ada dua sms dari Yaya.

 _10:15_

 _From: Yaya_

 _Hali…aku sudah sampai di rumah keluarga. Kau mau pulang ke sini atau tidak? Kabari segera ya, supaya aku bisa mencari alasan misalkan kau tidak pulang seperti kemarin._

Senyum tipis mengembang. Ini bukan kali pertama, Halilintar sudah sering mendapat sms serupa sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Tapi baru kali ini hatinya tergelitik membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

Selama ini dia tidak pulang karena mencari gadis lain. Sementara istrinya di rumah sibuk membuatkan alasan agar keluarga yang lain tidak curiga. Manis dan miris secara bersamaan.

 _12:30_

 _From: Yaya_

 _Sudah jam makan siang, kau sudah mengisi perut? Aku tahu kau cuek soal makanan. Mau ku antarkan bekal ke kantor?_

Kini bukan lagi polesan tipis yang mengembang di bibir. Halilintar tersenyum, cukup manis. Dengan lihai jari-jarinya mengetik balasan. Sms pertama rasanya tidak perlu dijawab. Sms kedua…Halilintar tahu Yaya tidak bisa memasak. Jadi dia penasaran menu seperti apa yang akan dibawakannya.

Pesan terkirim. Halilintar senyum-senyum sendiri seperti anak muda lagi kasmaran.

Setidaknya biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu sebelum melepas gadis itu.

Iris ruby sekali lagi menangkap map-map berisi surat cerai dan antek-anteknya. Harus disembunyikan sebelum Yaya melihat. Dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Laci paling bawah ditarik, file tersebut dilemparkan sekenanya.

Halilintar kembali ke posisi duduk semula.

Pemuda itu mengutuk saat kata-kata Gopal terngiang di telinganya.

" _Kau serius ingin bercerai, tanpa pernah menyentuhnya?"_

" _Istrimu cantik luar dalam. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan melepaskan wanita seperti itu."_

"Gopal sialan!" Halilintar mengumpat. Kenapa dirinya terpengaruh hanya karena kata-kata murahan tersebut.

Yaya memang cantik. Halilintar menyadarinya ketika di rumah sakit. Sungguh tempat yang tidak elit. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berkelit bahwa dia tidak mencintai perempuan itu, atau belum?

Entahlah…

Bukan waktu yang bisa menjawab. Melainkan Halilintar sendiri. Selama pria itu terus mendeklarasikan diri hanya mencintai Ying seorang. Selamanya perasaan itu akan terus tertutupi. Bagai kabut yang menghalangi awan dari jarak pandang.

Peran waktu hanyalah terus berputar tanpa henti secara perlahan. Sampai pria keras kepala tersebut menyadari satu dari beberapa hal.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Pojok Balasan Review**_

 _Guest : Yah, itu 90% bener, karena genre utama cerita ini bukan angst, jadi sebisa mungkin saya ingin mengurangi angstnya. Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya yah. Sangat saya apresiasi._

 _Hanna Yoora: Haha, reviewmu selalu heboh pake dialog ya, aku suka xD. Thanks semangatnya._

 _Bougenville: Belum runtuh sepenuhnya loh_

 _Fanlady: Maunya sih gitu /malahspoiler. Saya senang bisa berbagi asupan. Yosh! Ganbatte straight pair! xD_

 _Annisa Wijayanti: Rasa malunya udah digadai di tembok besar China /ikutandigerudi._

 _IrenaDSari: Aku sih lebih milih gak ditusuk-tusuk. Dikira aku sate kali /gagitu. Saya juga emosi sama dua makhluk itu xD. Gempa udah sama Hanna kok. Mereka kan perfect couple (refleksi BBBYaya)._

 _Diah Nurfadila: Haha, terimakasih pujiannya_

 _Aqua Illution: Terjawab di chapter ini ya. Fang itu second lead male yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung /plakk. Ying muncul besok-besok. Masih lama maybe._

 _Ellena Nomihara: Well, saya speechless kamu bilang ini kayak SasuSaku. Karena saya gak pernah kepikiran pair itu samasekali, adanya juga aku nulis ini kadang sambil ngebayangin pair lain. Hahaa._

 _NauraCute15: Saya masih heran, kamu HalYi shipper tapi tahan baca ini. Semoga masih tahan ya xD._

 _Cicelia Katarina: Thanks pujiannya._

 _Yukiko240: Saya speechless baca reviewmu. But over all thank you very much atas pujiannya xD, walau saya ngerasa kamu berlebihan. Masih banyak author yang jauh lebih 'wow', apalagi di fandom sebelah /lirikmerahbiru. Gak apa-apa, dibaca aja saya udah seneng, kamu ninggalin jejak aja saya udah seneng banget. Hohoo. Sekali lagi thanks review, pujian, dan semangatnya._

 _Cellina Rahma Sheilla: Ying nongol masih lama, paling cepet sih tiga chapter ke depan kali ya._

 _Guest: Maaf nih gakbisa kilat._

 _Horan Cyclone: Aamiin. Yang sabar ya, maklum saya author karet._

 _Princess of The Heaven: Mulus banget dong kayak aspal di jalanan sepi tengah malem /husss. Aku kasi kerikil dikit gapapa ya._

 _mailing: Thanks_

 _Vanilla: Semoga ini lebih greget ya, maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan._

 _Hinata Hyuga Hime: Hahaa, see ya_ _. Thanks reviewnya._

 _Salsa Hasna: Maafkeun daku yang emang gak bertanggungjawab /hiks._

 _kalina: duh, sorry gak kilat nih._

 _nazwa: Halilintar itu batu. Duh susah ngegambarin dia di sini /cried. Saya maunya juga gitu. Taufan itu pengen saya bunuh. Tapi kalau dia mati, dong susah /plakk. Teriak di tulisan gak apa, asalkan jangan ditelinga saya aja xD. Oke thanks reviewnya._

 **A/N**

 **Fyuuh, finally chapter ini selesai juga. Saya sempat hilang arah ini mau dibawa ke mana. Akhirnya nunggu ilham dulu sembari pantengin laptop. And then inilah hasilnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

 **Jujur chapter ini susah banget dapet feelnya. Semoga gak buruk-buruk amatlah.**

 **Oh ya, saya minta maaf gak bisa update kilat. Ibu saya dirawat inap tiga malam. Sampai rumah beliau juga masih sakit, jadi saya harus menjaga ibu saya dan menggantikan sebagian tugasnya /curcol. Ohya, ibu saya magh kronis, ada yang tau obat mujarabnya biar gak kambuh apa? /plakk**

 **Well…sekian, silahkan tinggalkan pendapat ya.**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **The last, if you don't mind**

 **Review please…**


	9. Chapter 9: Ilusi?

_Chapter Sebelumnya…_

" _Karena itu aku ke mari, untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatanku."_

" _Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Fang?"_

" _KELUAR!"_

" _Tidak. Hanya saja, Kak Hali sudah sepakat akan menceraikan Yaya dan membantuku menikahinya."_

" _Menikahlah denganku."_

" _Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Halilintar?"_

" _Kau serius ingin bercerai tanpa pernah menyentuhnya?"_

" _Istrimu cantik luar dalam. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan melepaskan wanita seperti itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight TauYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst. Tambahan! Di chapter ini ada sedikit adegan R-15. Jadi mohon berhati-hati dan jangan ada flame karena saya sudah mengingatkan.**

 **Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hazel dan ruby beradu pandang. Mengabaikan posisi masing-masing yang nampak seperti predator dan mangsanya.

Seolah melombakan keindahan pandangan mata masing-masing pihak. Iris merah menyorot tanpa ampun. Manik cokelat memandang tak mau kalah. Keduanya tenggelam dalam lautan hasrat batin yang mengalun sunyi penuh keindahan.

Sekalipun degupan jantung sang lawan terdengar jelas sampai telinga. Namun, Halilintar tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan alasan mengapa gadis yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya ini masih diam di tempat. Setia terperangkap dalam kurungan kedua tangannya. Jawabannya sudah jelas.

Yaya Yah. Takluk pada jeratan seorang Halilintar.

"Hali…biarkan aku pergi."

Salah perkiraan. Tubuh tegap didorong kuat.

Nihil. Wanita berhijab merah jambu terpaksa merasakan kembali kerasnya hantaman punggung dengan property dari kayu jati.

Halilintar menajamkan mata. Berusaha menusuk pihak di hadapannya hanya dengan sekali pandang.

"Kau itu milikku. Mengerti?" titahnya mutlak tanpa keraguan.

Gadis merah jambu memutar mata jengah. Tubuh Halilintar mulai condong ke wajahnya. Reflek, Yaya menempatkan kedua lengan di antara dada bidang berbalut kaus putih tipis dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Peringatannya terdengar bagai alunan melodi di telinga sang pria.

Tertawa meremehkan. Halilintar melonggarkan perangkapnya pada sang gadis. Memberi kebebasan sejenak sampai tubuh ringkih itu tersentak akibat dibanting keras ke ranjang di tengah ruangan secara tiba-tiba.

Punggung Yaya jatuh menimpa kasur. Sementara tubuh Halilintar jatuh menimpa Yaya.

"Hali…mmmpph."

Telapak tangan besar sukses membekap mulut Yaya. Sebelah lengan yang lain digunakan untuk menyangga bobotnya agar tak jatuh menindih tubuh mungil sang istri.

Halilintar menyingkap kain hijab yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Diamlah." Jarinya tanpa izin menelusur setiap lekukan di wajah tersebut. Dari ujung kening hingga dagu. Tak satupun titik dilewati percuma.

Wajah diturunkan, "Sudah ku katakan kau itu hanya milikku. Bukan milik Taufan, apalagi Fang." Desisnya tepat di telinga Yaya dengan bibir yang mematri seringaian.

Banyak orang mengatakan manusia kehilangan akal saat kepalanya dipenuhi oleh lolongan nafsu yang membara. Tapi Halilintar bersumpah, bukan itu yang dia rasakan.

Bibirnya beralih dari telinga menuju perpotongan leher. Sekalipun masih berlapis kain hijab, wangi segar dari paduan parfum dan harum alami tubuh istrinya sendiri, menguar merasuki indera penciuman. Halilintar menghirup wangi campuran yang menghangatkan tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku suamimu."

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, Halilintar menjawab hingga menghentikan seluruh gerakannya.

 _Kau yakin, berhak mengatakan hal itu?_

 _Tentu saja!_

 _Jangan buat aku tertawa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagimu kan?_

Tersentak. Kelopak mata diturunkan. Halilintar berusaha menajamkan fungsi indera pendengaran dengan memejamkan mata. Tapi dia yakin tidak salah dengar. Itu suara yang dirindukannya. Suara belahan jiwanya. Suara gadis yang dicintainya.

 _Karena itu, lakukan hal yang seharusnya sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Lepaskan dia dan kembalilah padaku. Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Hali?_

Halilintar tak bisa menampik. Satu sudut kosong di hatinya ingin jujur. Tapi bibirnya enggan membuka.

 _Kau tidak tahu jawabannya ya? sudah ku duga._

Kenapa Ying berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas. Halilintar tidak perlu menjawab. Ying adalah penghuni permanen di hatinya. Batinnya mengambil alih.

 _Tidak perlu membohongi diri lebih jauh. Kau sudah mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri, Hali. Katamu kau takkan pernah menyentuhnya, meski hanya seujung jari pun. Nyatanya?_

Ingatannya masih tajam. Dulu ia pernah berkata demikian. Lantas apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Astaga!

 _Tanyakan pada hatimu…Halilintar._

Halilintar membisu. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi di kepalanya. Lenyap. Kembali senyap seperti sedia kala.

" _Jangan kau sakiti Yaya lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku."_

" _Dia mencintaimu, Kak."_

" _Kak Hali tidak ingin melepasnya karena mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Begitu?"_

" _Kau sungguh ingin menceraikannya tanpa pernah menyentuhnya?"_

" _Dia terlalu baik untukmu."_

…

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Siluet Yaya telah hilang dari dekapan. Kepala Halilintar menengok ke sana ke mari mencari sosok yang diinginkan. Nihil. Baik Yaya maupun Ying hilang dari jangkauan mata. Hanya ada dinding putih tak berujung sejauh mata memandang.

Halilintar mengerjap. Samar-samar dia melihat dari kejauhan gadis yang dicarinya kini tengah bersanding dengan dirinya di tengah altar pernikahan.

Jarak senantiasa ditipiskan.

Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin dirinya ada di sana sementara kakinya terpaut jarak puluhan meter dari lokasi acara.

Halilintar menghampiri kedua mempelai lebih dekat. Seolah tak kasat mata. Sosoknya diacuhkan oleh pasangan yang tengah berbahagia.

Ruby membulat sempurna ketika menyaksikan pria di samping sang istri bukanlah dirinya. Safir itu…senyum lebar itu…jelas bukan miliknya.

Halilintar berusaha mengikis jarak. Namun seolah terekat lem, kakinya tak juga mau beranjak. Sementara itu, dua meter di hadapannya sang adik dan sang istri duduk manis di hadapan penghulu dengan lingkaran para saksi.

 _What the hell!_

Yaya masih istrinya.

" _Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan engkau dengan Yaya binti Yah dengan maskawin seperangkat alat solat dibayar tunai."_

Apa-apaan itu. Halilintar gatal ingin meninju wajah sang penghulu yang seenaknya menikahkan istri sahnya dengan pria lain. Memangnya poliandri sudah dilegalkan? Kalaupun iya. Halilintar siap memberontak ke pengadilan.

" _Saya terima nikahnya..."_

Kenapa Yaya diam saja? Mana martabatnya sebagai wanita terhormat yang dia junjung selama ini? Mana?

Halilintar menggeram frustasi. Dia harus segera menghentikan pernikahan itu.

"… _dengan maskawin tersebut…"_

Baru saja gadis itu mendekam dalam pelukannya. Lalu kini, sudah beralih dimiliki pria lain? Logikanya tak bisa membenarkan.

"… _tunai…"_

Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Pernikahan itu harus dihentikan.

" _Bagaimana saksi?"_

Yah…harus!

" _Sah?"_

.

Siraman air dari shower dibiarkan terus menghujam keras menerpa seluruh anggota tubuh. Manik rubynya yang terpejam berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari sisa bayang-bayang bunga tidur.

Halilintar mengacak rambut.

Mimpi macam apa yang dialaminya.

Tidak masuk akal.

"Halilintar?"

 _Tok…tok_

Seketika suara di balik pintu membuyarkan pikiran.

"Bajumu sudah ku siapkan. Ku taruh di atas tempat tidur."

Sekaligus sukses membuat Halilintar lupa cara berbicara. Tapi, ada yang aneh, tidak biasanya Yaya memberitahunya hal sepele semacam itu sampai ke kamar mandi. Biasanya, sang istri hanya akan menyiapkan pakaiannya ke kantor tanpa berucap apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Mau ke mana?"

Halilintar tidak tahu mengapa dia bertanya sereflek itu.

"Dokter kandungan. Aku ada control rutin."

"Dengan siapa?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tiba-tiba. Menampilkan sosok beriris ruby yang memandanginya tajam. Pria yang hanya mengenakan balutan handuk dari pinggang hingga lutut tersebut nyaris membuat Yaya pingsan di tempat.

Badan pun reflek diputar.

"S-Setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu, Halilintar." desis Yaya gelagapan, sembari berharap sang suami tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Mau pergi sendirian?" kaos putih polos diraih segera.

Yaya beranjak mengambil tas tangan. "Ti-tidak, Taufan akan mengantarku. Jangan khawatir."

 _Justru itu semakin mengkhawatirkan._

 _What the hell…pikiran macam apa ini._

"Aku berangkat dulu, Hali."

Halilintar tidak mengerti kenapa ada sudut hatinya yang tidak rela saat istrinya pergi dengan pria lain.

"Yaya…tung-" kalimat selanjutnya hanya sampai di tenggorokan, sebab gadis itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya… terimakasih."

Gadis berhijab merah jambu tersebut menggeleng bingung ketika disambut ucapan seperti itu dari sang… _sahabat?_

"Terimakasih untuk?"

Pedal gas diinjak, Taufan menjalankan mobil dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. Senyum tulus yang benar-benar berasal dari hatinya.

"Terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Pandangannya beralih pada sang gadis. Yaya tersenyum kecut. Taufan tahu tindakannya belum seberapa dibanding penderitaan Yaya akibat perbuatannya. Tapi dia berjanji, mulai hari ini dia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu.

"Terimakasih juga karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menerima maaf darimu."

Senyum kecut itu berganti tawa lembut.

"Sejujurnya aku belum memaafkanmu, Taufan."

"Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa."

Pandangan sang safir meredup. Sudah diduga sebelumnya. Tak mungkin Yaya mau memaafkannya secepat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Taufan mengangguk dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mobil dihentikan akibat isyarat lampu lalu lintas.

"Tapi aku sedang belajar melupakan kesalahanmu." Wajah dipalingkan, pemandangan di balik kaca mobil sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian.

"Hanya dengan cara itu, aku bisa berada di satu tempat bersamamu tanpa merasa…."

Taufan memahaminya dengan sangat lugas. Perbuatannya malam itu pasti merupakan kejadian terburuk yang pernah dialami Yaya seumur hidupnya.

"Yaya…aku…malam itu…sungguh tidak bermaksud-"

Telapak tangan yang terangkat memotong ucapan tersebut. "Tolong, jangan bahas lagi."

Terkadang membiarkan luka lama membusuk dan terkubur masih lebih baik ketimbang harus menggalinya kembali meskipun untuk diobati.

Saat ini, Yaya ingin fokus pada kesehatan kandungannya. Dia harus mengikuti saran dokter tadi jika ingin calon bayinya tumbuh sehat. Apalagi usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai minggu ke dua puluh empat. Hindari stress, makan teratur, olahraga ringan, lebih memperhatikan dirinya dan calon buah hati.

Selama ini dia merasa menjadi calon ibu yang tidak baik karena selalu mengabaikan saran dokter.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?"

Yaya memandang ke kursi kemudi yang kini sudah kosong.

"Taufan?"

"Silahkan Tuan Putri."

Yaya reflek membalik badan, rupanya Taufan sudah turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Calon ibu muda tersebut tertawa kecil sembari mengernyit heran saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di papan.

"Mulai saat ini, kau harus rajin berolahraga. Ayo, berhubung masih jam 11. Kelasnya baru akan dimulai."

Yaya masih diam dengan kebingungannya. Sementara Taufan mengambil tas plastik di kursi belakang.

"Kau bisa pakai ini dulu. Semoga pas ya, kalau tidak biar nanti ku carikan yang lain."

Yaya mengintip ke dalam tas, isinya baju ganti untuk yoga ibu hamil, lengkap dengan hijab berbahan serupa.

"Taufan…seingatku aku tidak -umm…belum mendaftarkan diri di kelas apapun, termasuk kelas yoga."

"Aku yang daftarkan. Ayo cepat."

Meskipun awalnya ragu, pada akhirnya Yaya tetap turun dari mobil dibantu Taufan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin"

"Tapi…"

"Kau ini masih cerewet ya seperti dulu. Ingat pesan dokter tadi. Ini demi kamu dan bayi kita."

 _Bayi kita?_ Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya.

"Ayo." pergelangan tangannya ditarik halus. Belum pernah Taufan seperhatian ini padanya. Entah ini perasaan Yaya saja atau memang Taufan memperlakukannya bak porcelain yang amat rapuh?

"Aku bisa sendiri." Taufan mengulum senyum saat tangannya ditepis lembut oleh Yaya. Harusnya dia ingat, Yaya itu wanita terkuat yang pernah dia kenal. Selain itu, dia masih berstatus istri orang, entah alasannya yang mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini?"

"Surat undangan dari rekan bisnis kita, Pak. Grand opening Royal's hotel…"

Halilintar mulai malas mendengarkan ocehan sekretarisnya. Acara formal, harusnya undangan ini langsung dikirim ke Gempa saja. Toh biasanya Halilintar selalu meminta adiknya yang satu itu untuk mewakilkan.

"Antarkan ke ruangan Gempa, biar dia yang mewakili perusahaan."

Undangan disodorkan kembali, sang sekretaris menerima dengan sangsi.

"Uhm, maaf Pak…undangan ini diberikan oleh Pak Gempa. Katanya beliau berhalangan hadir, makanya…"

Nafas berat dihembuskan. Jelas sekali Halilintar benar-benar malas menghadiri acara tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka rekan bisnis yang penting. Ketidakhadirannya bisa mengurangi kepercayaan antar rekan bisnis.

"Yasudah, letakkan saja. Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik Pak, permisi."

Punggung dihempaskan di kursi, Halilintar melonggarkan dasi karena kepanasan. Padahal AC sudah di- _setting_ maksimal. Wajar saja, pekerjaannya hari ini terasa berat. Rapat dan presentasi yang saing mengejar. Bahkan Halilintar belum sempat makan siang hingga sekarang.

Iris ruby melengok ke jam dinding, tumben Yaya belum datang. Biasanya sebelum jam satu gadis itu sudah bersedia dengan sekotak makanan di tangannya. Walau rasanya tidak terlalu terjamin, setidaknya bisa mengganjal perut tanpa Halilintar perlu repot-repot keluar kantor.

Ah…Lagi-lagi dirinya mengingat Yaya. Lagi-lagi pula mimpinya semalam kembali terlukis dengan jelas. Terlebih tadi pagi Yaya pergi bersama Taufan.

 _Ada apa dengan otakmu Halilintar?_

"Gopal, temani aku makan siang di luar."

Sambungan telepon tersambung.

"Tidak biasanya kau menolak soal makanan, aku traktir deh."

Mungkin lebih baik Halilintar menyegarkan diri dengan suasana cafe yang lebih nyaman.

"Di caffe Naura ya. Kau bawa mobil, aku sedang malas menyetir."

.

"Karwna swdah sebulan ini kaw tdak pewnah mengajakku makan siang bewshama wlagi, makanya aku makan dwluaan." Padahal Halilintar tidak pernah bertanya, tapi Gopal tetap menjelaskan dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hm…"

"Oh ya, kau sudah terima undangan itu kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa datang biar aku yang gantikan ya, hehe."

Sejujurnya Halilintar juga berniat seperti itu, kalau bisa.

"Hanya pemimpin perusahaan yang diundang."

Seketika wajah tampan sang CEO muda nyaris kena sembur es cokelat, "Heeee? Benarkah? Yah...kesempatanku melayang."

Halilintar tidak mengerti mengapa Gopal seantusias itu.

"Padahal aku dengar akan ada banyak gadis cantik, katanya mereka juga mengundang beberapa artis sebagai pengisi acara."

"Lalu?"

"Artinya harapanku mencari jodoh dari kalangan artis pupus sudah. Padahal, aku sudah ingin menikah. Aku bosan jomblo, aku mau cari jodooh." Tukas Gopal dengan sendu. Halilintar sampai harus melihat sekeliling, takutnya dia dikira sebagai penyebab Gopal seperti itu, kan tidak lucu.

"Padahal kau saja sudah mau bercerai, eh aku, nikah saja belum."

Gubrak! Apa hubungannya?

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kapan sidang ceraimu dilakukan? Aku siap mencarikan pengacara kalau kau mau."

Rasanya Halilintar ingin membungkam mulut Gopal dengan asbak. Cerewet sekali daritadi.

"Ya, carikan aku pengacara untuk kasus pembunuhan dan penganiayaan, mutilasi sekalian." Halilintar lanjut menyantap makanannya. Memotong-motongnya menjadi bagian kecil menggunakan pisau makan.

"Loh, bukannya pengacara untuk perceraian?"

Kemarin Gopal yang melarangnya agar jangan bercerai, sekarang asistennya itu malah mendukung. Maunya apa coba.

"Sebelum itu, sepertinya aku harus membungkam dan memutilasi mulut seseorang dulu. Sejak tadi dia terlalu banyak bicara."

"Eh? Siapa?"

Halilintar dan senyum mautnya seketika terlihat bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa di mata Gopal.

"Eh…hehehe…kan aku hanya bertanya." Pipi yang tak gatal pun menjadi korban untuk digaruk.

Sukses, Halilintar bisa lanjut menghabiskan makanannnya dengan tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hali, kau jadi menceraikan istrimu atau tidak?"

Gopal sudah bosan hidup ya?

Lirikan sang pemuda gempal beralih ke kedua tangan sang atasan sekaligus sahabat tapi sadisnya itu, ludah ditegak. Memangnya apa salah Gopal bertanya?

"Maksudku, sudah sebulan sejak kau minta perceraianmu didaftarkan, tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian justru terlihat mesra. Nyaris seperti suami-istri normal lainnya."

Kenapa nyaris? Sebab hanya Yaya yang bertindak sebagai istrinya, bukan Halilintar yang berlaku seperti suami bagi Yaya.

"Oh…aku tau! Kau sudah mencoba saranku waktu itu ya?" Gopal mencondongkan wajah, entah ke mana larinya rasa takutnya barusan. Niatnya menggoda Halilintar kini lebih besar dari nyalinya sendiri.

Halilintar memicingkan mata tanda tak paham.

"Kau sudah mencobanya? Mencoba 'ber-hu-bu-ngan'?" lanjut Gopal dengan gesture ujung jari kiri disentuhkan dengan ujung jari kanan.

Sepatu kulit buatan _Italy_ hampir dilayangkan Halilintar ke wajah pemuda india tersebut, padahal Gopal sudah siap menangkis.

"Ying?"

Pemuda beriris merah itu reflek melenggang ke luar caffe. Mencari siluet yang dilihatnya dari kaca jendela. Nihil.

Gadis itu benar-benar Ying. Wajahnya, gesturnya, benar-benar sama.

"Hey Hali…"

Gopal memanggil Halilintar, lalu bertanya 'Ada apa' dengan bahasa tubuh. Halilintar hanya menggeleng, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam caffe.

"Kau lihat apa sih? Hantu?" Tanya Gopal antusias.

Fokus Halilintar masih berada pada siluet tadi.

"Itu Ying."

"Oooh…" Gopal lanjut menyeruput hot chocolate-nya, sebelum minum hangat itu menyembur ke wajah Halilintar.

"Apa? Y-Ying?"

Sementara wajah Halilintar kini belepotan semburan cokelat.

"Gopal!, kau benar-benar…!" Halilintar menggeram kesal, lalu mulai mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Hehee…peace…A-Aku tak sengaja lah…" sahut Gopal rada ketakutan.

Sebenarnya pikiran Halilintar masih tersita dengan siluet yang dia lihat tadi. Apa benar itu Ying? Atau hanya halusinasinya semata akibat mimpinya semalam.

Halilintar harus memastikan.

Kunci mobil milik Gopal yang menganggur di atas meja segera disambar. Halilintar beranjak secepat kilat. "Hey…Hali, mau ke mana? tunggu, ini belum dibayar."

"Pakai uangmu dulu. Aku buru-buru."

"Terus, aku pulangnya bagaimana? Hey…"

Percuma, Halilintar sudah melesat jauh. Apesnya Gopal, bukannya jadi ditraktir, malah jadi mentraktir, mobilnya dibawa pula.

Dasar Bos, suka semena-mena sama jabatan.

Gerutu Gopal dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tarik nafaaas…"

"Hembuskan perlahan…"

Yaya mengikuti instruksi dengan baik. Tidak susah baginya, sebab dulu dia memang pernah mengikuti aktivitas semacam ini selagi luang.

"Baik, untuk hari ini cukup ya…."

Selagi para pelatih menyampaikan berbagai saran, Yaya mendengarkan sembari bersiap untuk pulang.

"Minum dulu, Ya."

Yaya menoleh, segelas air putih disodorkan oleh Taufan yang sedari tadi menunggunya melakukan yoga. Yaya menerima dengan senang hati, air tersebut diminum dalam sekali teguk.

"Gimana? lebih rileks?"

Kepala dianggukkan sebagai jawaban.

Taufan mengacungkan jempol tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Airnya kurang ya? tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan di mobil."

Taufan pun beranjak dari situ.

"Bun, hamil pertama ya?"

Seorang ibu muda di sebelah kiri Yaya tiba-tiba menyapa.

"Iya." Jawab Yaya sambil mengangguk.

"Pantes Bun, suaminya perhatian banget. Sampai rela menunggu selama itu."

Yaya tertawa. "Dia bukan suami saya."

Izinkan Yaya meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Ah…masa sih? Wajahnya mirip kok, biasanya yang mirip itu kan jodoh."

Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa ibu-ibu setengah baya di sampingnya ikutan mengira seperti itu.

Tersenyum tipis, Yaya melanjutkan, "Dia adik ipar saya, ibu-ibu."

Seketika ibu-ibu di samping kirinya berbisik-bisik.

"Kok yang nganterin iparnya ya Bu? suaminya ke mana?"

Ada kalanya orang-orang yang begitu ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain menjadi salah satu hal yang paling ingin Yaya hindari.

"Sibuk, Bu."

"Kalau saya jadi bunda sih lebih baik nikah dengan adiknya kalau begitu. Masa adiknya mau tapi kakaknya malah sibuk kan."

Oh, ucapan yang mengena sampai ke ulu hati Yaya Yah. Tolong jangan sampai Yaya kapok ke tempat ini lagi gara-gara hal ini.

"Ini airnya, Ya."

Yaya mengambil botol minumnya tanpa pulasan senyum lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Taufan kembali duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Eh, bun, maaf lho kalau ucapan saya tadi menyinggung. Saya tidak ada maksud."

Yaya hanya membalas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Padahal baru saja dia merasa rileks.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

.

"Melamun terus, tadi katanya udah rileks."

Enggan menjawab, Yaya malah mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Menyuapnya dengan sembarangaan hingga wajahnya belepotan.

Taufan reflek mengambil tisu, membersihkan bagian pinggir bibir Yaya yang kotor.

"Kamu makannya masih seperti anak kecil saja Ya."

Yaya merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup saat ibu jari Taufan bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Yaya kembali mengingat malam itu.

Malam ketika Taufan menganggapnya sebagai orang lain. Malam yang membuat Yaya harus menyerahkan ciuman pertama dan hartanya yang paling berharga kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Yaya mendorong kursinya ke belakang.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kita pulang."

"Nafsu makanku hilang."

"Kok bisa? Atau kau mau ku suapi? Sini…aaaaa."

Sendok ditepis, bunyi aluminium beradu dengan lantai, "Ayolah Taufan, jangan memaksa."

Menghembuskan nafas, Taufan menuruti kemauan sang 'adik ipar'.

.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Yaya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, orang yang paling mengenalmu itu aku. Jadi percuma berbohong padaku."

Yaya melempar senyum meragukan, "Benarkah?"

"Uhm…mau bukti?"

Tangan bersedekap, Yaya menanti dengan sabar.

"Kamu suka warna pink. Buah yang paling kamu suka itu strawberry, binatang yang paling membuatmu takut itu cacing, waktu kecil kamu pernah menangis kencang sampai ngompol di celana gara-gara ada cacing menempel di-ummphh."

Tas tangan bermotif hello kitty milik Yaya berganti fungsi menjadi lakban di mulut Taufan.

"Kamu minta bukti kan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu mengumbar aib segala." Bibir dimanyunkan tanda tak terima.

"Hehehee…"

Lampu merah menyala, maka kali ini, lengan Taufan yang menjadi korban cubitan Yaya.

"Rasakan akibat membully-ku nih."

Korban pun berganti dari lengan, bahu, hingga ke pinggang.

"Aduh ampun, Yaya…ampun ampun."

Puas tertawa menyakiti korbannya, Yaya menggesek kedua telapak tangan tanda kemenangan. Sementara Taufan harus menerima kulitnya dikenai cubitan maut di berbagai tempat sembari kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalan raya.

Tapi tak masalah bagi Taufan. Karena melihat Yaya tertawa seperti itu, adalah ganjaran yang jauh lebih dari cukup.

 _Tiitt…tiitt…tiiitt_

Seseorang membunyikan klakson mobil hingga memekakkan telinga.

"Itu orang tidak sabaran sekali. Siapa sih?" gerutu Taufan.

Yaya sedikit menengok ke luar.

"Halilintar?"

"Eh, kak Hali? masa?"

Taufan mengikuti arah pandang Yaya, benar itu kakak kembarnya.

Baru hendak melambaikan tangan, sosok bermata ruby itu sudah melengos begitu jalur kendaraan lebih lancar.

"Buru-buru banget, kak Hali mau ke mana ya?"

Dalam hati, Yaya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Taufan. Pasalnya, ini samasekali bukan jalanan di daerah kantor.

"Entahlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 12, jarum panjang berada di angka 10. Sudah pukul dua belas malam, tapi Yaya samasekali belum mengantuk. Sudah sedari tadi mama mertuanya menyuruh tidur. Tapi, bila suaminya belum pulang. Mana mungkin dia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Pasalnya, ini kali pertama Halilintar belum pulang tanpa kabar pasca mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga lagi. Yaya takut, kejadian tempo hari terulang kembali. Yaya tidak mau melihat suaminya terbujur lemas di rumah sakit lagi. Yaya tidak mau.

"Yaya, tidurlah."

Itu Taufan. Yah, selain mama mertua, Taufan juga yang paling setia mengingatkannya untuk segera tidur demi menjaga kondisi kandungannya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku belum tenang kalau Halilintar belum pulang."

Taufan beralih dari anak tangga menuju sofa, duduk di samping Yaya.

"Dia sudah dewasa, Yaya. Dia bisa menjaga diri."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia pulang."

Taufan menghela nafas tanda mengalah.

"Kau keras kepala ya, begini saja. Kau tidur duluan, biar aku yang menunggunya pulang. Oke?"

Yaya melirik, memandang Taufan dengan ragu.

"Tidak mau."

Taufan sendiri heran, mengapa 'adik kecil'nya ini begitu setia menunggu kakaknya. Mengapa Yaya begitu mencintai Halilintar? padahal tak setitikpun Halilintar pernah membalas cintanya.

Mengapa Yaya tidak menerima saja pinangan darinya. Padahal Taufan yakin dia bisa lebih baik dari Halilintar. Tapi, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Pintu terbuka tanpa isyarat, seketika atensi dua pasang mata langsung beralih menuju pintu utama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Halilintar masuk tanpa bawaan apapun. Sepertinya, semua barang termasuk jasnya dia tinggalkan di mobil.

"Menyambutmu pulang. Supaya kita bisa menyalakan kembang api bersamaa…yeeey." Sahut Taufan dengan gaya dan nada menyindir.

Yaya menyikutnya.

"Tidak lucu."

Halilintar yang hari ini begitu lelah, mulai dari badan, pikiran, juga hati, melengos begitu saja melewati dua orang yang menunggunya pulang sejak tadi.

"Kak, Yaya daritadi menunggumu pulang. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau sedikit pun tidak menghargainya?" teriak Taufan ketika Halilintar sampai di ujung tangga teratas.

Halilintar terdiam. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa dia masih memiliki istri di rumah. Yah, walau hanya sekedar status.

Taufan mendengus, tidak habis pikir dengan keduanya. Kalau memang Halilintar tidak mencintai Yaya, kenapa tidak dia ceraikan saja secepatnya agar semua masalah cepat beres. Toh Taufan sudah menyatakan dia siap bertanggungjawab atas kehidupan Yaya selanjutnya.

Halilintar juga bersedia membantu. Lantas kenapa tidak juga dilakukan hingga saat ini. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Taufan luapkan untuk saat ini. Tapi,

"Kau istirahatlah Yaya. selamat malam."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

"Kau darimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mengapa Halilintar berubah lagi? belum cukupkah selama ini dia menyakiti hati istrinya sendiri?

"Mau ke mana?"

Yaya sigap ketika Halilintar keluar membawa bantal juga tas berisi laptop. Walau selama ini tidak pernah tidur seranjang, setidaknya mereka tidur sekamar.

"Kamar tamu. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kau tidurlah, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Yaya mendekati sang suami. Memberanikan diri meraih tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Istirahatlah. Kerjakan besok saja, lagipula kau sudah lembur di kantor kan tadi."

Jadi begitu pikir Yaya yah, Halilintar jadi merasa semakin bersalah.

Halilintar mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

Hubungan Halilintar dan Yaya kini memang membaik, walau tidak seperti suami-istri lainnya yang berbagi kemesraan, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa berbagi dukungan. Seperti seorang teman.

"Oh, ya Hali, tadi siang aku melihatmu di jalan. Nampaknya buru-buru sekali. Mau ke mana?"

Baru saja Halilintar berhasil mengalihkan pikiran dari gadis itu. Kenapa Yaya harus mengingatkannya lagi. Haruskah dia jujur bahwa dia bahkan pulang selarut ini hanya karena melihat siluet mantan kekasihnya tersebut?

"Ada rapat penting dengan client."

"Tapi itu bukan di daerah sekitar kantormu."

"Rapatnya di luar kantor, Yaya. Tidurlah, jangan banyak Tanya lagi."

Halilintar terlihat menyamankan diri di bantalan sofa. Tapi Yaya tahu pasti, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan suaminya. Karena, sekalipun Halilintar tak pernah meliriknya, Yaya percaya, dirinya salah satu orang yang paling tahu mengenai Halilintar di dunia ini.

Dia tahu Halilintar berbohong, tapi Yaya tak mau mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh.

"Lusa ada acara kantor di luar kota."

Apa Halilintar ingin mengajaknya ikut serta?

"Mungkin aku akan pergi seharian, tapi bisa jadi sampai menginap. Jadi, kalau aku tidak pulang, tolong jangan menungguku."

Oh, begitu.

"Acara apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Biasalah, urusan bisnis."

Mungkin Halilintar memang sedang tidak ingin berbagi dengannya mengenai apapun hari ini. Mungkin suaminya sedang membutuhkan ruang untuk sendiri.

Bahkan Halilintar tak menanyakan sedikitpun mengenai keadaannya.

Astaga Yaya, kau berharap terlalu tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pagi yang damai bagi Halilintar, rumah yang sepi, selain itu jadwalnya hari itu benar-benar kosong. Yah, kecuali acara pesta pembukaan hotel rekan bisnisnya nanti sore. Maka sesekali tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit bersantai di rumah. Namun bagaimana mau bersantai, untuk sarapan saja tidak ada, kecuali selai dan roti. Tapi Halilintar sedang bosan.

Maka membongkar isi kulkas adalah pilihan, sedikit memasak mungkin lebih baik.

Apalagi Gempa, ibu dan ayah, serta kakeknya sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah Hanna, tunangan Gempa, membahas perihal pernikahan mereka.

Yaya sudah pergi ke kampus untuk mengurus revisi skripsinya. Halilintar salut dengan semangat juang gadis itu. Padahal usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan. Artinya, semakin dekat menuju proses persalinan. Semakin dekat pula menuju proses perceraian.

"Kak Hali."

Sekali lagi, ini adalah pagi yang damai sebelum dikacaukan dengan kehadiran sang adik yang bersandar di kitchen set.

"Hm…"

"Aku mau bicara."

"Kau sudah bicara daritadi."

"Serius."

"Bicaralah, aku mau masak."

Seketika safir tersebut Nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kak Hali mau masak? Serius kak? Uwooh, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan masakan kak Hali lagi. Terimakasih Tuhan."

Jangkrik pun berbunyi, Halilintar mulai malas memandang Taufan yang masih menengadahkan tangannya ke atas.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Oh ya, lupa. Aku mau bicara serius."

Taufan pun langsung berganti posisi dan tampang menjadi lebih kalem. Halilintar mengernyit heran. Apa adiknya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Semua bahan yang ada dengan sigap diolah oleh tangan cekatan Halilintar, tumis sayur, omelet, dan secangkir kopi untuk sarapan, tidak buruk juga. Sementara Taufan menunggu dengan setia di meja makan.

"Heee…hanya satu? untukku tidak ada?" protes Taufan.

"Kalau mau, buat sendiri."

"Ah…kak Hali pelit."

Taufan merajuk, Halilintar cuek saja. Taufan semakin merajuk.

"Kalau di depan gadis-gadis, sok gentlemen. Giliran di rumah…" Sindir sang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku serius, Kak."

"Hm?"

"Serius meminta kak Hali untuk menceraikan Yaya."

Tetes terakhir diteguk, entah karena apa, kopi yang awalnya pahit kini terasa semakin pahit.

Halilintar merenung. Toh dia sendiri juga sudah membuat perjanjian untuk bercerai setelah anak Yaya lahir. Jadi ini hanya masalah waktu kan, cepat atau lambat juga mereka akan bercerai, lantas…

"Kak Hali?"

Kenapa rasanya dia masih belum mau melepaskan Yaya untuk saat ini?

"Kak?" tangan dilambaikan di wajah sang iris ruby.

"Kak?"

"Hn..?"

"Kau tidak mencintai Yaya kan? Jadi untuk apa mempertahankannya? Kau hanya akan terus menyakitinya, Kak."

"Taufan…"

"Atau dugaanku salah? Apa Kak Hali sudah mencintai Yaya? kalau memang iya, tolong berhenti menyakitinya."

"Tau-"

"Tapi sepanjang pengamatanku, sepertinya tidak. Masih ada wanita lain kan di hati Kak Hali? Ying itu kan?"

Kepalang jengah, Halilintar memijit pelipisnya perlahan, "Memangnya kalau kami sudah bercerai, kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahi Yaya. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik dan bertanggungjawab untuknya dan anak kami."

"Kau pikir dia bola yang semudah itu bisa dioper?"

Sarapan selesai, Halilintar membawa piring bekas makannya ke dapur. Menuang air dari dispenser. Taufan setia mengikuti.

"Ya, aku tahu dia mencintai kak Hali dan tak akan semudah itu perasaannya berbalik. Tapi, aku berjanji akan membuat Yaya beralih jatuh cinta padaku nanti."

Air putih diteguk.

"Aku tanya, kau mencintai Yaya?"

"Tentu saja…masih belajar sih."

Senyum langka Halilintar tertoreh juga.

"Ku beritahu kau, sengaja membuat seorang gadis agar jatuh cinta padamu, padahal kau tidak mencintainya. Itu adalah sikap terburuk dari seorang pria."

Taufan termenung mendengarkan kata-kata sang kakak.

"Hey aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, aku bilang masih belajar."

"Itu sama saja belum."

Handuk disabet, Halilintar memasuki kamar mandi, Taufan pun masih mengikuti.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Halilintar di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Taufan menggeleng.

 _Blamm_

"Jadi, kesimpulannya kapan Kak Hali akan menceraikan Yaya?"

Taufan masih mengintili dari luar.

"Kalau kau sudah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati." Teriak Halilintar dari dalam.

Bibir dimanyunkan, kesal tak juga mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan sedari tadi. "Kak Hali juga sepertiku, tidak mencintai Yaya samasekali malah. Jadi apa bedanya? Kak Hali tau? Dengan terus membiarkan Yaya bersama Kak Hali, sama artinya dengan semakin menjauhkan Yaya dengan cinta sejatinya. Dan itu tindakan terjahat sebagai seorang pria."

Halilintar terdiam. Aktivitasnya pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Seegois itukah dirinya? Sejahat itukah?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Halilintar memilih lanjut membersihkan diri.

"Taufan, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Menyaksikan sang adik ipar berada di dalam kamarnya sambil menempelkan pipi di pintu kamar mandi, tentu merupakan pemandangan yang patut dipertanyakan oleh Yaya.

"Aku sedang bertanya pada Kak Hali, kenapa dia belum juga melepaskan Yaya. Padahal perceraian mereka sudah didaftarkan dari jauh hari." Taufan reflek menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Apa? Perceraian?"

Taufan membalik badan, "Iya, jadi-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang datang. Ah Taufan bodoh!

"Y-Yaya…"

Di luar dugaan, gadis itu samasekali tidak memprotes Taufan.

"Tadi kau bilang perceraiannya sudah didaftarkan ya?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada lembut, sangat kontradiktif dengan kalimatnya.

Taufan terdiam, takut salah bicara.

Walau wajah Yaya menampilkan senyum termanis, siapa yang tahu hatinya kini tengah menangis?

Yaya memang terlalu bodoh berharap Halilintar mau belajar menerimanya selama ini. Terlalu mustahil. Seharusnya dia paham sejak awal. Cintanya sudah mati, tak ada harapan untuk bisa hidup kembali.

"Yaya?"

Halilintar muncul di saat yang tepat. Yaya butuh penjelasan langsung darinya.

Yaya ingin tahu penyebab Halilintar ingin melanggar isi perjanjian yang pria itu buat lima bulan lalu.

Taufan permisi tanpa diminta. Yaya bersyukur adik iparnya tersebut bisa mengerti situasi.

"Halilintar,"

Yaya berharap suaranya tidak terdengar sumbang.

"Hn…" Pemilik iris ruby masih sibuk sendiri.

Sang istri mendekati, "Kata Taufan, perceraian kita sudah didaftarkan. Benarkah?"

Gerakan tangan Halilintar spontan berhenti.

 _Si brengsek Taufan!_ Umpat Halilintar dalam hati.

Padahal dia yang meminta agar jangan menyakiti Yaya lagi. Lalu apa maksudnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mempercepat prosesnya. Bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian?"

Apa yang harus Halilintar lakukan sekarang? Yaya bisa membenci dirinya dan Taufan kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Oh, ingatkan Halilintar untuk menghajar adiknya itu nanti. Gara-gara si biru itu dia jadi kerepotan begini. Halilintar sebenarnya masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Yaya. Dan itu bukan sekarang.

"Sekarang atau tiga bulan kemudian juga sama saja bukan. Jadi, mengapa tidak kita percepat saja?"

Apa Halilintar seterlatih itu mematahkan hati Yaya? tega sekali dia berucap demikian. Tapi tak masalah, hati Yaya pun telah terlatih untuk patah. Memang sudah saatnya dia menyerah.

"Mana berkasnya? Kau butuh tanda tanganku kan?"

Sirat tenang itu palsu. Benar-benar palsu.

Halilintar mengambilkan map berwarna merah dari dalam laci. Sambil menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia berikan atau tidak.

Yaya merebutnya dari tangan Halilintar, membukanya segera walau hatinya terasa pilu.

Benar.

Keterangannya menunjukkan bahwa ini surat cerai mereka, lengkap dengan bubuhan tanda tangan Halilintar sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Ternyata dijatuhkan ke dasar setelah melayang tinggi rasanya sesakit ini. Yaya harus membiasakan diri belajar berhenti berharap.

Tanda tangan dibubuhkan. Secara hukum mereka bukan suami istri lagi. Yaya bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah ini sambil membawa semua luka hatinya yang nyaris mati.

"Aku tidak akan menghadiri sidangnya, agar kau lebih cepat terbebas dari bebanmu, Halilintar."

Sebisa mungkin Yaya menghindari kontak mata dengan pria itu. Pria yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dengan kepahitan selama ini.

Yaya beranjak menuju almari pakaian, mengambil koper besar miliknya yang dia bawa saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku harus pergi dari sini."

Kepalang pening, Halilintar memijat kepala selama Yaya mengemas barang-barang juga hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara Taufan yang mendengarkan dari luar, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Jengah, sang suami mengambil alih koper dan menjauhkannya dari Yaya.

"Kembalikan!" Yaya berusaha merebutnya kembali. Air matanya pun sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Kau tidak memikirkan keluarga kita? Nama baik mereka?"

Halilintar menatap Yaya setajam yang ia bisa.

"Tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Senjata makan tuan, Halilintar mengunyah ludahnya sendiri.

Yaya mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti berjatuhan. Sialan. Yaya pikir stok air matanya sudah dia habiskan, nyatanya mereka malah mengalir semakin deras.

Dulu, melihat gadis ini menangis adalah hal paling memuakkan bagi Halilintar. Tapi, sekarang…kenapa rasanya dia benci sekali dengan air mata yang mengalir gara-gara dirinya itu?

Halilintar mendekati Yaya yang mencoba terlihat kuat. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan pada pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis."

Halilintar bodoh. Dia sendiri yang menyebabkan bulir bening itu terjatuh, kini dia juga yang ingin menghapusnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." bisiknya seduktif. Tubuh ringkih itu perlahan didekapnya semakin erat. Cukup hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Yaya yang perutnya sudah besar.

 _Kenapa Halilintar? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa kau tega permainkan aku seperti ini. Kau memandangku begitu rendah, lalu kau angkat hingga aku mabuk dan berani untuk bermimpi. Kemudian kau hempaskan begitu saja._

"Kau masih istriku."

 _Lalu kini, kau terbangkan aku meski sayap-sayapku telah patah karenamu._

Yaya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Halilintar. Memandang sang suami dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Halilintar sendiri tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh gadis ini.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Yaya mengangkat surat perceraian mereka ke depan wajah Halilintar.

"Kau terbebas sekarang." Lanjutnya, "Aku bukan istrimu lagi."

Setengah mati Yaya menahan nafas agar suaranya tak terdengar pilu.

"Aku pergi." Sahut Yaya sambil meraih koper miliknya. Keluar meninggalkan Haliintar seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Yaya menoleh ketika sebelah lengannya ditarik oleh sang calon 'mantan' suami.

"Ini belum sah secara agama."

Seketika Yaya tertawa miris, bodoh sekali. Tentu saja.

Kadang gadis itu merasa hidup ini tidak cukup adil. Beribu kali pun seorang wanita menyatakan kalimat berpisah, hanya akan dianggap angina lalu di mata agama. Sementara, laki-laki tinggal berucap satu kalimat saja, maka semuanya selesai.

"Kalau begitu, katakan."

"Katakan bahwa kau telah melepaskanku dari belenggu pernikahan ini."

"Katakan bahwa aku bukan lagi istrimu sejak hari ini."

"Katakan kau menceraikanku detik ini juga."

"Katakan, Halilintar…katakan…katakan kau jatuhkan talak itu padaku." Suaranya semakin pelan, Yaya menguatkan kakinya yang bergetar saat mencetuskan kalimat yang dulunya pantang dia ucapkan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Hali? Kau tidak bosan menyiksa batinku?"

Kedua tangan dikatupkan di depan dada.

"Ku mohon, jangan permainkan aku lagi, izinkan aku pergi dari sini. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Halilintar. Kau juga boleh menyalahkanku di depan keluargamu atas perceraian ini. Kau bahkan boleh-hmpph."

Genggamannya pada koper pakaian terlepas seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas karena berjinjit paksa. Buku-buku jarinya mendadak kaku. Nafasnya terasa berhenti detik itu juga.

Gadis itu sampai harus berpikir seribu kali, ini nyata atau ilusi?

Sebab…

Halilintar menciumnya.

Untuk kali pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Hai semua….ada yang kangen sama aku gak? (readers: gak ada woy) *plakk**

 **#ditimpukin apel busuk**

 **Ya…aku tau aku author yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu betapa banyak dosaku karena menelantarkan fict2ku.**

 **Aku minta maaf semua…sungguh webe menyerang tanpa ampun. Belum lagi sibuk kuliah, makinlah mood menulis jadi hilang. Ini moodnya balik berkat nonton Boboiboy The Movie…say thanks to that film, balikin semangat dan cintaku pada Boboiboy lagi. hahaha.**

 **Ohya, feelsnya dapet gak? Saya ngetik kek orang kesurupan. Dikebut semalaman tanpa memikirkan jalan ceritanya bagaimana… dan akhirnya…berantakan… yeah I know that. Tapi semoga readers gak terlalu kecewa ya…sebab aku lagi berusaha membunuh wb, doakan semoga wabah wb segera angkat kaki dari hati,pikiran,dan tanganku ya…wkekeekss.**

 **And the last but not the least…**

 **Review please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Bimbang

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

 _._

 _._

" _Sejujurnya aku belum memaafkanmu, Taufan."_

" _Padahal kau saja sudah mau bercerai, eh aku, nikah saja belum."_

" _Itu Ying."_

" _Kalau saya jadi Ibu sih lebih baik nikah dengan adiknya kalau begitu. Masa adiknya mau tapi kakaknya malah sibuk kan."_

" _Rapatnya di luar kantor, Yaya. Tidurlah, jangan banyak tanya lagi."_

" _Apa? Perceraian?"_

" _Aku harus pergi dari sini."_

" _Kau masih istriku."_

 _Halilintar menciumnya._

 _Untuk kali pertama._

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight FaYa, HalYi, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hal-mmpph…"

Rasanya panas. Sensasi yang timbul bagai kobaran api membara yang membakar jiwa. Bersilangan dengan bongkahan padat es hingga mencairkan eleginya. Tengkuk Yaya sampai terasa sakit sebab Halilintar menariknya terlalu kuat.

Terhitung sudah tiga puluh detik jalinan bibir itu bertaut. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda pihak dominan akan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Halilintar seolah tak bosan untuk memagut, mengecup, hingga melumat ranum kemerahan milik sang istri.

Bibir Halilintar masih setia menginvasi rongga mulut Yaya yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

 _Plakkk!_

Sang resesif mulai melancarkan aksi protes.

"Hahh!...hahh…!"

Kesempatan yang ada segera Yaya gunakan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Bagaimana tidak? Satu menit bibirnya dikuasai oleh sang lawan tanpa dibiarkan sedikitpun menghirup udara segar. Tentu saja dia kehabisan nafas.

Sementara Halilintar? pikirannya sedang menerawang pada dua menit terakhir. Yaya yang tetap memaksa pergi lalu dia halau hingga tanpa kendali pria itu malah mencium paksa sang istri. Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras tetapi cukup bertenaga menyadarkannya akan beberapa hal.

Satu, Halilintar sudah melanggar janjinya terhadap Ying.

Dua, bibir Yaya mungkin akan segera masuk ke dalam daftar tiga hal yang paling disukai oleh Halilintar.

Tiga, pemuda itu semakin butuh jawaban kenapa dia melakukan ini semua.

Empat, sekalipun berstatus sebagai istrinya, gadis itu tetap merasa ketakutan saat Halilintar menciumnya.

Sekali lagi, ruby dan hazel bertemu. Persis seperti di mimpinya beberapa malam lalu. Bedanya kali ini kedua pihak memilih berdiam seribu bahasa.

Mengalihkan pandangan, bibir yang sedikit bengkak disentuhnya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang timbul tak dihiraukan. Yaya termenung ketika menyadari ciuman keduanya baru saja direnggut.

Oleh suaminya sendiri.

Ekor mata sang hazel melirik sekali lagi. Menanti kalimat yang mungkin hendak dilontarkan oleh sang suami. Nihil, Halilintar masih setia dengan kebungkamannya.

Semakin lama, semakin merasa dipermainkan. Yaya meraih koper yang sempat terlepas dari genggaman. Berjalan menuju pintu sembari menaruh secuil harapan bahwa Halilintar akan kembali menghentikannya. Tapi, Yaya salah. Sekali lagi Yaya telah salah karena terlalu berharap. Pria itu masih diam di tempatnya, sedikitpun tak bergerak meski untuk menghalau gadis yang baru saja begitu diinginkannya.

"Y-Yaya…Kau mau ke mana? A-apa yang terjadi?"

Taufan yang menguping dari balik pintu bukannya tidak paham akan permasalahan pasangan suami istri ini. Pria bermanik biru itu hanya terkejut melihat Yaya yang tampak begitu….berantakan, dan lagi saat melihat koper di tangan gadis itu. Taufan menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

Sang hazel memandangnya dengan tatapan yang-Taufan bersumpah, itu pandangan yang paling dibenci olehnya. Pandangan yang dihunuskan padanya saat pertama kali menemui Yaya kembali.

"Yaya…Yaya…tunggu. Kau mau ke mana! Ini rumahmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Taufan yang mengejar, bukan Halilintar.

"Yaya."

"Lepaskan."

Genggaman di lengannya disentakkan sepihak.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Taufan. Dia butuh menenangkan pikiran."

Berbalik, Yaya tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa isi kepala pemuda ini. Apa maunya? Kenapa Yaya merasa begitu dipermainkan oleh pria itu. Tadi dia begitu keras kepala ingin mempertahankan Yaya di rumah ini, lalu sekarang?

"Lepas!" Tak ingin menyakiti fisik Yaya lebih jauh, Taufan memilih menyerah.

"Yaya…jangan pergi. Kalau ada masalah kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Ya kan, Kak Hali?" Taufan coba menengahi.

Yaya diam. Halilintar bungkam. Taufan semakin geram.

"Ayo, masuklah." Pria yang kerap mengenakan topi yang dimiringkan tersebut kembali menarik sepihak lengan sang kakak ipar, walau lagi-lagi hanya menerima penolakan yang sama keras dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak Taufan! Mengertilah! Ini urusanku, keputusanku, kau tak berhak ikut campur."

Sekali lagi Taufan harus mengalah. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Satu pesanku, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kau maupun anakku-"

"Anakmu? Kau bilang anakmu?"

"M-maksudku anak kita, Yaya."

"Hahh!"

Yaya bersumpah dia ingin pergi sekarang juga.

"Kau dan saudaramu sama saja. Hobi sekali mempermainkan orang. Ke mana saja kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Hah? Ke mana saja kau saat kakakmu menyiksa batinku terus menerus?"

Yaya melirik ke ujung tangga tempat Halilintar berdiam diri sebelumnya, mungkin jika suaminya itu yang mencegahnya pergi. Yaya akan mengurungkan niatnya pergi dari rumah.

Tapi ah…lupakan, sosok itu bahkan sudah tak di sana. Semuak itukah dia melihat Yaya?

Emosinya memuncak. Mencapai titik didih hingga nyaris meletupkan jantungnya. Yaya tidak tahu kenapa kontrol emosinya bisa jadi lemah seperti ini.

"Gara-gara kau Taufan, gara-gara kau! Aku terpaksa dinikahi oleh kakakmu itu."

"Ya-"

"Iya benar. Aku memang mencintainya! Aku benar-benar mencintainya tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Dan salahmu adalah membiarkanku terus mencintai dirinya! Padahal kau tahu kalau kakakmu itu sudah cinta mati pada gadis lain!"

Terhenyak, Taufan memilih diam.

"Kau jahat, Taufan! Kau jahat! Bahkan kau lebih jahat dari kakakmu itu!"

Tak tahan lagi. Yaya segera meninggalkan Taufan yang mematung di ambang pintu. Dengan langkah agak terseok, kaki mungilnya menyeret tubuhnya sendiri ke luar pagar.

Keputusan final diambil. Keluar dari rumah ini, dan segalanya akan lebih baik.

Masalahnya, tidak mungkin dia akan pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa, ayahnya akan datang dan mengamuk. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apalagi di sini sudah ada Taufan. Yaya tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan ayahnya jika mengetahui laki-laki brengsek itu sudah kembali.

Sedetik kemudian, Yaya menemukan jawabannya. Ponsel merah muda dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Jari-jarinya dengan sigap mengetik sebuah nama yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiran.

"Hallo, Kak Fang…bisa menjemputku?"

.

.

Semua kata-kata Yaya benar. Taufan lah yang bersalah, Taufan lah dalang semua permasalahan yang terjadi. Andai saja dirinya memberitahu Yaya dari jauh hari bahwa Halilintar telah memiliki Ying.

Ah tidak, andai saja malam itu kemudinya tidak ia arahkan ke rumah Yaya. Andai saja dia tidak lari begitu saja demi mengejar gadis yang bahkan kini telah mengkhianatinya. Andai waktu bisa diputar...

 _BUUKK!_

Kepalan tangannya sukses menghantam pintu tak bersalah.

"Kau tidak berhasil menghalaunya?"

Menoleh, wajah tak bersalah kakaknya terpampang manis di sana.

Senyum mengejek dilemparkan. "Apa pedulimu? Bukannya kau ingin dia pergi?"

Sedikit mendongak. Hingga safir berjumpa ruby.

"Kau sendiri yang melarangku membujuknya tetap tinggal kan? Heh"

Taufan melenggang dari tempat, mengabaikan tatapan introgasi dari Halilintar. Bergerak menuju lantai atas.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kau harus berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

Langkah kaki Taufan berhenti sejenak ketika Halilintar mulai berucap.

"Hanya ingin memastikan. Jika dia memang memilih pergi, artinya pekerjaanku bertambah berat. Kau bantu aku bicara dengan keluarga."

Tidak mengerti, kepala dimiringkan seperti topinya.

"Maksudnya?"

Surat cerai terbubuhkan tanda tangan kedua belah pihak dilempar ke atas meja.

"Yaya sudah setuju. Aku akan menceraikannya sesegera mungkin."

"Kau puas?"

.

.

-0-

.

.

" _Hali-mmph"_

" _Kau masih istriku."_

" _Biarkan dia pergi."_

"Minum dulu. Jangan melamun terus."

Kehadiran Fang di sampingnya bahkan tidak Yaya sadari, saking fokusnya gadis itu mengenang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Perceraian sekaligus ciuman pertama mereka dalam satu waktu.

Kejadian termanis sekaligus termiris dalam hidup Yaya. Tapi tetap saja, lebih banyak mirisnya, lebih banyak pahitnya.

"Terimakasih."

Segelas air putih diterima, diteguk hingga habis.

Fang mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Yaya, sengaja tidak di sampingnya. Fang cukup tahu diri bahwa dia sedang bersama istri orang.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Tanyanya hangat. Yaya mengangguk.

"Baguslah," hela nafas pemuda itu terdengar lega.

"Tak keberatan menceritakan ada masalah apa hingga kau memilih kembali ke apartementmu…?" ujar Fang.

Yaya memang sengaja memilih apartement ini sebagai tempatnya untuk kabur sejenak dari masalah. Selain karena tidak mungkin ia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, tempat ini juga pasti takkan terpikir oleh orang lain bila ada yang mencarinya. Ups, Yaya lupa, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi.

"… _sendirian?"_ sambung Fang.

Manik coklat sekilas melirik. Mempertegas kata 'sendirian', mengingatkannya akan pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Halilintar memeluknya dengan erat. Walau itu hanya sandiwara murahan untuk membebaskan mereka dari pantauan keluarga.

Tapi kali ini, lain.

Yaya sedang rapuh. Yaya butuh sandaran. Yaya tidaklah sekuat yang selama ini terlihat. Ada kalanya dia jatuh. Ada saatnya dia tak dapat menahan beban batinnya sendiri. Dan sekaranglah saat itu.

Saat badai di hatinya berkecamuk. Saat otaknya dipenuhi berbagai opini, fakta, dan kesimpulan. Saat hatinya yang telah sakit sejak awal menjadi sakit semakin parah.

Yaya butuh pendengar. Yaya butuh sedikit kehangatan dibalik seluruh sikap dingin yang telah dia terima. Walau bagaimanapun, Yaya hanyalah wanita biasa yang pernah bermimpi bak putri dalam dongeng. Bukan malah bernasib tragis seperti para tokoh wanita dalam sinetron yang sering ditonton ibu mertuanya.

"K…"

Serak, suaranya belum terlontar, air matanya jatuh duluan.

Yaya mengusapnya segera. Sebisa mungkin tak ingin terlihat lemah walau di hadapan pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

Fang lekas tanggap. Tak ada tisu, maka sapu tangan ungu miliknya yang dia sodorkan. Tapi Yaya enggan menerima, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja…

"Terkadang mengeluarkan tangisan itu perlu demi melegakan hati." Kata Fang Bijak.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Sudah terlalu lama kau sok kuat di depan banyak orang." Tambahnya.

Yaya masih menunduk, memandangi lantai apartementnya lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Fang melihat linangan air di matanya saat ini..

Tapi, bulir bening itu tak luput sedikitpun dari pandangan sang pria berkacamata. Fang sangat mengenal Yaya. Dia gadis yang kuat. Dia bukan tipe yang akan gampang menangis di depan orang lain. Jadi bila air mata itu sudah tak tertahankan, artinya Yaya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini, Yaya. Bicaralah."

Kelopak sang manik hazel disentuhnya perlahan. Tetesan bening di mata gadis itu dihapusnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Lihat, tak perlu malu untuk menangis, karena air mata itu bisa dihapus. Keluarkan segala yang menjadi beban di hatimu, sebelum dia menjadi batu dan menggerogoti jiwamu sendiri."

Yaya masih bungkam, bibirnya belum sanggup berucap.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan kembali apartementku, telepon aku kalau butuh sesuatu."

Tidak! Yaya tidak ingin sendiri. Dia butuh teman, teman yang bisa mengerti dan mau menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahnya.

"Kak..."

Suaranya mengalun merdu di seisi ruang tamu, memenuhi indera pendengaran milik pria berambut ungu gelap.

"Jangan pergi." Suaranya terlalu lemah untuk memerintah.

"Aku ingin kau di sini. Aku membutuhkanmu, Kak." Entah kenapa Yaya terdengar begitu pilu.

Fang bersumpah, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Yaya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Tolong jangan membuangku dari hidupmu juga."

Hatinya terenyuh sedikit tertawa, mana mungkin Fang akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Lagipula memangnya dia siapanya Yaya.

Langkah kaki yang beranjak ke ambang pintu segera diputar menghampiri Yaya di sofanya.

Fang sadar. Yaya benar-benar merasa sendirian saat ini. Rasanya, dia jadi ingin menggenggam tangan wanita itu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Fang akan selalu ada untuk seorang Yaya.

Tapi, niat tersebut diurungkan. Sebagai gantinya, Fang memilih duduk di samping Yaya sembari menatap lekat hazel miliknya.

Jelas terbaca di mata itu betapa besar kepedihan yang Yaya rasakan. Bahkan setelah Fang menghapus air matanya, manik coklat itu masih saja berkaca-kaca.

"Sumpah Yaya katakan siapa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?"

Karena hancur adalah keadaan yang _BUKAN YAYA SEKALI._

"Halilintar lagi?" tebaknya.

 _Skak Mat._

Tangis Yaya pun pecah seketika nama tersebut singgah di telinganya. Sementara Fang, antara merasa bersalah terhadap Yaya dan semakin jengkel pada mantan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Si brengsek itu!" tangannya mengepal.

"Berani-beraninya dia! padahal sudah ku peringatkan." Bisiknya.

Merasa perlu bertindak, reflek pemuda itu berdiri. Fang benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Mau ke mana?" Yaya berusaha meredakan tangisnya sendiri. Sungguh dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan sehancur ini gara-gara pemuda itu.

Fang menyabet jaket di atas meja, "Menemui seseorang. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran dengan menghajarnya sampai mati."

Sang hazel terbelalak. "Agar dia tidak bisa lagi menyakiti perempuan."

"Maksudmu, Hal-"

"Hm."

"Tidak!"

Yaya menyentak.

Fang kaget ketika tangannya diraih tiba-tiba.

Kemudian Yaya letakkan di atas kepalanya. "Bersumpahlah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."

Sorot matanya begitu serius. Sepertinya Yaya sangat tidak rela bila Halilintar terluka.

Fang tersenyum miris.

"Berjanjilah Kak."

Fang mengambil nafas panjang, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Kepala ditorehkan agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan sang gadis berhijab.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya? Padahal sekalipun dia tak pernah memedulikanmu."

Fang menatap Yaya intens. Pemuda itu sangat heran dengan isi kepala gadis itu.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Nafas Fang tercekat. Entah kenapa ada yang berbeda di hatinya saat Yaya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Cinta?"

"Cinta itu membuatmu bahagia. Bukan menderita terus-terusan." Jelas Fang sarkastik.

"Jadi tolong kali ini biarkan aku menyadarkannya betapa brengseknya dia."

Fang berusaha pergi, Yaya menarik lengannya lagi.

Kepala berhijab digelengkan.

Nafas dihembus kasar oleh sang pemuda.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai 'kakak' kan?" Tanyanya tanpa meminta jawaban.

"Jadi coba kau pikir apa yang akan seorang kakak lakukan saat adik perempuannya terus-terusan disakiti oleh seorang pria?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menyakitimu lagi, Yaya. Perasaanmu terlalu berharga untuk dilukai laki-laki sepertinya."

Yaya menguatkan hati. Memantapkan diri. Meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ini yang terbaik, ini sudah jalannya. Ini keputusannya.

"Jangan khawatir Kak, dia takkan bisa menyakitiku lagi." pandangan Yaya nampak kosong ke depan.

"Aku tidak yak-"

"Karena kami sudah bercerai, secara resmi."

Manik dibalik kacamata nila membulat seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan ber-AC yang luas. Halilintar duduk tenang seolah tak pernah ada masalah dalam hidupnya. Abaikan sejenak keluarga yang terus memaki dirinya di rumah kemarin.

Andai saja Halilintar bukan anak sulung yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan. Mungkin dia sudah melarikan diri dari kantor. Tapi Halilintar bukan Taufan yang suka semaunya. Dia professional, pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan. Masalah keluarga, sepertinya keluar dari rumah adalah jalan keluar yang sudah cukup tepat.

Halilintar mendorong sandaran kursi ke belakang. Hari ini jadwalnya cukup longgar. Tak banyak rapat penting yang perlu dia hadiri langsung, bisa menggunakan wakil. Ah, waktu yang tepat untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran.

 _Drrt…drrrt_

Getaran handphonenya mengembalikan Halilintar dari lamunan. Telepon genggam diraih. Tertera nama 'Gopal' di sana.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak, memberikan kesempatan menjelaskan kepada si penelpon mengenai alasannya tidak mengangkat telepon Halilintar 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ya, ku tunggu di ruanganku."

Telepon ditutup. Halilintar melirik dan meraih seberkas map cokelat berisi file yang hendak dibicarakannya dengan Gopal. Dibukanya map tersebut. Halilintar sudah hafal isinya. Sudah berkali-kali di lihat. Entah untuk apa.

Isinya yaitu…

Surat. Perceraian. Dirinya. Dan. Yaya. Lengkap. Dengan. Tanda. Tangan. Keduanya. Di. Atas. Materai.

Berkas ditutup kembali. Batinnya kembali mengalami gejolak, dengan alasan yang sama sejak tiga hari yang lalu ketika Yaya menandatangani surat itu dan memutuskan angkat kaki dari rumah. Gejolak itu semakin bergelombang, terutama saat Halilintar mengingat…ciuman pertama mereka.

 _Tok…tok…tok_

"Masuk."

Gopal segera menghadap sang atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Halilintar menyerahkan berkas itu pada Gopal.

"Apa ini?" Gopal bertanya tapi sepertinya percuma. Halilintar enggan menjelaskan, dan juga terlihat tidak keberatan bila Gopal membukanya.

"Kau? Kalian…benar-benar memutuskan bercerai?" Tanya Gopal tak percaya.

"Hm."

Berkas diletakkan kembali ke atas meja. "Aku tidak percaya. Akan berjalan secepat ini."

"Di situ sudah ada tanda tanganku dan Yaya. Jadi aku yakin akan lebih mudah. Kau tinggal mengurus segala yang diperlukan."

Titah Halilintar mutlak.

Tapi bukan Gopal jika tidak menggoda Halilintar. Meski kali ini, dia akan mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan atasan dan bawahan.

"Hali…ku rasa sebaiknya kau memikirkannya lagi." Terang Gopal yang sudah jelas terlihat enggan melihat perceraian sahabatnya.

"Apa hakmu menasehatiku?"

Halilintar sedang dalam sewot mode on rupanya. Gopal tahu artinya ini waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi, demi kebaikan sang sahabat. Gopal rapopo.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak menasehatimu. Tapi aku punya hak untuk peduli padamu Halilintar."

"Ku rasa kau tidak menginginkan perceraian ini kan?"

Halilintar mendengus, "Jangan sok tahu."

Gopal menarik nafas.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa moodmu memburuk terus akhir-akhir ini." Gumam Gopal.

"Itu jelas menunjukkan kau tidak bahagia dengan perceraianmu."

Halilintar tersenyum meremehkan, "Yang berhak menentukan aku bahagia atau tidak hanya aku. Kau jangan banyak bicara Gopal. Urus saja pekerjaanmu dan lakukan perintahku."

Temannya yang satu ini memang bermulut pedas. Gopal sampai heran kenapa malah Halilintar yang menceraikan Yaya dan bukan Yaya yang menggugat Halilintar.

"Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin Halilintar. Kakekmu selalu mengajariku agar jangan membuat keputusan ketika emosi menguasai kita. Aku yakin beliau juga mengajarkan hal itu padamu." Terang Gopal mulai sok bijak.

Halilintar tidak menampik. Tapi Gopal tidak benar juga. Karena Halilintar mengambil keputusan bukan saat dia tengah emosi, melainkan ketika bahkan dirinya sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Di satu sisi dia ingin segera melepaskan Yaya seperti tujuan awal saat menikahinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ada sudut hatinya yang berkata berbeda. Sudut di mana Halilintar merasa tidak rela saat Yaya terlalu dekat dengan Taufan maupun Fang.

"Aku kembalikan ini lagi Halilintar. Sungguh sebagai sahabat aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku permisi." Dan Gopal berlalu begitu saja, dan hebatnya Halilintar tidak protes ketika ada pegawainya yang keluar dari ruangan sebelum ia menyuruhnya.

Berkas perceraian pun dilemparkan kembali ke laci meja kerja. Baru kali ini Halilintar merasa pening bukan karena Ying maupun pekerjaan.

Apalagi ketika potongan-potongan gambar Yaya lagi-lagi muncul di benaknya.

Ketika Yaya menyiapkan baju kantor untuknya. Ketika Yaya membawakan makan siang buatannya yang walau rasanya sangat tidak senada dengan tampilannya. Saat Yaya tertidur di kasur (tanpa sadar Halilintar yang memilih tidur di sofa sering memperhatikan wajah Yaya saat tidur). Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi yang paling jelas tergambar saat ini adalah…

Saat bibir Yaya bersentuhan dengan bibir Halilintar.

Dan…Saat Yaya pergi dengan perasaan berkecamuk dari rumahnya.

Halilintar sadar Yaya pergi karena kesalahannya. Sejujurnya Halilintar ingin mencegah Yaya saat itu. Tapi, ahh…Untuk kali pertama Halilintar membenci dirinya sendiri karena bertindak sepengecut itu.

Kini Halilintar mulai menerka di mana istrinya itu berada saat ini, yang pasti Yaya tidak berada di rumahnya. Sebab ketika Halilintar menelpon kediaman keluarga Yah. Nada bicara mereka masih terdengar normal. Tanpa amarah dan semacamnya. Artinya, mereka masih belum tahu kejadian tentang putri mereka.

Lalu di mana Yaya sekarang? Mungkinkah dia keluar kota? Bersembunyi di suatu tempat sampai dia melahirkan? Astaga bahkan Halilintar lupa istrinya sedang hamil besar. Lalu bagaimana kondisinya kira-kira? Sehat-sehat sajakah atau justru Yaya tengah sakit? Atau mungkin dia tidak hati-hati lalu keguguran?

Halilintar mulai mengacak rambut tanda frustasi. Dasi yang terjerat tidak rapi dilonggarkan hingga semakin berantakan. Ahhh, sepertinya otaknya memang sudah terlalu lelah. Halilintar butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk menenangkan pikiran.

 _Drrttt…drrttt_

Smartphone miliknya bergetar lagi. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Halilintar sebenarnya malas mengangkat telepon dari orang yang bahkan menunjukkan nomor handphonenya saja tidak mau. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa perlu menjawabnya. Mungkin saja dari Yaya kan.

"Hallo."

Lalu telepon diputuskan sepihak.

Halilintar kesal.

Berselang sepuluh detik kemudian, panggilan telepon masuk lagi, kali ini tertera nomor yang Halilintar tidak kenali.

Panggilan diangkat.

"Hallo."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hallo."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Halilintar semakin kesal.

"Saya peringatkan jangan pernah menelpon lagi atau anda akan menyesal."

Lalu Halilintar mematikan teleponnya.

Dikiranya Yaya, ternyata orang iseng belaka. Lagipula siapa coba yang berani-beraninya mengisengi Halilintar.

Ah tapi apa iya hanya orang iseng? Halilintar tidak menyebarkan nomor handphonenya untuk orang yang tidak penting.

 _Drrtt…ddrrrtt.._

Kali ini bukan panggilan suara yang diterima, melainkan sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang sama yang isinya.

" _Kau sudah makan siang?"_

Seketika pikiran Halilintar langsung tertuju pada Yaya. Entah, tapi dia merasa _de-javu._

Mungkinkah itu benar-benar Yaya? Tapi dia tidak mau bicara.

Ah mungkin saja dia masih ragu tadi.

Sekarang giliran Halilintar yang langsung menelpon nomor tersebut.

Sepuluh detik menunggu.

Dua puluh detik menunggu.

Tidak diangkat.

Dicoba sekali lagi.

Tetap tidak diangkat.

Dicoba sekali lagi. Halilintar menunggu dengan sabar.

 _Yaya, angkat teleponnya. Ayolah._

Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sang pemilik ruby menggeram kesal. Nyaris melempar smartphone digenggamannya sebelum ada pemberitahuan pesan singkat yang masuk.

Dan Halilintar begitu antusias tapi tetap memasang tampang cool ketika tahu pesan tersebut berasal dari nomor sebelumnya.

" _Apa kau sangat merindukanku?"_

Halilintar reflek mengetik "Tentu saja." Tapi buru-buru dihapusnya lagi.

Menerka-nerka kira jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia lontarkan.

" _Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

Send.

Halilintar membalas sambil tersenyum, senyum campuran antara perasaan menyesal, dan perasaan senang,

 _Tok…tok…tok_

'Masuk."

Halilintar tak sempat memperhatikan siapa yang masuk. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang saat ini menjadi barang kegemarannya.

"Ada titipan buat bapak."

Halilintar menoleh, sang sekretaris rupanya.

"Tititpan? Dari siapa?" Tampangnya kembali datar seperti biasa.

Sang sekretaris menggeleng. "Tadi satpam yang memberikannya. Saya tidak tahu dari siapa."

Kepala dianggukkan kecil, "Taruh saja di situ."

"Baik, Pak. Saya permisi."

Dan si sekretaris pun meninggalkan ruangan setelah menaruh sebuah map berukuran A4 dengann pita kuning dan merah di atas meja.

Ponsel dikesampingkan sementara. Halilintar cukup penasaran dengan hadiahnya. Dulu sewaktu SMA dan kuliah banyak gadis yang sering mengirimkannya hadiah semacam ini. Tapi saat dia sudah bekerja, terutama setelah menikah, gadis-gadis itu sepertinya mundur teratur.

Tapi hadiah yang Halilintar terima biasanya dibungkus dengan pita-pita berwarna pink. dan itu yang membuat hadiah ini menarik. Pitanya berwarna merah dan kuning bergaris biru. Sangat tidak nyambung.

Tali pengikat dibuka, lem perekat juga dibuka. Mungkin pengirimnya sangat takut isinya terjatuh dan tercecer.

Di dalamnya ternyata terdapat selembar amplop putih yang besar. Halilintar membukanya dengan sabar. Dan isinya…sungguh mengejutkan.

Sebuah foto lama yang menggambarkan dirinya sedang menabuh drum saat masih tergabung dalam band amatir bersama teman-temannya semasa SMA ketika mereka sudah kuliah. Tapi bahkan Halilintar tidak ingat kapan gambar ini diambil.

 _Drrrtt…ddrrrtt_

Halilintar segera mengecek.

" _Aku yakin kau pasti merindukanku. Sayang."_

Bukan Yaya ternyata, yah, mana mungkin Yaya akan mengirimkan pesan teks seperti itu.

Maka Halilintar segera membalas. _"Siapa kau?"_

Pria beriris ruby kembali memikirkan siapa pengirim hadiah dan juga siapa pemilik nomor yang menelponnya dari tadi.

Sepuluh menit berselang. Jawaban belum ditemukan. Nomor itupun tak membalas pesannya lagi. Halilintar dibuat kesal setengah mati. Belum lagi dirinya yang tiba-tiba haus ingin meminta OB mengantarkan minuman segar ke ruangannya, tapi telepon di pantry tidak ada yang mengangkat. Halilintar bahkan sudah menelpon sekretarisnya, tapi mungkin dia sedang istirahat makan siang.

Gerah menunggu, Halilintar pergi sendiri mengambil minuman.

Ternyata pantry kosong alias tidak ada orang. Astaga, Halilintar marah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa pegawainya bersikap seperti ini.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Halilintar membuat minumannya sendiri.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang OB yang baru tiba begitu kaget melihat sang CEO membuat minuman di pantry.

"B-biar saya saja yang buatkan, Pak." Sigap, sang OB mengambil alih tugasnya. Meletakkan tas berwarna mencolok di atas meja pantry.

Rupanya OB itu cukup tahu diri, tapi kasihan juga karena sepertinya dia takut dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Halilintar.

"Mana yang lain?"

OB itu menjawab takut-takut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ada peraturan yang melarang kalian beristirahat secara bersama-sama?"

Tak berani menjawab, pegawai itu hanya menunggukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya mengurus bagian kepegawaian samasekali bukan tugas Halilintar. Tapi, pegawainya, sekecil apapun posisinya perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran agar tidak melanggar aturan perusahaan lagi.

"Saya akan minta bagian HRD mengurus kalian. Kau antar saja minuman itu ke ruanganku." Halilintar berlalu. Tapi si OB memanggilnya.

Sungguh kalau bukan karena amanah dan uang tip yang sudah dia peroleh, si OB enggan memanggil sang bos yang pemarah itu.

"Pak, tadi ada titipan." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan totten bag berwarna kuning bercampur biru.

Halilintar menerimanya. Aneh sekali. dua hadiah dengan bungkus berwarna sama dalam sehari.

"Dari siapa?"

Sang OB menggeleng.

Karena marah sekarang rasanya tak ada gunanya. Maka Halilintar memutuskan untuk segera melihat isi tas tersebut. Siapa tahu ada nama pengirimnya.

Halilintar merogoh tas itu, dan isinya adalah sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi tulisan.

Dibacanya tulisan dalam bingkai itu baris per baris, kata per kata. Perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya Halilintar baru ingat sesuatu.

Itu adalah lirik lagu yang pernah diciptakannya dulu.

Tapi…

 _Mungkinkah?_

Halilintar merogoh kembali tas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi nihil, tak ada barang lagi di sana.

 _Tidak mungkin. Apa benar ini._

Sang CEO memandang kesana kemari gelisah. Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada lantai. Terdapat kertas berwarna merah di sana. Mungkin terjatuh dari tas tadi.

Maka segera Halilintar mengambilnya.

 **SAMPAI KETEMU DI ATAP**

Begitu tulisannya.

 _Dddrrrtt….ddrrrttt_

Ponsel dicek.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka hadiah-hadiahku?"_

DEGG…

Oh, ternyata…mereka semua orang yang sama. Dan kali ini tidak salah lagi. Firasatnya pasti benar. Halilintar yakin.

 _Ddrrttt…drrrtttt_

" _Kau sudah membaca tulisan itu kan? Aku menunggumu."_

Maka tas itu otomatis terlepas dari genggaman Halilintar, hanya bingkai foto berisi lirik lagu yang dibawanya.

Halilintar buru-buru mencari akses menuju atap kantor. Namun sialnya, lift hanya sampai lantai 30. Sementara gedung ini punya 35 lantai. Lima lantai teratas liftnya tengah rusak. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Halilintar harus melewati tangga darurat.

 _Apa itu benar-benar kau?_ Batinnya sepanjang jalan.

Sesungguhnya ini samasekali bukan kali pertama dia lari-larian menuju atap bak orang kesurupan. Dulu pun dia sering melakukan hal yang sama hanya untuk satu orang.

 _Kau benar-benar telah kembali?_

Langkah semakin dipercepat. Tak lupa bingkai di genggaman semakin dipererat.

 _Aku harus segera memastikan._

Lantai 34.

Halilintar semakin tidak sabar. Larinya semakin kencang. Nafasnya memburu. Peluh pun ikut muncul di keningnya. Sungguh pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana isi hatinya sekarang.

Sedih. Senang. Kecewa. Gembira. Semua campur aduk menhadi satu.

Lantai 35.

Satu kali lagi.

 _Bahwa ini…benar-benar kau._

Pintu atap lekas dibuka. Halilintar tiba di sana sambil meneriakkan satu nama.

"YING!"

Sepi. Halilintar segera melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada dirinya di sini.

Halilintar berjalan memutar. Mencari sosok yang dirindukannya selama ini.

Hasilnya….Nihil.

Entitas bermata ruby itu pun menunduk sembari meremas bingkai yang ada di tangannya.

Dalam hati sangat kecewa. Apa itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng? Tapi tidak mungkin orang iseng tahu sampai sedetil itu mengenai masa lalunya. Mengenai dirinya. Lantas siapa yang mengirimkan semua ini?

Hatinya berkata bahwa itu adalah _dia._ Tapi, mana? kenapa dia tidak ada di sini.

Bingkai itu pun nyaris lepas dari genggamannya. Nyaris jatuh ke lantai beton, sebelum akhirnya…

Seseorang memeluk Halilintar dari belakang.

Seseorang yang bahkan aroma tubuhnya Halilintar ingat sampai sekarang.

Seseorang yang membuat Halilintar otomatis memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi yang telah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Seseorang yang membuat Halilintar hancur selama berbulan-bulan.

Seseorang yang meninggalkannya.

Seseorang yang dirindukannya.

Seseorang yang dicintainya.

"I'm back." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Halilintar.

Pelukan itu melonggar, hingga akhirnya terpaksa lepas karena Halilintar memaksa berbalik.

Safir bertemu ruby.

Biru bertemu merah.

Halilintar memandang lekat sosok gadis di hadapannya. Sang gadis menampilkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya di hadapam Halilintar.

Gadis itu memeluknya lagi. Sangat erat. Halilintar membalas, tak kalah erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hali." Ucapnya sembari membenamkan wajah di dada Halilintar.

"Aku juga merindukanmu….Ying." Tangan besar milik Halilintar mengusap pelan rambut Ying yang kini dibiarkan tergerai hingga punggung.

"I Love You." Ungkap Ying sambil menatap ruby milik Halilintar.

"I Love…-"

Baru Halilintar hendak membalas, tiba-tiba dirinya teringat ketika Ying meninggalkannya. Ketika Ying mengkhianatinya.

Maka dekapan itu pun terlepas perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Balasan review buat yang gak login:_

 **Imut :** _Maq Imut maso. Makin Yaya menderita, makin suka. Ckckkck. Iya dong, Hali begitu-begitu juga bisa galau. Mak Mut dukung siapa sih? Taufan ke Hali? Hali ye? Kalo saya sih dukung dengan Fang sahaje *digeplak Duh btw maafkan aku kalau ini ceritanya malah kek sinetron *pundung *iyelah, wongelunontonnyauttaranmulu._

 **Guest** _sudah lanjut ya. maaf gak bisa kilat, rl saya benar-benar menuntut diperhatikan. Dan lagi webe menghadang. Zzzz_

 **Tasha:** _Seneng deh bisa bikin kamu terharu, hehehe. Thanks udah mau nunggu ya._

 **Nurul2001:** _Kok Halilntar die? :/_

 **Vanilla:** _Yoi, hahahaha._

 **Horan Cyclone:** _Kalo ke tangan Fang gimana? *dibunuhmassal_

 **Ellena Nomihara:** _Duh duh…sepertinya chapter ini bakal bikin kamu kecewa kalo gitu. Maafkan daku yaa…Terimakasih dukungan dan doanya_

 **Salsa Hasna:** _Hahaha, saya juga gak nyangka lho. Dasar Hali xD. sorry gak bisa kilat._

 **Secret admire:** _Ingatlah. takkan lah ku tak ingat kau xD. Duh kamu mandangnya jauh banget deh. Hahahah. Lahir aja belum udah mau nikah, hohoho. Jawaban pertanyaamu ni…_

 _1\. Udah cinta gak ya? entah, hanya Halilintar dan Tuhan yang tahu. Author bahkan gak dikasi tau._

 _2\. siluet itu artinya semacam sosok yang keliatan tapi gak begitu jelas._

 _3\. entahlah, mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang dangdutan._

 _4\. Astaga, jauh sekali…ini rate T kok, Gopal gak salah, emang Halinya kadang mesum *gubrak_

 _5\. Di sini ada ^^_

 _6\. See and wait ya, saya juga gak tahu, hehhee. Iya bener, kesian Fang. Yaudah sini bagi aku abangnya sahaje *pelukbangKaijo *plakk_

 _7\. TauYi? Saya suka mereka ^^_

 _8\. Lawak ya u,u_

 _9\. mmm,,,pada intinya saya terbuka terhadap apapun. Tapi saya sendiri tidak konsisten. Ide yang saya gunakan sering kali berganti-ganti makanya ff ini berantakan. Jadi saya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. So, just see where the wind blows._

 **Guest:** _Right now._

 **Yasmin** _: OEMJI. Aku merasa sebagai fans yang durhaka banget sama idolnya. Sebegitu menderitanyakah Yaya di sini? *iyandableg *pundungdipojokan._

 **Akabane Dragneel:** _Terimakasih pujiannya, terimakasih sudah menunggu. ^^_

 **Tapanhi:** _Terimakasih ^^_

 **ByunaeBBH:** _iya kamu bener T.T_

 **Hanna Yoora:** _Halilintar gak cinta kok sama Yaya. dia kan cintanya sama aku. *digeplak Thanks sudah menunggu. Hohoho_

 **SEPTY TAOEK:** _Thanks krisarnya, yeah I know that. Tapi Yaya masih manis dan terlalu manis, jadi cocok aja dipanggil gadis *eaea_

 **Hime san:** _sudah ni_

 **Lightning:** _?Just thanks for the song._

 **babangHali-kun:** _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu T.T *karena dakulebihdoyanbaperketimbangfluff_

 **Sore:** _aku juga kangen sama kamu *plakk, sudah dilanjut ya_

 **EkaFebi** _; Entah, feel Hali sebenernya masih ngambang. Maaf gak bisa kilat. Ini chap 10 nya ^^_

 **Amir** _: yah betul sekali, saya pun menganut pribahasa itu untuk membuat ff ini. hohoho. Aamiin, mari kita doakan Yaya selalu bahagia, berdoa mulai._

 **Asqueenbe** _: Ini emang drama banget, hiks. Maafkan daku yang di otaknya Cuma drama. Yah, kamu bener. Dua tokoh cowoknya di sini emang brengsek, dan saya suka lihat cowok brengsek kayak gitu pada akhirnya nanti akan benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya *husss_

 _Iya, Taufan emang gak cinta sama Yaya. dia Cuma ngerasa bersalah, dan menganggap bahwa anak yang dikandung Yaya beserta Yaya itu sendiri adalah miliknya (efek putus cinta)_

 _Panggil aku Ries aja, karena itu mirip sama nama asliku, hehehe. Ini udah lanjut. Salam kenal juga queenbe ^^_

 **A/N**

Hahh! Kelar juga! Kelar kelar!, liat tanggal terakhir updatean, wow, nyaris 2 bulan. Gue emang author gak bertanggung jawab.

Huh! beruntung mood menulis tiba-tiba datang and voilaaa…walaupun berantakan semoga tetap bisa dinikmati ya, semua. Yang penting update *digorok

Ni, buat yang nagih-nagih Ying dari kemarin. Doi udah muncul tu, hohoho.

Last…Silahkan sampaikan krisar maupun unek-unek di kotak review. Daku menunggu review kalian.. hehehe.

See you in next chapter ^^


	11. Chapter 11: You are different

Sebelumnya di Unexpected Marriage

.

.

" _Aku merindukanmu Hali." Ucapnya sembari membenamkan wajah di dada Halilintar._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu….Ying." Tangan besar milik Halilintar mengusap pelan rambut Ying yang kini dibiarkan tergerai hingga punggung._

" _I Love You." Ungkap Ying sambil menatap ruby milik Halilintar._

" _I Love…-"_

 _Baru Halilintar hendak membalas, tiba-tiba dirinya teringat ketika Ying meninggalkannya. Ketika Ying mengkhianatinya._

 _Maka dekapan itu pun terlepas perlahan._

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight FaYa, HalYi, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ying polos.

Halilintar menelisik wajah oriental itu, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin di rahasiakan.

Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin pria tersebut tanyakan kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, entah mengapa satu-satunya kalimat yang bibirnya cetuskan hanyalah…

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dekapan hangat keduanya pun tak terelakkan lagi. Halilintar menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih, atau mantan?

Sekalipun Ying telah pergi lama, namun dia kembali tetap seperti yang Halilintar ingat. Tapi kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah apa, Halilintar sendiri tidak mengerti. Hatinya seolah kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei…lihat apa yang ku bawakan." Ujar Ying antusias sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Halilintar dan menarik tas berukuran cukup besar yang disandarkan di tembok samping tangga.

Dengan sigap gadis china itu mengeluarkan barang-barang di dalam tas tersebut. Halilintar memperhatikan sambil bersedekap.

Karpet lipat berukuran kecil, tiga buah piring plastik kosong, satu kantong buah-buahan segar yang kemudian ditata di atas salah satu piring, dua gelas masing-masing berwarna biru dan merah, dan satu rantang kecil berisi makanan dan berbagai lauk lainnya yang Halilintar bersumpah itu semua adalah makanan favoritenya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

Tangan sang gadis terhenti sekalipun tengah sibuk menata piknik kecilnya. Seulas senyum terpoles. Kemudian dipandangnya lekat-lekat iris ruby tersebut.

Gadis itu berdiri, mendongak pada Halilintar yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Senyuman itu pun tak pernah absen menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sebelah tangannya meraih pipi sang pemuda, safir sebiru lautan miliknya memandang dalam hingga tenggelam ke dalam iris ruby yang dicinta. Semua itu rasanya sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa besar cinta seorang Ying terhadap sang Halilintar.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri ketika larut dalam pekerjaan. Benar kan?"

Halilintar mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Ying memang benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Halilintar belum mengisi perut karena sibuk memikirkan Yaya sepanjang hari ini. Sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kondisi istrinya itu sekarang dan di mana dia tinggal. Bukan karena alasan seperti yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Ayo kemarilah." Gadis tersebut menggiring sang pemuda ke tempat yang telah disediakannya.

"Kau mau lauk yang mana? Ayam atau seafood?" Baru Halilintar hendak mengambil makanan yang dia inginkan, "Eh, jangan! Nanti tanganmu kotor. Biar aku yang ambilkan. Oh kau mau seafood, sudah kuduga. Ini kan favoritemu. Baiklah, ku ambilkan yang banyak untukmu. Ini aaa…"

"Ying," Halilintar hendak protes ketika sendok dari tangan sang gadis menghampiri mulutnya.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu, seperti dulu. Ayolah, tidakkah kau merindukan saat-saat itu? Sekarang buka mulutmu. Ayo, aaa."

Kali ini Halilintar tidak menepis. Dibiarkannya gadis itu melakukan apapun sesukanya. Bahkan Halilintar tidak protes ketika gadis berwajah oriental tersebut iseng menyisipkan irisan buah-buahan ke dalam nasi milik Halilintar.

Sang pemuda langsung meneguk air putihuntuk menetralisir rasa yang campur aduk.

"Kecut sekali." tukas Halilintar jujur.

Sementara Ying masih tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sang kekasih.

"Haha, maaf maaf, habis kau diam terus dari tadi. Jadi aaku iseng saja. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Tatapan keduanya sekali lagi bertemu.

Tentu saja Halilintar sedang berpikir, bukan sesuatu lagi melainkan banyak hal. Tapi rasanya dia tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya terhadap gadis ini. Tak munafik, Halilintar juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, ketika mereka piknik bersama di atas atap kantor.

Ini bukan yang pertama memang, malah hal seperti ini cenderung sering mereka lakukan. Meskipun Halilintar lupa kapan terakhir kali Ying menyuapinya sebelum hari ini.

"Ayo, sekarang yang selanjutnya. Aaaa."

Udang dengan saus sambal sukses mendarat di lidah Halilintar.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?"

Ying menjawab dengan tersenyum sembari mengatur makanan yang tersisa di piring sang kekasih. Menggeleng perlahan, lalu berujar lembut.

"Aku sengaja menyiapkan hari ini untuk melayanimu. Aku ingin menyuapimu, menyiapkan makanan untukmu termasuk memasaknya sendiri. Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu, enak tidak?"

"Kalau tidak enak takkan ku habiskan. Kau saja yang jarang memasak untukku."

Halilintar membuka mulut sekali lagi, bibir sang gadis pun tak hentinya mengulum senyum. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya yang pertama, yakni memastikan Halilintar makan dengan sehat dan cukup. Ying segera membereskan peralatan makan yang sudah kotor.

Bukannya sok romantis atau apa, hanya saja Ying bukan gadis tuli. Berita mengenai kegundahan Halilintar saat dirinya pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut sampai juga pada telinganya. Sungguh bukan hanya Halilintar, Ying juga merasa sangat tersiksa.

Rasanya dia ingin terbang saat itu juga dari eropa dan menemui kekasihnya, lalu mengajaknya pergi bersama dari negara ini selamanya, pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengusik mereka.

Tapi… Ying tidak bisa. Halilintar bukan miliknya seorang. Halilintar dibutuhkan di sini. Halilintar dibutuhkan oleh perusahaannya, oleh keluarganya, dan oleh…istrinya.

Dan gadis china itu harus tetap tegar menjalani keputusan yang telah disepakatinya. Keputusan yang membuatnya menderita.

"Karena hari ini aku sudah menemanimu makan siang, maka besok giliranmu yang menemaniku syuting. Ok?"

Dahi sang pemilik iris ruby berkerut, "Jadi ini tidak gratis?"

Kepala sang gadis menggeleng mantap, "Tentu saja tidak, besok kau tidak ada jadwal penting kan. Jangan protes Hali, aku sudah memeriksa semua jadwalmu. Kau benar-benar kosong besok. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Nafas dihembuskan, Halilintar tidak tahu sejak kapan Ying jadi stalker begini. "Terserah kau saja."

Arloji kuning di lengan dilihat sekilas, "Oh, hampir jam setengah tiga. Kau ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi. bergegaslah turun lebih dulu. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya di sini."

Ying segera membungkuk membersihkan piknik kecil mereka, Halilintar berjongkok. Ikut membantu.

"Hali, sudah ku bilang, kau turun saja, sebentar lagi kau ada rapat."

Kekeuh, pemuda itu tak mendengarkan kata-kata sang gadis.

Sebenarnya sih, Halilintar hanya masih ingin bersama Ying lebih lama. Oh bayangkan saja berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tidak salah bukan. Bahkan sejujurnya Halilintar ingin memeluk gadis itu lebih lama. Tapi, masih ada banyak perasaan dan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Ada begitu banyak tanda tanya di benaknya. Tentang kenapa Ying tiba-tiba kembali? Mengapa Ying dulu pergi saat Halilintar sangat mencintainya? dan juga…tentang isu yang pernah beredar luas di masyarakat. Yakni perihal kedekatan sang gadis dengan pria inggris yang satu project film dengannya.

Namun, Halilintar memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Toh sudah tidak ada artinya, karena yang terpenting adalah Ying ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Karena itu, lakukan hal yang seharusnya sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Lepaskan dia dan kembalilah padaku."_

" _Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Hali"_

Suara Ying dalam mimpinya waktu itu tiba-tiba berdengung di telinga. Suara yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan keraguan. Khawatir bahwa Halilintar sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Benarkah demikian?

"Kau kemari sama siapa?" Tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Aku, aku diantar oleh supir. Kau jangan khawatir, tidak perlu repot mengantarku pulang juga. Supirku akan menjemput ke lokasi syuting sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak menawarkan layanan antar jemput."

"Tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan mengantarku jika aku datang sendiri kan? Sudah sana, kau ada client penting sekarang."

"Oh, aku lupa sekarang gadis kecil ini telah menjadi seorang bintang besar."

"Selamat telah mewujudkan mimpimu ngomong-ngomong."

Halilintar menawarkan jabat tangan, Ying menyambut dengan berhambur mendekap sang kekasih.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Itu membuatku terlihat asing di matamu."

Ying gadis yang pintar, cukup pintar untuk menyadari perubahan sikap Halilintar. Tapi Ying memaklumi, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku sudah terlambat."

Halilintar perlahan menjauhkan sang gadis dari pelukannya.

" _See you."_ Tukas Ying ketika punggung sang kekasih berbalik menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang sering mendengar kalimat bahwa perempuan itu sejatinya lebih kuat dibandingkan laki-laki. Mereka para perempuan ditakdirkan untuk mampu menanggung rasa sakit yang setara dengan lima puluhan tulang yang patah, yakni saat melahirkan. Sementara orang pada umumnya hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit setara dengan tidak lebih dari empat puluh tujuh tulang patah.

Tapi sebelum itu pun perempuan telah banyak melalui berbagai rasa sakit fisik di masa kehamilan.

Sungguh dengan itu saja sudah membuat Fang begitu mengagumi tangguhnya kaum perempuan. Terlebih sekarang di depan matanya ada seorang wanita yang begitu luar biasa.

Yaya yang sedang hamil besar tengah menggarap skripsinya yang sempat tertunda. Fang pernah merasakan di mana skripsi mampu membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Jadi bisa dibayangkan beban yang ditanggung oleh wanita ini? terlebih dengan kondisi rumah tangganya yang di ujung tanduk.

Sungguh wanita seperti Yaya itu seharusnya disayangi, dikasihi, dicintai, bukan disakiti terus-terusan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tidak dijawab, sebenarnya Fang tidak perlu repot bertanya, karena dia tahu belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang dikonsumsi Yaya hingga siang ini. Sebab gadis itu terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan laptop.

"Mau makan apa? Biar ku siapkan." Lag-lagi diabaikan. Tidak apa, Fang orangnya sabar.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

Kali ini pertanyaan diganti. Sepiring camilan pun akhirnya diletakkan di samping laptop. Fang mengambil posisi di samping Yaya sambil serius memperhatikan. Sebisa mungkin membantu Yaya agar tak mengalami banyak revisi merepotkan.

Dan ternyata, ada respon. Yah begitulah syndrome skripsian.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan bagian pembahasan. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa selesai bulan ini."

"Coba ku lihat."

Walau tidak sejurusan, setidaknya Fang cukup mengerti mengenai sub-tema yang diangkat Yaya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jadi jangan dipaksakan agar hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi."

Yaya mengambil alih kembali kendali laptop miliknya. "Tapi aku sudah tertinggal jauh, kau tahu? Teman-temanku bahkan sudah ada yang di-acc, tinggal sidang, wisuda, selesai. Lalu aku? Padahal aku lebih dulu mempersiapkan semuanya ketimbang mereka."

Mau tidak mau kedua sudut bibir Fang tertarik mendengar jawaban Yaya. Rupanya sekalipun dalam kondisi seperti ini, jiwa saing Yaya dalam akademik tetap tidak berubah. Fang hafal betul itu.

"Yaya…" posisi duduk diperbaiki jadi bersila sambil menghadap sang wanita. Fang bersiap melontarkan wejangan yang biasa diberikannya pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang dia bimbing.

"Pembahasan itu bagian tersulit dalam menyusun skripsi. Jadi kau butuh referensi yang lebih banyak agar penelitian yang telah kau lakukan lebih akurat. Nah, untuk itu santai saja, lagipula kau masih punya banyak waktu sampai bulan Oktober agar lulus tepat waktu."

"Sebenarnya aku mengejar target lulus tiga setengah tahun."

Mau tidak mau Fang menggaruk kepala mendengar penuturan Yaya.

"Yaya, kau tahu kan kalau mulai tahun ini diterapkan wisuda satu kali-."

"Iya Kak, aku paham. Wisuda sekali setahun kan. Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku bukan ingin wisuda lebih dulu."

Fang mengernyit, "Lantas?"

"Sekarang tujuanku sudah berubah. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan beban kuliah sebelum melahirkan, Kak. Sekarang hanya dia yang menjadi penyemangatku melewati semua ini. Jadi aku ingin waktuku terfokus padanya." Perutnya yang besar dielus lembut.

Yaya selalu menyukai sensasi saat dia berkomunikasi dengan calon buah hatinya seperti ini. Entah darimana perasaan tenang itu akan hadir, tak lupa rasa nyaman juga akan muncul, Yaya akan melupakan sejenak beban hidup yang tengah dipikulnya.

"Hey, dia menendang!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" sahut Fang antusias.

Yaya mengangguk semangat, "Coba kau rasakan. Menendangnya hebat kan? Apa menurutmu dia akan laki-laki?"

"Kau tidak memeriksa jenis kelaminnya saat USG?"

Yaya menggeleng, "Biar jadi kejutan."

"Dia menendang lagi." Tangan Fang diraihnya tiba-tiba lalu diletakkan di perutnya.

"Benar, tendangannya kuat sekali. Apa mungkin dia akan jadi pemain bola?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Atau perenang? Kalau berenang kan kaki seperti menendang. Mungkin saja dia sedang berenang di dalam sana kan."

"Tak masalah, anakku bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia menendang karena kesal belum diberi makan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Tidak kasihan pada bayimu? Dia lapar, jadi dia merengek minta makan dengan cara menendang."

Yaya menggaruk hijab yang tentu saja tidak gatal. Ada-ada saja teori mantan seniornya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang."

Laptop dimatikan, Yaya bergegas bangun dari sofa dengan kepayahan. Namun, Fang dengan sigap menahan Yaya agar tetap duduk di sofa.

"Biar aku yang siapkan, sebut saja kau mau makan apa?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak menerima protes. Nona Yaya mau pesan apa? Chef Fang siap menyajikan dalam lima menit."

Wanita berhijab tersebut tertawa kecil, "Hanya mie instan yang siap dalam lima menit." Sarkasnya.

"Hey, kau tidak tahu kemampuan memasak Chef Fang setara dengan koki hotel bintang lima. Sebut saja kau mau apa."

Yaya berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku mau makan masakan apa saja yang dibuat oleh Chef Fang dalam waktu lima menit. Kecuali mie instan." Tukasnya.

"Siap!" pemuda yang rambutnya mirip landak itu pun bergegas menuju dapur apartement Yaya.

"Dasar kak Fang."

Dalam hati Yaya bersyukur. Selain calon buah hatinya, Yaya juga memiliki Fang di sini. Sejak kecil Yaya ingin sekali memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi sayangnya dia anak sulung. Jadi hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

Akan tetapi Tuhan memang sangat menyayangi Yaya, setidaknya sekarang dia memiliki sosok kakak yang benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

Yaya selalu suka memikirkan hal-hal yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya, karena hal itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan yang dialaminya selama ini. Tapi suara bel di depan pintu membuyarkan acara melamun Yaya.

Sebenarnya berat sekali rasanya bangun sendiri dari sofa. Wajar saja, sebab kandungannya sudah hampir delapan bulan.

Langkah kaki Yaya bergerak perlahan menuju pintu. Tanpa sedikit pun mengira bahwa ternyata tamunya adalah

"Gempa?"

Syok? Tentu saja.

Sejak dia meninggalkan rumah itu, belum pernah sekalipun dia berkomunikasi dengan siapapun dari keluarga Aba, termasuk Gempa.

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" Yaya menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan hanya Gempa yang mengetahui keberadaannya di sini.

"Ehemm…Aku tidak boleh masuk?"

Yaya gelagapan, "Oh, tentu saja boleh. Ayo masuk, Gempa."

Wanita itu sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa Gempa tahu dia ada di sini. Yaya yakin sudah mengancam Fang dengan baik agar pria itu tidak membocorkan tempat tinggalnya pada siapapun.

"Kau pasti penasaran aku tahu kau tinggal di sini darimana kan?"

Yaya menoleh, raut wajah Gempa terlihat tegang, tak sehangat biasanya. Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia pendam.

"Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang." Sahut Gempa lagi, sembari mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks.

Yaya sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres "Ada apa?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Atok sakit Yaya, lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

Sang gadis sangat sedih mendengar hal tersebut, sebelumnya kondisi Atok Aba memang kurang baik, lalu sekarang bertambah buruk. Tok Aba sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Yaya tidak sedih kan.

"Sejak kau dan Halilintar meninggalkan rumah, kondisi Atok terus memburuk." Apa katanya? Halilintar juga… "Kau pasti paham Yaya, keluarga juga ikut memikirkan masalah kalian ini. Jadi aku-"

"Tunggu, tunggu, Halilintar meninggalkan rumah?"

Gempa mengiyakan, lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari meskipun hubungan Yaya dan Halilintar sudah sangat buruk, tapi wanita di hadapannya ini selalu memedulikan kakaknya. Sungguh Halilintar adalah si Brengsek yang beruntung.

Nafas panjang dihela, "Di hari kau pergi, terjadi keributan besar di rumah. Papa dan Atok menyalahkan Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan karena tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman tinggal di rumah kami. Yah, aku rasa siapapun yang berada di posisimu juga tidak akan betah tinggal di rumah itu. Jadi keputusanmu tidak salah." Ujar Gempa dengan nada bercanda yang dipaksakan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu Kak Halilintar mulai marah-marah karena menganggap keluarga selalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya selama ini. Singkatnya setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Atok, dia memilih pergi dari rumah. Dan akhirnya, kau tahu sendiri. Jantung Atok kumat, dan kondisinya terus memburuk hingga sekarang."

Yaya mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh kembaran calon mantan suaminya itu. Dia sadar keputusannya itu pasti akan berpengaruh besar. Gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah telah menyebabkan sebuah keluarga menjadi retak.

"Halilintar pergi ke mana?"

Bahu diendikkan, "Entahlah Yaya, Mama dan aku sudah berusaha menghubungi dan menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi kau sendiri mengenal Kak Hali seperti apa kan?"

Yaya tersenyum simpul. Halilintar bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu kalau bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri. Menikahi Yaya jadi pengecualian tentu saja.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang bisa ku bantu? Ku harap kau tidak akan memintaku untuk merayu Halilintar agar mau pulang. Kau tau sendiri dia sangat membenciku."

"Oh, tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kondisi di rumah. Karena kau, masih bagian dari keluarga kami."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Yaya. "Aku dan Halilintar akan segera bercerai, Gempa. Aku bukan bagian dari keluargamu lagi." sahutnya tegas.

Terselip kekecewaan saat Yaya berkata demikian. Gempa tahu gadis ini telah banyak mengalami penderitaan karena kedua kakaknya.

Tapi, anggota keluarga yang lain sangat menyayangi Yaya. Apalagi mamanya, Yaya sudah seperti putri kesayangan bagi sang bunda. Mungkin karena beliau selama ini hanya memiliki anak laki-laki, pikir Gempa.

"Sudahlah, jangan diambil pusing. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk memintamu berkunjung ke rumah. Atok ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan."

Yaya juga ingin bertemu dengan Tok Aba. Sungguh dia samasekali tidak keberatan. Tapi, bila dia harus ke rumah itu lagi…Tidak tidak. Yaya masih trauma, Halilintar menyakitinya terlalu dalam saat mereka tinggal di rumah itu. Yaya tidak bisa.

"Ini dia…! Nasi goreng ala Chef Fang sudah siap. Hanya lima menit kan, ah ya lima menit lebih sepuluh. Maklumi saja, untuk menghasilkan nasi goring berkualitas dengan telur, tomat, dan sayur segar memang-"

Kedua entitas di ruang tamu itu segera menoleh pada seseorang yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

Fang terkejut ketika mendapati ada tamu tak diundang datang kemari. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat siapa tamunya. Apalagi dengan wajah yang Fang bersumpah, wajah ini ingin sekali dihajarnya habis-habisan.

 _BUUKK!_

"Gempa!"

Satu pukulan mendarat manis di pipi sang pemilik mata berwarna emas itu. Gempa meringis menahan sakit dari bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Oh Tuhan, apa salah Gempa?

"Kau apa-apaan sih?! Dia ini Gempa." Yaya naik pitam, apa-apaan si Fang itu. Memukul orang sembarangan. Yaya segera beralih pada Gempa yang masih sibuk memegang rahangnya. "Kau tak apa? biar ku ambilkan kotak obat."

"Tidak usah, Yaya. Luka seperti ini sih kecil." Gempa melirik pada sang pelaku yang memukulnya. "Aku senang Yaya memiliki pelindung sepertimu."

Si bungsu Boboiboy ini memang terkenal dengan kebijaksanaannya. Bahkan Fang sebelumnya sudah merelakan jika wajah tampannya akan mendapat pukulan balasan.

Tapi, Gempa tidak. Pemuda itu paham bahwa Fang hanya meluapkan amarahnya yang sudah lama terpendam. Gempa mengerti, sebab pukulan yang dirasakannya benar-benar terasa seperti hanya sebuah pelampiasan kekesalan.

"Setidaknya wajah mereka sama." Jawab Fang setelah lama terdiam.

Yaya mendengus kasar, itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya. Fang tidak berhak memukul sembarang orang hanya karena mereka memiliki wajah yang sama kan.

"Sudahlah Yaya, tidak perlu marah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Fang tidak benar-benar memukulku."

"Catat itu sebagai salam pembuka dariku untuk kakak-kakakmu." Kata Fang tegas.

Gempa tertawa, "Akan ku catat. Jam tangan navy di tangan kiri dilirik. Baiklah, aku ada urusan setelah ini. Aku permisi dulu."

Yaya mengangguk, kemudian hendak beranjak dari sofa untuk mengantar sang adik ipar hingga depan pintu.

"Biar aku saja." Tawar Fang.

"Siapa yang menjamin kau tak akan memukulnya lagi." ketus Yaya sambil merengut, Gempa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebenarnya Gempa samasekali tidak butuh diantar kalau hanya sampai pintu. Tapi yah, ide bagus jika dia bisa bicara empat mata dengan pria berkacamata itu.

Karena Yaya tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Gempa melengok ke dalam ruangan memastikan pembicaraan mereka aman dari jangkauan Yaya.

"Sudah pergi sana. Yaya aman bersamaku." Ujar Fang sambil bersedekap.

"Fang, Ying ada di Malaysia."

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dengar, Ying sudah seminggu di sini. Dan dia sudah kembali pada Kak Hali."

"Tolong jangan mengada-ngada."

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau tahu kan Ying itu tidak diterima di keluarga kami. Dan aku tahu kalau masih mencintai gadis itu."

Fang terdiam, otaknya mencerna. Jika yang dikatakan Gempa benar, artinya Ying masih berada di kota ini sekarang. Dan dia kembali pada Halilintar? Sangat sempurna sampai rasanya Fang ingin membunuh Halilintar sekarang juga.

Bahkan perceraiannya dengan Yaya belum resmi, tapi pria itu….

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

Fang mengangguk. Iya, dia sangat mengerti. Sejak awal memang hal ini yang menyebabkannya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Yaya saat masih kuliah.

Karena Yaya dekat dengan keluarga mantan sahabatnya, dekat dengan keluarga Halilintar, orang yang sudah merenggut cinta pertamanya.

Fang bersandar pada daun pintu setelah menutupnya. Lalu selembar foto dikeluarkan dari dalam dompet.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gambar yang tertoreh di sana. Fang memusatkan atensi pada satu wajah yang tersenyum manis di dalam foto tersebut. Poros dunianya seolah beralih. Ah rupanya Fang masih jauh dari kata _move on._

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Ying."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hali…"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Pria bermata ruby itu memandang lurus ke depan, menikmati keindahan hamparan danau buatan, kesejukan udara di bawah pohon rindang. Seraya mengenang kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Ingat? Kau jatuh cinta padaku hanya dalam sekali pandang." Ying semakin menyamankan diri di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu?"

"Apa?" Helaian rambut tertiup angin menutupi pandangan safirnya. Halilintar dengan lembut menyibaknya.

"Aku pikir kau sangat konyol. Hanya jomblo ngenes putus asa yang akan dengan gampangnya menyatakan suka pada orang yang baru pertama dia temui." Ying tertawa kecil, mengingat masa lalu mereka. Tapi Halilintar tak merespon.

"Kenapa diam Hali?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir si pria tampan itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Ying mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya hingga tak lagi bersandar.

"Tidak ada, teruskan."

Safir itu menyipit, "Jangan bohong." Peringatnya.

"Sungguh."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ying ragu-ragu.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

Ying jadi kesal, lalu aksi ngambek akan mulai dilakukannya.

"Hey, kau marah?" Halilintar mencolek pipi sang kekasih yang sedang kesal. "Baru begitu saja sudah marah. Apalagi kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

Ying naik pitam, "Sebenarnya apa?"

Halilintar menikmati wajah kesal kekasihnya, entah kenapa Ying yang seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Yaya?"

Lah, tidak nyambung. Apa sangkut pautnya dengan itu. "Apa hubungannya Ying, astaga."

"Habisnya, dari kemarin aku menanyakan hal itu dan kau tidak mau menjawabnya." Ying beneran ngambek sekarang.

Pening, kening dipijat pelan, "Terserah kau lah." Tak mau ambil pusing, Halilintar memilih menghabiskan minuman soda miliknya.

Ying melirik, "Aku juga mau."

"Sudah habis. Maaf anda kurang beruntung." Cetus Halilintar sekenanya.

Ying menghela nafas kesal. Halilintarnya benar-benar berubah, jika dulu Ying mengatakan sedang menginginkan sesuatu, maka Halilintar akan memenuhinya dengan segera. Jangankan sekedar minuman bersoda, seluruh menu restaurant pun akan Halilintar pesankan jika Ying menginginkannya. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau berubah, Hali."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Intinya kau berubah." Raut wajah oriental itu murung seketika.

Ying sadar, bukan salah Halilintar jika pemuda itu tak lagi mencintainya. Dia sendiri penyebabnya, dia yang meninggalkan Halilintar. Tapi, apa iya secepat itu Halilintar melupakan kenangan manis mereka? Melupakan sikap-sikap manisnya terdahulu?

Apa karena kehadiran wanita itu? wanita yang menjadi istri sahnya? Tapi bukankah mereka akan segera bercerai? Artinya tidak mungkin Halilintar mencintai wanita itu jika berniat menceraikannya kan.

Lalu apa? Kenapa Halilintar berubah? Jika dulu Halilintar tak pernah absen meminta ciuman darinya, maka kini kecupan ringan pun tak pernah dirasakannya lagi. Kenapa Halilintar?

"Jangan cemberut begitu."

Ying masih setia dengan lamunan dan pikirannya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini. Akan ku belikan soda yang banyak."

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga Hali? Dulu kau selalu memahami lukaku. Lalu sekarang?bahkan kau sangat tidak peka._

Ying menggeram kesal.

.

"Semuanya berapa?"

Halilintar malas memikirkan minuman soda merk apa saja yang harus dibelinya. Maka, demi efisiensi waktu pria beriris ruby itu mengambil enam kaleng soda secara acak dari lemari pendingin, dia sudah berjanji akan membelikan yang banyak kan.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sekarang tinggal mengantre untuk membayar di kasir. Ah ini yang paling Halilintar benci saat belanja di minimarket, menunggu hanya untuk membayar karena kasirnya hanya satu. Terlebih karena wanita di depannya sangat lama, sepertinya orang itu kehilangan dompetnya, pikir Halilintar.

Halilintar ambil tindakan karena kesal menunggu terlalu lama. "Sekalian sama mbak ini."

Wanita berhijab syar'i itu pun mengalihkan fokus dari tasnya pada pemuda itu. "Tidak usah, biar saya-"

Kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Hazel wanita itu terpaku pada satu titik. Wanita itu tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria ini, terlebih di tempat seperti ini.

"Yaya…" bukan hanya sang gadis, si pemuda pun juga tak kalah terkejut.

Gadis itu melenggang seketika saat tahu siapa yang dia temui.

"Yaya!" Belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya, kali ini kaki sang pemuda reflek mengejar sang gadis, entah kenapa.

.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang seekor koala?"

Lamunan Ying buyar ketika ada orang yang berbicara dengannya dari belakang. Tapi, kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu familiar.

Tak perlu berbalik badan untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Karena Fang dengan senang hati mengambil tempat duduk Halilintar sebelumnya tanpa dipersilakan.

"Jadi ada seekor koala yang tinggal di sebuah hutan. Bisa dibilang hutan itu adalah rumahnya. Lalu suatu hari koala itu meninggalkan hutan tersebut untuk kurun waktu yang cukup lama."

Fang tetap meneruskan ceritanya sekalipun gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli, tapi dia tahu, Ying sedang mendengarkan.

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat koala itu kembali ke hutan tersebut? Dia tidak mengenalinya lagi. Hutan yang dulu menjadi rumahnya, berubah jadi hutan gundul yang samasekali asing untuknya. Pohon-pohon di sana habis ditebang. Si koala merasa kecewa, kini dia bertanya, ke mana dia harus pulang."

Sang gadis mendengarkan, si pemuda melanjutkan.

"Koala ini tidak sadar, bahwa ada hutan lain yang lebih layak untuk dia tinggali, hutan yang pohonnya takkan pernah tumbang sekalipun berkali-kali ditebang. Tapi si Koala tetap kekeuh tidak ingin beralih dari hutan gundul itu ke hutan yang subur ini. Lalu akhirnya, Koala itu mati. Selesai."

"Bagaimana? Cerita yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Fang ceria.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Fang. Hutan gundul bisa direboisasi. Koala itu tidak akan mati. Selain itu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini. Kau membuntutiku?"

"Hey..hey, ini kan tempat umum. Lagipula bagaimana aku membuntutimu, kita baru bertemu setelah tiga tahun."

.

"Yaya!"

Lengannya berhasil ditangkap, Yaya heran, untuk apa pria ini repot-repot mengejarnya setelah membuangnya.

"Ini ganti uang anda yang tadi, sekarang biarkan saya pergi."

Lengan disentak, tapi Halilintar tetap tak mau melepaskan.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Orang tuamu menelponku terus menanyakan kondisimu. Apa yang akan ku katakan jika mereka menelponku lagi."

"Anda bisa mengatakan bahwa anda tidak mengenal saya."

"Yaya…tolong jangan kekanakan. Aku serius."

"Saya lebih serius."

"Yaya, kau…"

"Saya mohon lepaskan tangan saya atau saya teriak."

"Ini tidak lucu Yaya, aku hanya minta alamatmu, itu saja."

"Satu."

"Yaya…"

"Dua."

"Sebutkan alamatmu dan aku akan pergi."

"Dua setengah,"

"Astaga." Halilintar mengacak rambut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Saya bilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin Halilintar sudah terkapar bersimbah darah di hadapannya.

"Tiga."

Pria itu bersumpah baru kali ini rubynya menangkap hazel Yaya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

.

"Apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik."

"Seingatku, lima belas menit yang lalu ada gadis dengan wajah yang sangat kusut duduk di kursi ini. Kau melihat gadis itu?"

Bola safirnya menyipit, diarahkan pada si rambut raven, "Fang, tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melawak."

"Hah!" Nafas dihembus kasar, Ying memilih berdiri sambil menyabet tas, sengaja meninggalkan kesan angkuh. "Aku sedang menunggu tunanganku, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum dia datang dan menghajarmu."

"Ow…ow, garang sekali Nona Ying Zhee ini ternyata. Artis internasional dan model lokal memang jauh berbeda ya."

"Pergilah sebelum kau menyesal."

Remah tawa meluncur renyah dari bibir si pemuda, "Siapa tunanganmu? Si Halilintar?"

Ying bergeming.

"Aku malah ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Menghajarnya sampai mati kalau bisa."

Ying melirik, "Dia sahabatmu."

"Dulu…heh"

"Lagian artis sepertimu kenapa harus memilih Halilintar?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Dia suami orang."

Ying mulai curiga, "Tahu dari mana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu."

Ying mendengus heran. Bagaimana seorang Fang yang katanya baik hati bisa jadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Daripada dengannya, aku lebih merestuimu bersama actor-aktor yang hebat. Kau pasti punya banyak teman artis kan. Atau, oh tidak! Artis itu gampang selingkuh, mereka akan menyakitimu. Jangan jangan, itu ide yang buruk."

Si pemuda landak memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" ketus Ying.

.

"Saya teriak sekarang."

"Oke, silahkan."

"Saya serius."

"Teriak saja." Tantang si pemuda. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

"TOLONG! ORANG INI MAU MENCULIK SAYA, MERAMPOK JUGA, TOLONG! TOLONG."

Yaya berteriak histeris. seketika warga sekitar mulai banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada yang minta tolong."

"Ada perampok sekaligus penculik."

"Hajar hajar. Ayoo!"

Seketika massa segera menyerbu, Halilintar gelagapan karena banyaknya massa yang berdatangan. Genggamannya pada lengan Yaya sudah ia lepaskan. Halilintar tidak menyangka istrinya itu akan benar-benar serius membuatnya dalam bahaya seperti ini.

 _Buug!Bugg!Bugg!_

"Kurang ajar, orang ini mengganggu wanita hamil!"

Maka massa yang memukuli pun bertambah banyak, Yaya sampai tidak bisa melihat Halilintar karena ditutupi oleh banyak orang.

Dalam hati sebenarnya dia kasihan juga, Yaya tidak benar-benar bermaksud membuat Halilintar dikeroyok massa begini. Kalau dibiarkan, sepuluh menit lagi juga calon mantan suaminya akan jadi perkedel.

.

Sementara itu, di pinggir danau yang terletak di taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi Halilintar dan Yaya, Ying semakin sibuk memandangi arloji putihnya berkali-kali.

"Halilintar mana sih, lama sekali beli soda doing." Ying ngedumel, Fang tersenyum santai.

"Hutan gundul itu takkan kembali, kalau terus menunggu si Koala bisa mati."

"Bisa diam tidak sih?!" Ying menghardik, kesal terus diganggu sedari tadi.

"Ups…sorry." Dua tangan dialih fungsikan untuk menutup mulut sendiri. Tapi Fang diam-diam merenung juga. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Halilintar dan Yaya.

Yah bisa dibilang dia yang mengatur semua ini. Ketika Fang sudah memastikan Halilintar akan pergi ke minimarket, maka dia segera meminta Yaya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuknya di minimarket yang sama.

.

'Sudah cukup-cukup."

Sayang suaranya tak didengar. Orang-orang itu masih asyik memukuli sang suami, Yaya jadi khawatir. Dia tidak mau Halilintar mati konyol di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa Yaya ikut menyusup ke dalam kerumunan tanpa memikirkan kondisinya. Para warga yang menyadari ada wanita hamil segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Bapak-bapak mohon jangan dipukuli lagi. Dia suami saya, mohon maaf semuanya." Yaya berujar tulus sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Loh, si mbak yang teriak tadi."

"Iya, betul-betul."

Protes warga serentak.

"Maka dari itu itu saya minta maaf. Suami saya selingkuh, makanya saya ingin memberinya pelajaran. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Tukas Yaya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Mbak kalau mau suaminya mati, dorong dari atas gedung saja. Kalau begini kan kami yang terlibat."

"Mbaknya mau si anak gak punya ayah yah nanti."

Yaya hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya.

"Bubar-bubar!"

"Huuu…"

Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di tempat itu. Halilintar masih jatuh terduduk sembari menyentuh lebam-lebam di pipi dan badannya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yaya dengan sigap berjongkok kemudian mengambil tisu basah dari dalam tas dan membersihkan memar suaminya.

Halilintar diam, berbicara hanya membuat dinding mukosa di pipinya semakin sakit.

"Di mana mobilmu?" Pria menunjuk Lamborghini merah yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hati-hati."

Karena kesulitan berjalan dengan memar-memar biru di kaki, Yaya sedikit membantu memapah Halilintar. Lengan Halilintar dia kalungkan ke lehernya, hingga mau tak mau pipi mereka sedikit bersentuhan.

"Yaya."

"Hm?"

"Kau kejam"

.

"Bagaimana? Benar kan yang ku katakan? Dia tidak akan datang."

"Diam!"

Ying kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, kembali memanggil nomor Halilintar. Namun, nihil.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat juga sih! Aku khawatir. Fang bisa mengantarku ke minimarket terdekat?"

"Fang!"

"Tadi disuruh diam." Protes Fang.

"Ayo antar aku."

"Tidak mau."

Ying kesal, benar-benar kesal. "Baik, aku bisa sendiri."

Bukan Ying namanya kalau harus mengemis pada pria, gadis itu sungguh-sungguh berjalan sendiri di tengah panasnya kota Kuala Lumpur.

"Hey, Ying, ayo ku antar."

Fang bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk memberi tumpangan, sudah sewajarnya sebagai pria gentle kan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau tinggal di hotel?"

"Iya."

Mau tidak mau Yaya harus menahan tawa, "Keluarga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, atokmu juga sakit. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Hali…"

Yaya sudah berusaha untuk terus memasang tatapan benci pada pria ini, tapi mengapa hatinya terlalu mudah luluh, mengapa hatinya tidak sekeras batu saja. Melihat Halilintar penuh lebam begini saja sudah membuat Yaya sangat khawatir.

"Kau tidak punya kotak P3K?"

"Ada di jok belakang."

Yaya mengambil kotak P3K tersebut, membersihkan luka dan lebam di wajah dan lengan Halilintar.

Halilintar sedikit meringis, "Tahan sebentar."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Yaya membersihkan luka Halilintar dengan sangat hati-hati, bisa dibilang setengah bagian wajahnya mengalami memar. Kemudian bagian ujung bibirnya juga dibersihkannya perlahan.

Jari-jarinya tanpa sengaja ikut menyentuh bibir sang suami hingga membuat Yaya salah tingkah. "Kau tidak punya betadine?"

"Sepertinya"

"Aduh, kalau begitu aku akan membelinya dulu."

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya tegas. "Kau hanya harus bertanggungjawab." Tukas Halilintar kalem.

"Tapi aku butuh betadine."

"Di kamar hotelku ada."

Yaya mengernyit, memangnya Halilintar mau membawanya ke sana. "Ini kan masih jam kantor. "

"Aku sedang cuti hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

Halilintar bingung hendak menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengambil cuti satu hari penuh hanya untuk menemani Ying seharian.

 _Ying!_

Astaga, Halilintar baru ingat. Dia meninggalkan Ying di taman kota. Handphone di atas dashboard diraih. Benar saja, ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk.

 _From: Ying_

 _Halilintar kau ada di mana?_

 _13:45_

Diterima setengah jam yang lalu, pesan selanjutnya.

 _From: Ying_

 _Kau lama sekali, aku khawatir_

 _13:55_

Yaya memperhatikan Halilintar yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 _From: Ying_

 _Aku pamit duluan Hali, ada syuting mendadak. Thanks for today._

 _14:15_

Dalam hati Halilintar benar-benar merasa bersalah, Ying pasti menunggunya lama tadi, syukurlah dia tiba-tiba mendadak syuting. Setidaknya Ying tidak akan terlalu kecewa karena menunggu terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N**_

 _Well,,hi minna, jumpa lagi, maaf belum bisa balesin review. Real lifeku sedang kacau, apalagi urusan asmaranya *plak_

 _Di rumah juga lagi sibuk nyiapin nikahan kakak sih. Jadi ya gitu, gak pernah pegang laptop. Hehhe_

 _Btw gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? jujur aku sendiri gak puas dan pengen ngerombak setengah chapter. Tapi itu artinya gak akan ada interaksi HaliYaya di sini. Sedangkan aku butuh interaksi mereka karena mereka main pairnya. Aku sadar kalo aku jarang banget bikin interaksi HaliYaya. Lama-lama aku jadi mau ngubah main pair fanfiksi ini, semisal jadi HaliYing dan TauYa gitu. Ada yg setuju? *plakkk atau mau tetep HaliYaya aja? *authorlabil *ditempeleng_

 _Well, aku suka Yaya ama siapa aja sih, tapi ternyata, sama Hali itu susah. Hahaha._

 _Ohyam..dialognya Fang diambil dari film Koala Kumal ya *yang udah nonton pasti paham._

 _Btw lagi..maafkan tulisan yg acakadul dengan diksi dan alur superpasaran ini, saya hanya ingin segera menuntaskan fiksi ini. Tapi kayaknya masih lama. Mungkin sekitar 6 chapter lagi *aamiin_

 _Okay cukup ngebacotnya,,hoho._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya._

 _Ohya, aku sempet baca beberapa flame, satu aja saranku. Don't like don't read. My plot my adventure. Bagimu otp-mu bagiku otp-ku *ketawa nista_

 _Review please…._


	12. Chapter 12: Change

_Sebelumnya di Unexpected Marriage_

 _._

 _._

" _Jangan berkata begitu. Itu membuatku terlihat asing di matamu."_

" _Hey, dia menendang!"_

" _Aku dan Halilintar akan segera bercerai, Gempa. Aku bukan bagian dari keluargamu lagi."_

" _Fang, Ying ada di Malaysia."_

" _Dengar, Ying sudah seminggu di sini. Dan dia sudah kembali pada Kak Hali."_

" _Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Ying."_

" _Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Yaya?"_

" _Kau berubah, Hali."_

" _Kau tahu cerita tentang seekor koala?"_

" _Saya mohon lepaskan tangan saya atau saya teriak."_

" _Oke, silahkan."_

" _Hutan gundul itu takkan kembali, kalau terus menunggu si Koala bisa mati."_

" _Diam!"_

" _Yaya."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kau kejam"_

.

.

' _Aku pamit duluan Hali, ada syuting mendadak. Thanks for today.'_

Jari-jarinya baru saja usai mengetik sederet kalimat dalam ponsel. Menekan tombol kirim seolah tak peduli apapun. Bahkan membiarkan orang lain mengintip isi pesannya.

"Kau berbohong?"

Smartphone itu nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya yang sempat melonggar. Tangannya melemas, terjatuh ke samping tubuh, buku-buku jarinya sedikit bergetar. Wajah oriental khas china itu terlihat jelas tengah menyimpan luka yang teramat dalam.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal syutting kan?"

Mengabaikan lantunan tanya dari seseorang di sampingnya, Ying memilih angkat kaki dari sana detik ini juga.

"Ying." Fang mengejar, Ying terus melangkah tanpa arah.

"Mau ke mana?"

Gadis itu seolah menulikan telinga. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Setelah bergegas karena khawatir Halilintar tak kunjung kembali setelah membeli soda, Ying memutuskan untuk mendatangi minimarket terdekat tempat Halilintar kemungkinan membeli minuman. Lalu, adegan memuakkan itu tersaji begitu saja di depan matanya.

Halilintar yang babak belur dipapah oleh seorang wanita berhijab yang tengah hamil besar ke dalam mobil. Ying tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi logikanya masih bisa bicara, wanita itu, wanita berhijab yang membantu Halilintar, sekalipun tidak pernah bertemu namun Ying hafal betul raut wajah itu.

Wanita itu adalah….Yaya, istri sah kekasihnya.

" _Jadi, apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku? Hali?"_

.

.

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight TauYa, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya menjajalkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru ruangan sementara menunggu Halilintar mengambilkan kotak lengkap P3K. Setelah insiden penggebukan massa yang terjadi siang tadi di depan minimarket, Halilintar meminta cenderung memaksa Yaya agar bertanggung jawab untuk merawat luka-lukanya. Tentu saja Yaya bersedia memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Selama ini Yaya sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik kan, bagaimana mungkin dia akan menodai prinsipnya itu dengan menolak permintaan pertama suaminya, oh ralat, permintaan mantan suaminya.

Sekalipun belum resmi bercerai, Yaya tahu pasti dia takkan lama lagi menjadi istri Halilintar. Surat perjanjian yang dibuat sebelum mereka menikah maupun surat cerai yang telah terbubuhi tandatangan kedua belah pihak, adalah bukti bahwa pernikahan yang tak terduga ini, hanya menunggu waktu untuk segera berakhir.

"Bisa ku percayakan lukaku padamu kan?"

Yaya menoleh ketika pria beriris sewarna darah itu mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan sekotak obat dan antiseptik di atas meja kayu berwarna cokelat di hadapan mereka. Yaya sempat berpikir, Halilintar lama sekali hanya untuk mengambil kotak obat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas hal yang sudah aku sebabkan."

Tangan mungil wanita itu mulai merogoh kotak mencari apa saja yang dia butuhkan. Luka Halilintar sudah dia bersihkan saat di mobil, jadi tinggal sedikit diberi antiseptic dan obat merah, maka selesai sudah. Sementara lebam-lebam dan memar yang bertengger di kulit lengan, wajah, dan bahu Halilintar membutuhkan sedikit kompres.

"Boleh ku pakai dapurmu? Aku butuh es batu."

"Tentu saja, untuk Yaya apa sih yang tidak." Wanita itu mendelik, merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap suaminya.

Yaya beranjak dari sofa setelah mendapat persetujuan Halilintar. Andai tidak sedang hamil, akan terlihat jelas betapa jauh bobot Yaya berkurang dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Halilintar tersenyum kecut saat menyadarinya, selama ini matanya terlalu buta untuk melihat keadaan.

Wanita itu pun membuka kulkas dan menyiapkan kompresan. Dapur yang dimaksud oleh Yaya sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut _mini-kitchen_. Hanya terdiri dari kulkas, _coffey maker, dan_ sebuah meja tempat menaruh beberapa gelas sampanye dan mangkuk kecil yang disediakan hotel. Letak dapurnya juga masih satu ruangan dengan tempat tidur, yah seperti kamar hotel bintang lima pada umumnya.

Sementara pemuda itu masih menatap Yaya tanpa jeda, sungguh dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menatap Yaya seintens ini, oh sepertinya memang tidak pernah, bahkan tidak ketika dia memaksakan ciuman pertama mereka yang dia lakukan di luar kesadaran.

"Kalau aku yang merawatmu, tiga hari saja memarmu akan hilang." Sahut Yaya percaya diri saat menghampiri Halilintar di tempatnya. Mulai memosisikan diri untuk mengompres bagian tubuh Halilintar yang penuh memar.

"Es akan mengurangi radang dan bengkak." Yaya berkomentar sendiri tanpa diminta. Pria itu memperhatikan bagaimana telatennya seorang Yaya mengurus suaminya.

"Setelah ini kau tidak boleh berolahraga yang berat." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Yaya menjelaskan dengan tenang, "Karena olahraga akan membuat darah terpompa ke seluruh tubuhmu, semakin banyak darah yang mengalir melalui luka, akan semakin parah keadaannya. Nah, minum ini."

Pria itu menatap sebutir obat yang disodorkan Yaya padanya.

"Itu Ibuprofen, ku temukan di kotak obatmu. Minumlah." Halilintar meminum obatnya dengan patuh hingga membuat Yaya tersenyum simpul. Ah andai saja Halilintar sepenurut ini saat dia sakit dulu."

"Sayangnya tidak ada gel atau salep untuk menghilangkan luka memar. Kalau ada pasti warna biru di wajahmu itu akan segera hilang." Ucap Yaya sedikit menyesal.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang ini rupanya," komentarnya saat Yaya membereskan semua alat dan bahan yang mereka gunakan.

Kedua sudut bibir Yaya tertarik ke atas mendengar ucapan Halilintar. Jika Yaya tidak salah mengartikan, itu sebuah pujian bukan? Artinya ini kali pertama Yaya mendapat komentar positif dari pria itu. Selama ini telinganya sudah terlalu kenyang mendengar kalimat kasar maupun kalimat menusuk lainnya.

"Tapi pengetahuanmu tentang memasak masih nol besar, samasekali tidak ada perubahan."

Oh rupanya kalimat Halilintar masih berlanjut, dan lanjutannya itu sukses menohok ke jantung Yaya yang paling dalam.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Yaya tidak mengerti, apa Halilintar memang setidak peka itu? atau memang sengaja menggodanya? Sebab Yaya ingat, tak sekalipun dia pernah menyajikan makanan layak santap untuk Halilintar, bahkan ketika mereka berada di dalam rumah keluarga.

"Tidak."

Pemuda itu nyengir lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Yaya yang setia bersandar di pintu kulkas. Menyisakan jarak satu kaki antara mereka.

Jemari lentik milik sang wanita diraih pelan, diremas lembut, lalu diletakkan di antara kedua telapak tangan besar sang pemuda. Bukan hanya Yaya yang tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Halilintar, sang pemuda pun juga sama tidak mengertinya.

"Kau lihat luka ini?"

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Yaya membaca begitu banyak sorot penyesalan yang menghiasi manik sewarna ruby itu. Tapi, ah rasanya ada yang ganjil.

"Luka dan memarku samasekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penderitaanmu selama ini Yaya."

Yaya mengernyit, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Ini benar-benar Halilintar?

"Kau menderita, dan akulah penyebab semua penderitaanmu. Kau menangis sementara aku tak pernah tahu setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari matamu. Maka seperti kau yang mengobati lukaku, kali ini izinkan aku yang mengobati lukamu, Yaya. _Please._ "

Yaya termangu. Bohong jika dia tidak terkejut. Seumur hidupnya, bahkan sebelum dia menikah dengan Halilintar, tak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu menunjukkan sarat penyesalan yang terlalu penuh ekspresi seperti ini. Rasanya…terlalu…apa ya? Terlalu bukan Halilintar.

Meskipun selama tujuh bulan terakhir mereka tidak hidup bersama, tapi setidaknya mereka tinggal di satu atap yang sama. Jadi, Yaya mengenal suaminya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku berjanji takkan pernah menyakitimu lagi, baik disengaja maupun tidak." Hazelnya menangkap mata itu dengan saksama, mata itu menyiratkan berbagai hal yang mampu Yaya baca.

Jika biasanya Halilintar hanya akan melontarkan tatapan kejam nan menusuk, atau berupa pandangan datar, atau sesekali tatapan hangat dengan sedikit penyesalan, maka pemuda di hadapannya ini, menatapnya dengan segudang sesal yang seolah takkan habis ditelan massa. Tatapan yang menjelaskan betapa tidak mungkinnya kalimat-kalimat itu dicetuskan oleh seorang Halilintar. Terlalu tidak mungkin.

 _Degg…_

Wanita itu tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Yaya? Kenapa kau diam?"

Seketika tawa sang wanita berhijab pecah di ruangan itu.

"Kau…kau bukan Halilintar."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku…aku Halilintar."

"Jangan bohong, aku mengenal suamiku. Jujur saja, kau Taufan atau Gempa? Oh aku tahu jawabannya. Gempa kan tidak mungkin seiseng ini."

Kali ini giliran pemuda itu yang tersentak. Sementara Yaya masih tertawa miris menyadari betapa konyolnya semua ini, sekaligus merutuki betapa bodohnya dia hingga terlambat menyadari suaminya sendiri.

Pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh, terbongkar sudah penyamarannya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi terus berpura-pura di hadapan Yaya.

"Entah kau yang terlalu pintar atau memang kualitas aktingku sedang menurun." jari telunjuk dan jari tengah milik sang pemuda menyentuh bola matanya bergantian. Menekuk lensa merah dengan lembut, menampilkan manik biru yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh saat menatap Yaya sekali lagi. Safirnya menyapa hazel Yaya dengan hangat.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa ku tutupi darimu, Yaya."

Mata disipitkan sembari mendecih dengan tawa lebar. "Apa maksud kalian melakukan semua ini? Halilintar tidak mungkin tidak tahu kalau kau berpura-pura menjadi dirinya bukan?" Telak Yaya dengan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di kepalanya.

Taufan bergeming. Samasekali belum menyiapkan jawaban bila hal seperti ini terjadi. Dia terlalu yakin karena terhitung sejak dua hari yang lalu, penyamaran di depan gadis bernama Ying itu mendekati kata sempurna.

"Oke, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku cukup mengerti."

Taufan hendak menjelaskan, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan tentang Ying pada siapapun, termasuk Yaya.

Yaya bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut setelah melontarkan kalimat "Ku rasa ucapanku hari itu benar. Kalian berdua memang hobi mempermainkan orang. Aku permisi."

"Yaya!"

Taufan reflek mengejar wanita itu sambil menelan kalimat itu lagi. Sungguh Taufan tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan siapapun. Dia hanya terpaksa mengikuti skenario balas budi Halilintar.

"Yaya, ku mohon jangan marah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Taufan setia mengekor di belakang Yaya, namun sang gadis nampak tak peduli, langkahnya sama sekali tak memelan sekalipun perutnya sudah begitu besar.

"Aku bukan Edward yang bisa membaca pikiranmu, Yaya."

Yaya jengah, kenapa larinya ke sana coba, "Kalaupun kau Edward, maka aku adalah Bella yang tetap tidak bisa kau baca pikirannya." Timpal Yaya sekenanya saja.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau mau jadi Bella lalu aku adalah Edward-nya? Boleh saja, kita akan serasi."

Spontan Yaya menghentikan langkah hingga nyaris ditubruk oleh Taufan dari belakang, matanya menyipit tidak habis pikir. Ups…wanita itu salah mengangkat topik rupanya.

"Yaya, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak berpura-pura saat memintamu agar mengizinkanku untuk memulihkan luka yang ku sebabkan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Iya, Yaya tahu, Yaya bisa melihat kesungguhan itu di safirnya, sekalipun saat itu tertutup oleh lensa kontak berwarna merah darah.

Karbondioksida dihembuskan perlahan, Yaya mendesah karena tahu kemana kelanjutan arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Dia tidak bodoh, Taufan pernah melamarnya saat berada di rumah sakit.

"Taufan…jangan sekarang, Okay?"

"A-aku…aku sedang buru-buru sebelum bertemu denganmu di minimarket. Dari awal memang rencananya aku hanya mampir sebentar. Jadi ku mohon, kali ini biarkan aku pergi."

Taufan menyeringai tipis, "Baiklah, aku takkan memaksa."

"Terimakasih." Yaya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di depan lift yang akan mengantarkan Yaya ke lantai satu.

Hingga pintu lift itu tertutup, Yaya masih bisa melihat manik sebiru laut mikik Taufan. Menandakan pria itu masih setia belum beranjak juga dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kunci mobil, kamar hotel, handphone. Peranku selesai."

Halilintar dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya, sedikitpun tak melirik pria yang tanpa permisi tahu-tahu saja sudah ada di ruangannya di kantor.

Kursi ditarik sekalipun tidak ada suara yang mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Heran aku, apa sih yang wanita-wanita itu lihat darimu?" Halilintar masih malas menggubris.

Taufan melanjutkan " _By the way,_ Ying itu manis juga ya, lucu, cantik, pantas dia jadi model."

"Aktris." Koreksi Halilintar.

"Wajar ku rasa bila kau 'pernah' tergila-gila padanya." Sengaja menekankan kata 'pernah', tapi Halilintar rupanya sedang menulikan telinga.

Menyandarkan bobot sepenuhnya pada kursi, safir milik Taufan memilih menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Tapi Yaya masih lebih cantik sih." Gumamnya, menarik ruby Halilintar untuk melirik.

"Nanti jangan iri ya bila Yaya sudah berpindah hati padaku." Manik safirnya mengerling penuh cemooh, sedikit menggoda Halilintar untuk melihat reaksinya. Tapi Taufan harus puas hanya dengan keheningan yang Halilintar suguhkan.

Taufan mengeluh dan meracau, "Ah kau tidak asik, Kak. Lama-lama kau jadi mirip Gempa, kelewat serius, bedanya kalau Gempa lebih lemah lembut, maka kau seperti versi Hittlernya, lebih menakutkan. Aww, jangan pukulin dong kalau perkataanku benar."

Taufan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari sang kakak dengan sedikit cemberut. Sementara Halilintar tersenyum puas setelah menghentikan ocehan adiknya.

"Kau boleh pergi, kerjaanku masih banyak." Usir Halilintar terang-terangan.

"Huh, kau memang tidak tahu terimakasih, Kak. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau menyamar untukmu lagi."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada lain kali. Aktingmu buruk, Ying curiga beberapa kali." Sahutnya tanpa melepaskan atensi dari kertas-kertas di meja kerja.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu selama lima hari kan." Halilintar diam-diam membenarkan. Jika tidak ada Taufan mungkin hubungannya dengan Ying akan kacau sekarang. Ups, nampaknya pemuda itu lupa siapa yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ying hingga jadi rumit begini.

Sementara itu, Taufan masih protes di kursinya.

Hey kalau aktingnya sempurna tentu Taufan sudah jadi aktor terkenal sekarang, sudah jelas sangat wajar kan. Lagipula Taufan memang lebih suka jadi dirinya sendiri, dia benci kepalsuan, kepura-puraan, contohnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya ini.

Berpura-pura tenggelam dalam pekerjaan hanya untuk mengalihkan diri dari masalah. Bersedia menceraikan Yaya tapi belum –ralat, tidak mau menalaknya. Enggan melepaskan Ying tapi tidak bersedia mendampinginya, bahkan masih menyimpan Yaya dalam genggamannya. Wanita mana yang tak sakit bila diduakan. Taufan tahu dirinya seorang brengsek, tapi bolehkah sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa kakaknya lebih brengsek dari dirinya? _He likes a jerk and bastard in a time._

"Ying sungguh sial jatuh cinta padamu." Taufan nyeletuk. Halilintar melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak bisa mencintai, maka jangan menyakiti. Sampaikan rasa prihatinku untuknya. Jangan sampai dia bernasib seperti Yaya, calon ibu dari anakku."

Jengah, Halilintar mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Entah mana yang membuatnya lebih gusar. Kalimat pertama, kedua, ketiga, atau ketiga-tiganya. Taufan sekalinya bicara kadang suka menusuk, mirip Gempa.

"Mau ke mana?"

Langkah kaki Halilintar semakin dekat dengan pintu. Menariknya sebelum membukanya lebar-lebar. Mengalihkan sorot mata seolah bertuliskan 'Keluar. Sekarang. Juga…!' pada adik kembarnya yang terlalu asyik duduk manis. Singkatnya, ini adalah Pengusiran.

Taufan menyeringai puas berhasil memancing emosi kakaknya. Setidaknya wajah Halilintar yang marah itu bisa jadi hiburan, anggap saja sebagai balasan, harusnya kan lebam-lebam di kulitnya ini jadi milik Halilintar. Sengaja.

Kedua tangan Taufan terangkat ke udara. "Baik-baik, aku pergi. Santai."

Pantatnya segera terangkat dari kursi, beranjak keluar ruangan hingga berhenti di ambang pintu. Lagipula Taufan memang tidak berniat berlama-lama di sini. Kantor adalah tempat yang sangat membosankan pikir Taufan.

"Ohya, aku lupa, ada pesan dari keluarga. Yah kau tahu aku sebenarnya malas sekali menyampaikan, walaupun aku tidak peduli sih kau mau tinggal di tempat yang layak atau tidak, yah pada kenyataannya tetap-"

"Langsung ke intinya." Potong Halilintar cepat, seolah enggan melihat Taufan barang semenit saja di ruangannya.

Taufan mengendikkan bahu, "Kau tahu tentu saja. Mereka memintamu pulang."

"Akan ku pikirkan."

"Berhentilah seperti anak kecil yang doyan ngambek. Kau kan yang paling tua, harusnya-"

"Aku tidak minta wejanganmu." Sela Halilintar, "Apalagi?"

"Malam minggu nanti akan ada pesta barbeque di rumah, merayakan kesembuhan Atok sekaligus membahas persiapan final pernikahan Gempa dan Hanna."

Sekalipun Halilintar tidak menanggapi, namun Taufan dapat membaca keengganan di bola ruby itu.

"Keluarga inti diharuskan datang, jangan khawatir, ini untuk kita-kita saja. Hanya mengundang beberapa keluarga dekat dan keluarga Hanna tentunya."

Kepala dianggukkan, Halilintar nampak tertarik. Karena acara ini hanya untuk keluarga dekat, apa Yaya dan keluarganya juga akan diundang? Halilintar benci mengakui, fakta bahwa hatinya sangat merindukan Yaya, selalu muncul di permukaan.

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Taufan mengayunkan tangan tanda tidak peduli "Terserah kau, aku hanya menyampaikan. Baiklah, sudah tidak ada keperluan. Aku pulang dulu. Ku lihat, kau benar-benar tak sabar aku angkat kaki dari sini."

"Benar."

Taufan mendecih, "Kau memang Halilintar sejati," _Yaya benar, kau yang beginilah yang benar-benar Halilintar._ Sambungnya dalam hati.

Ucapannya sedikit dianggap Halilintar hanya ngelantur tidak jelas.

Pintu pun segera didorongnya kasar bahkan sebelum Taufan benar-benar keluar ruangan. Halilintar pun kembali ke kursinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Sementara Taufan menyeringai kesenangan di luar sana. Menjauhi kantor sambil bersiul-siul di sepanjang koridor. Taufan boleh saja dianggap pemalas, tidak punya masa depan, brengsek, atau apapun itu. Tapi dia tidak bodoh. Taufan itu peka.

Cukup peka untuk menyadari perubahan hati Halilintar bahkan sebelum pemiliknya menyadarinya sendiri.

Halilintar mulai menyukai Yaya. Sudah jelas bila dilihat dari gelagatnya.

Sebenarnya Taufan ingin sedikit bereksperimen. Penasaran bagaimana reaksi Halilintar bila mengetahui Taufan pernah bertemu Yaya sewaktu penyamaran. Bahkan setelah pertemuan hari itu, Taufan masih terus berkomunikasi dengannya. Tentu dengan dalih untuk merawat luka-lukanya.

Namun dia memilih mengurungkan niat, akan lebih baik jika Halilintar tidak tahu soal ini. Biar jadi kejutan untuk semuanya.

Ah Taufan benar-benar tidak sabar menanti malam minggu. Pasti akan menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembar demi lembar terus disibak. Jari lentiknya menandai beberapa halaman dengan desain yang dia suka, tapi tetap saja belum ada yang membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Kau tinggal tunjuk mau yang mana. Lagipula ini kan hanya undangan."

Hanna merasakan sepasang lengan menelusup melingkari lehernya. Hanna memejamkan mata, dia kenal betul aroma parfum ini.

"Kau mulai nakal, sejak kapan aku membolehkanmu menyusup ke kolam renangku, hmm?"

Gadis cantik itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Tadinya dia sedang bersantai di pinggir kolam sambil melihat-lihat desain undangan sebelum kekasih tercintanya datang mengganggu ketenangan. Tapi bukan berarti Hanna tidak suka.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sebuah kecupan ringan pun sukses mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

Hanna memandangi Gempa dari atas sampai bawah, sepertinya kekasihnya itu hendak berangkat ke kantor. Hanna sedikit kesal, pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari dan calon suaminya masih saja mengurus pekerjaan.

Oh ayolah ini kan hari sabtu, harusnya Gempa berlibur.

Tiba-tiba lampu imajiner menyala di pikiran Hanna. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul membentuk bulan sabit.

Jarinya menari-nari memilin dasi berwarna keemasan milik Gempa. Menariknya mendekat, memiringkan wajah seolah hendak meraih bibir itu agar menyentuh ranum miliknya sekali lagi.

Bagai terhipnotis, Gempa menurut dengan patuh. Membiarkan Hanna memimpin permainan.

Detik-detik berjalan lambat, Gempa menutup mata, begitupun Hanna. Namun sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu. Hanna tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dasi berwarna keemasan ditarik sekuat tenaga. Gempa kehilangan keseimbangan sementara Hanna melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Terjatuh menghempas hamparan air kolam renang. Hingga mau tak mau Gempa turut serta tercebur bersama tunangannya.

"Houp…kau curang."

Gempa muncul di permukaan, mulutnya menyemburkan air kolam yang hampir tertelan. Hanna tertawa cekikikan melihat kekasihnya basah kuyup.

" _Mission complete._ " Olok Hanna sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Awas kau ya."

Hanna berteriak kecil saat Gempa menariknya lalu menggelitiki pinggangnya tanpa ampun.

"Aduh…ampun…ampun, aku lelah tertawa. Aku menyerah." Ujar Hanna sembari naik ke bibir kolam. Gempa menyusul dengan segera.

"Kau pantas dihukum. Lihat kan, bajuku basah semua. Gimana mau ngantor nih." Keluh Gempa diselingi tawa.

"Memang itu tujuannya." Hanna lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan tampang yang semakin diimut-imutkan. Membuat Gempa gemas lalu mengacak-acak rambut sebahu milik gadis itu.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Hanna sewaktu Gempa beranjak dari sisinya.

"Aku harus ke kantor Hanna. Ada rapat pagi ini bersama pemimpin divisi."

"Tapi ini kan hari sabtu."

"Mendadak."

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta orang lain menggantikanmu?" sahut gadis itu dengan suara manja, "Ayolah, temani aku hari ini." tambahnya dengan suara memelas yang Gempa bersumpah, tak pernah menolak apapun yang diinginkan Hanna bila gadis itu sudah semanja ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba hubungi Halilintar."

Hanna bertepuk riang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sekotak permen. Kemudian menyusul Gempa beranjak dari kolam renang. Memasuki rumah bercat putih bersih miliknya. Bergegas meminta Gempa mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju kering yang sudah Hanna siapkan.

Kini masing-masing keduanya telah berganti baju dengan pakaian rumahan. Menikmati siaran televisi pagi dengan sepiring camilan dan dua gelas teh hijau. Hanna duduk dengan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Gempa sambil membolak balik halaman majalah mingguan.

"Sayang, persiapan untuk barbeque nanti malam sudah selesai?" Hanna membuka percakapan.

Gempa menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi, "Jangan kau pikirkan, Mama sudah mengurus semuanya."

Hanna mendesah lega, "Syukurlah. Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita akan menikah, setelah tertunda berbulan-bulan."

"Akhirnya ya." Mau tidak mau Gempa ikut bernafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang akan datang nanti malam?" Tanya Hanna dengan sedikit mendongak.

"Tidak banyak, hanya keluargaku dan keluargamu. Aw, kenapa mencubitku?"

Hanna merengut, "Itu sih aku tahu, maksudku orang-orangnya siapa saja?"

Gempa memasang tampang berpikir, "Ehm…tidak banyak sih, hanya Atok, Mama, Taufan, Mami dan Papimu, Gopal-"

"Dia juga?"

"Maksudmu Gopal?" Hanna mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Gopal kan sudah sangat dekat dengan kami sejak kecil, lalu juga ada beberapa sepupu dekatku yang baru pulang dari Eropa. Lalu ada…" Gempa mengabsen tamunya satu persatu. Hanna memperhatikan dengan saksama, "Yah, kurang lebih hanya dua belas orang. Papa tidak bisa hadir karena sedang di luar negeri."

Hanna mengangguk, lalu menoleh seketika teringat satu orang, "Yaya bagaimana? Kau mengundangnya?"

Gempa terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengundangnya." Pandangannya menangkap tatapan Hanna yang bertanya-tanya.

"Dia sudah diundang. Tenang saja." sambung Gempa kemudian kembali mengacak rambut sang tunangan.

"Aku kangen sekali dengannya. Terakhir kami bertemu dia malah masuk rumah sakit karena kelalaianku. Aku ingin minta maaf." Ujar Hanna sedikit menyesal.

"Sudahlah Hanna, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Tetap saja, harusnya waktu itu-" Ucapannya terhenti setelah jari telunjuk Gempa mendarat di bibirnya.

"Lupakan, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan kemudian mengeratkan dirinya ke lengan sang kekasih, mencari kehangatan yang bisa dia temukan di sana.

"Hey, tiba-tiba aku berpikir tentang Yaya. Dia apa kabar sekarang?"

"Tidak terlalu baik." Hanna melenguh mendengar jawaban Gempa.

"Dia gadis yang kuat. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan. Kau tidak akan melepaskanku seperti itu kan?" Tanya Hanna tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking. Menatap Gempa penuh harapan.

"Tidak akan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengundang Yaya kalau bukan kau?"

"Taufan." Jawab Gempa lugas. Hanna berjengit.

"Siapa?" ulangnya sekali lagi seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Saudaramu itu kembali?"

"Hanna…" Desah Gempa, "Dia akan jadi kakak iparmu, berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau jijik menyebut namanya."

Sebenarnya Hanna samasekali tidak mengenal Taufan, tapi ketika Gempa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga akhirnya Halilintar terpaksa menikahi Yaya. Seketika itu juga rasa jijik dan _illfeel_ mendekam dalam pikiran Hanna untuk calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Memang benar." Bibir Hanna mengerucut, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, berani-beraninya dia muncul lagi setelah membuat semua orang menderita." Tukas gadis itu dengan nada marah yang tak disembunyikan.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu. Dia sudah menyesal."

"Menyesal saja tidak cukup. Bayangkan, dia merusak empat kehidupan, Yaya dan bayinya… lalu Halilintar dan Ying. Dia tidak bisa dimaafkan." Emosi Hanna melonjak seketika.

"Hanna…Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Fokus saja pada pernikahan kita." Sahut Gempa bijak. Dia pernah mendengar kutipan dalam sebuah film bahwa hanya perempuan yang mengerti penderitaan perempuan lainnya. Yah, hal itu terjadi pula pada kekasihnya.

Hanna terpaksa menurut dan mengerucutkan bibir. Gadis itu lalu kembali bergelung ke lengan kekasihnya, sambil menetralkan pikiran, gadis itu berujar lagi.

"Kalau Halilintar dan Yaya jadi bercerai, apa Yaya akan menikah dengan Taufan?"

"Entahlah. Ku rasa iya."

Gadis berambut sebahu itu tertawa kecil, "Kalau aku jadi Yaya sih, aku tidak akan mau. Lagipula kau pernah bilang kalau Taufan itu dulu mencintai gadis lain."

"Dulu." karbondioksida dihembuskan, Gempa melanjutkan "Sekarang Taufan sudah berubah. Dia benar-benar menyesal Hanna, kau akan mengerti jika sudah melihat matanya. Penuh penyesalan."

Sang gadis terdiam, sang pemuda melanjutkan, "Mungkin dia juga memikirkan anak yang dikandung Yaya, walau bagaimana pun itu adalah anaknya. Jadi ku rasa, yah..."

Hanna yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja, segera bangun, "Lalu bagaimana kalau Halilintar dan Yaya tidak jadi bercerai?"

"Itu bagus."

"Lalu anaknya? Kau sendiri yang bilang kan bagaimanapun itu tetap anak Taufan."

Gempa mulai berpikir, secara teknis sejak awal Yaya dinikahi Halilintar hanya untuk menyelamatkan status anaknya dan reputasi keluarga. Dalam artian, di akta kelahiran anak itu nanti, akan tertulis bahwa dia adalah anak dari Halilintar dan Yaya. Lalu dengan kembalinya Taufan, itu artinya…

Pemuda beriris emas itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi deh. Itu urusan mereka."

"Aku kan hanya memikirkan Yaya dan anaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka setuju misalkan Yaya dan Taufan menikah?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan, "Harusnya sih tidak ada masalah. Tapi waktunya harus tepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah naungan langit malam kota Kuala Lumpur, sebuah Lamborgini merah melesat di tengah jalan raya. Mengalahkan laju sebagian besar kendaraan yang menggenangi jalanan.

Halilintar mengendalikan kemudi dengan sempurna, berkecepatan tinggi namun tak sedetikpun kehilangan konsentrasi meski ruang di kepalanya sedang berpecah jadi dua. Di satu sisi memusatkan perhatian pada Ying dan segala celotehannya tentang kencan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sedangkan sisi lainnya sibuk menimbang haruskah dia datang pada acara barbeque di rumahnya saat ini.

Dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Taufan setelah kejadian lima hari yang lalu. Dia juga tidak menghubungi satupun anggota keluarganya kecuali Gempa, itu pun hanya untuk urusan kantor.

"Hali?" Tangan mungil melambai di hadapannya. Oh rupanya tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen milik gadis china itu.

Sekedar info, Ying kini tinggal sementara di apartemen yang jauh lebih layak dan mewah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Gadis itu tahu kekasihnya sedang berbohong. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada, mengangkat sebelah alis lalu bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ying."

Gadis itu berusaha mengerti, mungkin Halilintar butuh waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita.

Halilintar menanyai, "Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Tidak digubris, Ying memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Meremas buku-buku jarinya. Memilin pakaian yang dia kenakan. Entah bagaimana memulainya, Ying terlampau sering sebagai seorang pasif.

"Hali…"

Ying menoleh, mendongak menatap Halilintar. Ruby itu membalas. Keduanya beradu tatap. Tak munafik, Ying merindukan Halilintar. Sangat merindukannya.

Safir gadis itu beralih turun dari manik merah menuju bilah ranum sang kekasih.

Tubuh rampingnya dimajukan hingga mencondong ke arah Halilintar. Tangannya berpegang pada bahu kokoh milik pemuda itu. Bola matanya menatap manik ruby yang sensual. Ying merindukannya, merindukan ciuman Halilintar.

Spasi keduanya kian terkikis, kelopak mata mulai diturunkan. Jantung sang gadis berdegup kencang seolah ini akan jadi ciumannya yang pertama. Ah tapi memang, sebanyak apapun Halilintar menciumnya, semuanya terasa seperti yang pertama.

Satu senti lagi jarak itu akan benar-benar terhapus. Maniknya masih terpejam, namun seketika membuka saat merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Halilintar meletakkan telunjuknya. Seolah berkata agar Ying jangan pernah menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu segera menarik diri. Rasa malu menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh, bagai ditelanjangi di hadapan seluruh warga kota.

Halilintar berubah. Dahulu pria itu selalu menceritakan apapun masalahnya pada Ying. Sekarang? Bahkan Halilintar lebih tertutup dari lemari yang terkunci.

Jika dulu sepulang kencan mereka akan tertawa bersama sambil menceritakan berbagai kejadian sehari-hari. Kini Ying harus puas dengan pembicaraan satu arah. Di mana dia yang memulai dan Halilitar hanya menanggapi.

Lalu jika dulu setidaknya satu kecupan manis selalu mendarat di bibirnya setiap malam. Ying bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membandingkannya dengan saat ini, penolakan itu adalah jawaban yang sangat jelas.

Dadanya panas karena menahan isakan, efeknya seperti teriris sembilu tajam. Ying segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya lalu beranjak keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Namun, sebelum kakinya berhasil menyentuh udara luar dari pintu mobil yang terbuka. Ying merasakan punggungnya terhempas ke kursinya lagi, disertai bunyi hentakan pintu mobil yang kembali tertutup.

Halilintar mendorongnya, menekan tubuhnya hingga tenggelam dalam letupan kembang api yang membuatnya terbakar.

Bibir yang sebelumnya dia perhatikan langsung melumat ranumnya dengan rakus.

Ying membalas. Dia tahu arti ciuman ini. Bukan ciuman penuh cinta seperti yang sering Halilintar berikan. Melainkan ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ying memahami itu. Adakah yang lebih mengenal Halilintar dari dirinya?

Lalu kini pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya adalah, kenapa Halilintar harus merasa seperti itu?

Pemuda itu mulai menarik diri, membebaskan Ying dari beban tubuhnya.

Safir gadis itu membuka perlahan, masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal usai ciuman pertama mereka setelah lebih dari tujuh bulan.

"Maaf." Ujar Halilintar yang lebih dulu berhasil mengatur nafas. "Aku harus segera pergi." Tambahnya.

"Ke mana?" Halilintar bergeming, "Aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Ying sambil memiringkan kepala.

Halilintar terkekeh, "Kau tidak akan berminat jika tahu aku mau ke mana."

Sebelah alis terangkat, Ying seolah menantang, "Benarkah? buktikan. Ku pastikan aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Jangan ngeyel. Kau tidak akan suka. Masuklah, beristirahat dengan baik."

"Tidak sebelum kau menyebutkan destinasimu selanjutnya."

"Rumah."

Lidahnya langsung terasa kelu. Rumah Halilintar adalah neraka bagi Ying. Gadis itu takkan pernah melupakan setiap kenangan buruk yang dialaminya di rumah itu.

Tapi itu dulu, kini keadaannya sudah berbeda. Keluarga Halilintar tak bisa meremehkannya lagi. Ying memantapkan hati.

'Aku ikut."

Bohong jika Halilintar tak terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

Sang gadis cantik berwajah oriental mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

Hi minna. Jumpa lagi sama author yang updatenya super ngaret. Tadinya belum mau update karena masih ada satu part yang harusnya ditulis di chapter ini, tapi ah rasanya bakal kepanjangan, dan lagi saya udah masuk mode males nulis alias mood ilang, jadi ketimbang ngaret lagi, yaudah update sekarang aja.

Pasti bisa nebak kan kelanjutannya? Yah, spoiler, chapter depan isinya barbequean. Bakal lebih focus ke hubungan dua pair utama (HaliYaya dan TauYa) yeah, because Taufan adalah sumber masalah, jadi aku gak bisa abaikan dia di sini. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka TauYa.

Next…aku minta maaf buat chapter sebelumnya yang kacau. Chap ini pun bukan hal terbaik rasanya. Ohya, satu pesanku kalau lagi baca fict ini, inget-inget aja satu atau dua chap sebelumnya, karena bakalan berhubungan Xd

Udah ah, capek juga ngoceh, I hope it's not as bad as yesterday.

Ohya, scene terakhir aku tulis sambil denger musik instrument. Gak tau deh keknya aku lebih focus ke musiknya nih. Hahaha.

Oke, last. Gimme your opinion in review box. Okok.

See you in next chapter.

ThaThaa… *SokImut

.

.

 _Selanjutnya di Unexpected Marriage_

" _Bukankah pelangi akan datang setelah hujan? Lalu kapan pelangiku tiba?"_

" _Aku Yaya. Senang berkenalan dengan artis berkelas seperti anda."_

" _Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menganggap yang ku lakukan ini bodoh. Terserah saja."_

" _Fang sangat mencintaiku dan tak sekalipun pernah menyakitiku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya. Menurutmu kenapa?"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Surat panggilan persidangan."_

" _Aku yang mengirimkan."_

" _Tawaranmu masih berlaku?"_


	13. Chapter 13: Promise

_Sebelumnya di Unexpected Marriage…_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau…kau bukan Halilintar."_

" _Memang tidak ada yang bisa ku tutupi darimu, Yaya."_

" _Taufan…jangan sekarang, Okay?"_

" _Kunci mobil, kamar hotel, handphone. Peranku selesai."_

" _Malam minggu nanti akan ada pesta barbeque di rumah, merayakan kesembuhan Atok sekaligus membahas persiapan final pernikahan Gempa dan Hanna."_

" _Sayang, persiapan untuk barbeque nanti malam sudah selesai?"_

" _Bayangkan, dia merusak empat kehidupan, Yaya dan bayinya… lalu Halilintar dan Ying. Dia tidak bisa dimaafkan."_

" _Kalau Halilintar dan Yaya jadi bercerai, apa Yaya akan menikah dengan Taufan?"_

 _Adakah yang lebih mengenal Halilintar dari dirinya?_

" _Aku harus segera pergi."_

" _Aku ikut."_

 _._

.

.

o

.

.

Atensinya masih terpaku pada deretan lingkaran mungil di dalam kotak kaca. Matanya menyisiri objek satu persatu. Semuanya cantik, dan tentu sangat berharga jika mendengar masing-masing deskripsi dari penjual. Ada yang bertahtakan ruby, safir, emerald, dan berbagai batu permata lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa, belum ada yang benar-benar berhasil memikat safirnya.

"Lihat, cincin ini bagus sekali kan?"

"Kau benar. Coba kau pakai." Sang gadis muda menuruti, "Oh… terlihat sangat cantik."

"Cincin ini sangat cocok dengan gaun pernikahanku. Aku akan membelinya."

Telinganya menangkap suara berisik khas perempuan. Pria itu mengamati. Melihat betapa antusiasnya dua gadis asing berambut pirang dengan sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian merah muda.

" _Berlian merah muda?"_

"Permisi Nona, boleh aku tahu di mana kau mendapat cincin itu?"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan daya pikat yang luar biasa. Salah seorang di antara mereka sampai termangu dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

"Eh…maaf. Di sana, aku menemukannya di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk pada kotak kaca yang lebih kecil.

"Terimakasih Nona."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu pria tersebut langsung bergerak menuju kotak kaca yang dimaksud.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Saya mencari sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang gadis itu peroleh." Melirik dua gadis asing tadi, pria itu melanjutkan. "Hm tidak! Jangan! Jangan yang sama persis. Aku mau yang gagang cincinnya sedikit berbeda. Kau ada rekomendasi bahan apa yang bagus?"

"Perak ku rasa pilihan yang bijak Tuan."

"Tidak…tidak, jangan perak. Aku mau sesuatu yang lebih berharga, seperti emas putih atau apapun yang menurutmu istimewa."

Memasang pose berpikir, sang pria tua menjentikkan jari. "Ah, aku tau Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda itu bisa melihat sang pria tua beralih menuju ruangan di balik pintu. Mungkin itu ruang penyimpanan, ah terserahlah. Dia hanya ingin mendapat cincin yang terbaik.

"Ini dia." Sang penjual telah kembali, mengembangkan senyum sumringah yang tak mampu tertahan diwajah sang pria tampan, dengan cengiran lebarnya ia begitu semangat memilah cincin yang disediakan.

"Semuanya kualitas tinggi. Ini dari batu permata yang sama dengan yang digunakan ratu inggris sekarang. Yang ini diperoleh dari tambang…"

Sang pemuda tidak begitu memperhatikan sederet deskripsi membosankan dari penjual. Dia bukan sedang mencari cincin bersejarah atau apalah namanya. Lagipula memang wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang kolektor barang langka? Tidak kan.

"Tidak ada yang berliannya merah muda?"

Raut tua tampak menyesal, "Maaf Tuan, stok kami sedang kosong. Sangat sulit untuk mendapat yang warnanya seperti itu. Saya juga khawatir anda tidak akan mendapatkannya di tempat lain. Tapi safir ini tak kalah indah bukan, ruby ini juga tidak kalah. Atau kau bisa memilih mutiara dari samudra atlantik ini, atau."

Sebelah tangan terangkat, sang penjual mematuhi isyarat.

Memutar otak, matanya beralih menyisir beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Mencari lokasi keberadaan dua gadis muda yang sebelumnya.

"Itu mereka." Bersyukurlah dua gadis muda itu belum beranjak dari toko perhiasan.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu sekali lagi. Apa kau sudah membeli cincin itu?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum, aku akan segera membayarnya setelah memilih kalung." Wajahnya yang tampan rupanya bisa sedikit dimanfaatkan. Gadis itu samasekali tidak menolak ketika dia mengajaknya berbicara dan berkenalan.

"Ehm, maaf sebelumnya. Boleh aku melihat cincin itu?"

"Tentu."

Begitu cincin itu berada di tangannya. Matanya lekas mengamati, seolah terpaku, bagai berjumpa dengan belahan jiwa. Pemuda itu merasa inilah cincin yang dia cari-cari. Bentuk ukiran pada gagangnya sangat cantik. Simple tapi elegan. Terlebih ukurannya sangat pas. Mungil, tapi sangat cocok untuk jari-jari yang lentik.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh…tidak…tidak. Aku hanya memperhatikan cincin ini. Memastikan pemilik toko tidak melakukan penipuan seperti yang ingin dia lakukan padaku."

Mengernyit tak mengerti, gadis muda itu bertanya, "Penipuan? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Safir miliknya mengamati sekeliling, seraya berbisik dengan hati-hati di telinga sang gadis.

"Asal kau tahu Nona. Toko ini banyak menjual barang palsu." Menarik diri, pemuda itu dapat melihat jelas raut kaget di wajah gadis itu. "Aku memastikannya sendiri. Kau lihat semua perhiasan di atas kotak beludru?" safirnya melirik sekilas. Terlihat wajah si penjual mulai bingung. Buru-buru safirnya dialihkan. "Itu semua palsu."

Reflek gadis itu menutup mulut. "Benarkah? bagaimana kau tahu?" kini nada suaranya terdengar lebih kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini seorang polisi yang 'kebetulan' juga ahli dalam perhiasan Nona. Aku sedang menginvasi kawasan ini untuk menyisir pedagang-pedagang nakal."

Mata cokelat itu masih terkejut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cincin milikku? Apa cincin ini juga … palsu? Oh ku harap tidak."

Kebohongan dilanjutkan dengan sangat meyakinkan. "Sayangnya harus ku katakan, cincinmu juga palsu. Saranku sebaiknya kau mencari cincin di tempat lain. Kau pasti ingin pesta pernikahan yang sempurna bukan?"

Gadis itu mulai ragu. Sejak awal dia sudah sangat tertarik dengan cincin itu. Tapi…

"Tapi temanku sendiri yang merekomendasikan toko ini. Katanya ini salah satu toko perhiasan terbaik."

Jengah, lidahnya kembali merapalkan kalimat provokatif. "Dengar, aku hanya memperingatkan agar kau tidak menyesal Nona. Kau turuti saranku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja atau kau ambil cincin itu dan berakhir dengan penuh penyesalan."

Pemuda itu memperhatikan. Gadis itu mulai menimbang-nimbang, sedikit bernegosiasi dengan teman di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Laporan tentang investigasi hari ini sudah menunggu. Semoga berhasil dengan cincinmu. Permisi Nona-Nona."

"Tunggu!"

Bibirnya tertarik mengulas senyum. Sudah dia duga ini akan mudah. Wanita asing ini bisa dia tipu dengan gampangnya.

"Iya?"

Kotak beludru berwarna merah dan sebuah kalung emas dihempaskan ke telapak tangan yang lebih besar.

"Tolong kembalikan pada penjual penipu itu. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah ke tempat ini lagi."

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat senyum yang memesona, "Anda mengambil keputusan yang tepat Nona."

"Aku permisi, ayo Karen, kita cari toko lain."

Jika saja tidak banyak orang yang melihat, pemuda itu pasti sudah mengepalkan tangan ke udara, lalu meninju angin dengan siku, dan merayakan kemenangannya.

"Ohya, aku harus berterimakasih padamu, terimakasih karena telah memberitahuku, Mr ...?"

"Taufan, namaku Taufan."

"Ah, terimakasih Mr. Taufan. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar. Aku permisi."

Setelah memastikan kedua entitas itu menghilang di ambang pintu kaca. Taufan dengan senyum lebarnya berjalan menghampiri penjual perhiasan. Meletakkan kalung dan menyimpan cincin dan kotaknya dalam genggaman.

"Aku beli cincin ini. Berapa harganya?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, penjual itu justru langsung melayani pelanggan barunya dengan mencatatkan sebuah nota.

Taufan membelalakkan mata ketika orang itu menuliskan angka. Dia sudah mencari-cari tahu harga cincin semacam ini sebelumnya, demi memastikan tabungannya cukup tanpa harus menyentuh uang milik keluarga.

"Maaf Pak, mungkin anda keliru, setahuku ini harganya-"

"Bayar lima kali lipat atau cincin ini takkan pernah kujual."

Menegak ludah. Taufan pun terpaksa menyelesaikan transaksinya. Rekening yang tadinya gendut kini harus kurus kerontang tinggal belulang. Terkuras kerakusan pemilik toko perhiasan.

Tapi tak apa. Cincin yang dia cari-cari sudah ditemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: HALIYAYA, slight TauYa, Halyi, OOC, rate T semi M for theme, miss typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt, and Angst.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy copyright monsta studio**

 **Unexpected Marriage is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ying, 22 tahun, berdiri di halte dengan kedua tangan menggenggam_ _paper bag_ _berlogo_ _restaurant_ _bubur yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Rambut hitamnya tergerai melewati bahu. Sesekali mengusap poni, menyingkirkan cipratan hujan yang berpotensi membuat rambutnya lepek._

 _Sebuah taksi meluncur. Rodanya menggerus kubangan air di aspal. Beberapa orang yang berjalan reflek menyingkir. Tangan Ying terangkat ke udara._

" _Tolong ke rumah sakit_ _ya Pak?"_

 _Dari bangku kemudi, seorang pria paruh baya menoleh begitu pintu penumpang ditutup. Kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat pelanggan barunya._

" _Anda Nona Ying kan? model baru yang sedang naik daun itu?"_

 _Ying menanggapi sambil tersenyum. "Benar Pak."_

 _Si sopir taksi melanjutkan, "Putri saya sangat mengagumi anda Nona. Dia selalu mengoleksi majalah yang memuat gambar anda. Suatu hari dia ingin bisa seperti anda, begitu katanya."_

 _Ying tak menanggapi. Walau dalam hati gadis itu merasa tersanjung. Setidaknya kini ada sesuatu yang pantas dia banggakan. Dari spion atas, wajah Ying tergambar sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi ponsel yang barusaja menerima sebuah pesan._

 _ **[From : That Guy**_

 _ **Dalam tiga puluh menit kau harus sudah sampai, atau kau mau kencan malam minggu kita batal?]**_

 _Ying mendengus. Balasan segera dikirim cepat._

 _ **[To : That Guy**_

 _ **Coba saja kalau berani, dan aku pastikan tidak ada jatah ciuman hari ini]**_

 _Kendaraan itu berderum. Ying tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Hari ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Halilintar. Seseorang yang selalu membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan rindu walau hanya satu menit._

 _._

 _ **[From : That Girl**_

 _ **Aku sudah naik lift, jadi sabar ya Hali]**_

" _Kak, badanku sakit semua."_

 _Senyumnya dipaksa luntur dalam sekejap. Halilintar menoleh. Adik bungsunya lagi-lagi terbangun, padahal sama sekali belum cukup tidur. Selimut tersibak tanpa sengaja. Gempa memijat lengannya sendiri yang terbalut seragam pasien._

" _Terus?" Tanpa dosa, sang kakak bertanya._

" _Tolong pijat aku." Kali ini Gempa memijat pundak. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau badanku sakit semua."_

" _Kau memerintahku?" Halilintar berdiri. Tangannya bersidekap._

" _Ah, repot sekali punya kakak yang otoriter begini." Gempa menggerutu. "Hitung-hitung feedback, selama ini aku sudah sering memijitmu. Lagipula kan kau yang bertanggung jawab menjagaku. Kau sendiri yang berjanji pada mama."_

 _Belum sempat Halilintar menjawab, pintu ruangan 504 terbuka. Dua bersaudara menoleh bersamaan. Kening Gempa berkerut begitu sang kakak langsung berjalan menghampiri pintu dan memeluk sosok gadis yang muncul._

" _Hai Gempa!" Ying melepas pelukan Halilintar yang dibalas dengan decihan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa baikan?"_

 _Gempa tersenyum. Melayangkan tangan ke udara. "Halo Ying. Pagi sekali kau datang. DBD ternyata mengerikan ya, badanku sampai pegal—er... Ying, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Ludah terteguk. Gempa bisa melihat aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuh Halilintar ketika Ying menempelkan telapak tangan di dahinya._

" _Ya Tuhan! Suhu badanmu masih tinggi!" Ying mengerjap. Wajah cantiknya terlihat khawatir. "Kau pasti belum minum obat, ya kan? Aku membawakanmu bubur dan jus jambu. Kau bisa minum obatmu setelah makan, mengerti?"_

" _Er ... iya, terima kasih. Sebenarnya kau tidak usah repot-repot Ying. -eh" Gempa tersentak. Ying dengan santainya memperbaiki posisi duduknya._

" _Gempa. Gempa." Ying berkata. Menaikkan selimut hingga ke pinggang. Tidak ada yang bisa Gempa lakukan selain melongo. "Kau tenang saja. Selama aku disini, aku yang akan mengurusmu. Aku akan menyuapimu, setelah itu memijatmu hingga kau tidur. Pasti badanmu sakit sekali kan? Kau harus banyak minum air putih, Gempa."_

" _Eh, tapi Kak Hali—"_

" _Ya, bagaimana denganku_ _ **sayang**_ _? Kau melupakan aku?" Halilintar memotong._

 _Gadis berwajah oriental menoleh. Halilintar bersidekap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tapi bukannya ciut, Ying justru menghela napas. Tersenyum pada kekasihnya setulus-tulusnya. "Maaf ya, Hali. Tapi hari ini Gempa lebih membutuhkanku. Aku juga membawakanmu bubur, kau bisa makan sendiri. Atau kau mau menungguku? Eh tapi sebaiknya jangan. Karena aku harus mengurus Gempa terlebih dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _Hazel melirik takut-takut. Halilintar memutar mata, mengambil bungkusan bubur yang tersisa. Membawanya ke balkon sebelum menutup pintu balkon serapat-rapatnya._

 _Di sisi lain, Gempa hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah dua sejoli tadi. Dalam hati dia sedikit penasaran, mengapa kekasih kakaknya ini begitu perhatian padanya._

" _Em…Ying, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Perhatian Ying teralih, matanya menatap hazel Gempa beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia tertawa setelah Gempa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Tentu saja tidak. Yang benar saja. Kau ini adiknya Halilintar. Tidak mungkin aku ingin bermain-main dengan adik kekasihku sendiri. Kau ada-ada saja Gempa."_

 _Gempa tertawa canggung. Sedikit malu karena barusaja berpikir hal yang bukan-bukan. Mungkin ini efek dari penolakan yang beberapa waktu lalu dia peroleh dari sahabat Taufan._

" _Lalu, apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau sedang berusaha mengantongi restuku atas hubunganmu dengan Kak Halilintar? Maaf kalau ini tidak sopan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian seperti yang dilakukan keluargaku."_

 _Ying tersenyum simpul. Meski berucap dengan hati-hati, namun Gempa mengatakannya cukup terang-terangan. Ada perasaan menyenangkan tersendiri ketika sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengenal segala hal tentang Halilintar._

" _Bukan seperti itu Gempa." Memberi jeda, Ying menghembuskan karbondioksida secara perlahan. "Kau tahu, seumur hidup aku tak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga seperti aku memiliki Halilintar."_

 _Gempa mendengarkan, "Di mataku dia sangat berharga Gempa. Sama seperti kau yang begitu berharga di matanya. Kau bisa menyebutku sok tahu atau apa. Tapi aku tahu benar, Halilintar sangat mencintai kedua adiknya. Dan aku akan mencintai segala hal yang dicintai oleh Halilintar." Ying terkekeh, "Mungkin dia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada kalian. Tapi aku yakin kau setuju denganku. Dia kakak yang baik. Benar bukan?"_

 _Ying mengakhiri dialog panjangnya dengan satu senyum manis yang terukir di bibir._

 _._

" _Maaf, karena membuatmu menunggu. Aku harus memastikan Gempa benar-benar beristirahat."_

 _Ying menutup pintu balkon dari luar. Halilintar berdiri dengan siku yang bersandar di pagar. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke bawah. Hujan sudah berhenti, namun sepertinya angin masih ingin bermain-main dengan rambut pendek milik sang pemuda. Ying berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk punggung tegap itu dari belakang._

" _Kau marah?" Gadis oriental tersenyum di balik punggung sang kekasih._

 _Aktivitas jalan raya mulai meramai. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir keluar satu per satu. Ying melepas pelukannya. Berdiri sejajar di samping kekasihnya. Halilintar masih menatap ke bawah._

 _Mendengus, Ying sangat benci diabaikan terlebih oleh pacar sendiri. Tapi bukan Ying namanya, jika tidak bisa membuat hati Halilintar luluh. Angin semilir menyibak rambut panjangnya, Ying berjinjit. Halilintar tersentak begitu pipinya dikecup cepat. Ketika dia menoleh, Ying sudah membuang pandangan._

" _Oh jadi sekarang kau sudah pintar merayu, huh?" Halilintar tersenyum, meyeringai._

" _Aku kan belajar darimu." Rona merah sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ying tersenyum meski malu-malu. "La-lagipula kenapa kau begitu kekanakan? Cemburu dengan adikmu sendiri. Dia kan sedang sakit. Jadi wajar kan, kalau aku lebih memperhatikan Gempa hari ini ketimbang dirimu."_

 _Halilintar hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum saat menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tak juga berani menatapnya. Ia bukannya marah. Atau ia bukannya tidak memiliki bahan obrolan. Tapi dia lebih senang memandangi wajah Ying yang salah tingkah karena dirinya._

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

" _Hm…Kemarilah."Pandangan manik ruby kini lurus menembus safir sang gadis. Meraih lengannya kemudian mendekapnya dari belakang seerat mungkin. Ying sampai bisa merasakan nafas Halilintar di tengkuknya._

 _Menunduk. Ying sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Aku minta maaf Hali. Kita jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini."_

 _Halilintar tak menjawab. Ia tercenung lama memandangi hamparan mobil yang melintas-lintas di bawah sana._

" _Kau tahu kan?_ _Showbiz_ _itu dunia yang keras." Ying mendongak, berbalik menyejajarkan mata dengan Halilintar. "Kita tidak bisa lagi sering berkencan. Kau tidak bisa lagi sering menginap di apartemenku."_

" _Siapa bilang?" Halilintar menatap lurus sepasang safir di sampingnya. "Aku bisa menculikmu kapanpun aku mau. Tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku, meski pekerjaan sekalipun."_

" _Hali…" Mendesah pelan, Ying berusaha bernegosiasi. "Ku harap kau mengerti. Ini kesempatanku untuk memperbaiki hidup. Aku tak ingin disebut tak tahu cara balas budi dengan menelantarkan nenek yang sudah merawatku."_

" _Jika ini tentang uang aku sudah katakan kau bisa minta padaku berapapun yang kau mau."_

 _Kepalang tersinggung, Ying tak menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam bicaranya. "Hali ku rasa kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membicarakan ini. Kau mau orang tuamu semakin memandangku buruk? Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu, begitu?"_

 _Terdiam, Halilintar tahu kalimatnya barusan adalah kesalahan. Demikian juga dengan sang gadis. Di bawah langit kelabu, sepasang kekasih itu berpandangan. Sang lelaki menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan datar yang entah berarti apa. Entah, apakah alam ikut berpartisipasi mendramatisir perdebatan kecil mereka, hujan lagi-lagi turun tanpa permisi._

 _Tangan mungil digenggam. "Ying, berjanjilah. Kau akan terus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Sang gadis tercenung._

" _Jangan pernah mundur sekalipun keluargaku menantang keras hubungan kita. Ingatlah, aku selalu ada di sisimu. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."_

" _Hali, kita tidak akan tahu —"_

" _Tidak." Halilintar menggeleng. "Kau harus percaya bahwa tidak akan ada penyesalan dalam hubungan ini. Jika memang ada, buatlah bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak menyesal."_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa Ying lakukan selain mencari letak keraguan di mata Halilintar. Sayangnya, keraguan itu tidak bisa ditemukan. Ying tahu Halilintar mencintainya sekalipun jarang mengumbar kata cinta. Tapi bagaimana pun juga—seyakin apapun—keraguan itu tetaplah muncul._

 _Halilintar mencintainya._

 _Tapi untuk berapa lama?_

" _Sekarang aku ingin kau tidak memikirkan pihak ketiga dari hubungan kita. Siapapun itu. Aku pastikan aku akan menikahimu. Dan Ying—" Dagu gadis bermata biru diraih. Ying merasa aman begitu mata Halilintar menatap lurus mata miliknya. "—kau harus berjanji akan selalu di sampingku. Dan jika aku sakit nanti, aku mau kau merawatku sebagaimana yang kau lakukan pada Gempa. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Tercenung lama. Bagaimana mungkin Ying bisa menolak? Itu cita-citanya sejak dulu. Menjadi seorang istri, lalu menjadi Ibu. Selalu mendampingi sang suami dalam keadaan apapun. Sambil tersenyum Ying menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku janji."_

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Halilintar mengulas senyum tipis. Perjanjian itu dibalas dengan perlakuan yang lebih manis. Halilintar memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri memunggungi balkon. Tubuhnya didorong hingga menekan pagar besi. Mata Ying terpejam begitu merasakan kelembutan menyapu bibirnya tiba-tiba. Rasa dingin yang disalurkan oleh hujan, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Ying tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain jantungnya yang terpompa cepat akibat kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman Halilintar._

 _Mereka sama-sama tersenyum setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas._

" _Sepertinya, kalian sangat menikmatinya."_

 _Kemudian senyum itu membeku bersamaan. Mereka menoleh. Nyonya besar Boboiboy sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum sinis yang tak lepas dari wajahnya._

 _._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Pikirannya yang melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam terpaksa buyar berkat suara Halilintar.

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu katakan saja."

Tidak, Ying tidak perlu mengatakannya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Halilintar memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Ying tega mengacaukan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Bibirnya memang berucap begitu. Namun, jemari lentiknya tak henti-henti memilin ujung dress berwarna merah dengan renda putih yang ia kenakan.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi momen saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di hadapan keluarga Halilintar, hampir semuanya tidak ada yang bagus. Nyaris penuh dengan perlakuan buruk. Setelah dirinya diundang dalam jamuan makan malam waktu itu, entah apa penyebabnya, semua berubah. Bahkan ibu Halilintar yang sebelumnya sangat lembut dan penyayang, tiba-tiba menjadi sosok dingin yang selalu enggan memandangnya.

.

 _._

 _Dia sudah memprediksi bahwa ini akan terjadi. Cafetaria rumah sakit adalah alternatif terbaik untuk negosiasi. Alternatif terbaik untuk sebuah peringataan. Alternatif terbaik menjauhkan dirinya dari Halilintar. Ying sudah menebak. Alur ini tidak ada bedanya dengan alur-alur yang sering ditunjukkan dalam telenovela._

 _Wanita –yang sepertinya berkepala empat- itu duduk di hadapannya. Tidak ada senyum ramah atau pandangan mata teduh seperti yang didapatinya ketika pertemuan pertama. Tanpa ekspresi. Dingin. Bahkan Ying bisa merasakan tatapan ibu Halilintar itu menusuk ulu hati._

 _Pertemuan mereka jumlahnya tak banyak, bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan jika hitungan Ying tidak salah ini adalah kali keempat mereka bertatap muka. Hampir semua tidak ada yang baik, di pertemuan kedua mata paruh baya itu hanya menatapnya dingin tanpa ada balasan saat Ying menyapa. Di pertemuan ketiga wanita itu terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap tak suka. Dan di pertemuan keempat…_

" _Apa ini?" sepatah kata yang pertama._

 _Ying menggigit bibir. Berkata tanpa bertemu tatap. "Kalau Anda ingin memberi saya amplop, maka izinkan saya memberikan Anda amplop saya terlebih dulu."_

 _Ying selalu berusaha mencintai segala hal yang dicintai Halilintar. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan tunduk pada setiap titah orang yang dicintai Halilintar tanpa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Ibu Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ada guratan kesal tercetak jelas di wajah yang sedikit keriput saat melirik secarik kertas putih di atas meja._

" _Saya tidak tahu, tapi ini sering terjadi dalam drama. Dan saya yakin anda adalah pengagum drama yang hebat." Ying masih tak menatap. "Saya tidak tahu apa alasan di balik sikap tak suka Anda pada saya. Tapi jika Anda berpikir untuk memberikan saya segepok uang dengan syarat menjauh dari Halilintar, maka saya akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

 _Sepasang safir mendongak. Mencoba berani menatap mata hitam yang menyorotnya tajam._

" _Itu adalah gaji pertama yang saya dapatkan sebagai model." Kata Ying. "Mungkin jumlahnya memang tidak sebanding dengan harta yang keluarga Anda punya. Tapi saya akan mencicilnya. Berapapun. Saya akan berusaha melunasi berapapun yang Anda minta, asal Anda mengizinkan Halilintar dan saya bersama."_

 _Kesal. Gelas yang berisi air mineral disentak ke wajahnya. Ying memejamkan mata. Air itu tidak mampu menyulut emosinya._

" _Kau memang gadis kurang ajar. Tidak tahu malu." Ying menarik lembaran tisu yang tersedia. "Bukan cuma dari kalangan rendahan. Kelakuanmu juga tak kalah rendahan. Memang benar ya, asal usul itu memengaruhi segalanya. Aku tebak kau pasti mewarisinya dari ibumu itu. Kau pikir anakku itu apa? barang? Hina sekali berkata begitu padaku! Aku adalah ibunya. Kau siapa? Hanya gadis baru yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Dengar ya, jangankan uangmu, hidupmu sekalipun tidak seberharga itu untuk mampu membeli Halilintar."_

" _Lalu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan pada saya, bukankah sama?" Ying menandas. Telinganya panas mendengar setiap inchi hinaan yang dipaparkan padanya. "Anda ingin memberikan saya uang agar saya meninggalkan Halilintar, bukankah itu artinya Anda ingin membeli Halilintar dari saya?"_

 _Ibu Halilintar sudah membuka mulut, namun lagi-lagi Ying tidak memberinya kesempatan bersuara._

" _Meskipun Anda memberi uang atau mempermalukan saya. Seberapa keras Anda menentang hubungan kami, saya ..." Mata Ying menatap lurus. "...saya tidak akan meninggalkan Halilintar."_

" _Anda silahkan saja menentang kami, saya tetap tidak akan —atau mungkin tidak mampu — meninggalkan Halilintar. Apapun yang terjadi, saya tetap bersamanya." Ying mengerjap. "Itu adalah janji yang kami buat."_

 _Ibu Halilintar tercenung._

" _Itu adalah hal yang harus saya sampaikan." Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Maafkan saya."_

 _Mendorong kursi dari meja, Ying memutuskan sepihak negosiasi yang menyakitkan. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dia sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menangis sekarang?_

.

Sepasang safir itu terpejam erat. Perjalanan menuju rumah Halilintar entah kenapa terasa begitu panjang. Hingga mau tak mau otaknya memutar kembali secuil memori yang takkan pernah dia lupakan.

Hari itu, hari di mana dia berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkan Halilintar. Hari di mana dia menunjukkan cintanya terhadap Halilintar di depan ibunya. Sekaligus hari di mana Ying merasa begitu dipermalukan.

Ying tidak pernah takut dengan siapapun, termasuk pada orang-orang yang membencinya tanpa alasan. Ying hanya sedikit _nerveous_ karena harus bertemu lagi dengan keluarga Halilintar. Dia teringat akan perjanjian yang dia buat delapan bulan lalu. Perjanjian yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Perjanjian baru yang memaksanya mengingkari perjanjian lamanya dengan Halilintar.

Semakin dekat dengan tujuan semakin kuat pilinan yang gadis itu buat. Sinar rembulan yang perlahan mulai menyorot, menerangi wajahnya di tengah kegelapan mobil yang lampunya padam. Memancing pengemudi di sampingnya untuk menilik wajah tegang gadis itu sekilas.

Safir biru milik sang gadis beralih ke luar jendela. Jalanan menunjukkan suasana yang semakin sepi. Artinya, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah keluarga besar Halilintar.

"Kau tegang."

Ying samasekali tak menggubris pernyataan Halilintar sekalipun ia mendengarnya.

"Kau masih bisa berubah pikiran. Kita bisa putar balik sekarang juga."

Gadis itu masih berpura-pura tak mendengar. Jika boleh jujur hatinya ingin dia turun dari mobil itu detik ini juga lalu lari sejauh mungkin menuju arah berlawanan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Ying."

Dia harus menghadapi keluarga Halilintar. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun hinaan yang pernah diterimanya di masa lalu. Ia adalah seorang Ying Zee, sang aktris kelas internasional yang tidak bisa diinjak-injak lagi. Dia harus membuktikan pada keluarga Halilintar bahwa dia pantas mendampingi anaknya.

"Ying."

Dagunya diraih oleh Halilintar hingga mengubah arah pandangnya menuju sang pemuda.

" _Are you okay_?"

Ruby itu seolah memandangnya seolah dia manusia paling rapuh di muka bumi.

"No problem. I'm fine." Senyum simpul terlukis otomatis di tengah wajah cantiknya. Safirnya balas menatap ruby itu dengan penuh cinta.

Halilintar menghela nafas pelan. Melepaskan _seat-belt_ kemudian membuka kunci pintu mobil. Ying memperhatikan sekeliling, menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Baiklah, _welcome home._

Selamat datang di neraka.

.

.

o

.

.

Sepetak halaman luas yang ditumbuhi rumput dan berbagai tanaman hijau serta bunga-bunga. Air mancur yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah halaman yang bahkan lebih indah dari taman kota. Serta rumah besar bercat putih yang berada di hadapannya.

Mengingatkan Ying tentang kali pertama menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Semuanya sama. Halaman yang sama, rumah yang sama, orang-orang yang sama hanya kali ini lebih ramai karena pesta walau kecil-kecilan. Air pancuran yang sama, bahkan atmosfer yang dia rasakan seolah tak ada bedanya dengan atmosfer waktu itu.

" _Kau putus kuliah?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang terlampau sering dia dengar. Ying sampai hafal dialog lanjutan yang akan keluar dari bibir si penanya._

" _Lalu, apa kesibukanmu?"_

 _Sang gadis menatap mata tua yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan sehangat mungkin. Tapi gadis itu bersumpah, pandangan itu berbanding terbalik dengan atmosfer yang tercipta._

 _Ying pernah beberapa kali mengikuti wawancara kerja. Biasanya dia akan gugup, tapi tidak sampai gagap apalagi berkeringat dingin. Beginikah rasanya duduk berkenalan dalam undangan makan malam dengan calon mertua?_

" _S-ss…ssaya se-sehari-harinya bekerja Tuan."_

" _Jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil Atok saja." Ying menunduk malu dan tersenyum kaku. Dia tahu Halilintar memang berasal dari keluarga berada. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Halilintar ternyata adalah sulung dari keluarga besar Aba. Salah satu keluarga yang katanya paling tersohor di sejagat Malaya._

" _Kerja di mana?" Suaranya berat dan berkesan dingin. Baru tiga puluh menit berada di rumah ini tapi dia tak perlu berpikir untuk mengenali orang ini sebagai ayah Halilintar._

" _S-saya bekerja di Travel."_

" _Sudah berapa lama?"_

" _Satu tahun."_

 _Sang calon mertua hanya memasang tampang 'oh' dan enggan berkomentar lebih jauh._

 _Keheningan mulai menjalari meja makan. Tak ada yang menanyai maupun menanggapi lagi. Ying benar-benar ingin mencekik Halilintar bila dia kembali nanti. Katanya mau ganti baju sebentar. Nyatanya hampir tiga puluh menit meninggalkan Ying sendirian. Entah kekasihnya sengaja atau tidak, tapi gadis itu bersumpah malam ini takkan ada jatah ciuman._

" _Ayo, tambah lauknya."_

 _Nada ramah menyapa telinganya dengan hangat._

 _Ying membalas lembut. "Iya Tante." Ibu Halilintar sangat cantik. Sekelas artis lokal kalau boleh menilai._

 _Sekalipun masih kikuk dengan suasana yang kaku, namun segalanya masih berjalan lancar. Hingga semua bermula dari detik ini._

 _Demi menghormati sang calon mertua perempuan yang telah menawarinya tambahan makanan berkali-kali maka Ying berinisiatif mengambil makanan itu sendiri. Namun ah entah karena tegang atau apa, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seceroboh itu._

 _Air dalam teko kaca tertumpah hingga mengenai mangkuk sayur dan piring buah akibat tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya. Ying tetap berkali-kali meminta maaf sekalipun Nyonya rumah berkata tidak apa-apa. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dalam pandangan menunduk dia bisa merasakan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka._

" _S-saya akan membersihkannya. Maafkan saya sudah mengacaukan." Ying sigap dengan mengambil sapu tangan berukuran besar dari dalam tasnya. Mengelap sisa-sisa air di meja makan. Tanpa sadar ternyata dompet penguin miliknya terjatuh dengan posisi terbuka dari dalam tas._

" _Sudah, biar pembantu saja yang membersihkan." Tangannya ditepis oleh ibunda Halilintar. Beberapa maid rumah pun mulai menggantikan pekerjaannya._

" _Nona, dompet anda terjatuh." Salah seorang maid memungutkan dompet miliknya dan meletakannya di atas meja._

" _Terimakasih."_

 _Ying segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Tanpa menyadari mata tua itu kini menampakkan kilatan tanda syok._

" _Ranti, minum."_

 _Sang menantu sigap menanggapi sang mertua. "Ayah kenapa?"_

 _Pemimpin keluarga tersebut menggelengkan kepala setelah meminum airnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa."_

" _Lalu, apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Kali ini giliran sang Ibu yang bertanya_

" _Tidak. Saya tinggal bersama nenek saya Tante."_

 _Sang ibu mengernyitkan dahi, "Orang tuamu kemana?"_

" _Mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua puluh tahun yang lalu."_

 _Seketika wajah cantik itu diliputi kekagetan dan sirat bersalah. "Maaf, Tante tidak bermaksud..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa Tante. Lagipula saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Mereka meninggal sewaktu saya berada dalam kandungan."_

" _Oh, dear."_

 _Kursi berdecit, sang calon ibu mertua menghampiri Ying dan memeluknya._

 _Tok Aba semakin menampakkan raut syok, beruntung serangan jantungnya tidak segera menyerang._

 _Entah kenapa Ying merasa begitu damai. Mungkin keluarga Halilintar tak semenakutkan yang dia pikirkan. Buktinya dia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan wanita ini._

" _Saya punya fotonya. Tante mau lihat?"_

" _Foto orang tuamu?" Ying mengangguk._

" _Tentu sayang."_

" _Ranti , jangan." Tok Aba memperingatkan namun suaranya tak terdengar sampai telinga sang menantu._

" _Saya selalu menyimpan foto mereka dalam dompet." Ying merogoh tas, "Ah ini dia."_

" _Ranti." Tok Aba kembali memperingatkan, namun terlambat. Foto itu sudah sampai di tangan Nyonya rumah._

 _Wanita cantik paruh baya itu reflek membulatkan mata, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. Tubuhnya mematung bersamaan dengan jatuhnya selembar foto dari tangan._

.

"Halilintar." tampak wanita paruh baya dari kalangan atas -yang Ying tahu betul siapa- berjalan mendekati mereka. Lalu menghamburkan pelukan pada kekasihnya.

"Ma…"

"Oh, Mama kira kau tidak akan datang, Nak."

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Melepaskan dekapan anaknya, sang Bunda menjawab, "Tidak … tidak pesta barusaja dimulai," seraya menoleh pada satu-satunya gadis yang dia anggap sebagai dalang kehancuran keluarganya. "Dan lihat … Kau membawa kejutan untuk kami semua."

"Ma…Tolong-"

Melambaikan sebelah tangan, Halilintar otomatis memotong kalimatnya. "Kau temuilah saudaramu. Gempa butuh wejangan bagaimana bersikap sebagai 'pengantin baru'." Sengaja suaranya ditekankan pada dua kata yang lebih tepat membentuk frase basi di telinga Ying. Gadis itu memutar mata bosan.

"Baiklah Ma, di mana Gempa?"

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan sang ibu, Halilintar lekas meninggalkan gelas sampanye miliknya. Seraya berbisik ' _senua akan baik-baik saja.'_ pada sang aktris, meninggalkannya menuju lokasi adik bungsu dan calon istri.

Kini kedua wanita beda usia itu hanya tinggal berdua. Memegang dua gelas berisi minuman yang berbeda di tangan. Nyonya Ranti dengan wine tanpa alkoholnya dan Ying dengan blueberry cocktail favoritenya.

Jika 4 tahun, 11 bulan, dan 7 hari yang lalu Nyonya Boboiboy memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa iba, maka kini wanita paruh baya yang selalu terlihat elegan itu menatapnya sambil mendecih. Tak jauh beda dengan tatapannya ketika di rumah sakit dulu.

"Beraninya kau muncul di hadapan anakku lagi. Apa uang yang suamiku berikan masih belum cukup?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Cocktail ditegak. Entah kemana larinya perasaan tegang saat dalam perjalanan. Ying berusaha menjawab serileks mungkin.

"Bukankah saya pernah mengatakan jawabannya pada suami Anda, Nyonya? Apa dia tidak memberitahu Anda?"

Wajah yang kini mulai dihinggapi garis-garis halus itu enggan menampik maupun mengiyakan.

Wine diteguk sekali lagi. Cukup baik untuk menyamarkan pembicaraan mereka dari orang-orang yang mungkin bisa mencuri dengar.

"Saya memang menyetujui permintaan Anda dan keluarga anda agar meninggalkan Halilintar saat itu. Tapi saya tidak pernah menyetujui bahwa saya harus berhenti mencintai Halilintar. Maaf, itu tidak ada di perjanjian."

Dinginnya angin malam yang menembus kulit hingga ke tulang, masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan situasi yang kedua wanita itu ciptakan.

Tapi tawa kecil tiba-tiba yang menantu Tok Aba itu telurkan, berhasil membuat Ying mengernyit. Menoleh sekilas takut-takut kalau calon mertuanya tiba-tiba mabuk berat.

"Kau salah gadis muda. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu mencintai anakku. Itu hakmu."

Ying seolah tak terjebak dengan kalimat manis itu, refleknya seolah bisa menangkap kalimat selanjutnya lebih dulu.

"Kami hanya ingin kau lenyap dari kehidupan Halilintar. Itu saja. _simple._ " Benar kan…sesuai dugaan.

Seperti hendak membalas, Ying pun tak mau kalah, tawa kecil ikut-ikut meluncur dari tenggorokannya.

"Maaf Nyonya. Tapi ku rasa Anda tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan saya dengan mudah." Dengan penuh percaya diri, Ying melanjutkan, "Jika dulu anda pikir bisa membeli perasaan saya dengan uang. Maka kali ini anda salah. Saya punya lebih banyak uang dari yang anda dan suami anda pikir bisa berikan pada saya."

"Oh jangan berpikir terlalu positif gadis manis. Ku harap kau benar, tapi dengan menyesal harus ku katakan…" Menjeda beberapa detik, Nyonya Ranti terlihat begitu menikmati ekspresi yang wajah gadis muda itu tampilkan. "Aku maupun suamiku tak perlu repot-repot menyingkirkanmu. Maaf jika semua tak berjalan seperti yang kau harapkan. Tapi aku masih baik padamu. Ku sarankan menyerahlah pada anakku sebelum kau dipermalukan oleh Halilintar sendiri." Nyonya Ranti berkata dengan lihainya.

Sungguh hati Ying sudah panas sedari tadi, "Anda salah Nyonya, Halilintar sangat mencintai saya. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk pada saya."

"Tidak." Membalas dengan suara lembut namun sangat menyebalkan di indra pendengaran sang gadis. "Kau yang salah. Apa kau seyakin itu Halilintar masih mencintaimu?"

Telak. Ying ingin menjawab. Tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia meyakinkan orang lain saat dirinya sendiri pun dipenuhi keraguan.

"Ku rasa tidak kan?"

Sang gadis bungkam. Otaknya kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Mata birunya mulai sibuk mencari Halilintar di tengah kerumunan yang tak seberapa.

"Ku harap kau tidak pura-pura amnesia dan melupakan fakta bahwa Halilintar sekarang adalah pria beristri."

Tidak. Sedetikpun Ying tidak pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Mereka akan bercerai. Halilintar sudah janji." Putus asa, Ying mengatakan kalimat pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi kalimat tersebut sukses membungkam Nyonya besar dalam sekejap.

Anggur itu diteguk habis dengan rakus. Sekalipun sangat ingin, Nyonya Ranti tak mau mengotori tangannya dengan menampar seorang gadis di pesta barbeque menjelang pernikahan anaknya sendiri. Beraninya gadis itu berucap kurang ajar tentang anaknya. Sungguh tidak pantas.

Untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun, mata hitam itu menoleh, menyamping dan menusuk iris safir di hadapannya. "Nona Ying. Jika kau masih punya malu. Tinggalkan anakku sekarang juga. Sadari posisimu. Kau sama saja dengan wanita simpanan murahan seperti pelacur di luar sana. Dan kau pikir kau bisa merebut anakku dari istrinya?" Tawa remeh menghampiri, "Levelmu tak setinggi itu untuk dibandingkan apalagi disejajarkan dengan menantuku yang sempurna."

Nyonya Ranti berujar tegas, penuh nada cemooh, sambil melirik seorang wanita muda di akhir kalimatnya. Terakhir dia menambahkan salam penutup berupa "Permisi. Dan terimakasih." Sebelum meninggalkan Ying sendirian sambil mematung di tempatnya.

Ying merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di sela-sela tengkuk. Bohong jika dia tidak tertekan. Lututnya sampai terasa ngilu akibat ketegangan yang disembunyikan.

Ucapan-ucapan wanita tadi masih terngiang di telinga. Ying bahkan tidak mampu membalas sepatah pun. Dan entah bagaimana matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru dihapusnya sebelum ada yang melihat.

Mata birunya kembali menyisir orang-orang di pesta yang lebih mirip seperti neraka. Gadis itu yakin perempuan itu pasti ada di sekitar sini. Bukan Halilintar yang dia cari, melainkan…wanita itu. Ying menemukannya.

Wanita hamil itu sedang bersama seorang pria yang Ying kenali sebagai saudara kembar Halilintar. Ingin menghampiri, tapi kakinya seperti terekat dengan lem yang sangat kuat. Seolah gravitasi memaksanya tetap diam atau menyesal.

Tapi Ying tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia ingin menemuinya. Dia harus bertemu dengannya.

Jika di samping meja minuman Ying masih bingung menimbang sebaiknya menemui istri Halilintar atau tidak. Di satu sisi, wanita yang ingin dia temui justru tengah bercengkrama seolah tanpa beban. Tanpa sedikitpun mengetahui baik dia maupun Halilintar berada di satu lokasi yang sama.

"Yaya. Bukan begitu cara memotong daging yang benar."

Taufan. 25 tahun. Sibuk merecoki pekerjaan Yaya yang belum kelar.

Menghela nafas, Yaya memilih mengalah. Talenan dan seonggok daging sapi digeser hingga berada di hadapan pria yang berlagak tahu segalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu contohkan padaku bagaimana cara memotong daging yang benar."

Menggulung lengan kaus dengan antusias, Taufan mengambil alih pekerjaan seraya berlagak ' _serahkan padaku'_.

Taufan memulai aksinya. Dengan cekatan tangannya memotong-motong daging hingga seukuran daging cincang.

Selanjutnya daging yang tersisa dipotong dengan ukuran yang tak normal. Kadang terlalu besar, kadang terlalu kecil.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang mengerjakan. Kau sebaiknya mengawasi bara apinya supaya tidak berasap banyak."

Yaya berusaha mengambil alih namun Taufan enggan menyerahkan.

"Ini namanya kreatif Ya, apa kau tidak bosan dengan ukuran dan potongan dadu melulu? Kita butuh inovasi baru. Begini cara masyarakat modern amerika bisa terus maju."

Enggan menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya, Yaya hanya tersenyum masam dan menanggapi dengan sirat masa bodo setelah Taufan selesai dengan berceramah.

"Aku lebih cinta negeriku sendiri daripada negeri orang-orang kesayanganmu itu."

Yaya membalas ketus. Mengambil potongan daging yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan dari tangan Taufan.

"Jadi Yaya lebih suka budaya Melayu ya daripada budaya modern Amerika?"

Yaya melirik, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau songket dan gaun, kau pilih yang mana?"

"Songket."

"Gamelan dan musik jazz?"

"Gamelan."

"Gedung besar atau halaman rumah?"

"Halaman rumah." Yaya masih menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau safir dan ruby?"

CTAKK!

Suara pisau daging beradu dengan talenan.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku bukannya tidak suka pada hal-hal modern. Aku juga suka itu. Malah ku pikir jika bisa menggabungkannya akan lebih baik. Bukankah keren jika budaya lokal dan modernisasi ala orang barat bisa menyatu?"

Taufan mulai berpikir, setuju dengan ide yang dipikirkan Yaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pernikahan kita akan memadukan unsur tradisional dan modern."

"Aww"

Yaya meringis, Taufan langsung panik mencari pertolongan. Darah segar mengucur meski tidak deras. Yaya mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri akibat keputusan sepihak dari Taufan.

"Pakai ini. Mau ku balutkan?" Entah darimana mendapatkannya, tangan Taufan kini penuh dengan peralatan p3k. Tapi hanya obat merah dan kain kasa yang Yaya ambil. "Tidak usah. Terimakasih."

"Kau sih tidak hati-hati. Makanya kalau sudah tidak sabar jadi istriku bilang dong. Aku bisa melamarmu dari jauh-jauh hari."

Tuhan, tolong… Yaya lelah dengan semua ini.

"Fan…"

"Hm?" Dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa Taufan bersikap seolah tak ada hal apapun yang pernah dikatakannya.

"Apa otakmu sudah bergeser? Perlu ku antar ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

Yaya berujar serius. Tapi Taufan justru tertawa dengan tidak elitnya. Mencuri perhatian tamu-tamu Gempa dan Hanna. Termasuk Halilintar.

Tak segan-segan, Yaya mencubit pinggang Taufan sekuat tenaga.

"Aww…Aww…Sakit Ya."

"Kau kesambet atau apa sih? Tertawa macam nenek lampir." Yaya melepaskan cubitannya, Taufan masih meringis menikmati cubitan maut seorang Yaya.

"Kau salah Yaya, yang benar Kakek Lampir." Sempat-sempatnya menjawab. Jika Yaya tidak sedang hamil mungkin Taufan sudah jadi daging cincang sekarang.

 _Astaga…Maafkan pikiran burukku Tuhan._

Yaya buru-buru istighfar, kata orang jika wanita tengah hamil dia tidak boleh mendengar hal buruk maupun berkata hal buruk. Nanti turun ke anaknya. Mitosnya sih begitu.

"Tapi Ya, aku serius. Aku ingin menikahimu. Sudah ku lamar kau berkali-kali. Kenapa kau selalu menolak?"

Jika boleh meminta satu hal. Dia ingin berganti partner menyiapkan pesta detik ini juga. Adakah yang sudi bertukar dengannya?

"Taufan…"

"Hm?" Taufan menanti, sementara Yaya menatapnya seolah berharap dia segera mati.

"Tak bisakah kau menganggap pernikahan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipermainkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Oke, aku jelaskan. Pernikahan adalah ikatan suci antara dua orang manusia berlainan jenis yang berjanji akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Suatu ikatan yang idealnya hanya terjadi antara dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Lalu?"

"Taufan kau tahu aku pernah merasakan ikatan pernikahan yang tidak didasari oleh cinta. Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya diriku kan?"

Tentu saja Taufan tahu. Saraf kepekaannya masih tersambung dengan baik. Dia penyebab itu semua. Takkan mungkin bisa dia lupakan.

"Jadi jangan buat aku merasakan hal yang sama sekali lagi."

Yaya kembali fokus pada irisan dagingnya. Hampir rampung, tinggal beberapa potong dan semuanya selesai. Untungnya bahan yang lain sudah siap. Sedikit lagi pekerjaan mereka –atau lebih tepatnya pekerjaan Yaya- selesai.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu. Tolong jangan memotong pembicaraanku Yaya. Aku belum selesai. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Mungkin tak sebesar perasaanmu pada kak Hali. Tapi aku yakin bisa lebih membahagiakanmu ketimbang dia."

Nama itu. Lagi. Yaya berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melupakan Halilintar, tapi kenapa ketika nama itu mampir di telinganya walau hanya sekali, pertahanannya langsung runtuh begitu saja.

"Tau-"

"Aku hanya berharap kesempatan Yaya. Kesempatan membangun keluarga utuh bersamamu. Bersama anak kita. Kita akan jadi keluarga bahagia. Belajarlah mencintaiku seperti aku belajar mencintaimu."

Yaya terdiam, mengelus perutnya yang tinggal beberapa minggu menuju kelahiran. Membayangkan khayalan-khayalan Taufan yang jadi nyata. Kedengarannya sangat indah. Tapi…

"Taufan…Aku tidak bisa. Aku-"

"Kau pasti bisa Yaya. Kau bisa. Menikahlah denganku."

Tersenyum, terkadang Yaya heran, tidak pernah menduga pria pertama yang akan mengucapkan kalimat impian setiap wanita itu terujar dari bibir Taufan.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Yaya memilih pura-pura sibuk dengan menusuk daging dan sayur membentuk sate.

"Yaya…jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Merecoki, Taufan mengambil daging dan sayur yang Yaya pegang.

"Baiklah, sebelum menjawab, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Katakan."

"Saat melamar Mimmy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tercenung. Taufan tidak pernah mengira Yaya masih membahas soal Mimmy.

"Itu…itu…" Yaya menunggu sambil bersidekap. "Ah itulah pokoknya, aku lupa."

"Bohong. Kau mana mungkin lupa. Mimmy kan sangat spesial."

Lagi-lagi Mimmy, kenapa sih ingatan Yaya soal Mimmy tidak hilang saja? Berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup Taufan. Ibarat kata akibat nama setitik, rusak move on sebelanga.

Yaya masih setia menunggu jawaban Taufan, pria yang ditunggu sudah gelagapan. "Yah, seingatku aku pernah menerbangkan balon di depan rumahnya, dan…" Taufan menjeda, Yaya kembali mendesak, "Dan?"

"Dan…dan… aku me-, ah sudahlah Yaya, aku lupa. Kau tahu ingatanku buruk kan."

Yaya menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju.

"Baiklah, begini. Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan itu? Kau berkata 'menikahlah denganku' seperti dosis minum obat, eh…lebih parah malah, empat kali sehari. Pagi, siang, sore, malam. Aku belum selesai Taufan. Kau pikir itu semua hanya main-main? Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mengatakannya dengan lebih serius? Mungkin itu bisa jadi pertimbangan."

Entah Yaya bicara apa. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi cukup senang karena akhirnya Taufan bisa diam.

Selanjutnya, pasangan partner itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Tersisa hanya beberapa tusukan. Tapi daging masih banyak sementara teman daging tinggal sedikit. Akhirnya Taufan berinisiatif mengambil paprika, wortel, tomat, dan sayur lainnya dari meja tetangga sebelah. Supaya lebih cepat selesai.

"Hai."

Suara lembut yang menyapanya memaksa Yaya mengalihkan pandang dari bahan-bahan barbeque di atas meja.

Terkejut. Hazelnya membulat saat mengenali sosok cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Ying Zee." Tangan putih berjari lentik terjulur perlahan di hadapannya. Otomatis hazel milik Yaya mengikuti gerakan tangan tersebut.

"Yaya." Uluran tangan disambut. Sekalipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi Yaya merasa begitu dekat dengan perempuan ini. Mereka terikat pada satu garis bernama takdir. Takdir untuk jatuh cinta pada satu pria yang sama. Halilintar.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N

Hai semua #dilempar bakiak karena kelamaan ngilang. Well aku gak perlu jelasin alasannya apa, aku yakin kalian semua tahu alasannya. Well, mumpung libur aku mau cicil dikit-dikit.

Dan yang pertama aku pilih UM karena banyak yang nagih #plakk

Semoga masih ada yang ingat ceritanya, kalo lupa baca aja chap-chap sebelumnya #digibeng.

Hal pertama yang mau aku ingetin dulu mohon jangan protes kalau ada hal yang berlawanan dengan fakta di dunia nyata. Aku gak riset. #lagi males #plakk

Hal kedua, aku mau say thanks buat Furene Anderson yang selalu nyuruh aku nulis fict lagi sekalipun aku udah gak minat sampe lupa cara nulis itu gimana. Aku lebih say thanks lagi karena dia mau bantu aku ngetikin dua bagian flashback pertama di chapter ini, walau ketikannya kebanyakan sampe terpaksa aku pangkas dan aku edit lagi biar sesuai sama fict ini secara keseluruhan #plakkk. Thanks berat udah mau support di saat aku lagi penat ya dek. Dan maaf belum bisa ngimbangin tulisanmu. Mungkin aku ketinggalan jauh, nanti deh aku kejar. Hahaha.

Ohya chapter ini emang kebanyakan flashback. Aku pengen kalian juga tahu masalalu Halilintar dan Ying seperti apa. Harusnya dari sini kalian udah bisa tebak endingnya gimana. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti hubungan HaliYing sampai akhirnya kenapa aku pilih ending itu nanti untuk mereka. Dan maaf belum bisa munculin HaliYaya, actually di chap ini harusnya mereka ketemu dan *zzzzz*. Tapi ku skip sampe situ aja. Takutnya kalian muntah pas baca karena kepanjangan. Ini aja udah mau 7k.

Minggu depan update lagi #Tapi bukan fict ini #wkekekek

Akhir kata, semoga kalian bisa menikmati fict alakadarnya ini. I'm sorry I can't give the best. Padahal dulu pas baru bikin aku cuma kebayang jalan mendekati endingnya kayak gimana, eh giliran udah deket ending malah bingung mau nulis apa #authordodol #janganditiru.

Akhir kata#beneran#

If you don't mind

Review please….

Don't be silent reader yaaw.


End file.
